Heroes
by BBQatMidnight
Summary: ...So, Natsu is the Hero and Lucy is the Princess, Lisanna is the Maid and Sting is the Prince, Gajeel is the Wanderer and Levy is the Bookworm, Erza is the Warrior and Jellal is the Fugitive, Rogue is the Butler and Yukino is the Lady, and Gray is the Stripper and Juvia is the Stalker? There's still Wendy, too! With Zeref as the Evil Wizard, what kind of story this will be?
1. Prologue

**Summary**: In the world of magic. When the second princess of The Great Heartfilia Kingdom bumps into the infamous 'Salamander', she becomes his first student to become stronger. If only her overprotective older sister is not his first love and the next heiress of the kingdom, then everything would be fine. (1st fanfic) NatsuxLucy forever~~! RnR please!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail. But I own this story, he hee.

May contains OOCness

* * *

**Prologue **

**XXXXXXXX**

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom called the Great Heartfilia Kingdom. The 'Kingdom of Gold' that said as the wealthiest kingdom in the world. In this world of magic, there were many magicians that exist. They then made organizations that consist of many magicians, or mages, with all different powers. That organization called a Guild. In this kingdom, there was one guild which everyone said as the strongest, and the most infamous guild in the world. That guild was the home for the infamous mage, the 'Salamander' and many infamous mages beside him.

That guild's name is... Fairy Tail.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"_I promised you. I will... Become a hero of justice!"_

I promised my father, Igneel, to become a hero just like him. The man I adored so much. Even in my dreams...

"_What a hero needs is a princess to save. Find her, save her, and die in her arms!"_

...Too fast.

"NATSUUUUU!" A blue cat is shouting to my ear. And then that cat then pulled my beloved blanket and threw it to the floor. Then flying outside and back carrying a bucket of water in five seconds. Let me tell you, a **blue **cat**. **A **male **cat.A **flying **cat. A **talking **cat. **A blue male flying talking cat carrying a bucket of water and throws it to my face...**

Gah. It's only you, Happy. Back to sleep.

"...Five more hours, Happy..." I mumbled, hiding my face under my wet pillow. "Natsu!" Happy cried, then he grabs my neck and shake it uncontrollably "You better wake up now or Erza will-"

Just mentioned her name and I bet my body will shake furiously. Previously, when I didn't even care about this warning, I couldn't sleep in 2 days because of the punishment that the Titania gave me. Seconds later, just like what Happy said, I wake up and hurriedly go to the bathroom. Then I changed my clothes, and that only take me five minutes! Now, I am reeaddyy!

"I'm all fired up!" I shouted as I punch my fist to my palm. Happy laughed and then flying out from my bedroom, said, "Aye! Now it's the time, Natsu!"

"Yeahh!" I shouted. "It's time for...breakfast!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

"You missed your breakfast." Erza said calmly. The Titania Erza is now eating at the bar, eating a huge cheese cake as Mirajane prepared a chocolate milkshake for her.

Natsu's jaw dropped. Happy is crying to his chest like it was the end of his life. "I'm sorry, Natsu" he said, "I was trying my best to wake you up but I guess someone has to kiss you so you will wake from your thousand years(LOL I mean minutes)of sleeping to wake you up and then live happily ever after ..." he said dramatically.

Natsu grinned, not thinking about what Happy said "It's okay, Happy. I guess we have to go fishing again!". Happy cried, well, happily. He loves fish so much, he said that he wants to marry a cat who can produce...fish as his children. Well, that's not gonna happen.

"Well, well, is the sleeping beauty missing her breakfast?" It seems like Natsu hates that voice. He glared at him and showed him his fist. "Ohh, so the Ice Princess is coming because she wants to find her Prince Charming!" He smiled evilly.

Gray Fullbuster, the Ice Mage face palmed as Juvia the water mage blushed madly "G...Gray-sama... wants to find his Prince Charming? I must... be the Prince Charming!" as she ran outside the guild to 'buy a prince clothes' for her.

_I hope Juvia also buys the princess dress for Gray. _Mirajane thought as she gave Erza some Gingerbread cookies. _Besides, now he's shirtless._

"What did you say?" Gray also glared at him, not caring about prince and princess clothes thing and ready to fight as he accidentally makes Erza's cake freeze. Natsu grinned and then **accidentally** turns the cake into dust and then-

SMACK!

"!"

They lost to the berserk Erza.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"I heard the news"

Fairy Tail 3rd Master, Makarov is sitting on his desk as he stared at a letter with a serious face. A tall man with glasses is standing in front of him, wearing a knight outfit.

"As the coming age ceremony of the Princess, you want some mages from my guild to guard the ceremony, with that you will give us 1,000,000 jewels as the reward. I guess there is someone who wants to hurt the Princess, I assume?"

"The ceremony will be held in 1 week later. I hope you will help us" the knight bowed to him. "I also want the Fire Dragon Slayer as one of the guards, because I heard that-"

"Dragon Slayer Magic is a Lost Magic, and there are rumors say that Salamander feared by most mages, because of his Dragon Slayer magic. I know that."

Makarov then stood up. He stared at the window of his room, "This kingdom is the most beautiful home for all mages, people, and many living creatures for me. I will also protect it with all of my powers." He smiled "That's why I want to become Fairy Tail's master, to inherit the First Master's wish, to bring peace to this kingdom."

"Tell me, child." Makarov turned his head to look at the knight and stared at him. "What will you do to protect this country?"

The knight stood in silence. They stared at each other for a long time. And then, the knight said to him

with serious, determined eyes.

"I will protect the princess" He said confidently. "And for that, I need your help."

_I am the Knight of the Lion. And I will, protect Lucy Hearfilia with all my strength._

**XXXXXXXXX**

Natsu stared at the mission board before he went to go fishing with Happy.

The mission board is not only shows mission papers, but also shows many headline news in the

kingdom. He stared at one paper with the picture of a beautiful, blonde young woman. The paper is the largest one, hinting that it shows the most important news. And the woman in the picture seems so familiar to him.

'Princess Lucy Heartfilia's Coming Age Ceremony' the title said.

Natsu smiled at the picture. _Lucy Heartfilia,_ he thought as he touched the picture softly,

_"You will come...save me... And then we will live happily ever after...right?"_

So this is the feelings of a hero to a princess.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Wendy?"

A little blue haired girl opened her eyes slowly. She began to hide her eyes with her hand to block the sunlight from the window, but a soft hand touched her hand first. She tried to look at her surroundings, but her eyes are still sleepy, while the soft hand is clutching her hand tightly.

The little girl shut her eyes, she wants to sleep again. God, she's tired. She then heard giggles and felt another hand touching her cheek. And she knew that someone tried to kiss her forehead. And it worked.

"Good _afternoon_, sweetie." A female voice is whispering to her ear, she opened her eyes after she heard that voice, and smiled softly to the source of the voice.

"Morning... Lucy."

Lucy Heartfilia smiled to her little sister as she kissed her forehead for the second time.

**XXXXXXXXX **

"How was your sleep?" Lucy asked. They were walking through the corridor castle to the dining room. Lucy was holding Wendy's hand so she won't get away from her.

"It's actually fine, but my dream! It was so cliché! The prince is already beat the demon lord but when you woke me up, it's gone!" Wendy pouted. Lucy grinned at patted her head. "Well, you missed your breakfast while I was gone, and now it's time for lunch. Do you know what will happen if you skip your breakfast? Your immune system will not work properly and then many diseases can affect you like fever, sore throat, and-"

"Good Morning, Princess Lucy, Princess Wendy." said Virgo the Maid as she bowed to them once they arrived at the dining room.

"Morning!" Wendy cheered, "And thank you." She whispered to her.

"Lunch is already served. Princess Wendy, I assume your breakfast is already served."

"Thank you, Virgo." Lucy smiled. "And I hope the meat for Wendy is not a tough one, please give her a chocolate milk, but not too hot, and then the vegetables-"

"The vegetables are the fresh one. We served her just like what you say, Princess." Virgo said calmly. Lucy smiled, "Well then Princess-"

"Wendy!" Lucy scolded, "Why did you choose to sit on there? Sit beside me! What if you hold your fork and knife in a wrong way and then hurt your hand?"

Wendy sighed. She tried to make a smile on her face and then whispered to Virgo so her older sister won't hear her.

'Help me'

"Help you from what?" Lucy asked worriedly.

Okay, Wendy. Your sister is so... overprotective.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy ~**

**If you like, please review!**


	2. Chapter 1 : Magic

**Wowwww thank you so much :)**

**This is my first fanfic, please be easy on me.**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, you know.**

**Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Magic**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"_Lucy?"_

_5 years old little Wendy called her sister's name as she wondered around the castle's garden. They were playing hide and seek until Wendy ran into a big tree that leads a way to a big forest around the castle. And now she's lost._

"_Lucy...! I'm here! Please find me... I'm scared..." Wendy sobbed as she wipe her tears with her eyes, but her tears wouldn't stop. The forest was so dark and now she's alone. She remembered a scary tale about an evil witch that lived in a forest. Just like her situation now._

_Sreeeeeeeeekkkk_

_Wendy jumped in surprised after she heard a strange voice. She turned her head slowly to the source with wide eyes. 'Please, God. Please don't...' she remembered every scary thing that she knows. Ghosts, Witches... and Dragons... _

_A pair of blue huge eyes appeared in a bushes beside her. And then, as the light of the sun shone into the forest, a mysterious monster appeared from the shadows of the trees. _

"_AAAAAAAA-"_

"_AAAaaare you okay?"_

_Oh, what a sweet, little, kind and innocent little girl. Even if there's a huge monster in front of her that could change her body into a fresh meat, she still behaves politely!_

_Wendy slowly leaned forward to look at the creature in front of her. Her curiosity defeats her fears. So big, full of white color in its scales, huge eyes with the color of the sky and beautiful white furs in its neck. What is this monster? Suddenly, the monster roared and made Wendy fell to the ground hard. There were huge, white wings appeared behind that creature's back._

_Wings, Scales, and huge body like a lizard... Wendy stared at it with wide eyes. She couldn't believe this, as she remembered Lucy's description about the most dangerous creatures in the world, the monsters in many legends with mythical powers... Appeared in many fairy tales..._

_... But now, the Sky Dragon is standing in front of her eyes._

**XXXXXXXXX**

Just like an ordinary day in Fairy Tail, today everyone is busy with their own activities. Natsu punched Gray, Gray kicked Natsu, Elfman shouted many man's advices, Cana drunk with Macao, Alzack and Bisca sat beside each other as they were blushing madly and had an awkward silence. Wakaba was smoking, Reedus was drawing, Evergreen, Fried, and Bisckslow were chatting, and then Jet and Droy were running around the guild to find Levy.

"Attention!" Makarov shouted loudly. But alas, nobody cares.

"Attention!" Mirajane tried to help. But suddenly a huge bottle of beer hit her head and then she's unconscious.

"Attention!" Erza shouted and suddenly Gray's clothes thrown into her face-

Nobody moved. _Please be save, Gray-sama_. Juvia sobbed dramatically while Lisanna patted her back as they saw Erza dragged him angrily.

Makarov coughed loudly to take everyone's attention. "Well, I have an important task for some of you." He snapped his fingers as a paper appeared in front of him. "Listen! This is important!" Everyone stood in silence as Makarov began to read the paper.

"You probably know, the Princess Coming Age Ceremony will be held one week later. And for the safety of the ceremony, and also to protect the Princess's life, The Knights of The Zodiacs will not enough. That's what our King said. So that's why, His Majesty asked me to send all of you as the guards of the ceremony!" Everyone gasped.

"T-The Princess?" Max shouted, "Y—you mean, we will meet the princess?" And then Max began his imagination that he and the princess get married, as blood spurted from his nose...

"Don't be ridiculous!" Warren smacked his head, making him to go back to reality, "The princess is too good for you!"

"Oh my God! The Princess! We will guard her!" Lisanna jumped happily as everyone cheered.

"And there is one more!" Makarov said "Natsu! Gray! Erza!"

"Yes, Master/Gramps!" They said confidently, with exception of Gray, because now he's unconscious. "All of you are our pride, so you three will become the primary guards! You will guard the princess every day until the ceremony ended! And it stars tomorrow!" Makarov said.

"WHATTTT?" All men shouted. "Oh Erza! I'm so jealous!" Mirajane said, "To meet the princess, the most beautiful girl in this country and guard her! Oh my, I want to cry!" and she cried.

"Well, it would be my honor." Erza smiled.

"Damn you, Gray!" Wakaba yelled, "You dumped Juvia because of her! Just give the princess to me!".

"WHAT?!" Gray(finally woke up)and Juvia yelled, "W...When did I ever dating with her?!", "Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled, tears of betrayal formed in her eyes "How could this be? I won't forgive her...I won't forgive Lucy-san!" Gray fell to the ground, unconscious again.

"Besides, you're too old, man!" Macao said to Wakaba as he glared at him. Romeo only laughed.

"Natsu!" Warren grabbed his shoulder, "You're so lucky, man! The princess is so beautiful, strong, smart, sexy, and everything that any man wants! You better let me to meet her!"

Natsu only stood in silence.

"Natsu?" Lisanna poked his cheek, "Are you alright?"

_Guard...Lucy Hearfilia?_ Natsu thought. Isn't that a hero's job? Guard the princess?

_"You will come...save me... And then we will live happily ever after...right?"_

"Ha...Hahahaa!" Natsu laughed happily, startling Lisanna. Then he punched his fist into the air, "Leave it to me! I'm all fired up!"

_Wait for me, I will come and save you...!_

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Damn it! Just where the heck did Levy go?!" Droy asked angrily. After the announcement is over, Jet and Droy were still searching for Levy.

"Levy?" Laki asked him back, as she walked beside them, "I saw her coming out from the library long ago, she said that she wants to go to her best friend's house"

"WHAT?!" Jet and Droy shouted in unison. "Who is her 'best friend'? Is that a girl? A boy?!"

Laki punched their heads as they were shouting in her face.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Thanks for your help! Now I can learn about politics and economy better!" Levy cheered. "I love books! And when you told me you want to make a book, I am so happy! Please let me read it! Please, please, please!"

Her best friend who's sitting in front of her laughed softly. "You're so kind, Levy-chan" she said. "I guess if I could, I will let you become my first reader!"

Levy laughed as she hugged her, "Thank you so much...Lu-chan!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Levy-san!"

Wendy came to the library in her castle as she found her sister and her best friend chatting together.

"Wendy-chan! I missed you!" Levy laughed as they hugged each other. Lucy smiled at them. After that, she patted her lap as Wendy saw her, motioning her to sit on her lap as she did.

"Your books are awesome!" Wendy cried happily, "There are so much fairy tales that I like! Lucy! Let me have that, please!"

"Don't ask me, Wendy. Ask Levy by yourself." Wendy puffed her cheeks. Levy smiled at the sisters. They talked happily for a long time. But then Levy suddenly remembered about some important news via telepathy with Mirajane before she came to the Royal Castle.

"So... Lu-chan?" Levy asked her, "Yes?", "How's your preparation for the ceremony?" Lucy startled, she stopped stroking Wendy's hair after she heard that.

"That's right!" Wendy cheered, "I heard that your guild will become the guards! Levy, I know what is a guild! It's a society of mages from all around the world, right?"

"Wendy-chan, you're right!" Levy said happily. "And your guild is... Fairy Tail! I adore that guild so much! Levy-san, are you a mage, too? Can you use magic? Do you think I will become-"

"Wendy." Lucy buried her face into her hair, suddenly hugging her tightly from behind. "Charle is waiting for you to feed her."

"...Oh you're right." Wendy said as she stood up and leaving. Before that, Lucy hugged her again. Lucy stared at her sadly as she leaves.

"...Lu-chan?" Levy asked her politely, "Did I say something bad?", Lucy only smiled, "No, Levy-chan, I'm sorry," she said kindly, "I just.. Don't want Wendy to know about magic.."

"Why?" Levy asked, "Aren't your families are full of mages? Does she know that all of her guards are celestial spirits called by you?", Lucy shook her head. "It's too...dangerous." Lucy whispered, "She could be hurt..."

Levy smiled softly at her best friend, she took her hand and grabbed it tightly. "You're so sweet." Levy said, "That you will do anything to protect your little sister..", Lucy smiled. As she's so happy that her best friend was here.

"Tell me...Levy-chan." Lucy said, "Tell me about the guards from your guild."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Natsu stared at the sky. He's resting at a tree besides the guild's building. His own mind was now thinking about his father...

_There're other Dragon Slayers besides me, _Natsu thought.

"_There are other Dragons besides me, Natsu. To be easier, there are four primary elemental dragons, like Earth, Fire, Water, and Sky, such as, me, the Fire Dragon. Also, there are many dragons besides them named after their appearance and powers."_

"_There are possibilities that they also train someone to become a Dragon Slayer. For now, I only know my best friends, the Iron Dragon, and the Sky Dragon, but I don't know about their Dragon Slayers..."_

"_Be careful, Natsu. Some of them might have a will to kill you in exchange for more powers."_

Natsu clenched his fists, _they won't kill me easily,_ He thought._ I have to protect the princess._

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Salamander?"

Lucy asked Levy in disbelief. For now, Levy had told her about the Titania Erza whom she adored, Gray Fullbuster the Ice Mage that Lucy swore if he stripped in front of Wendy she will kill him, and now, the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"I thought you know him," Levy laughed, "He's the noisiest above all, and because of his hobby of fighting he always challenges everyone whom he meets and makes troubles in everywhere." Lucy sweat dropped.

"You said he's a Dragon Slayer," Lucy said, "The Lost Magic?" _The Lost Magic which allows the user to have a power as strong as a dragon? Isn't that dangerous?_

"Yes," Levy answered her, "I guess there are other Dragon Slayers besides him, all of them have their own nicknames, like him, the Salamander, I only know him for now."

"Is that so?" Lucy asked as Levy nodded, "Then, what is his real name?" Lucy wants to know about her guards so she can trust them.

"His name is..." Levy told her, "Natsu Dragneel,"

Five seconds of silence.

"...Natsu..." Lucy whispered, "...Dragneel...?" suddenly, her mind was flying uncontrollably, as she suddenly remembered something...

"_I will! I will come and save you!"_

Lucy felt dizzy as she rubbed her head slowly. _Memories,_ Lucy thought,_ is that my...?_

"Lu-chan?" Levy asked worriedly, "Are you okay?" Lucy snapped her eyes, then she tried to make a smile to her best friend, "I'm fine, only fatigue, thank you Levy-chan,"

**XXXXXXXXX**

I was sitting alone at my room. Just like I thought, Lucy won't let me to know Fairy Tail. She loves me, I know. But I don't like her protectiveness.

"_Look at her, isn't she the princess's little sister? My, she has the same eyes with her. Do you think she's as strong as the princess? Or she's just a lucky girl protected by the great families?"_

I shook my head. It's a lie! Lucy would never... shadowed me...

"You should stop your daydreaming and give me my meal." A white cat said to me as she's flying to sit beside me. I nodded and gave her some cat food in a bowl.

Oh, let me tell you, a **white** cat. A **female** cat. A **flying** cat. A **talking** cat. **A white female flying talking cat eating a cat food wearing a glamorous dress from Lucy...**

"If Lucy knew you can talk, you'll probably dead, Charle."

Charle smacked my head, "OW!" I rubbed my head. "Well, if only she stopped being so overprotective to you I would have been living peacefully than hiding this fact!" She hissed. "Soorryy." I mumbled.

"Look at you." She said as she crossed her arms, "Just sitting alone in here to follow your sister's order. Don't you think you have to tell her the truth?" I stared at the ground sadly, "I don't know."

"Lucy loves me so much...That's why she's so protective. I love her as much as she loves me, Charle. But..."

"You're scared?" Charle asked, "For what?" her eyes melt slowly as she stared at me.

"I...don't know..." I started to cry, Charle walked and patted my hand as I hugged her.

"I...don't know..." I cried, "If only...she knows...that I am.. the Sky Dragon Slayer..."

Then she will go insane.


	3. Chapter 2 : Encounter

**Thank you so much :)**

**Don't worry, no matter how many girls love Natsu, Natsu only loves Lucy XD**

**Wendy is the reason Natsu and Lucy met and separated from each other...**

**Enjoy and please review**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Encounter**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"_Wendy?!"_

_13 years old Lucy Heartfilia was running around the forest shouting her sister's name. Lucy had told Wendy to not hide far away from the garden, but since Wendy was still young, of course she forgot. And Lucy realized that 5 minutes after the game started._

"_Wendy? Wendy?! I'm sorry, you win! Please come out!" Lucy cried worriedly, "Wendy! I beg you! Come out!" Lucy cried and sobbed loudly. She didn't care about how far she went and her surroundings. She only wants to find Wendy._

"_-Wait!" Someone suddenly shouted from afar. Lucy's eyes widened after she heard that. Wendy was all she thought. "Wendy!" Lucy cried happily, running to the source of the voice as that person also ran to her side..._

_And crushed that person hardly with her hug... Lucy was so happy, so happy that she didn't know who someone in front of her was..._

_It's a boy._

"_...OWAAHHH!" That person shouted and blushed furiously. Lucy jumped back, shocked._

"_I... I'm sorry!" Lucy apologized, also blushing madly as tears fell from her eyes, "I thought... I thought you are my sister...! No! I mean, because I can't see clearly I thought you..."_

_That boy rubbed the back of his head, still blushing, "No... I'm sorry.. I thought you are someone, too... Besides, I was the one who shouted at you..." He grinned as he stretched his hand to her, "We're searching for someone in this forest, so why don't we go together?"_

_Lucy looked at him, slowly she took his hand and saw his face..._

_Slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair wearing a red shirt and a scarf with white scales on his neck..._

"_Nice to meet you!" He smiled, "What's your name?"_

_Lucy smiled, relieved that she met a kind and... Handsome boy..._

"_My name is Lucy Hearfilia," she said kindly, "What's yours?" The boy smiled widely at her as he shook their hands..._

"_My name is..."_

**XXXXXXXXX**

Lucy opened her eyes slowly. As the sunlight entered her bedroom, she clutched Wendy, who is sleeping in her arms. This is the day, the day her new guards will come to her castle.

_That dream again..._ Lucy thought, _why couldn't I see that person's face...? Have we ever met before...? What is his name...?_

"Meow," Lucy startled as she saw a white cat walking (like other normal cats) to her bed. _Charle,_ she thought as she kissed Wendy's cheek. Slowly, she got up from her bed and covered Wendy with the blanket. Then she lifted the white cat up and rubbed her fur softly.

"Good Morning," Lucy smiled, "Now is the day,"

Lucy stared at the sleeping Wendy softly, Charle stared at her, _Why didn't she wake her up? _She thought as Lucy put her to the ground.

"I beg you," Lucy said to her, "Don't ever let her go," then she walked outside, leaving her with Wendy...

"You still don't know, huh?" Charle whispered, "That I can talk and understand you..."

_Titania Erza, Gray Fullbuster, and the Salamander Natsu Dragneel... _

**XXXXXXXXX**

Erza, Natsu, and Gray were walking to the Royal Palace, the place where the King was waiting for them. As they arrived at the front door, a knight with a lion carves in his armor bowed to them.

"This is my honor to guard you to meet His Majesty," he said. Erza stared at him, she bowed as Gray and Natsu followed her.

"This is also my please to meet you, Knight of the Lion," Erza smiled, "One of the Knights of the Zodiac."

"My name is Loke," he said, "Nice to meet you!" Natsu said, destroying the formal situation as Gray smacked his head.

"I'm sorry," Erza apologized, "Those boys will never change," Loke smiled. He then led them to the Royal Palace as he opened the door...

"Presenting to you!" One of the knights in the palace said, "Fairy Tail members!"

As Erza, Natsu, and Gray entered, His Majesty Jude Heartfilia stood up from his throne.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"My name is Erza Scarlet," Erza bowed to him.

"My name is Gray Fullbuster," he bowed to him.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel," same.

"We had received your letter," Erza said, "To guard the Coming Age Ceremony, and to protect Princess Lucy Heartfilia will be our greatest pleasure."

Jude Heartfilia nodded. After that, Loke gave him a scroll of paper as he began to read it.

"Titania," Jude said loudly after he read that, "Gray, and Salamander," he stared at them with a serious gaze, "My daughter will be the one who received my throne if I die, and for that, I command you to protect my daughter with all of your powers. The future of the Great Heartfilia Kingdom is in your hands! This coming age ceremony will be her first step to become the next heiress! I, command you to protect Lucy Hearfilia with your lives!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" They said in unison.

"Presenting to you!" Suddenly, one of the knights (the same one) shouted, "The First Imperial Princess, Lucy Hearfilia!"

With that, Lucy Heartfilia arrived at the Royal Palace.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Natsu couldn't believe his eyes. His mouth opened widely as he saw the princess entered the palace.

_"You will come...save me... And then we will live happily ever after...right?"_

Long, beautiful golden hair, brown-chocolate melted eyes, white shining skin, a pretty red rose's color gown and a form of a beautiful young woman entered...

_So beautiful..._ Just like what his comrades said, once you saw the princess you will never forget her beautiful face as your mind is flying uncontrollably...

Erza and Gray also stared at her in awe. They couldn't believe it. The most beautiful woman in the country was now standing in front of them...

"Good day," she said softly, _her voice was so beautiful like a bell _**(A/N : LOL I laughed when I wrote this)**, they thought as she bowed to them.

"...G...Goooddd..." Natsu stammered, as well as Gray. Only Erza can act...well, normally.

"Good day for you,too," Erza bowed to her, "It's my most, greatest pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty,"

"Thank you," Lucy smiled, "Just like I thought, you are so beautiful, Titania Erza," Lucy walked to her, "This is my honor to meet the great Titania, Gray Fullbuster, and..." Lucy stared at Natsu, and then she gave him a smile that could melt any man's heart...

"Salamander Natsu Dragneel."

_Will you remember me...?_

**XXXXXXXXX**

"NOOO!" Wendy screamed before Charle smacked her head. "She left me!"

"That's not her fault!" Charle sighed, "Besides, you're a heavy sleeper."

"But I want to meet them!" Wendy almost cried, "I adored them so much! And I _really_ want to meet the Salamander!"

Charle stared at her, as she realized what she meant. "Do you think he will know?" Wendy asked, "He's the Fire Dragon Slayer, right? Do you think he will know where my Dragon is?"

Charle shook her head, "I don't know," she said.

"I will meet him." Wendy said with determined eyes, "Even if Lucy forbad me, I will meet him! Because I know... I know that he will help me! He will help me to find my Dragon!" Wendy said. Charle stared at her amazed, this is the first time Wendy ever determined to do something.

"I will find her... I will find you! Just wait for me... Gran-Gran!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Lucy was walking through the corridor, accompanied by Erza beside her, and Gray and Natsu behind her as her guards.

"Your Majesty," Erza said, reading a paper given by Loke, "Your schedule now is History, Languages, Economy, Piano, Singing, Knitting, Drawing, and-"

"So much schedules!" Natsu shocked, "How could someone have that kind of schedule?!"

Gray smacked him again, "You talked to a princess like that!" He hissed. "Please ignore everything that you have seen,"

"But, that's true," Erza said, "You have a lot of activities, do you mind if we help you?"

Lucy smiled at her, "No, thank you," She turned her head to see Natsu and Gray, "I'm used to it. Besides, I want to know more about all of you," Lucy said, "My best friend Levy talked about you yesterday,"

"Levy?" Gray asked, "Yesterday?" Erza asked, "Best friend?!" Natsu shocked.

"Yes!" Lucy smiled, "I met her in Hearfilia Kingdom's public library, she's such a sweet girl, and our love of reading make us to become best friend!"

"That's great!" Natsu said, "I love reading, too!"

It's a lie.

"Well, I already know about you, Your Majesty." Gray knelt in front of her and kissed her hand. Lucy blushed, "If you want to know about me, my name is Gray Fullbuster, the Ice Mage of Fairy Tail."

Now Natsu's jealous.

"I already know about your names and powers," Lucy smiled, "I want to know about your life in your guild."

"I am Natsu Dragneel!" He cheered, trying to take her attention, "I'm the Salamander! The Fire Dragon Slayer!"

"I know you." Lucy smiled widely, "You're the noisiest above all and loves to challenge every person you met and make troubles in everywhere, right?" Lucy asked, remembering what Levy said to her...

Natsu sulked in the corner. Gray laughed so hard while Erza punched his face. While Lucy made 'did I say something wrong' face.

_She doesn't remember me..._

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Where are they?"

Wendy and Charle were standing in front of one of the castle's window above the Royal Garden. For your information, Wendy had spotted her sister and her guards and now is stalking them like a big fan from above... Well, she_ is_ a big fan of Fairy Tail.

"They should have arrived shortly," Charle told her, "My prediction is never wrong,"

"But never right, also," Wendy joked as Charle glared at her. _Screw prediction, _Charle thought, _I was stalking them like a spoiled cat._

"They're there!" Wendy cried quietly so they can't hear her as she pointed at the garden...

Lucy was chatting with the Titania happily as they walked together, and then Gray suddenly stretched his hand to her, giving her a beautiful flower of ice. As her older sister blushed, a young man with idiot face and attitude gave her a burning flower...

_Wait,_ Wendy thought, _Don't tell me... He's the Salamander Natsu...?_ Wendy turned at Charle, as the white cat gave her an unsure look.

By the way, Lucy laughed as Natsu was being smack for the third time by Gray, and then Erza kicked him in his butt, Natsu was laughing and then he gave Lucy a red rose from the garden (not burning) as she smiled and thanked him.

"How could she..." Wendy fake cried, "Enjoying her time with them alone...", Charle sighed as she patted Wendy's head.

And then, Lucy spotted them from afar.

"&^%&$*$?" Wendy froze, Charle began to act like a normal cat as she meowed loudly. _Act like something never happened! _Wendy thought as she waved her hand to her sister. Lucy smiled softly as she waved her hand and-

BLAM!

Their window closed and could never be opened.

"Celestial Magic," Charle sweat dropped as she spotted some shining sparks disappearing around the window.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"So, you're a Celestial Spirit Mage?" Gray asked Lucy as they were sitting at Lucy's working room.

"Yes," Lucy said as Erza gave her some paperwork, _No wonder that her knights called The Knights of Zodiac, because all of them are Celestial Spirits of the Zodiac, huh?_

"Cool!" Natsu said as he grinned, "Let's go fighting after the ceremony is ove-"

**Requip : Purgatory Armo-**

"NO! I mean, let's eat together! And let's go fishing together and, and, and..."

Lucy laughed again as tears formed in her eyes. "I'M SORRY!" Natsu knelt desperately as Gray and Erza were ready to kill him...

"No... It's alright..." Lucy wiped her eyes, "It's been so long... since I was laughing like this..." All of them stared at her in disbelief.

"Thank you.. I was so happy... to know all of you..." Lucy smiled softly. Gray and Erza smiled, Natsu stared at her, and slowly he smiled widely at her, and stretched his hand to her.

"Of course! We're so happy to have you as our friend!" Lucy widened her eyes, "Just call me Natsu! Coz now we're friends!"

Lucy only froze, but then tears of happiness formed in her eyes as she took his hand softly...

"Thank you... Thank you so much... Natsu.."

"_Thank you so much... Natsu..."_

Natsu smiled. _This is just like that time._

**XXXXXXXXX**

"_Heyy..."_

"Did you hear something?" Lucy asked her bodyguards. All of them shook their heads. _Something's coming! _Erza gave her serious expression to her comrades. Lucy was now shaking as she scared...

"We're sorry to disturb your time... Your Majesty," Gray stripped his clothes as Lucy blushed furiously, preparing to attack, as well as Erza who summoned her swords.

Natsu held Lucy to his chest. "Don't worry, Lucy!" Natsu said confidently. "We will protect you!" he said as he clenched his fist of flame.

Lucy froze, this is the first time... Someone _held_ her so close... And now she's blushing while clutching Natsu's scarf...

"_uuuuuuuu..."_ a mysterious voice could be heard from outside the window. "Everyone!" Erza commanded, "Prepare for _everything_...!"

**Requip-**

**Ice Make-**

**Fire Dragon's-**

"NATTSUUUUU!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

A flying blue cat was flying in as it broke the window hard, glasses of the window scattered everywhere after it went to Natsu...

"Why did you leave me?!" A little boy's voice could be heard, no... _He_ said it...

"HAPPY?"

"A..." Lucy was speechless. She couldn't believe it. A **blue **cat. A **male **cat. A **flying** cat. A **talking** cat. **A blue male flying talking cat that broke her window and now is crying like a mad baby in front of her...**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"For the guide of Mavis, I, Happy the Exceed, am truly SORRY AND PLEASE FORGIVE ME! IT'S BECAUSE NATSU LEFT ME AND WHEN I SEARCHED HIM IN THE GUILD, THEY TOLD ME ABOUT YOUR MISSION! PLEASE, PLEASE I WILL WORK HARDLY TO REPLACE THE WINDOW..!"

"Erza..." Lucy was more speechless, as she saw Natsu being tied like a wild animal while Gray continuously kicked his face and a cat was kneeling in front of her begging for forgiveness, while a very, monstrous dark aura appeared behind Erza.

"Apologize," Erza said, **"And beg for your life,"**

Happy turned at Lucy, who's shocked, and ran to her legs as he begged for mercy. Lucy's now, very, very _scared_.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"We're sorry,"

Natsu and Happy were dressing as a butler, and now they were cleaning the corridors of the castle as Lucy accompanied them.

"Um... It's okay," Lucy tried to cheer them, she doesn't know why, but she wants to cheer them up, maybe because they're her friends? Or maybe...

"I'm sorry... for embarrassing both of us, Natsu," Happy cried. Lucy looked at him with full of sympathy as she lifted him up. "Oh, you poor little thing..." she stroked his head softly. She remembered her cat and Wendy's, Charle.

Happy was blushing until all of his furs turn red, Natsu was also blushing as he took Happy from her arms, "Noo... It's alright! It's alright Happy, why don't we clean this thing up and then guard Lucy again?" Natsu grinned.

"...Lu..Lucy?" Lucy asked. Natsu sweat dropped, "I...I'm sorry! I thought because we're friends I can call you with your name! Ugh...I'm sorry again, Princess! I mean, Your Majesty!" Natsu bowed to her.

"No..." Lucy smiled to him, "It's been a long time... since someone called me with my only name..." _Except for Wendy, _she thought. Well, Wendy's her sister, after all.

"Just call me Lucy," Lucy took his hand and held it tightly, Natsu's cheeks burned as Lucy's face was just a few...centimeters from his face...

"...Y..YES!" Natsu shouted, jumped back as he blushed like a mad man...

"Wait," Lucy suddenly held his left cheek, as he felt a little pain. "I guess Gray really hurt your face!" Lucy said worriedly as she caressed his cheek...

"I'm fine!" Okay, Natsu, you face is all red. "There's only one conclusion," Happy whispered to his ear...

"You liiiiiikkkkkeeeee her!"

"&^%&$*%$*!" Natsu fell to the ground. "Na...Natsu? Are you okay?" Lucy cried. "Don't worry, Lucy, he's only sleeping," Happy said to her, "But if you want to wake him up, a kiss from a beautiful pri-"

"ERZA! GRAY!" Natsu shouted furiously as he woke up, "We're finished! NOW LET WAKE YOU UP HAPPY!" He pinched Happy's cheek and almost burned it if Lucy didn't stop him.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_She doesn't remember me..._

Natsu stared at the princess who's walking in front of her.

"_Let me go! Let me go to Lucy!"_

**Do you want to know the truth...?**

**It's been 4 years...Since we've been separated from each other...**

**It's been 5 years...Since our first encounter...**

Lucy turned her head to him, as she smiled at him, Natsu smiled back and held her hand.

_But it's okay. I will always protect you... Because I am your hero..._

**XXXXXXXXX**

Why is my chest beating fast like this...?

Is this because I'm happy? Because I made friends with someone..?

Or because I was walking alone... and holding hands... with him...?

**Tell me... Have we ever met before...?**


	4. Chapter 3 : Encounter II

**Hi~~**

**Thank you so much again :D**

**Oh, in here Natsu haven't met Gajeel and doesn't know that Laxus is a Dragon Slayer.**

**Enjoy and please review**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Encounter II**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"_Wait!"_

_13 years old Natsu yelled while running through the forest. He saw it, he saw a dragon flying to this forest! It could be his father, Igneel...!_

"_Igneel!" Natsu called his name. God, he's already running in 30 minutes, but he couldn't find the dragon! Just where the heck did it hide..?_

_His father, the Fire Dragon Igneel left him when he was 10. And now, it has been three years since he joined Fairy Tai as also he searched for his missing father. As he's wandering around the town to practice his Dragon Slaying Magic, he saw a dragon flying to the forest! And now, he's running after it!_

"_...dy!" Wait. He heard someone. Maybe... Maybe someone also searched for that dragon? Natsu stopped as he wandered around, trying to find the source of the voice..._

"_There!" With his abnormal ability to hear, he found the source as he ran to it. "Wait for me..! Wait...!"_

_He saw someone, someone as tall as him suddenly rushed to him... And crushed him with a hug. Natsu shocked as he tried to see who this person is..._

_It's a girl._

_It's a girl, crying into his chest. No, a beautiful, golden-haired little girl wearing a princess gown.._

"_...OWAAHHH!" Natsu shouted and blushed furiously. That girl jumped back, shocked._

"_I... I'm sorry!" she apologized, also blushing madly as tears fell from her eyes, "I thought... I thought you are my sister...! _

_'Sister?' Natsu froze, 'Did I look like a little girl from afar..?'_

_"No! I mean, because I can't see clearly I thought you..."_

_Natsu rubbed the back of his head, still blushing, "No... I'm sorry.. I thought you are someone, too... Besides, I was the one who shouted at you..." He grinned as he stretched his hand to her, "We're searching for someone in this forest, so why don't we go together?"_

_That girl raised her head as she took his hand... Chocolate melted eyes...Natsu blushed... So beautiful..._

_"Nice to meet you!" Natsu said, still blushing, "What's your name?"_

_The girl smiled softly as she also blushed.._

_"My name is Lucy Hearfilia."_

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Wendy's First Big Escape Plan!

First, tell Lucy that we want to sleep in our own room, and I bet she'll allow us! What if she asked why? Because yesterday we had slept together and because of her we aren't scared to sleep by ourselves anymore! And when she said yes, don't forget to use a dark-colored night-gown so I can escape easily without fail and being discovered! Charle will stay in here so if something happened she will cry loudly like a mad cat and when I hear that, I will come back after I met Salamander, Titania, and Gray!"

Charle listened seriously as Wendy panted heavily after her long plan explanation. That's not...complicated... at all..." _I will note to myself about shouting like a mad cat._

"Oh my, I am so scared!" Wendy shivered, "This is the first time I will sneak out of the castle! Without Lucy's permission!"

"I know what you mean," Charle gulped, "But this is not your first time. The last time you sneaked out Lucy discovered you and she grounded you in your room in one week, as your activity is only staring at your window with puppy eyes hoping to your guards outside to give you a chocolate milk,"

"Don't make me remember!" Wendy cried, "That was a painful memory!"

_Let me tell you, Wendy. You are hanging out a war flag to your beautiful, smart, lovingly also sadistic overprotective older sister that could discover your track in three minutes if you didn't have a good plan._

Too bad, Charle. Wendy is a bad plan maker.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Gramps is a short, tiny, little guy but hey, he's the strongest in our guild! Then there's Erza, well, actually I can beat her easily, you know! But unfortunately, victory is never on my side! Then there's Gramps's arrogant and freaking dumbass grandson, Laxus! I also can beat him if you asked me! There's Mirajane, if you ever read Weekly Sorcerer's Magazine, then I bet you know her! And Lisanna, my best friend! And then Elfman, then the Perverted Ice Stripper Brain Gray, Levy, and-"

"Natsu," Happy said from Lucy's arms, "You're blabbering." As they walked together to Lucy's working room where Erza and Gray were waiting for them.

"I tried to tell her about our guild!" Natsu grumbled, crossing his arms, "You're annoying me, Happy."

"Well..." Lucy said, "I already knew about your guild, but I guess I couldn't know it better if I never saw them," she smiled sadly.

"...Don't worry!" Natsu grinned as he tapped his own chest proudly, "I will take you to our guild! I bet everyone will welcome you happily!"

"I would love to!" Lucy cheered, "But... I guess I can't... Because I have to stay in this castle unless I have a good reason for the country to come out..." _And I have to look after Wendy._

"Then, why don't you sneak out?" Happy said, "..HEY!" Natsu yelled at him. Lucy's eyes widened. "Um... The King will punish me, maybe..." Natsu glared at Happy. "Sorry..." Happy's eyes filled with tears as Lucy stroked his head again.

"It's okay, Lucy!" Natsu smiled. "I will talk to your father to give you permission, if you want!" Lucy startled, "Natsu, don't! It's alright. If you really want me to come to your guild, I will, but not now." She smiled softly. "I'm sorry,"

"...No! I was the one who should apologize! I forced you too much! Please forgive me for the countless time!" Natsu knelt in front of her again. Lucy giggled, "Natsu, it's alright! I love it if someone really wanted me to visit them." She knelt in front of him so their eyes met each other...

"...Thank you, Natsu, Happy. I really, really appreciate what you said to me," She told them as a tear of happiness fell from her eye, "It's been a long time... since I had friends..." she hugged Happy tightly as he blushed madly.

"_I was so lonely. That's why I want to have friends! Will you? Will you be my friend...?"_

Natsu smiled at her softly. As he remembered... about someone in his past...

"_Of course I will! Let's be friends!"_

"..Lucy..." Natsu whispered, "Yes?" Lucy asked him as she looked at his eyes as she blushed slowly...

"You are our friend," Natsu said, "So if you had any problem. Feel free to tell us. We will help you with everything we can." He took her hand, as he kissed it softly...

_"If I was in trouble...You will come...save me... And then we will live happily ever after...just like a fairy tale...right?"_

"If you are in trouble, I will come and save you." Natsu said with determined eyes, as he wiped the tear in her eye.

"_I will! I will come and save you!"_

Lucy widened her eyes. _That words... _As she stared at the Fire Dragon Slayer in front of her eyes...

_Slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair wearing a red shirt and a scarf with white scales on his neck..._

"...Uhh..." Suddenly, her head felt dizzy as she lost her balance, released Happy and slowly fell to her knees...

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted, catching Lucy on the right time as they fell together to the ground. Then he pulled her into his chest worriedly, "Are you okay? What happened?! Happy! Call Erza and Gray-!" he caressed her forehead as he freaked out and-

"No..." Suddenly, Lucy whispered to him and clutched his scarf. "Lucy...!" Happy cried worriedly. Natsu pulled her as he caressed her cheek and lowered his eyes to catch her eyes.

"I'm okay..." Lucy tried her best to smile so her friends will stop worrying her. "I'm just tired..I guess you're right, Natsu..I had too many activities..." she giggled weakly...

Natsu faced her worriedly. "Is that so...?" Natsu clutched her tightly, Lucy smiled and touched his cheek. "I'm okay... So, please.. Don't tell anyone about this...I will just sleep in a long time and then I will be okay."

Natsu only gulped as he nodded, "Okay." He promised, "But promised me you'll be okay!"

Lucy smiled, "You have my words," As Natsu and Happy helped her to stand on her feet...

Don't make a promise that you can't keep.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Thank you for today," Lucy bowed to them after her activities were over, "Please take care of me again tomorrow,"

"Our greatest pleasure, Your Majesty," Erza smiled and bowed. "We will guard you again after you woke up,"

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked, "I will always in her side her even when she's sleeping!" Remembering what happened that time..

Oh, no. That will lead into a misunderstanding, Natsu.

Everyone froze. "...You..." Gray stammered, _"...You dumb flaming stalker idiot ash brain..." _as Lucy's face is all red.

"Your Majesty, please forgive us!" Erza begged, as she sent Natsu flying away and knelt in front of her, "If only I gave him a _better _punishment he will stop flirting at you..."

"Please give us mercy, Princess!" Gray also bowed manly like a knight, but _shirtless..._

Erza sent him flying away with the same track as Natsu, "I beg your forgiveness!" Erza begged, "If you want to kick me like them, do as you pleased!"

"Natsuuu!" Happy cried as he rushed to Natsu and Gray who were unconscious.

Lucy sweat dropped, her guards are so... _unexpectedly weird._

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Good day, Wendy." Lucy said happily as she entered her sister's bedroom and hugged her sister who was sitting at the sofa.

"Lucy!" Wendy cheered as she kissed her cheek, "I was so lonely! Why didn't you let me to meet-"

"How was your Language lesson with Ms. Supetto?" Lucy asked, pretending not to hear her. "What did you eat in your lunch? Did Charle bite or scratch you? Did you meet Father? Did you fall from the stairs? Did you-"

"It was fun. Chicken soup with spinach, carrot, rice with a not tough chicken meat and a not-too-hot-and-not-too-cold-and-healthy chocolate milk. No. Yes. Almost," Wendy answered quickly. Charle sweat dropped at them.

"Good," the older blonde smiled at her, "Oh, Wendy, I missed you so much! Even if it's just one day, I couldn't stop thinking about your safety! If only you can come out with me every day! Just seeing you in here safely makes my almost, disappearing energy increase!"

_That's because you won't let me meet your Fairy Tail guards, _Wendy thought. _That's because you used your magic to lock the window, _Charle thought and grumbled. Too bad they didn't know what was actually happened.

_I have to tell her that I want to sleep in my room, that's right! _Wendy thought,"By the way, Lucy-"

"That's why, why don't we sleep together again?" Lucy asked happily...

"NGOOOAAEWW!" Charle shouted like a mad cat, besides, _something bad is happening_. Wendy and Lucy startled.

"Is...something wrong?" Lucy asked, clutching Wendy. "N...Nothing! Maybe because I forgot to feed her yesterday... I mean, 2 days ago!" Wendy blabbered. _Oh no! What should I do...?_

"Lu...Lucy, I guess I want to sleep alone-", "You should take care of your cat properly!" Lucy lectured her. "How could you take care of yourself if you can't even feed Charle? Wendy, I guess I have to teach you how to take care of yourself better! That's why, you _will_ sleep with me so I can look after you!"

"NGGYYAAA!" Charle rushed and bite Wendy's head. _You fool! Don't you ever talk again!_ "Gyyaaahh!" Wendy screamed, _Sorry! But hey, since when we could talk telepathically?_

"Stop it!" Lucy grabbed Charle and put her to the ground, "Wendy, are you okay? Does your head bleeding?!" Lucy grabbed Wendy's head worriedly_, _"Can you hear me? Wendy look at my hand! What's this number? Is it two? Three? Seven?"

"Lucy! I'm okay!" Wendy clapped Lucy's cheeks. "Look! I can think! And that's five!"

Charle smacked her face into the wall. See? Wendy's plan failed.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_She doesn't remember me..._

"You know," Gray began their conversation as they were resting on the castle's guest room with 3 beds. One for Natsu and Happy, one for Gray, and one for Erza. "They do say that the princess is beautiful, but wow, I didn't expect her... _so beautiful_..."

"You're right," Happy said, "Her hair is pretty, her skin, and then her eyes! Her breast! And-"

And Erza smacked his face. "Don't you ever **stare **at her like that..."

Natsu stared at the window, staring at the night sky and not caring about their conversation. "Natsu..?" Happy asked worriedly, "Are you okay? You've been silent since we went here.."

Natsu snapped back, "Oh..Hey Happy..." Natsu said, and then he stared at the window again.

Erza whispered to Gray, "Is he thinking about the princess...?", "I don't know," Gray answered, "Maybe he's thinking how stupid he was in front of her..."

"I heard that, Stripper!" Natsu yelled, annoyed. "Then, what are you thinking...?" Happy asked. Natsu only silenced as everyone stared at him. "Did you think about...that?" Happy asked him as he made him remember about Lucy's condition that afternoon. "No." Natsu shook his head. Erza and Gray were staring at them confused.

"Well, I..." Natsu whispered... "...Will all of you believe it?"

"What is it?" Gray asked as he crossed his arms, serious. "Natsu," Erza said, "We are your comrades, we will always believe in you. So don't worry, just tell us everything you want to say." as they smiled to him.

Natsu grinned, "Well then!" He leaned on the wall as he coughed, ready to tell his own story...

"I have met her... the princess.. 5 years ago..."

Silence.

"...WHAT?" Happy screeched, not believing what he said, "Just shut up, you damn cat!" Gray said, angrily, even if he and Erza also couldn't believe that.. But hey, they promised, right?

"How could you meet her?" Erza asked.

And Natsu told them. From the day they met each other... and the day they separated from each other...

**XXXXXXXXX**

_**1 year after their first meeting**_

"_LUCY!"_

_Natsu tried to break the castle's gate. What's happening? Why didn't she come to meet him in the forest again?_

_Natsu heard the news from someone in the town. There was an intruder sneaked into the Royal Castle 5 days ago! Is Wendy okay? Is Lucy okay? He promised to protect her, didn't he?_

"_Hey! Someone, please open this gate!" Natsu punched the gate hard with his flame, "Or else I will..."_

**Fire Dragon's Iron-**

"_Please stop, Mr. Dragneel." A man said as he appeared in front of him suddenly. Natsu startled as he glanced at that man..._

_Or should I say a goat?_

"_...WHAT THE?" Natsu screamed. Let me tell you, A __**male**__ goat. A __**talking**__ goat. A __**standing **__goat. __**A male talking standing goat wearing a butler uniform and glasses appeared in front of him..**_

"_My name is Capricorn," He bowed, "And I beg you to leave this castle immediately."_

_Natsu froze. "...What did you say..?" he hissed, "You better let me go to meet Lucy!" _

"_I'm afraid I can't," He said, "Because that was her order to me,"_

_Natsu widened his eyes, "...You lied!" He yelled, "Lucy will never do that!" but Capricorn only stared at him._

"_I said... Let me meet Lucy! Or I will...!"_

_Natsu clenched his fist and opened his mouth as he was preparing to attack him.._

_..Wait for me, Lucy! I will come and save you...!_

**Fire Dragon's Roar!**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"What happened to your head?" Charle asked as she saw Wendy's head being wrapped with bandages.

"Don't ask me," Wendy mumbled, "Ask a certain white flying talking cat who was biting my head in front of my overprotective sister," Charle made a piece sign, "But you weren't bleeding, right?"

"Nope," Wendy said, "Lucy's scared if there were some harmful bacteria that I could get if I was getting bite by an animal," Charle grumbled.

"Just go to the topic," Charle crossed her arms, "What about your plan? You still want to meet the Salamander, right?" Wendy looked down, "..I still don't know about my other plan..."

_Knock knock. _Someone suddenly knocked the door, "Come in!" Wendy said as she gave Charle a signal to become a normal cat, "Meow,"

"Excuse me, Princess," Virgo the Maid entered their room and bowed, "But Princess Lucy asked me to take you to her room," Wendy smiled as she picked Charle up. _If only Virgo knew about my situation, _she thought as she stared at Virgo and then to the door and then...

Wendy's eyes snapped. "Oh my God! I know it!" Wendy suddenly cried happily as she spun Charle, "I know what the plan is!" Charle gasped.

"Excuse me, Princess, but what plan?" Virgo asked them. Wendy then stared at her with, maximum level of cuteness that Lucy couldn't even resist...

"Please help me, Virgo! Yesterday, I met such a handsome boy in the town _(how could you? You weren't even going to the town!)_ And then I realized that he's my first love! Please, Virgo! Just like many fairy tales said, if I sneaked out of the castle to meet him, then we will marry and live happily ever after! I bet Lucy will agree if she realized this! So please..." Wendy whispered to Virgo as Charle listened to them...

"...MEOW?!(WHAT?!)" Charle shrieked. Virgo stared at them with... well, poker face. "I only have to do that, then, Princess?" Wendy nodded, "You're my savior!" Wendy hugged her happily.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_It can't be..._

_Natsu breathed heavily, his body was bloody and beaten up badly while Capricorn stood in front of him unharmed. "I already told you, Mr. Dragneel," Capricorn said, "Or I'm afraid I have to use more forces."_

"_You..." Natsu gritted his teeth. His Dragon Slayer Magic didn't work? How could that be? Then he roared and rushed at him with a burning fist to punch him in the face..._

_But Capricorn kicked him in the stomach as he sent him flying and crashed into a big tree. "Gah!" Natsu coughed some blood._

_Capricorn walked to him. "This is my last request". Then he lifted Natsu by his neck as he strangled him, Natsu screamed in pain as he tried to release his hand from his neck with his burning flame..._

"_Let me go! Let me go to Lucy!" Natsu roared. His eyes felt dizzy, he breathed heavily, but he didn't give up. He wants to meet Lucy!_

"_I beg you..." Natsu heard him say something, as he glared at him, he saw him..._

_..Crying._

_Natsu froze, widening his eyes as he stopped burning his hand and stared at him shocked._

"_Please... Please leave.." Capricorn cried as tears fell from his eyes, as he slowly put him to the ground.. "You will never know... What she felt..." Natsu couldn't believe his eyes..._

_And then everything went back._

**XXXXXXXXX**

_What happened to me...?_

Lucy thought worriedly as she stared at her own shadow in her mirror on her room. That time, she almost collapsed when she was with Natsu and Happy.

"No..." Lucy mumbled, _that was not the first time... _As she remembered what happened also when Levy told her about the Salamander...

"_I will! I will come and save you!"_

"Ugh!" Her head felt dizzy again as she rubbed it. _Just what the heck is that...?_ Lucy's face went pale.

"...Natsu..."

_Slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair wearing a red shirt and a scarf with white scales on his neck..._

Come to think of it, Natsu's hair is spiky and pink, while he also wore a scarf with white scales on his neck... Lucy could only think of one, simple possibility...

"...Have we...ever met before... _in my dreams_...?"

"Lucy!" Lucy's eyes snapped as she heard someone called her name, as she turned to her room's door, Wendy appeared and smiled softly at her as she walked to her.

"Wendy," Lucy smiled back as she opened her arms, Wendy then rushed and hugged her.

"...Are you okay?" Wendy asked worriedly, "Your face is pale, you know..." Lucy startled. "...I'm fine, sweetie." Lucy lowered her head to kiss her forehead. "Just stay with me, then I will be okay.." Wendy smiled as she allowed Lucy to clutch her tightly.

_I'm sorry. _Wendy thought sadly. _I will leave you... But just this night..._

******XXXXXXXXX**

_Where am I...?_

_Natsu groaned in pain as he rubbed his head. What am I doing here...? As he looked at his surroundings... full of tress... so dark...is it night-time...?_

"_LUCY!"_

_Natsu yelled, realizing what his reason to come out from his guild was. "Ughh!" Natsu groaned in pain as he rubbed his wounds. Oh yeah, he was fighting the goat man.._

"_**Please... Please leave..."**_

_Natsu froze. No... He's lying... he only wanted to capture Lucy..!_

"_**You will never know... What she felt..." **_

"_I know it!" Natsu said as he stood up slowly, "She's lonely! She wants to have friends! She wants to be..!"_

_**But why was he crying?**_

_**Was he telling the truth..? What was happening...?**_

"_No..." Natsu fell on his knees, as he squeezed the grass under his hands, tears were forming in his eyes..._

_**"If I was in trouble...You will come...save me... And then we will live happily ever after...just like a fairy tale...right?"**_

"_..LUUUUCYYYY!"_

_Natsu screamed her name as the cold, piercing wind was blowing in the night of the starless sky._

And with that, they never meet again...until now.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"So... you met her when she was searching for her sister, and you were searching for the mysterious dragon?" Gray asked. Natsu nodded.

"Both of you became best friends... And then you separated with her one year after your first encounter?" Happy asked. "Yeah, you're right," Natsu answered.

"But, why?" Erza asked, taking everyone's attention. "Why did one of her Celestial Spirits attacked you when you want to meet her? What was her _real_ order to him? Who _was_ the intruder? And what was her _real_ reason to kick you out...?"

"I don't know, I don't know all of them!" Natsu gritted his teeth as his bangs covered his eyes, "When I met that goat, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!" He said as he punched the wall. _But we had just only met with the Knight of the Lion, Loke._

"Why didn't you tell her back then?" Gray asked him, "Well, I thought she will remember me..." and then Gray face palmed. "But I already tried! But she suddenly went..." Natsu went silence.

"I have an idea!" Happy cheered, "Let's burst into her room and take her to here so we could interrogate her!" Everyone glared at him as he closed his mouth. _Oops. I forgot about her almost in the edge of unconsciousness._

"Then, why don't you tell her tomorrow?" Erza requested. Natsu's face shining, "You're right! I will tell her the truth tomorrow, then!" He said happily as Happy clapped his hands.

"By the way," Gray said, "Speaking of which, we haven't met the Princess's little sister, right?" he asked. Everyone nodded.

_How could be believe in you if we didn't even know that her sister's exist? _Everyone except Natsu thought. ..

_Knock knock._

"...Someone's knocking...?" Erza asked as she stood up to open the door, _in the middle of the night...?_

"Who is it..?" Happy asked. "Shhh!" Gray covered his mouth as he and Natsu stared at the door...

"...May I help you?" Erza asked someone who was standing in front of her after she opened the door...

A little girl.

A little girl with long, blue ocean hair and brown chocolate-melted eyes wearing a dark night-gown was standing in front of Erza. In her arms, there's a beautiful, white cat as Happy blushed furiously when he saw her for the first time.

_Blue hair... Brown eyes... _Everyone's eyes snapped open as they stared at the little girl. _If only she has a golden hair just like her, she will exactly look-alike the Princess's little version..._

_I have seen her... also in that time... _Natsu's mouth agape.

"I beg your forgiveness, for intruding all of you in this beautiful night," the little girl bowed to them politely. "Good day to you all, Fairy Tail guards." as she smiled softly to them...

"My name is Wendy Heartfilia."

Wow, that was fast.


	5. Chapter 4 : Incident

**Hi guys :)**

**Thank you soooooooooooo much.**

**I forgot to tell you, the day Lucy met her new guards was 6 days before the Coming Age Ceremony. Lucy will turn 18.**

**So, enjoy and please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Incident**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"_L...u...y..."_

_Wendy's whole body trembled. _

_The Sky Dragon's mouth was only a few __**centimeters **__in front of her face. It's big and very, sharp fangs and tongue could be seen... Those huge blue eyes were glaring at her.. Its saliva was dripping.. It's just like..._

_It's just like it wants to __**eat**__ her whole body._

_But why..? Why couldn't her legs make a single step backward? Is that because her legs were truly, trembled furiously? As tears couldn't stop falling from her eyes...Both of them only stood at their place, waiting for each other's upcoming action.._

_The wind was blowing in that time, just like a sharp blade that could pierce everything._

_Before Wendy could even take a single breath, something surprising occurred..._

_As Wendy was standing in front of its mouth, the Sky Dragon opened its mouth and __**roared**__, releasing a huge, hurricane like blast of air from her roar to her direction and CRASH! Every tree in her surroundings began to collapse and flying around the vortex of the greatest roar Wendy had ever seen as it destroyed __**everything **__on its path..._

_But... Wendy's still standing. No way... She widened her eyes as she saw that everything around her was completely __**destroyed**__. Wendy couldn't move, even if she's okay. She couldn't believe everything she saw..._

_She couldn't make a sound. She couldn't scream, she couldn't call her sister's name as her legs rooted to the ground, as she couldn't move even slightly. _

"_**Child of man..."**__ Oh no. Wendy's mouth agape as she __**heard **__the Sky Dragon's voice. Oh right, Dragons can talk. She tried to speak, but her lips couldn't even make a single voice. Then she lifted her head, to saw the face of the dragon..._

"_**You**__** shall be praised...As we choose you...To be our Sky Dragon Slayer..."**_

**XXXXXXXXX**

"So just like everything I told you, I am the Sky Dragon Slayer." Wendy said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone except Wendy and Charle shrieked.

"I've hidden it from Lucy for 5 years, also the fact that Charle can talk, since I bet she will become completely insane if she knew that."

"WHAT?!"

"Actually, some of the Royal Families are not mages, like, my father, The Great King Jude Heartfilia, so... I bet Lucy thought that I was just a normal human."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, if you're confused why our hair's colors were different, that's because I inherited this color from my great-great-great grandfather named Marvellius Heartfilia. **( A/N : OMG I just got that name)**"

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, please! Stop shouting!" Charle hissed, "She wants to ask your help!"

"Our sincerest apologize...Princess." Erza said and bowed, "It's just...there were so many things that surprised us today..."

_So... the mysterious dragon that Natsu/I saw was the Sky Dragon, Grandine...? _Gray, Erza, Happy and Natsu thought.

"Oh, it's okay." Wendy smiled, "Besides, I'm also very disrespectful to you as I visited you at midnight like this..."

"It's alright, _Young_ Majesty," Gray knelt in front of her and kissed her hand, making her blushed just like Lucy. "It's a pleasure to meet you...in this beautiful night-"

"I'm Natsu!" Natsu shouted happily as he kicked Gray from his place, "I'm Happy! And what's your name, Milady?" Happy said as he bowed to Charle..

"What are you doing?" Charle asked him coldly as he sulked in the corner. Natsu and Gray were fighting before Erza smacked their heads with her swords.

"Don't worry! I already knew all of you!" Wendy chirped, "I am a big fan of your guild! Fairy Tail!" Everyone's mouth opened in shock. Wendy looked at Gray, "You're Gray Fullbuster! I really admire your Ice Magic!" Gray smiled at her. "And you're the Titania Erza! Oh my God, you're so beautiful!" Erza shocked at the little girl's statement, but then she smiled as a blush appeared on her cheeks, "Thank you, Princess."

"That's great!" Natsu said happily as he ruffled her hair. "Then I bet you know me!" Wendy smiled. "Of course! You're-"

"No! Wait." Natsu coughed, "Don't say that I am the noisiest above all and loves to challenge every person I met and make troubles in everywhere!" Wendy tilted her head, _is that so?_

"You're the Fire Dragon Slayer!" Natsu bounced happily as he spun Wendy around, making her laughed. While Happy tried to give Charle a fish wrapped in a beautiful red ribbon, and _oh she blushed! Way to go Happy!_

"Does he _know_..." Gray whispered, "That he's spinning a_ princess_?" Erza shook her head.

"So, Wendy." Natsu said as he put Wendy on the bed, "What can we do for you?" Wendy smiled, and then she grabbed his hand and said...

"Please teach me how to become a strong mage!"

...

"I'm sorry, Young Majesty." Gray said, "I guess there's a huge bug entering my ear, could you say it again...?"

"OF COURSE!" Natsu said happily as he hugged the little girl. "With me as your teacher you will become the strongest...! I mean _second_ strongest mage in the world! Coz the strongest is me." Natsu whispered at his last sentence.

"...Wait, Princess!" Erza kicked Natsu as she grabbed the little princess's hand, "Please think again if you want _him_ to be your teacher...!"

"She's right!" Gray said, "He's one of the few people who couldn't even multiply one with nine!" Wendy gasped. "HEY!" Natsu yelled at him.

"Well. I meant, not only him..But all of you, and all members of Fairy Tail!" Gray and Erza sighed in relief. "If that is what you want, we will help you with everything we can." Erza smiled as Wendy squealed in happiness.

"But, Young Majesty." Gray said as Wendy turned at him. "Would it be better if you asked your sister first..?" Suddenly, Wendy looked down sadly. "I...I'm sorry, Young Majesty! I didn't mean-!" Charle bite him in the head.

"I really want to do that. But... Lucy is just so overprotective to me that she even didn't allow me to know magic..Because she scared if something bad really happened to me..." Wendy said. "Wendy, isn't that mean she loves you so much?" Happy asked, "Yes! I know that! But..." Wendy whispered, "After that incident..." As her mouth suddenly snapped shut.

_Incident...? _Everyone except Charle stared at her in disbelief. _Don't tell me... the day when the intruder came to her castle...? _Natsu's eyes snapped.

"Wendy!" Suddenly, Natsu grabbed her shoulders and held them tightly, "What happened after that _incident_..? Is something happened to Lucy?! Tell me!" He yelled at her worriedly and shaking her. Wendy's body was shaking furiously as she scared, not knowing what's happening with the Fire Dragon Slayer...

"Natsu!" Erza yelled as she grabbed his shoulder tightly, While Gray released his hands from her shoulder as he pulled Wendy to his chest... Charle and Happy's eyes widened as they stared at the Dragon Slayers...

Wendy almost cried in Gray's arms as she clutched his shirt, while all eyes glared at the pink-haired mage.

"**Natsu.**" Erza whispered to him as Natsu's body trembled...

"**Don't you ever... Force her like that...**" She threatened him as she gave him a glare that could make a hole on his head, _forever_. Natsu gulped, as he looked at the sobbing girl in Gray's arms, he realized his mistake...

"Wendy..." Natsu crouched down, he slowly put a hand to her hand and rubbed it softly. "I'm sorry... Please, forgive me..." Wendy stared at him for a long time, and then she wiped her tears and made a small smile, "...It's okay..."

Everyone sighed in relief. "You know," Charle whispered to Happy, "If Lucy knew this, she will probably kill all of you." making him gulped.

"Wendy," Natsu said slowly, trying to be polite as he can, "Did you know... That in the day you met your dragon... Lucy was searching for you in that forest..?" Wendy nodded, "Of course. There's no way she would let me hide for more than 5 minutes..." she smiled softly.

"But I don't know everything after that... After I met Grandine.. My mind went blank..." Wendy mumbled, "All I know that... after I woke up... I was in my bedroom..."

Natsu stared at the ground as he clenched his fists. _She also doesn't remember me... _as his comrades stared at him with sympathy.

"So..." Happy tried to ligh up the situation, "When will we start your training to become the second strongest mage in the world, Princess?" Happy blinked his eye to her, making her smile widely.

"Why don't we start it tomorrow?" Natsu requested as he smiled, everyone also smiled and nodded to the Sky Dragon Slayer. "..Yes!" Wendy cried happily, "Please take care of me tomorrow!"

_She's really the Princess's little sister, _Everyone thought as Wendy stood up and picked Charle, much to Happy's annoyance.

"It's really late. I'm sorry to disturb you all." Wendy went to the door and bowed, "Thank you.. For everything..."

Everyone smiled at her softly as they also bowed to her. "Good Night, Princess Wendy."

As Wendy opened the door, she walked outside and before she closed it, she turned her head and gave her new teachers a wide smile...

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Natsu." Erza called him after Wendy left a moment ago. "Have you also...ever met her..?"

"Yes..." Natsu said, "In fact, _I_ wasthe one who took her to her bedroom." Everyone widened their eyes, "When Lucy and I found her, she was unconscious in one of the tress. I didn't care about the dragon again after Lucy freaked out and asked my help to bring her sister to their castle..." Natsu smiled softly.

"After that.. Lucy and I became best friends.. She was so thankful to me that I helped her to save her sister... and she also said that she really wants to have friends..."

"_I was so lonely. That's why I want to have friends! Will you? Will you be my friend...?"_

"_Of course I will! Let's be friends!"_

"I promised to always save her if she's in trouble, but..." Natsu gritted his teeth as a tear fell from his eye slowly...

"_Please... Please leave..."_

_"__You will never know... What she felt..."_

"Natsu." Gray suddenly tapped his back, startled him. "We will help you," he smiled at him, "We are your comrades, because you're telling us the truth, we will help you with everything we can." Erza and Happy smiled at them. Natsu widened his eyes, and then, he grinned as he wrapped one arm around Gray's neck.

"Ha! That's so _sweet_ of you, Ice Princess! You make me wanna cry!" Natsu fake cried, "What did you say, Ash Brain?" Gray also grinned at him as he punched his head.

"But still." Erza coughed, "If you want both of them to remember you, don't _force_ them like you did just then. That'll make them more confused and scared." She lectured him.

"Yeah, you're right." Natsu rubbed his head. "I guess I have to apologize again tomorrow... Because Lucy will probably kill me that I made her cry..." both he and Happy gulped again.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"How could you be so forgiving?" Charle asked Wendy as they were, slinking to Lucy's bedroom. Because of Wendy's dark-haired gown, they're really hard to be seen in the darkness.

"He didn't mean it, I know." Wendy said, "He's her bodyguard, right? I guess he really like that job so much..."

"..Or maybe someone's fall in love with my sister... Again..." Wendy sighed. Charle looked at her sadly...

"_My name is (__**Insert your name here)**__! Will you be my friend? And then, will you let me go to your castle to meet your sister...?"_

"_My name is (__**Insert your name here)**__. Good day, Princess. It's so dangerous to walk alone in this town. Would you like to let me take you to your sister..?_

Wendy already used to it. That everyone who wants to be her friend was only _used_ her to meet her sister. But...

They're different. It's the first time, someone asked her own name. It's the first time, someone wants to help her without a will to know sister better. They want to help her with their own will...right?

"Speaking of love," Charle whispered as they arrived at Lucy's bedroom door. "What about your first love that you met in the town..?"

"Oh, that." Wendy whispered as she slowly, carefully opened the door with hope that her sister won't wake up. "I will just tell them that he's actually already married." Charle opened her mouth, shocked.

"Who's married?" Someone asked her, Wendy closed the door slowly. "Oh, it's nothing. It was just my imaginary hero-"

Wait.

_...DDD...D...D.o...n...t..Tell...Me... _Both of them shivered uncontrollably as they turned their heads ... to the source of the voice... Just like they're facing an angel of _death_...

As the moonlight entered the bedroom, they saw Lucy sitting at the edge of the bed, waiting for them.

"Princess Wendy." Virgo called as Wendy turned her head to her, she saw her maid tied in one of the pillars in Lucy's room with 3 huge bricks on her lap...

"Can you give me... a harder punishment...?"

_We're doomed._


	6. Chapter 5 : Fiancée

**Soooooooooooooooo...**

**Happy New Year 2013! XD**

**Thank you so much~~~! :D**

**You know, I thought Wendy's name is easy to change, like, Wendy Dragneel, Wendy Heartfilia, Wendy Fullbuster, Wendy Fernandes... Wendy Scarlet...?**

**Enjoy and please review~**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Fiancée**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Natsu rested his head on his hands as he stared at the moon. Happy, Gray and Erza were already sleeping. Natsu looked at the clock on their room. Now is past midnight.

_Lucy..._

All this day, Natsu couldn't stop thinking about her. About their encounter, their moments, and their separation.

He remembered what he had done to Wendy. That time, she's trembling because she's scared when Natsu asked her about the _incident._

The incident day happened 4 years ago... Could it be the day when the intruder came to their castle? What happened to Lucy that made her becomes so overprotective to Wendy and kicks him out from their castle? Was something happened to both of them...?

Natsu clenched his fist. _No matter who was the intruder... he made Lucy suffered... _Then he gritted his teeth and stared to the moon...

_I will definitely save you..._

**XXXXXXXXX**

"L...L...ucy...! Wh...Why...are you still...awake...?" Wendy trembled, trying to act cute as possible with Charle helped her by meowed cutely.

"Wendy." Lucy said, as she glared at her, Wendy felt that there's a very, deathly, monstrous, dangerous, and all evil things in the world aura behind her. "Why are _you_ still awake?"

"...Mmm...Mee?" Wendy pointed at herself while Lucy glared at her with a glare that could _pierce_ her body, or so she thought. "..Well...I...I went to my bedroom...to take off my bandages..!"

"In 1 hour?" Lucy asked, still glaring with a very, creepy voice. "Why didn't you _**do**_ that in my room?" Wendy froze, Charle gulped. "B...Becase...I was fighting...with the harmful bacteria..!" _Wendy, stop talking!_

"I see." Lucy closed her eyes, "Then could you tell me why was Gemini _sleeping_ beside me?"

"*^$^&%*^*&^$*?!" Wendy shrieked, releasing Charle as she landed hardly to the ground, with her _face _first_._ "Princess Wendy," Virgo told her, "I'm sorry, Gemi and Mini were already tied in the rooftop after Princess Lucy realized your plan, as she offered me a hard punishment."

Soo...Wendy's Second Big Escape Plan was, asking Virgo to ask Gemi and Mini, the twins of the Knights of the Zodiac to use their ability to transform into her and, replacing her to sleep with Lucy while the real Wendy and Charle sneaked out to meet Fairy Tail guards! What a brilliant plant it is!

If worked.

"So you _**knew**_," Lucy hissed, "That they are my Celestial Spirits?" Wendy gulped, "You knew, that they could do _**magic**_, and then you sneaked out to meet _**my**_ Fairy Tail guards to know them better without _**my **_permission?!" Lucy shouted as she stood up, oh, she's really, _berserk_.

"Princess," Virgo said, "Please don't punish her, but please just punish me because I thought my punishment is-"

**Force Gate Closure!**

Slowly, sparks of light appeared around Virgo as she disappeared without a track. Leaving the 3 bricks crushed into the floor. Wendy's whole body shivered uncontrollably, slowly she fell to her knees and sobbed loudly, so was Charle as she snuggled up behind her, frightened. Her sister walked to them with a face full of anger and hatred and then...

Lucy sighed and closed her eyes, as she avoided their eye contact, surprising them all after she stood just in front of them.

"Go to your room," she ordered them and pointed at the door, "I am really, disappointed in you." Wendy's eyes widened, "Now go to your room and stay in there until I get a proper _punishment_ for you."

Wendy tried to speak, she tried to apologize, but her voice soaked. She couldn't do anything but follow her sister's order...

Wendy slowly stood up. Usually, Lucy would help her, but now she's angry, she's really disappointed in her. Carefully she picked Charle up, who stared at her with sympathy as tears fell down to her cheeks. "Lucy..." she sobbed as she tried to look at her sister's eyes, but her bangs were covering them. The blue-haired girl turned back to the door as she opened it, and then walked to leave Lucy's room.

"...I'm sorry.." the small murmur of Wendy disappeared as she closed the door, leaving Lucy stood up in silence-

And rushed to open the door and hugged Wendy from behind.

Wendy and Charle both starled as Lucy sobbed loudly on her back...

"I'm sorry..." Lucy sobbed, clutching her sister as tight as she could. "Don't leave me...I'm scared..._I'm so scared_..."

Wendy widened her eyes. But slowly, her eyes melted softly and she released Charle as she landed safely on the ground. She turned her body to her sister and allowed her to cry on her chest.

"Lucy," Wendy called her as she wrapped her arms around her crying sister, slowly buried her face into her hair, "I'm here, sis. I won't leave..." Lucy cried harder and clutched her so tight that she couldn't breathe, but Wendy only smiled. "I won't leave you..."

_I won't leave you, just like our Mother did to us._

**XXXXXXXXX**

_So this is a princess's bedroom..._

_Natsu looked around his surroundings. Beautiful decorations, huge and fancy lamp hung above the room with warm light-colored candle on it, huge window with beautiful colored curtain around it, balcony, big and warm fireplace with huge and comfortable sofa and a table in front of it, but the most important was, king sized bed with huge and beautiful colored curtains around it..._

_And now, the Second Imperial Princess of Heartfilia Kingdom was lying unconscious on there._

"_Wendy..." Natsu turned around the sobbing girl, the girl that he met in the forest. Lucy was crying uncontrollably as she clutched her sister's hand tightly. Natsu stared at her with sympathy as he slowly walked to her side and put a hand on her shoulder._

"_Hey," Natsu tried his best to release a most, consoling tone voice he could have, "She'll be alright," he smiled to her. Lucy slowly turned her head to him. Her beautiful brown eyes were watery._

"_I...I..." Lucy sobbed loudly. "I'm sorry...I can't...", "Hey, It's alright!" Natsu said happily, "She'll be alright. Because we saved her! And now we just have to wait until she's awake!" Lucy stared at him for a long time, and then she turned to Wendy again, "But... She..."_

"_If something bad really happened to her..." Natsu said, "Then I'll save her! Coz I want to be a hero!"_

"_...Hero?" Lucy said slowly as she tilted her head. Natsu blushed as he saw how cute she was._

"_...Yes!" Natsu punched his fist into the air, "A hero is a strong, brave, and cool man who could save a princess from any trouble, like kidnapping, capturing, or else! And then, as the hero and the princess met with each other, they will live happily ever after!"_

"_...Happily ever after?" Lucy asked, forgetting her weeping over Wendy, "How?"_

"_Well, with the power of a hero, we can do anything!" Natsu grinned as he tried to show one of his move, "Just like, when someone tried to hurt the princess, the hero will stand and protect her! And then OW! And CRASH! And HAIAA!" __**accidentally**__ he punched his own face, and then he slipped and fell to the ground, "OW! That hurts!"_

_Lucy stared at him with wide eyes. And slowly, her mouth opened widely and laughed. Natsu, who was trying to stand up, shared the same, happy laugh, too._

**XXXXXXXXX**

"_Wait!" Lucy called him while running._

_Natsu turned his head and stopped walking. He was walking to the gate to leave the castle._

"_Hey!" Natsu smiled. "What is it? Is she awake?" Lucy shook her head sadly, "Oh, sorry." Natsu rubbed the back of his head._

"_No..." Lucy whispered, "I want to...say..." She gulped, Natsu looked at her confused, and then..._

"_My mother and father were gone to another country! They had a job so they asked me to take care of my sister! Wendy said that she's bored, so I asked her to play hide and seek with me! But then I realized that she's too young to hide by herself! So she's lost and then I ran searching for her in the forest! And then I bumped into you, and then together we found her lying unconscious in one of the trees! I'm so scared! That's why I asked you to help me! Because I'm really scared! But I didn't care about your intention to come to the forest as I asked you to help me! That's why I'M SO SORRY! But then you really helped me and I am really thankful and that's why THANK YOU SO MUCH!"_

_Ten seconds of silence as Lucy knelt and panted heavily._

"_...Hey..." Natsu said, "...That's fine!" He smiled widely as he stretched his hand, helping her to stand up, "That's what friends always do, right? Helping each other!" Lucy widened her eyes._

"_...Is something wrong again?" Natsu asked her, Lucy widened her eyes and shook her head, "No! It's just...friends..." Lucy looked to the ground, blushing, "It's the first time...someone said that to me..."_

"_Oh, wow," Natsu stared at her in disbelief, "...Are you okay..?" Lucy tried to hold her tears._

"_...I want to..." Lucy whispered, "...I want to have that... I want to have friends.." Lucy lifted her head so she can see Natsu clearly._

"_I was so lonely! I never walked even a single step to the town, I don't know anything about the town. All I know that my father and mother rule them together. I always wondered... are there any people who were the same age as me...? Are there any people who want to accept me..?" Natsu stared at her sadly._

"_I want to have them...I want to have friends!" Lucy said confidently as tears fell from her eyes. "You told me...that friends always help each other, right..?" Natsu slowly nodded._

"_Then... will you...?" Lucy whispered, slowly walked to him and took his hand. "Will you...be my friend..?"_

"_I will...definitely...help you..." Lucy said, Natsu smiled at her softly as he shook her hand gently and smiled..._

"_Of course I will! Let's be friends!"_

**XXXXXXXXX**

**5 days before The Coming Age Ceremony**

_I remember that feelings... When I lay on your lap in the middle of the forest as the gentle wind blowing upon us...The most comfortable pillow in the world..._

Natsu clutched his own pillow tightly as he smiled, on his sleep, you know. It seems like he dreamt about one of the days he spent his time with Lucy...

"Natsu," Someone called him as he felt a small hand on his head.

_I remember that feelings... When you whispered my name softly..._

"Natsu," That small hand began to ruffled his head.

_I remember that feelings...When you brushed my bangs that were covering my face gently..._

"NATSUUUU!" Oh, that small hand began to punch his head and shouted his name.

_Wait...I don't remember any feeling when you shouted and punched my head._

Natsu snapped his eyes as he woke, sat on his bed and rubbed his eyes. Oh my...

"...Happy?"

"You're late!" Happy cried angrily, "Gray and Erza already went to the Royal Palace 10 minutes ago as they want to report their successes job and tasks yesterday to the King!"

"...Should I?" Natsu asked, Happy face palmed, "If you want to get your reward, then wake up and report your job once per a day!"

"WHAT?" Natsu shouted as he jumped to the bathroom, "Why didn't you wake me up, Happy?!"

"Did shouting and punching your head so you'll awake are not considered as my effort to wake you up?"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Natsu and Happy were running through the corridor castle to go to the Royal Palace. Unfortunately, there were so many doors, and they forgot which door that leads to the Royal Palace. So they were running around the castle like lost children.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"May I ask something?" The High King Jude asked Erza, "Whatever you wish, Your Highness."

"Where's the Salamander?"

Erza and Gray were already report their successes job and tasks yesterday, and now the King wants them to wait for the heavy sleeper Natsu, who was running around the castle trying to go there.

'Why didn't you wake him up?' Erza whispered and shot Gray a glare as he gulped, 'I'm sorry' Gray whispered back, 'Trying to wake him up is just like, facing 1,000 élite S-Class Mages with no weapons, magic, and clothes.'

Well, you already _like_ that, you know.

"Your Highness," Suddenly, Loke came and gave him a scroll. As Jude read it, he sighed and rolled the scroll back then gave it to Loke again. "I understand,"

Erza and Gray glanced at Loke, while he only sighed and shook his head. And then he left.

"He's coming," Jude said as he stared at one of the windows, "Your Highness," Gray asked him, "May I ask, who is it?"

Jude stared at him with serious eyes, as he opened his mouth to answer, that answer made Gray and Erza widening their eyes after they heard it...

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Just...Where...The heck...?" Natsu and Happy both panted heavily as they rested on the floor like corpses. They were really tired as they were running around the castle 1 hour nonstop only searching for one damn door to the Royal Palace.

"Hey," Natsu startled as he heard someone's voice and steps, "Did you see that corpses over there?" Natsu and Happy turned their heads and then-

They spotted someone.

The first person was, a slim, muscular and toned young man of average height with spiky blonde hair, dark eyes, a scar on his forehead, wearing a blue prince outfit with golden outer and inner edges who was pointing his hand to them.

The second person was, also a slim, young man of average hair with messy black hair, with bangs covering his right red-eye, wearing a black butler outfit standing beside the first person.

"Um..." Both of them stared for a long time. And then...

"...Please forgive our ridiculousness," Happy stood up and then bowed like a man. The two men narrowed their eyes, _a talking cat?_

Natsu followed Happy. "Please forgive us," as he remembered some lessons about attitude and courtesy of a servant to a master from Erza.

And then, the blonde prince laughed, "Oh, they're foolish!" He laughed as he walked to Natsu and patted his shoulder. Natsu tried to make a smile.

"So, what are you bunch of kids doing in this huge castle? Get lost or something?" The man snickered. _Kids? _Natsu narrowed his eyes, _Aren't we the same age? Same height?_

"Come, Rogue!" The man called his butler, "This is interesting!" he said happily as he played with Natsu's hair. "Not interested," His butler answered back.

"Actually, we're searching for the Royal Palace," Happy said, trying to hold his composure as this man mocked his partner.

"Well, what a coincidence!" The man said as he moved his hand, motioning them to follow him. "I want to go there, also."

Both Natsu and Happy's eyes sparkled. "Thank you! Thank you!" Natsu held his hand and shook it. "Are you stupid or something?" the man laughed, but Natsu didn't care about what he said, he only wants to find the Royal Palace, and then meet Lucy again...

And then they walked together in an awkward silence.

...

...

...

...?

"Well, who are you actually?" the man asked him, breaking the silence. Before Natsu answered him, his butler said, "You should introduce yourself first," as he crossed his arms.

"Oh right, right," The man rubbed his head and stretched his hand, "Nice to meet me," He said proudly. Natsu took his hand with hesitation, as they arrived at the door of the Royal Palace...

"The name's Sting Eucliffe."

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Princess Lucy,"

Lucy groaned as she heard someone called her name and pulled Wendy closer to her chest. "Wait..."

"Princess, forgive my interruption." Someone pulled the blanket off. Lucy sighed, as she slowly released Wendy and sat on her bed. "Is something wrong, Loke?" as she saw the Knight of the Lion stood beside her bed with her blanket on his hands.

"Something's wrong," Loke answered, "Very wrong," Lucy widened her eyes. "...What is it..?" Lucy said seriously, Loke sighed and answered...

"He's arrived, Your Majesty,"

...

...

Lucy's mouth opened in shock as her eyes widened. "...No..." She shook her head slowly and desperately as her body shivered...

"Wendy," Lucy called her sister's name as she turned to wake her, shaking her body desperately, "Wendy, dear, wake up!"

Wendy mumbled something as she slowly rubbed her eyes and then opened it. Charle, who was sleeping on the table, also woke up after she heard Lucy's voice.

"...Lucy?" Wendy asked worriedly as she saw Lucy's scared face, "...What's happening?" But she only hugged her tightly, "Stay beside me," she pleaded, "Don't go anywhere..."

Wendy glanced at Loke with questioned face, as the knight only stared at her with sympathy and said...

"Princess Lucy's fiancée has arrived."

Wendy widened her eyes, scared.


	7. Chapter 6 : Dragon Slayers

**Hi guys :D**

**Thank you**

**OMG, I realized that soon, this story will become...so dark.**

**...Should I change the genre?**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Dragon Slayers**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Presenting to you!"

"The Imperial Prince of The Eucliffe Empire, Sting Eucliffe!"

One of the knights shouted as he stomped the flag of the Eucliffe Empire on his hands.

The door opened widely as Sting walked arrogantly with his butler, Rogue, behind him and-

...Natsu, Happy, why are you walking behind them, too?

Erza and Gray stared in disbelief while Natsu waved his hand towards them happily. Happy was just shaking his head, unsure of what happened. After that, they bowed in front of the King. Jude stared at them for a short time and then waved his hand upwards, motioning them to stand.

"I come to here, to congratulate the princess," Sting smiled, "For her Coming Age Ceremony."

"Thank you, Prince Sting," Jude thanked and coughed, preparing to start their conversation, "I believe you've already met...the Salamander, I presume?"

"WAIT!" Natsu suddenly shouted with no manner, startling everyone in there, especially his Attitude and Courtesy of a Servant to a Master's teacher, Erza. "So, you're a prince?! Crap, I don't know anything about it! Sorry!" Natsu rubbed his head and bowed to Sting. But he only laughed and waved his hand, "Nah, a kid like you will never know about the great and handsome prince like me." He tapped his chest proudly, "Since you'll never become like that."

Everyone except Sting narrowed their eyes, _This prince is a spoiled, arrogant and cocky brat._

"But, wait." Rouge suddenly said and walked to Natsu, "Your Highness, you said that this child is the Salamander? The Fire Dragon Slayer?" After Sting heard the name of Dragon Slayer, he snapped his eyes and stared at Natsu in disbelief. "What? You? It can't be-"

"Oh, yes, I heard that you're a fan of the Salamander, Sting?" Jude tried to hold his laugh while Gray and Erza opened their mouths in shock. "I/He had a fan?!" Natsu and Happy shouted in unison. Rogue smiled mischievously to Sting-

"SHUT YOUR FREAKING MOUTH!" Sting roared angrily, making everyone shut their mouths in shock. "Like I will ever admire a snotty, ugly, weakly, little brat like him!" He said maliciously, staring at Natsu, who was standing between Erza and Gray, "So, I heard that the princess has guards from a certain guild, huh? What's its name...? Raven Tail?"

"FAIRY TAIL!" Happy shouted angrily after he heard their enemy's guild name and Natsu, Gray and Erza glared at the prince. The dark guild that always tries to attack and destroy their guild, with their master is the traitor, Ivan Dreyar. Even if the Kingdom already banished them from their town, they believe that Raven Tail still tried to make a plan to harm Fairy Tail.

"Sorry, sorry. Geez, that's not a proper way to talk to a prince!" Sting snickered as he crossed his arms. "Besides, what can you do to protect her? Spreading a fairy dust to her? Or create a defensive spell with your fairy wand?" Sting mocked them and laughing. Natsu gritted his teeth and clenched his fists so hard, glaring at him with full of anger.

"Sting," Rouge tapped his shoulder, "That's enough.", "What's enough?!" Sting slapped his hand, "You ordered me? You will never order me! I _am_ the prince!"

"_Enough."_

Both of them snapped their eyes as they heard someone's voice from behind the door. Natsu began to smile widely, so were Gray, Erza, and Happy as they turned their heads to the door that began to open...

"Presenting to you! The Imperial Princesses of Heartfilia Kingdom!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

"My daughters." Jude stretched his hands, "Come in, we are waiting for you."

Lucy walked to her father elegantly with her hand holding Wendy's hand. She turned her head to her guards, and smiled at them softly while they smiled back. Oh, Natsu's face is crimson, if you asked. Sting and Rouge only stood at their place, with their eyes on the princesses.

"Father," Lucy said serious, "I believe that Wendy has some words to my guards," Wendy widened her eyes and gave her 'teachers' a hesitate smile, making them confused.

"Why, of course." Jude turned his head to his second daughter, "Do as you pleased, my child." With that, Wendy released Lucy's hand and walked towards them slowly.

"I'm sorry," Wendy bowed sadly, "For yesterday night," Everyone stared at her and smiled sadly, it seems like Lucy already discovered her that time. "It's okay, Princess." Erza knelt in front of her so her eyes could reach the princess's eyes. "If you want, we will _really_ train you." Gray leaned down and whispered to her ear, making her smiled. "I don't know." She whispered back, "Lucy was-"

CLAP CLAP!

"What do we have here?" Sting clapped his hands and walked towards them, "So this little princess did something bad, huh?" He patted her head, "So, you're actually a naughty little girl, aren't you?" he mocked her. "Please don't say that, _Your Majesty_." Gray tried to defend her, besides, he really_ hate_ his behavior.

Wendy stared at him. No, she was..._glaring _at him, making him snapped "What an impolite behavior, glaring to your prince like that!" Sting glared at her and _punched _her head, Erza and Gray widened their eyes.

"HEY!" Natsu shouted, pulling Wendy to him while she rubbed her head, "What the hell are you doing to her?!" he snapped "This is none of your business!". "Me?!" Sting snapped back, "Let me tell you! She's glaring at me! That little twerp was just glaring at-"

SLAP!

Ten seconds of silence.

...

Oh my God...

Someone slapped him, someone slapped the prince! Someone...

Lucy slapped Sting. Hard.

Everyone froze.

"...**You**..." Natsu couldn't believe it. He saw Lucy glared at Sting with gruesome eyes, full of hatred. _No... I never... see her like that..._ he gulped. "..**You hurt Wendy**..."

"Lucy!" Jude shouted angrily, making her snapped her eyes and turned to her father, "How could you slap your own fiancée?!" _Don't you understand the situation..?_

...

Natsu and Happy opened their eyes and mouths widely. _F...F...Fiancée..? Isn't that mean... He will marry her..? _Erza and Gray looked down, their bangs covering their eyes while Wendy whimpered.

"How could I..?" Lucy gritted her teeth, glaring at Sting, "How could I not slap you if I saw you just punched my sister?!", "You freaking witch!" Sting grabbed her hand and clutched it so tight, making Lucy cried in pain. "You should be grateful that you are my fiancee! You could never be a queen if you didn't marry me!" Sting laughed evilly as he took some of her hairs with his fingers and _licked_ it, making her widening her eyes, scared. "Now...why don't you see the real _torture_ of a king if you didn't follow my command-!"

"**Stop it.**"

Without hesitation, Natsu grabbed his hand, who was grabbing Lucy's hair, making her and the prince shocked. "Release her, she didn't like it." He said forcefully at Sting with serious eyes. Lucy stared at him, and then a blush appeared on her face.

"..You...!" Sting pulled Lucy hard from him. Before she lost her balance, Natsu caught her and pulled her into his chest, to protect her from the malicious prince. Gray and Erza stepped to her side, also ready to protect her.

"We are her guards." Natsu said confidently, "So, if something _bad_ happened to her, we will protect her." Lucy lifted her head to her guard's face, blushing. "..Thank you.." She whispered as she clutched his scarf.

"You dare to.." Sting gritted his teeth, glaring at them full of hatred, "You dare to _order_ me! You dare to go against me! I, The High Prince-!"

"Sting," Rouge, who was silent from the beginning, began to speak, "Emperor Jiemma wants us to go back to our Empire, _now_." Sting turned his head to him, also glaring, "...You annoyed me...!" He began to walk outside and stared at the Fairy Tail guards and the princesses. "Just wait..." He chuckled evilly as Rogue started to follow him...

"I will... Definitely _punish_ you all!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked worriedly, rubbing Wendy's head, "Where's the hurt one? Any bruises? Does your head bleeding or something?"

"Lucy," Wendy grabbed her hand, "I'm okay. Please, stop it." Lucy tried to hold her tears as she kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry..." Slowly, Wendy rubbed Lucy's hand, which being clutched so tight by Sting, leaving a bruise on it.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Natsu rubbed his head hard, "He's your fiancé? That spoiled cocky guy is your future husband?!"

"Natsu!" Gray smacked his head, "Don't you understand her situation?" Natsu shook his head sadly.

"I know it, Your Majesty." Erza stared at her with sympathy, "This is one of the traditions, isn't it?" Lucy slowly nodded, "I have to marry him..." Lucy bite her lips, "Or-"

"You don't have to, Lucy." Wendy tried to comfort her, "Besides, I'm also one of his wife candidates, right..?" Everyone shocked, "If he hurt you more, I will-"

"Stop it." Lucy hugged her, "I will do it, not you." Everyone stared at them sadly. "Lucy..." Natsu said, "Is there no another way...?" the blonde princess shook her head, "No..."

_You don't deserve him.._. Natsu thought, _He doesn't deserve you._

"That's the way for Heartfilia Kingdom and Eucliffe Empire to coöperate," Wendy explained, "Heartfilia Kingdom is the biggest distributor of goods, labors, and gold in the world, making us to be 'The Kingdom of Gold' with our strength in economy and warfare capabilities. This year, Emperor Jiemma tried to make coöperation with us, thus promises our Father to let the Prince become our future husband, and help us to rule this kingdom..." she gritted her teeth, "Our Father agreed, with one condition..."

"We...No, I have to choose my 2 husband candidates," Lucy said, "One of them is him. And I haven't selected one more. And I will have to select one of them to become my husband."

Everyone froze.

"Then..." Happy said, "...CHOOSE ONE!" Suddenly, he took something from his small green bag, and then a big book titled, 'MEN MEN MEN, HOW TO BE A MAN! By Elfman and Ichiya.' appeared. Everyone began to read it even though they're confused how Happy could have this book.

On that book, there were some advises to be a good man, steps to make women become attract to you (Both girls sweat dropped after they read this), lists of good perfume men brands from Blue Pegasus, blablabla, and then, the most important..!

Pictures of all Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus men (Natsu and Gray's jaw dropped, _NO! THIS IS..!_). They were wearing a dress from Mirajane and make up from Lisanna as they made a cool pose. From expensive and fancy dress, usual dress, to no dress...

SLAM!

Lucy covered Wendy's eyes as she blushed madly. Natsu burnt the book into dust while Gray kicked Happy and sent him flying outside from the window. And then, Erza summoned her swords as she's ready to cut their heads mercilessly...

Natsu and Gray flee, leaving a big dust in Lucy's workroom as Erza chased them...

...And went back with body full of bandages.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Lucy!" Wendy called her name from her lap, they were sitting on Lucy's chair work. "I want to go to the forest!" Lucy narrowed her eyes, stopping herself to write her paperwork. "Why?"

Fairy Tail guards snapped their eyes as Wendy gave them a wink.

_Oh, she wants us to train her like we promised!_ Natsu grinned to his comrades. "There are a lot of hummingbirds in there! I saw them yesterday from my window! Their voices are so magnificent! Please, Lucy! I want to see them with my eyes!" Wendy pleaded as she hugged her, 'Actually, I lied.'

"But-"

"Don't worry, Lucy!" Natsu said cheerfully, "I'm also a fan of hummingbirds!" He lied, really. "I will go with her! Trust me!" He patted his chest, this is no lie. "That's right, Your Majesty." Gray ensured her, "We will stay in here while he accompanies her." Erza nodded.

Lucy stared at Wendy. Then to Natsu, to Wendy again, Natsu, Wendy, until she sighed. "Just..." She whispered, "Just be careful..." as she lifted her head to look at Natsu, "Please, take care of her." Natsu smiled.

"Okay!" Wendy jumped from her lap and Natsu took her hand as they leaved. "Don't running!" Lucy yelled, "Be careful with the stairs! Natsu, don't let her slipped on the roots! Protect yourself from harmful bugs and-"

"LUCY!" Wendy yelled, annoyed. "Okay! Okay!" Lucy sighed, "I'm worried, okay?"

**XXXXXXXXX**

"WOW!" Natsu stared at Wendy amazed as she healed a broken wing little bird in the forest. "You're a healer, also!" He patted her head, making her laughed, "It's not like that." Wendy exclaimed, "After I woke up from my coma, I realized that I can heal." Natsu nodded his head, _After I took her to her room, huh?_

"I always dreamt of her, Grandine. In my dreams, she taught me this magic. Amazing, isn't it?" Wendy's hand suddenly glowed in blue light, "With this, I can heal someone. And then, I can predict weather, also! By the way..." Wendy whispered to him, "Actually, I often fell from the stairs, and then I healed myself after that so Lucy wouldn't worry too much." Both of them laughed.

"This is the first time, you know." Wendy said to him as they walked, "This is the first time, Lucy let someone take me with them," she smiled at her teacher, "You are the first one, whom Lucy trust to go with me.", "Is that so?" Natsu asked her as she nodded, "I guess she really trust you, Natsu-san! Well, except for the hummingbirds part." the pink-haired mage smiled back. "Of course! She can trust all of us! Because we're her guards!" He said. _And because... I've promised her..._

Wendy stared at him.

_Yes... Maybe... I can accept it... If he fell in love with Lucy..._

"So, then." Natsu said, "Can you do a Dragon's Roar?" Wendy's eyes sparkled, but she smiled sadly, "Not yet." She sighed. Natsu patted her head again, "Don't worry! I will teach you!" He stood up in front of her, "Watch this!" Natsu grinned as he inhaled his breath, put his hands in front of his mouth just like he wants to blow something and then-

**Fire Dragon's Roar!**

Natsu roared as he released a huge fire blast from his mouth, burnt every trees on its way. Wendy's mouth opened in awe as she clapped her hands. Slowly, Natsu's roar vanished after a while.

"How's that?" Natsu grinned widely and wiped his mouth, "Amazing!" Wendy cheered, "Do you think I can do that, also? But with wind? Also as strong as you are?" Natsu smiled, "Of course! Because you're a Dragon Slayer like me!" Wendy dived to his arms happily. Natsu smiled and they hugged each other.

"I want to be as strong as you!" Wendy smiled, "I want to be elegant like my sister! I want to be skilled with swords like Erza-san! And I want to be muscular like Gray-san!"

"WHAT?!" Natsu shrieked. Wendy tilted her head, _Did I say something wrong?_

"..N..Now..Why don't you try it, also?" Natsu tried to change the topic, "Okay!" Wendy nodded as she released herself from him and-

CLAP CLAP!

Both of them snapped their eyes.

"I can't believe it, Rouge!" Someone laughed, "That little twerp is actually a Dragon Slayer!" Wendy widened her eyes. Natsu began to stand in front of her to protect her as she clutched his hand.

"...What are you doing here?" Natsu hissed, glaring at the silhouettes in front of them.

"Just watching," they began to walk from the shadow of the trees. "What a magnificent roar it is, Natsu-san!"

With that, Sting and Rogue appeared.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"I asked you, what are you _magnificent_ prince doing here?" Natsu half shouted. Sting laughed, "Of course I'm magnificent." Natsu rolled his eyes.

"We sensed it." Rogue answered him, "We sensed a Dragon's Roar and powers." Wendy and Natsu widened their eyes. "How could you..."

"Of course I can." Sting explained, "Because I am a Dragon Slayer, as well.", "Me, too." Rogue said calmly.

...

...

"...Just.." Natsu sweat dropped, "Just how many Dragon Slayers I would've met today?!" Wendy sighed, "I forgot to tell you, Natsu-san."

"Tsk, how could you forget?" Sting snarled, "Tell him how wonderful I am." Wendy sighed again. "Sting-san is the White Dragon Slayer, his dragon's name is Weisslogia. And Rogue-san is the Shadow Dragon Slayer, his dragon's name is Skiadrum. That's what Lucy told me." Natsu's mouth agape.

"There are generations for Dragon Slayers." Wendy explained, "The First Generation, is the Dragon Slayer that got their powers from their own Dragons, like you and me. The Second Generation, is the Dragon Slayer that got their powers from a Dragon Lacrima. I only know that."

"She only told you that?" Sting rubbed his head, "She didn't tell you then..." Suddenly, he smiled at them with malicious face, "...How I _killed_ Weisslogia?"

Silence. Wendy and Natsu froze. _Unbelievable..._

"**..You..."** Natsu glared at him, even his veins appeared on his forehead, **"...You what..?"**

"We _killed_ them." Rogue stepped forwards as he gave the frozen Dragon Slayers a fierce glare. "We killed our dragons, as Emperor Jiemma planted a Dragon Lacrima to us then captured them for us, so they could train us and then we killed them to become a _true_ Dragon Slayer."

"Thus made us... To become the Third Generation Dragon Slayers!" Sting smiled arrogantly.

Wendy whimpered and glared at them. They _killed_ their own Dragons. While she and Natsu tried so hard to find their lost Dragons... _I won't forgive them..._

"**...You..."** Natsu hissed, clenching his fists so tight that his hands trembled, **"You killed...your parent..." **Sting only smiled mischievously at them while Rogue only stood at his place.

"Isn't that obvious?" Sting walked to them and then leaned forward, so his eyes could meet Natsu's glare. "We are the strongest. You who couldn't even kill your dragon and let them disappear-" That's it.

Natsu punched him. So hard that made the prince fell to the ground roughly. Rogue widened his eyes as Natsu walked towards him**. "..I will make you..."** Natsu gritted his teeth as he and Wendy glared at them with full of anger...

"**To regret...Your own mistake..!"**

"**HAHAHAHAAA!"**

Everyone's eyes snapped as they turned their head to the prince on the ground. "...You punched me..." He gritted his teeth.. "This power...Yes... This is the power I want to face off!** I want this!**!" Sting laughed crazily. He stood up, and then...

He rushed and grabbed Natsu's collar. "Listen to me, Salamander." He hissed and glared at him, their faces are close to each other. "Why don't we make a bet..?" Natsu widened his eyes, "...What do you want?" he asked fierce fully.

"Gah!" Natsu's eyes snapped open as he saw Rogue kicked Wendy to the ground. "..HEY! SHE'S A PRINCESS!" Natsu shouted as he grabbed Sting's hand that was clutching his collar, trying to burn it with his flames-

But Sting punched him in the face, as hard, or maybe harder than he did to him, making Natsu coughed some blood.

"...Both of you better prepare..." he whispered to his ear firmly while Rogue put his feet on Wendy's head, as the little girl gave him a glare that you will never believe. So dreadful.

"I will tell this to your sister..." Sting turned his head towards Wendy, who was widening her eyes on the ground, "...Or you will show me, _your_ Dragon's Roar!" he laughed and glared mercilessly as he threw Natsu towards her. Rogue stepped back as he allowed Natsu's body to crashed Wendy, making her unconscious and Natsu widening his eyes in shock.

"Prepare for it, the Royal Duel! Natsu Dragneel!"

Suddenly, a huge shadow appeared around them and swallowed them, making them disappeared from their sight.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"No..."

Natsu trembled uncontrollably as he picked Wendy's unconscious form to his chest. "What have I done...?"

"_Please, take care of her."_

His body couldn't move. He broke it. He broke his promise to Lucy... Wendy's body and beautiful gown was now full of mud and bruises on her face from Rouge's feet...

"NATSU!"

"WENDY!"

Suddenly, two flying cats, white and blue, rushed from nowhere as they landed on the ground, lifted their heads and then widening their eyes at the sight of the Dragon Slayers...

"..No..." Charle gasped with tears on her eyes, Happy froze, as he denied everything that he saw...

"...Happy..." Natsu froze, he couldn't talk anymore. His hands clutched the princess tightly...

"Bring her..." Happy stammered, Charle turned her head to him, confused, "Bring her...to Porlyusica!"


	8. Chapter 7 : Mystery

**Hey guys :D**

**My holiday is over :'(**

**So I guess I'll update a new chapter once a week, starting from now.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Mystery**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"The guild today is so rowdy like usual, huh? Levy?" Lisanna smiled widely as she saw her surroundings. Levy smiled and nodded, then went back to read her book.

Without the two infamous troublemakers (Natsu and Gray) and their vacuüm cleaner of cookies and cakes (Erza), the guild's still noisy, rowdy, and untidy like the ordinary day at Fairy Tail's guild.

"Haaah! It's refreshing!" Cana yelled happily and stomped her huge bottle, or should I say her vat of beer, "More, Mira!" she, Macao, and Wakaba yelled. They're drunk. Juvia was biting her own handkerchief, jealous at Erza and the princess who took her Gray-sama.

"Okay!" Mira smiled and took her vat, and then went to their beer container. Meanwhile, Elfman and the Raijinshuu were chatting, soon Lisanna joined, leaving Levy alone with her book.

"Levy!" Jet suddenly appeared, "Let's go on a mission! Just two of us-!" Droy rushed from nowhere and kicked Jet on the face, "No! Levy, why don't we go to a restaurant or something? My treat!" Then the two of them fight till the death to decide this tragic, romantic, and stupid love triangle.

"Guys!" Levi sighed, closing her book. "I'm reading. You know! Don't bugging me, please!" Jet and Droy sulked in the corner. "Oh, what book do you read now?" suddenly, Laki appeared and sat beside her.

"It's about history." Levy smiled, "Lu-chan allowed me to borrow this book.", "Lu-chan?" Laki asked, raising her eyebrow, "Oh, I bet it's your best friend you're talking about!" she grinned.

_I haven't told everyone, that Lu-chan is my best friend. _Levy sighed weakly, _because I bet they'll freak out and interfere our private time to read! No offense, guys._

_Now I wonder how's Lu-chan, Wendy-chan, Natsu, and everyone in the Royal Castle..._

"So, tell me." Laki whispered to Levy's ear, "Who is this Lu-chan? A boy? A girl? A bookworm just like you?" she asked, Levy smiled sheepishly, "Um...let me think." Levy put a finger to her cheek, _Maybe if I told Laki about this, she'll keep this as a secret. Just the two of us! Since she's another wise person in this guild, _Levy giggled awkwardly, making Laki confused. "Well, Lu-chan is actually-"

BRAK!

Everyone stopped in their tracks. The noisy sound and voices vanished. And they turned their heads to the source of the voice...

All eyes on the broken door, which revealed a familiar person with spiky pink hair and black shirt... the Fairy Tail red insignia is on one of his shoulder... carrying someone...

"...No..." Levy's mouth opened in shock while her body shivered, so did Laki and everyone in the guild... They know this person... but why...?

... Shouldn't he be in the Royal Castle..?

"... Natsu.." Lisanna trembled, she put her hand on her mouth, "...Why..." while Levy shook her head desperately, knowing someone who Natsu carried...

"...Wendy-chan..."

"Someone..." Natsu panted heavily as he lifted his head, there were bruises on his face from Sting's punch, his desperate tears overflowing from his eyes...

"...SOMEONE HELP HER!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

The guild's condition changed.

From the happy, noisy and messy guild became desperate, fear, and confusion. Mirajane took Wendy from Natsu's arms and brought her to Fairy Tail's infirmary. Levy broke down into tears and shouted, begging the little girl to wake up. Laki and Juvia tried to comfort her. Lisanna took the desperate Natsu to sit on one of the stools, wrapping her arms around him to comfort. Everyone's worried, worried for their unconscious and wounded princess, and the broken comrade.

"Call Master!" Macao shouted, Wakaba and Max nodded and went to their Master's room. After that, the Master's door burst out and Makarov ran to Natsu's side. Everyone surrounded the broken Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Calm down, my child!" Makarov grabbed Natsu's trembling shoulders, "Take a deep breath, it's alright, we're here!"

"It's my fault..." Natsu sobbed uncontrollably, squeezed his own hair hard while he looked down to his feet. "I'm failed..."

"No. Natsu!" Lisanna patted his back, "It's alright. She'll be fine. You've done a good job. You took her here so Mira-nee and Porlyusica can take care of her. It's okay..." she rubbed Natsu's head softly while all of his comrades smiled at him, signaling that everything's alright. Slowly, Natsu's uncontrollable sob calmed down as he smiled weakly and lifted his head. "Thanks, guys..."

"Who did this to you?" Makarov asked, trying to hold his anger to see his child beaten up like this, "It's alright. Everything that happened is not anyone's fault. Now take a deep breath, and explain everything to us." Makarov smiled to his child, Natsu slowly nodded and clenched his fists...

"...It's him... Sting Eucliffe..."

**XXXXXXXXX**

"He..." Levy gritted her teeth while she's standing in front of Natsu, after she asked everything in the Master's place as he wanted to check on Wendy. Everyone froze, they couldn't believe everything what Natsu said, but the proof was in front of their eyes...

They know everything now. Their princess is a Celestial Spirit Mage, and her sister is the Sky Dragon Slayer, First Generation just like him, being left by her dragon, Grandine. Lucy's fiancée is the malicious and snotty prince Sting Eucliffe with his dark and cold butler, Rogue Cheney. And both of them are the White Dragon Slayer and the Shadow Dragon Slayer who killed their own dragons... And they attacked them in the forest while Natsu was training Wendy...

"He did...what..?" Lisanna widened her eyes, "...the princess's... fiancée..." Natsu bit his own lips. "I couldn't believe that, also..." Natsu whispered, "But he hurt Wendy..."

"Juvia can't forgive him..." Juvia's body trembled, "He hurt our princesses..." But deep in her heart, she celebrated it because her love rivals decreased in numbers. But hey, it's about love. Even if she respected her princesses, her Gray-sama is number one :3.

"Have you told Lu-chan?" Everyone raised their eyebrows at Levy, _Who's Lu-chan? _Laki flinched. _Don't tell me..._

"Not yet." Natsu sighed, everyone snapped their eyes, _who the heck is Lu-chan?_, "Your best friend is very protective of her, you know. I'm afraid that she'll..." Natsu gulped, "But I asked Happy and Charle to tell Erza and Gray."_ Best friend? _Jet and Droy snapped their eyes. _What the..._

"She will forgive you, I know that." Levy smiled as she took Natsu's hand and held it, "Lu-chan is the kindest, prettiest, and wisest princess I ever know!"

...

...

...

...

...?

"**...WHHAAAATTT?!"**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"HOW COULD YOU, LEVY?!" Everyone (including Natsu) cried dramatically and shouted at our beloved Solid Script Mage, who giggled sheepishly. "Well, sorry guys. But I want to have 'Lu-chan and my privacy time' to read and discuss about books."

"You damn bookworm!" Max suddenly grabbed glasses from nowhere, wore it and ran outside, to the Heartfilia's public library, "I will be a bookworm, too!" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Levy! I _really_ want to meet her, you know!" Lisanna sobbed, "I want to take her shopping, make up, gossiping and sleepover with us! If only you told us from the beginning, my dream already came true!" she hugged Levy's waist and cried like a child pleading to their mother, making Levy rolled her eyes.

"Keeping a secret from your comrades is not manly!" Elfman lectured her, "I know I am _not yet_ a woman!" she suddenly cried together with Lisanna, but with her own body problems.

"Thank goddess, Jet!", "You're right, Droy!" they wrapped their arms around each other and danced happily, "Her best friend's a girl!"

And then, everyone waited. Waiting their princess to wake while Natsu talked to Levy...

"EVERYONE!" Suddenly, Mirajane appeared from the guild's door infirmary with Makarov and gave them a wide smile, "Princess Wendy's awake!"

Everyone cheered. The situation became normal again.

Natsu and Levy snapped their eyes. "WENDY!" Natsu stood up and rushed to the infirmary, Mira allowed him, "Levy, I guess you want to meet her, too, right?" Makarov smiled at her softly. Levy nodded her head and walked to the infirmary.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Urrg..." Wendy slowly rubbed her head and opened her eyes. _Where am I...?_

"Ouch!" Wendy cried in pain as she rubbed her cheek, there's a bandage on it. Wendy snapped her eyes. _How could this...?_

She remembered. She was in the forest with her teacher, Natsu, and suddenly her sister's fiancée and his butler appeared and attacked them. All she knew after that was Rogue kicked her to the ground, placing his feet on her face and then Natsu being thrown to her. Wendy widened her eyes, How's Natsu? How's Lucy after she knew this..?

"Natsu-san!" Wendy called his name. No answer. Of course, she's alone in this room. Wait, a room...?

She turned around her surroundings. Slowly, she sat up on her bed. Wait, since when she's on a bed? So she looked at her surroundings more carefully...

A wooden window, wooden furniture, a clock which released a 'Tick-Tock' sound, a sink, a carpet, 2 stools beside her bed, a table and wardrobe full of medicines and bandages. Wendy looked down to the carpet, there's a huge symbol on that carpet. As she examined it, she shrieked after she realized the symbol...

... Fairy Tail.

"WENDY!" The door burst opened, Natsu appeared and then hugged her. "Are you okay? I'm sorry! If only I-" unbeknownst to him, Wendy's face became blue, she couldn't breathe.

"Natsu!" Levy entered the room, "You're clutching her too tight!", "Ooops, sorry!" Natsu released her, allowing Wendy to pant heavily. "Natsu-san..." she smiled softly and turned her head to the blue-haired girl... "..Levy-san!"

"Wendy-chan!" Levy cried and crushed her with a hug, "I was so worried!" Oops, Wendy's face become blue again, "Levy! She couldn't breathe!" Natsu grabbed Levy desperately, "Oops! Sorry, heheh." Levy released her and rubbed her head, "It's...okay..." Wendy panted and waved her hand.

"Princess Wendy!" Suddenly, Warren rushed to the room and stretched his hands, preparing to hug the princess, "I am sooo happy to meet you-!"

Before he could hug Wendy, Levy and Natsu kicked him and sent him flying outside. "You damn lolicon!" Levy shouted angrily and slammed the door.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe it!" Wendy cheered, forgetting the cause why she was in Fairy Tail's infirmary. "I'm in Fairy Tail! I want to meet your Master! I want to introduce myself to everyone in here! Oh my God, I'm so excited!" she moved her legs forward and backward while she's sitting on the edge of the bed, with Levy beside her and Natsu sitting on the stool.

"We'll do that later. " Levy patted her head, "But now, we _have_ to tell this to Lu-chan." Both Dragon Slayers gulped, "And also, you have to tell her that you are a Dragon Slayer, Wendy-chan," Levy smiled sadly, "I know what you feel, both of you, but this is for the best," Wendy looked down, slowly, she made a weak smile, "You're right, Levy-san,"

"And Natsu," Levy turned her head to the mage, "What you're telling me... is that true?" Natsu nodded, "Well, you should tell that to everyone, too!" Levy teased, "Hey! You kept that as a secret and now you tell me to pry my secret, too?" Natsu pouted while Wendy raised her eyebrow, "What secret, Natsu-san?"

"Well...", "It's a secret!" Levy smiled happily, making Wendy pouted, "Don't tell her, for now." Levy whispered to him as he nodded. _Because...there're many mysteries that we have to solve first. _But suddenly, Levy giggled evilly, _So, Lu-chan and Natsu both have a first love, after all~~_

Let me tell you, Natsu has told Levy that he had met Lucy 5 years ago, just like he told Gray and Erza when he talked to her. Thank goddess that Levy is a good secret-keeper, but also a not-so-skilled-but-still-skilled match-maker.

"Natsu-san. Let me heal your wounds," Wendy said as she saw a bruise on Natsu's cheek and stood up slowly. Levy stared at them with serious eyes, because she will see the power of a Sky Dragon Slayer with her own eyes.

Wendy's hand suddenly glowed in blue light as she caressed it to Natsu's cheek. Natsu couldn't feel anything but warm, comfortable sensation and no pain after the blue light vanished. Natsu rubbed his cheek, he didn't feel any pain anymore while Wendy gave him a smile.

"...Wow..." Levy whispered, "...That's so cool! Wendy-chan!" she squealed happily and grabbed Wendy's hands, "I'm so proud of you!" Wendy and Levy both laughed, followed by Natsu.

"What about your wounds?" Natsu asked worriedly, "Why didn't you heal yourself that time?", "Oh, that." Wendy rubbed her wounded cheek with her finger, "I fainted first, right?" she laughed weakly.

Natsu knelt to her, he had bitten his lips and apologized multiple times for not being able to protect her. Levy also knelt beside him, begging for his forgiveness.

"It's alright, Natsu-san, Levy-san," Wendy smiled sadly, she waved her hand, motioning them to stand up. "You tried your best, Natsu-san." Wendy said, "But..." Natsu trembled, "I promised Lucy that I..."

"My sister will forgive you," Wendy said determinedly, "Because she trusts you, and because she knows that Sting-san is actually a bad person." Wendy slowly hugged him, "You already protect her once, right? So, there's no reason that you will not protect me, also, right?" Wendy asked him, "You're a kind and trustful person, Natsu-san. You'd protected both of us."

_Because I know... that you love her so much... from your gaze, your breath, your attitude if you're with Lucy..._

_And I know... My sister more than she knows...Love is such a complicated thing, huh?_

Natsu widened his eyes, Levy smiled at him softly, "You always be like that," she said, "You tried your best to keep your promise, to protect your comrades, for that, I... No, everyone in Fairy Tail appreciate that, even if you failed, we appreciate your effort." She patted his back.

Natsu tried to hold his tears of happiness by wrapping his arms around them, "Thank you so much, guys!" he grinned widely, "Because of you, I'm all fired up!" Both of them shared their laughs.

"At least, both of you are alright," Levy sighed in relief. "Stay in here, both of you." Levy ordered, Wendy and Natsu nodded, "I will ask Master to tell Lu-chan-"

"No need to do that."

The three of them flinched, as the door opened slowly, Gray walked to enter with Charle on his arms. Gray closed the door after that.

"Wendy!" Charle cried and jumped from Gray's arms to Wendy, and they hugged each other happily. Levy's mouth agape, "She can...?", "Yeah, the same like Happy," Natsu shrugged.

"Natsu," Gray walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder, "That's not your fault," he smiled, Natsu smiled back, "I know, buddy, thanks." Levy smiled, it's rare to see them in good terms.

"Both of you better come back to Royal Castle," Gray explained, "Charle and I came here quickly after Happy and Charle begged to us when Princess Lucy's lunch served, and now..." Gray smiled at Natsu and Wendy, "Happy kept begging for forgiveness for you, Natsu. But we knew, this is _not_ your fault. It's the Prince," Gray clenched his fists. "Erza told me to pick you up from here, Charle insisted to come with me." Charle smiled at him, but then, she lifted her head to see Wendy.

"Wendy..." she whispered. Wendy looked at her, confused, "Lucy knows... everything..." Wendy widened her eyes, "Because_ I_ am the one... who told her..."

"Lu-chan?!" Levy screeched, "What happened with her now?!" She asked worriedly to Charle. Natsu stared at Gray, his bangs were covering his eyes...

Tears slowly fell from Charle's blank eyes...

"...She collapsed."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Porlyusica walked back to her house. After Makarov pleaded to her to heal the princess, and before she woke up, Porlyusica left. Mirajane thanked her afterwards.

But she couldn't believe it.

The girl she healed, the girl she saw in the infirmary, the wounded girl, the Second Princess of Heartfilia Kingdom is actually...

Her Earthland counterpart's Dragon Slayer.

"I guess I have to tell her... everything..."

**The mystery will slowly, be solved...**


	9. Chapter 8 : I Will

**Hiii Everyone :D**

**Look at all this homework that I have~!**

**School days.**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 8 : I Will**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"_... And then they live happily ever after."_

_Lucy closed the book that she brought and placed it beside her. Her best friend, Natsu, was laying on her lap, enjoying her story about a princess and the hero who saved her from the bad guy as they were enjoying the soft, blowing wind, beautiful flowers and blue sky under one of the trees in the forest._

"_Cool!" Natsu grinned widely, "Just like I told you, heroes are unbeatable!" Lucy giggled and softly brushed his hair. "You really like heroes so much, huh?" She giggled._

"_Of course!" Natsu sat up slowly, "I promised my father that I will become a hero!" he smiled and clenched his fist. _

"_You father?" Lucy asked, curious, "I bet he's a great and kind man! Could I meet your father?"_

_Natsu smiled at her sadly. His eyes showed that he missed someone._

"_...Natsu?" Lucy gulped, "...Am I..."_

"_Nah, it's okay." Natsu leaned to the tree beside her, slowly, Lucy held his hand, making him smiled._

"_My father... left me 3 years ago," Lucy's eyes widened, she held his hand tighter, feeling guilty. "For me, he's the greatest, strongest, and kindest father in the world! He taught me everything, reading, magic, and else!" Natsu smiled, "... I missed him so much. Even so, I won't give up. I knew there's a reason why he left me. And before I found that reason, I will fulfill my promise to him first!"_

"_Promise?" Lucy asked, "Yep! I promised to him... that I will use my powers to become a hero of justice!" he yelled happily, "He told me that what a hero needs is a princess!" after Lucy heard this, she blushed, unbeknownst to Natsu._

"_He told me that I have to find her, save her, and die in her arms!"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...What a cool father._

"_...Is that so..?" Lucy sweat dropped, Natsu nodded. "But!" suddenly, he coughed, and said, "My powers haven't been enough to save a princess, I thought." Natsu sighed. Lucy stared at him for a long time..._

"_...You already have,"_

_Natsu startled. He turned his head to Lucy, who gave him a beautiful smile from her face, "You saved my sister. You saved me."_

_Oh, he blushed._

"_...I guess... I'm still weak, that's all." Natsu giggled sheepishly, rubbing his head. Lucy giggled, and then she stood up slowly, walking towards the garden of flowers in front of them..._

"_..It's what a hero does, you know," Lucy said as she turned her head to him, stretching her hands, enjoying the blowing wind while many flower petals flying around her, making her just like the most beautiful princess Natsu ever saw..._

"_Enjoying the day with his princess, vowing that he will protect her with his life..."_

_Subconsciously, Natsu began to walk towards her. His mind only thought about the beautiful princess..._

"_...If you thought that your powers were not enough, then..." Lucy stretched one of her hands to him, hoping Natsu to take it._

"_...I will wait for you," Lucy smiled and blushed as she confessed her feelings to him..._

"_...I want to be your princess."_

_Natsu's face really crimson. So did Lucy. But he didn't care. She didn't care, also. He took Lucy's hand and just like what a hero did to a princess..._

_He knelt in front of her and kissed her hand._

"_If I was in trouble...__You will come...save me... And then we will live happily ever after...just like a fairy tale...right?" Lucy asked as she lowered her head to see her hero's face..._

_Natsu lifted his head. He didn't care about everything. All he cared was Lucy, his one and only princess..._

"_I will! I will come and save you!"_

_**Let the blowing wind and the beautiful flowers become the witnesses of our vow...**_

**XXXXXXXXX**

It was raining.

The Eucliffe Empire was now hit by a heavy rain. The sky was full of gray and dark clouds. The thunder boomed so loud, even children could cry if they heard that. If you're in there, maybe you're in your bedroom, listening to music or something. But this was different. There's no Mp3 in this era. (**A/N: Oops :P**)

It was like a huge storm, when suddenly, a very strong wind blew around the castle, almost made the trees around it collapsed. Fortunately, the structure of the castle was very strong, solid and _magnificent_...

Just like the prince.

Sting Eucliffe was now sitting at his workroom, writing something, accompanied by his most loyal butler, Rogue Cheney. The room was full of... white.

Yes. White-colored furniture, white-colored carpet, white-colored clock, white wall, white tiles, white curtain, white pillars, white decorations, white pen, not the ink but the _pen_, white paper... oh yeah of course. Oh, actually, the Eucliffe Empire castle was full of white.

Why?

Sting, our handsome and magnificent prince loves white. Because white is the most magnificent color in the world. It shows purity, glory, majesty, glamorous, and of course, _magnificent_. And his father agreed.

And because, he's the White Dragon Slayer, of course!

"Sting," Rouge called him as he received the paper and read it, "Are you sure about this?"

"You dare to ask me, again?" Sting asked, or threatened him, "I, the High Prince-"

"Alright, I understand," Rogue coughed and scrolled the paper, wrapped it and stamped it with Eucliffe Empire's Royal Stamp. "But you promised them," Rogue said, "That you made the bet with-"

"Why should I follow that bet?" Sting snickered evilly, "I will win, after all. So there's no need for me to follow it. Besides..." Sting stood up from his seat, staring at the window and looking at the dark sky, lightning spreading everywhere. "...There's no way that little girl can do a Dragon's Roar."

"So what I'll do now... is just force the Salamander to duel with me!" Sting laughed maliciously as the thunder crashed in front of the window, if you saw him, he's just like the bad guy in the horror film.

Rogue only stared at him. He sighed, and then took a step to turn back and leave the room. Clutching the scrolled paper tightly, he gritted his teeth as he thought about something...

_Royal Duel._

Royal Duel is a tradition to settle any conflict or problems between two or more countries by deputing one or more combatants, to prevent more bloodshed of war, or decide the right one to receive the highest throne, or to entertain noble families, to duel with their sword skills or magic with their pride at their own weapons and powers in the witnesses of nobles and the Royal Families.

There's one condition.

If one of the heirs of one country wanted to do the Royal Duel with an opponent, from different country, the opponent had to agree with him/her. And the more exact, the opponent _must_ be one of the Royal Families of the country.

If there will be two or more combatants, then one of then must have the same bloodline from the Royal Families.

Sting told him that he wanted Rogue to accompany him as his partner. There's a reason behind that. With that, the number of combatants will be the same. With that, Natsu Dragneel could do the duel with him, with that...

... He could force Wendy Heartfilia, the second princess of Heartfilia Kingdom, to agree.

"_And your job is only erasing that little girl from my sight."_

"_So I can fight with him, Natsu Dragneel!"_

Who cares about his own fiancée?

**XXXXXXXXX**

"What do you mean we can't?!" Wendy cried desperately, tears were falling from her eyes as she faced her own father on his throne. Natsu was standing behind her all the time, clenching his fists in desperation.

"I am not allowed you to meet her," Jude said forcefully, "You disappointed us,"

"But... But I want to apologize!" Wendy sobbed, "Please... I'm sorry! Forgive me, I'll do anything-!"

"You hide it from us," Jude hissed and glared at his daughter, "That you're the Sky Dragon Slayer, that your cat could talk, and you hide that from us but tell that to that man?!" Jude pointed at Natsu angrily, "Look at what you've done to my daughter! She's unconscious!" Natsu widened his eyes, his voice soaked, he couldn't say anything.

Gray, Erza, and the Exceeds were kneeling in front of the King, also begging for forgiveness. But Jude ignored them, only glaring at the Dragon Slayers in front of him.

"Fairy Tail," Jude said furiously, "You really, disappointed me! You said that you will protect Lucy with all your might! But now, she's unconscious! And she hasn't waked up!"

"And because of that, I fired all of you!" Natsu froze. So did everyone. Isn't that mean he failed? He failed to protect Lucy...?

Wendy clenched her fists, her father blamed Fairy Tail! She can't forgive him...

"They protect her..." Wendy looked down and whispered, "They keep they promise! They protect Lucy!" she lifted her head and glared at her father. I guess now is the time for family fight.

"Protect her?" Jude asked, "From what? She's collapsed! And now you're hurt! Just look at your own wounds-"

"LIKE I CARE!" Wendy forcefully released the bandage on her cheek, "Ow!" she groaned in pain but after that, she gritted her teeth, "They made her smile! It's the first time, Lucy smiled to someone besides me like that! They made her happy! Not you, Happy," Wendy smiled and waved at Happy, who waved back.

"You can't judge them just because they made a mistake! Everyone makes mistakes! I know, it's my fault that I kept hiding the truth from you. And I'm sorry, Father!" Wendy knelt in front of him, crying, "I'm really sorry! Even if you won't forgive me, please forgive them! I will do anything, Father! Please..." she sobbed uncontrollably, everyone stared at her with sympathy.

"Wendy..." Natsu crouched beside her, patting her shoulder, "Please, stop." He smiled softly at her. Wendy lifted her head, showing her watery eyes. "It's okay." Natsu whispered and stood up, glancing at the King.

"What do you want?" Jude asked sarcastically, turning his head because he didn't want to see the man who caused all of this, or so he thought.

"I want you to know..." Natsu gritted his teeth, "That you're a great King, but not a great Father."

...

...

...

...

"...What did you say?!" Jude shouted madly, everyone (the knights) froze in their place, except Natsu and his comrades...

Charle ran towards Wendy, both of them hugging each other after that.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness," Gray walked and then stood beside Natsu, Happy on his shoulder, "But could you understand, what sorrow and pain that your daughters could have? Even if they didn't tell you, shouldn't you know all of that?"

"Your daughters, have gone through many pain of life," Erza said, stood up after she knelt in front of the King and walked towards her comrades, "They're the strongest princesses that I ever known, to give up their own happiness just for the sake of this country, for you."

"They follow you," Happy said, "They obey your orders, they do everything that you want but now..." tears fell from his eyes, "...You didn't even want to forgive Wendy..?"

"She apologized multiple times..." Charle released herself from Wendy's arms, and then stood up in front of her just like she wanted to shield her, "She knelt, she bowed, she cried, how could you...?"

"I don't care about your order," Natsu clenched his fists and said determinately, "Without your order, without everyone's order, _I will protect my own princess with my life_!" he yelled, everyone widened their eyes, _what a strong determination!_

"I will protect Lucy, and all the world around her! That's why, I will also protect Wendy!", Wendy widened her eyes, it's the first time someone besides Lucy wants to protect her! Jude also widened his eyes, this man vowed that he wanted to protect his daughters!

"You made her cry! And for that..." Natsu created a crimson burning flame from his hand. Gray ready to release his magic as he made a seal with his hands, and Erza summoned her swords...

"**... We will give you a lesson!"**

"Thank you." Jude thanked them.

...

"**WHAT?!"**

Everyone fell to the ground, except Jude.

Jude stared at them for a long time. After that, he smiled. "I was just testing you,"

_You lied_. Everyone sweat dropped. Well, a King must protect his own grace!

"Natsu Dragneel," Jude slowly walked from his throne towards him, "Will you keep your vow to me?" He glanced at Gray and Erza, too, "Will all of you?"

Both of them smiled and bowed to him, forgetting their argument, "We will,"

"Then, I will not fire you," Both of them smiled in happiness.

Jude sighed, and then he turned his head to his daughter, "Wendy,"

"...Yes, Father!" Wendy said as she stood up, Charle and Happy gave her an encouraging smile. Jude waved his hand, motioning her to come to him as she did.

"Wendy," Jude placed his hand on her shoulder, "I want you, to apologize to your sister," Jude asked her, "If she forgives you, then I will forgive you," he smiled softly. Wendy widened her eyes, but slowly, she gave him a wide smile.

"I will do it," Wendy nodded, "Look at me, Father," she turned and walked to the door of the Royal Palace, followed by her sister's guards and her cat. Before she let the knights to open the door for her, she turned her head to her father, while Natsu gave her a smile...

"I, Wendy Heartfilia, will heal my sister with my Sky Dragon Slayer magic!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Lucy was laying on her bed. Unconscious.

Wendy entered her room, followed by her cat and the Fairy Tail guards. Natsu tapped her shoulder, making her turned her head to him.

"I know you can do it!" he grinned, "Just like what you did to me!"

"You can do it, Young Majesty," Gray ensured her as he smiled.

"I believe, that your sister will definitely forgive you," Erza smiled at her.

Wendy smiled and nodded at them. Slowly, she walked towards the bed while Natsu and the others stood in front of the door, looking at them.

Wendy took a deep breath, and then, she placed her hands on Lucy's chest while slowly, blue lights covering her hands, Wendy began her magic.

Everyone stared at her amazed. For a long time, suddenly, Lucy's hand twitched. Her magic worked! Slowly, let me tell you _slowly_, Lucy opened her eyes...

"...Wendy...?" she whispered, her voice was full of pain, making Natsu widened his eyes.

"...Lucy..." Wendy smiled as tears formed in her eyes. Suddenly, sweats appeared on her face as she coughed and panted...

"She's using too much power!" Charle whispered worriedly, making everyone snapped their eyes. Unfortunately, Lucy could hear her voice as she began to struggle, not allowing Wendy to use her magic-

"Stay in there!" Wendy ordered harshly, everyone froze, "I can do it! Don't move, Lucy!", Lucy ignored her, tears fell to her cheek, "Stop! I beg you... Please..." Lucy sobbed, she couldn't struggle again because her head felt dizzy again...

"I'm sick of it!" Wendy suddenly cried, but she still tried to heal Lucy with her magic, even if she's tired because of that. "Why wouldn't you let me do this..? Don't you believe me? I can do it! Don't you ever try to protect me again!"

"But I...I-"

"I love you, Lucy. I know you love me, too. I love you, that's why I won't leave you! Even if there's a danger that I should face because of my magic, I will try my best to live! Even if I failed, just remember..." Wendy sobbed, "...That I love you so much..."

Happy couldn't hold his tears any longer. He cried. Charle did, also. Erza and Gray stared at them full of sympathy, Natsu bit his lips, trying to hold his tears...

"I want to learn magic. I want to be as strong as you are. You are my idol, I really want to be like you. But why wouldn't you allow me? Because I'm weak? I'm the Sky Dragon Slayer! I will try my best to be strong! I want to make everyone proud of me, I want to make you proud of me!" Wendy coughed, her eyes began to falter, "I'm fine, I will be fine. Because I believe in myself..."

Slowly, the blue glowing light in Wendy's hands vanished, and with that, she fell to her knees-

"Wendy!" Natsu cried and rushed to her side. Lucy sat up quickly, she tried to stand up but Erza, suddenly appeared, held her hand, shaking her head and smiled...

"She did it, Your Majesty,"

Gray walked towards them with smile on his face, "She healed you," Lucy widened her eyes, that's right, she didn't feel dizzy or any pain anymore...

"Did it work?" Lucy snapped her eyes as she turned her head towards Wendy and Natsu. "It worked! You're so cool, Wendy!" Natsu grinned and patted Wendy's head, making her smiled widely and hugged him in happiness. Charle and Happy high-fived with each other.

"...Wendy..."

Lucy sobbed, covering her mouth with her hands while tears overflowing from her eyes. Natsu turned his head to her, smiling and then he lifted Wendy up. Slowly, he gave Wendy to Lucy as she began to embrace her tightly while the others smiled at them.

"...Thank you..." Lucy couldn't think anything that she wants to say except that, "... Thank you so much..." she looked at Natsu with watery eyes, and then he smiled back. _Just like what she said to me that day..._

"I'm sorry," Wendy apologized, "For everything," Lucy didn't care about it, she only gave her a multiple kisses on her forehead, showing that she loves her so much. Natsu smiled at the scene in front of him, so did his comrades.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"How could I thank you?"

Erza, Gray, Happy, and Charle were already left. Lucy asked Natsu to stay with her and Wendy, who was sleeping like an angel right now. Besides, now is night-time.

"Nah, it's okay!" Natsu, who was sitting at the sofa, smiled to her, "It's my job, after all!" Lucy smiled softly at him, she stopped stroking Wendy's hair and then walked to sit beside him.

"I'm sorry," Lucy apologized and bowed to him, "You tried to protect her, I knew that. And I'm sorry for what my fiancée did to you,"

Natsu looked down, remembering what Sting and Rogue did to them, but why was Lucy apologizing to him? It's not her fault!

"They did that, not you. So you didn't have to apologize to me." Natsu said as he looked at the princess softly. Lucy smiled, her beautiful long blonde hair slowly covered her face as she looked down.

"...I've been thinking...about something..." she whispered, Natsu heard that a little, so he leaned closer to Lucy. After he sat only a few centimeters beside her, Lucy lifted her head and turned to him, her chocolate melted eyes met Natsu's eyes, and both of them had a blush on their faces.

"...You seem...familiar to me." Natsu froze, could it be...

... Lucy had actually remembered him...?

"Tell me," Lucy smiled softly at him, slowly her hand reached Natsu's hand, and then the softness and warmth of her hand held his hand. "Have we ever met before...?"

"...I will," Natsu smiled widely, he clutched her hand gently and then kissed it. Both of them leaned closer to each other, until their faces so close, like they wanted to_ kiss_...

"...We've met before."

Lucy widened her eyes. But slowly, she smiled softly at her guard and clutched his hand, "...I see. Then could you tell me, when?" she tried to ask politely and tilted her head, Natsu swore that every men would faint if they're not strong enough like him, after seeing the most beautiful girl in front of their eyes.

"... It was 5 years ago," Natsu explained slowly and Lucy nodded, trying to remember what happened in 5 years ago...

The princess closed her eyes, focusing at her own memory and held Natsu's hand tightly as he smiled at her, praying that she would remember him...

"_I will! I will come and save you!"_

Actually, Lucy really surprised. Her head didn't feel dizzy after she remembered that words! Maybe Wendy's magic really worked after all!

_"Slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair wearing a red shirt and a scarf with white scales on his neck..."_

_"Why is my chest beating fast like this...?_

_Is this because I'm happy? Because I made friends with someone..?_

_Or because I was walking alone... and holding hands... with him...?"_

_"...Have we...ever met before...__in my dreams__...?"_

No.

_That's not a dream._ Lucy thought as she slowly, opened her eyes and stared at the Fire Dragon Slayer...

_That's my memories._

"Na..." Lucy tried to call him, as slowly, a tear fell to her cheek, a sign of happiness, "..Natsu, I..."

Natsu smiled widely, he also cried in happiness and quickly wrapped his arms around her, "Yes... It's me, Lucy! It's me..." Lucy startled at his action, but soon she smiled softly and clutched Natsu's scarf, enjoying the warmth of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"We're best friends... You always read me a fairy tale every time we met... Hero... Princess... Everything about that! And you are... you are..."

_You are my first love._

"I...could feel it..." Lucy whispered to his ear, "I felt so warm, so safe, and so familiar every time I saw you. I thought that we've met in my dreams..." she giggled softly, "But I was wrong... And I'm glad... That I'm able to meet you now..." she wrapped her arms around him, "I will try... to remember you..."

They embraced each other in a long time. Their breaths could be heard, so content. Lucy smiled as she snuggled closer to Natsu, making him embraced her tighter... And she thought that-

"_**She'll die,"**_

The blonde girl snapped her eyes. What is that...?

_**There's blood, blood everywhere. The moon... The moon is red... The floor is red... The scent of blood... What's happening...?**_

_**...Mother, what happened to you...?**_

"...N..." Lucy suddenly shivered uncontrollably, Natsu startled and then lowered his head to see her...

He froze.

Lucy was trembling furiously, her mouth tried to say something, but her voice soaked, she desperately released her hands from Natsu and hugged herself in fear...

"...No..."

_**No! Don't touch her! I will do anything! I will do anything but please don't hurt her!**_

"No..."

_**Mother! Please hold on! The blood, the blood kept flowing! Please! I will hold it, I will-!**_

"...Lucy..?" Natsu asked her, his body also trembled as he saw his princess at this state. Lucy suddenly grabbed her own head with her hands, tears overflowing from her eyes and moved backwards, her face was full of fear and despair...

_**Stop! Give her back to me! GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER!**_

"**AAAAAHHHHH!"** Lucy clutched her own head, screaming in fear.

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed worriedly as he rushed to her, grabbing her shoulders and shook her body. "What happened?! Are you okay-"

"NOO!" Lucy cried uncontrollably as Natsu pulled her to his chest close, worrying about her so much. "Don't make me remember! I'm scared! Please, I beg you, stop..." Lucy cried to his chest, he could feel her tears on his shirt and widened his eyes, _why..._

_... Is she scared to remember me..?_

"Natsu-san!" Suddenly, someone called his name, Natsu turned his head and saw Wendy, already woke up because of Lucy's scream, rushed to them, "What happened?!"

Lucy flinched as she heard her voice, with a speed of lightning, she released herself from Natsu's arms and rushed to her sister, tackled her to the ground and hugged her so tight, like she's _scared_ of something...

"Lu-Lucy!" Wendy struggled in shock, trying to push Lucy away from her, _It seems like that.. When she's having a nightmare...!_

"I'm here, Lucy! I won't leave! It's alright..." Wendy patted her head, "I'm here sis. I love you, I won't leave you..." But Lucy hugged her tighter, crying uncontrollably like a scared baby...

"...Wendy..." Natsu whimpered, trembling uncontrollably as tears fell from his blank eyes, "...It's my fault...again..."

Wendy sat up, even when Lucy still clutched her, "Natsu-san, don't blame yourself. She's always like this when she's having a nightmare or something like that," she giggled awkwardly, "Now, please help me to carry her to her bed!"

"I can do it myself, " Suddenly, Lucy said as she calmed down, making Wendy and Natsu shocked again. Lucy released Wendy as she slowly stood up and walked towards Natsu...

"...I'm sorry..." Lucy sobbed as she bowed to him, "I didn't mean that. I _want_ to remember you, Natsu. But..." Lucy clutched her own chest, "I remembered... about something that I want to forget..." her bangs covering her face. Natsu stared at her for a long time, and then he nodded slowly.

_Maybe... she suddenly remembered about the incident... But why now...?_

"I understand," he tried to make a smiled and stood up, "Then I will leave-"

"No!" Lucy cried desperately, making him startled... Wendy stared at them, her eyes sparkling...

"Don't leave..." Lucy walked towards him and held his hand tightly, "Don't leave me..." she pleaded as she stared at Natsu with her beautiful face, making him blushed...

"I will get a room for myself, then." Wendy teased them as she pretended to sulk in the corner, making both of them blushed furiously, but still held each other's hand.

"..If that's what you want, then..." Natsu grinned and patted Lucy's head, "I'll stay!" Lucy blushed, but then she smiled widely and nodded happily.

"Don't force yourself," Natsu smiled at her, knelt down and kissed her hand, she blushed again and that made Wendy shrieked in joy, "If you had to suffer just because you want to remember me..."

"I will always protect you, even if you couldn't remember me!" Natsu declared with determined eyes.

_I will love you, always._


	10. Chapter 9 : Bathroom?

**Hii againn~~!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I appreciate them a lot!**

**Wish me luck for my homework, please! :D**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 9 : ...Bathroom?**

Wendy was blushing madly after she woke up. Actually, now's still night-time...

Why? Let her remember the event before she slept... 5 hours ago...

Lucy freaked out because of something, Natsu tried to calm her down but failed, and then Wendy came to the rescue, Lucy begged Natsu to stay with them, Wendy left them, Natsu tackled Lucy to the bed, then they shared their first _loud _and _strong _kisses on the bed, embraced each other tightly, and then they started to do XXX and XXX and-

Oh, no. That's her dream, not reality. That's why she blushed.

_If Lucy knew my dream, she'll definitely throw me to hell..._

But that's not the problem, now. The real problem is...

She's stuck. She can't get up. She can't move. Wendy widened her eyes.

Why, again? Because...

Lucy was sleeping peacefully with one arm around her, clutching her tightly, burying her face into her hair, beautiful golden hair mixed with blue-ocean hair on the king-sized bed , just one movement will definitely wake her up. While her other hand was clutching someone's hand-

Wait.

_There's only me and Lucy, right...? _Wendy thought as she shivered, there's a voice of someone's breathing behind her! Her sister didn't clutch her hand, so... Suddenly, she thought about any scary things that might appear _beside_ your bed... Again, this is still night-time. So what if...?

_I'm scared._ Oh, of course you're scared. Even I'm scared, so now, just turn your head to your back. Let the moonlight shows you the source of the breathing... If something scary appeared, don't tell me.

...

Natsu?

Natsu was sleeping beside her, a smile on his face. His hand also wrapped itself around her and Lucy, his palm on Lucy's back, while his other hand was clutching Lucy's hand tightly above her head. Maybe that's why Wendy can't get up. They're heavier than her. So, all this night, she had slept between them...?

_XXX and XXX and XXX and Ooohh~~~_

OMG, DID THEY REALLY DO 'THAT'?! _DO 'THAT'?!_ **DO 'THAT'?!**

But wait! If they really did 'that', why was she sleeping between them...? Wendy, wait! Don't spurt blood from your nose! Don't you blushing madly like a tomato!

Oh, if you look at them more carefully, they looked like a mother, a father, and a daughter sleeping together.

Let's stop this nonsense and back to the story.

_Don't you think about any dirty thoughts, just wake up, ask about that time, make a wide smile on your face, and live happily ever after!_ Wendy nodded at herself. Slowly, she turned her body towards Natsu, let me tell you again _slowly_, because Lucy already twitched when she moved just once, and then back to her dream again.

"...Natsu-san..." Wendy whispered like a ghost, slowly shaking his body. Actually, she didn't want to disturb this moment, but to make it more_ interesting_, she had to leave so her sister and her guard will have their own _lovely dovey_ time~

Curse you, heavy sleeper! He still didn't wake up, instead he yawned like a cute animal and making her blushed. Wendy sighed. Is this how Lucy feels when she tried to wake her up?

Lucy suddenly moved, startling her. The older princess was snuggling closer to the Fire Dragon Slayer, her head leaning closer into his chest, also making her more stuck. The warmth of the pink-haired man was comfortable, pleasant, and for Wendy it made sense, because he's the Fire Dragon Slayer, after all.

Natsu slowly buried his face into Lucy's beautiful golden hair, pulling her closer to his chest, and now Wendy can't move at all.

The little girl sighed. _If that's what you want... _Slowly, she closed her eyes, as her mind began to lure into her dream world once again...

"_You're soooooo delicious! Let me taste you more~!"_

"_No...not in there~~! Stop it~! Ahhh! AHHH!"_

_Wendy smiled evilly as she licked her own talking chocolate ice cream in a XXX way..._

The Sky Dragon Slayer screamed like a crazy child.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Nightmare?" Lucy asked worriedly. The blonde princess and her guard jumped from their bed after they heard Wendy's scream. Wendy was now crying on her arms because of that mischievous dream...

"Don't be scared, Wendy!" Natsu tried to cheer her up, "Don't be such a baby! We're here!"

"Natsu, for me Wendy is my baby," Okay, Natsu sweat dropped at the overprotective older sister.

"Natsu-san..." Wendy hiccupped, "Not to be rude, but what are you doing here...?"

"Oh!" Natsu grinned, "Lucy asked me to stay with her! So here I am!" Unbeknownst to him, Lucy blushed because she realized that Natsu had slept with her on the same bed...

Yes, she asked him to stay with her. But she didn't even think about how stupid and reckless this Dragon Slayer was, as he slept beside her like it was no problem at all! She thought that Natsu will sleep on the sofa or something!

"Um..." Lucy tried to say something, Natsu turned his face towards her, making her face more crimson. It's the first time she blushed when a man stared at her, and it's the first time a man slept with her on the same bed... well, with her and Wendy.

"Lucy? You okay?" Natsu asked worriedly, subconsciously he pressed his own forehead against Lucy's, their eyes only a few inches from each other, Wendy's mouth agape, "But, you're not burning at all..."

"..I...I'm fine!" Lucy clutched Wendy tighter, embarrassed. A question mark appeared above Natsu's head, but then he smiled widely, "That's good, then! Let's go to sleep again..." He yawned, and then began to sleep again. Wendy lifted her head towards her sister with sparkling eyes...

"You're soooooo going ooon!"

"Sleep!" Lucy ordered her, blushing.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**4 days before the Coming Age Ceremony**

"...Uhh..." Natsu groaned and rubbed his eyes. He tried to look at his surroundings but it was so bright that he shielded his eyes with his hand. It's already morning. Slowly, he sat up and shook his head, like a just waking animal. His nose twitched as he felt someone's scent...

Like the scent of fragrant roses mixed with vanilla flavor?

Wait, he knew this scent... It's Lucy! He always smelt it when she's beside him! Natsu snapped his eyes. Oh, right. _He had slept with her! _And you thought that with no problem at all! Oh, with Wendy, actually.

Natsu startled as he felt someone's presence beside him. Could it be Lucy? The pink-haired mage turned his head and found Wendy sleeping peacefully beside him, making him smiled. He patted the little girl's head softly and wondered, where's Lucy?

_Don't tell me... _Natsu almost freaked out before he saw the bathroom door opened. Maybe Lucy's there! Without thinking, Natsu jumped from the bed, walking towards the bathroom and his eyes searched for the princess...

The bathroom was huge, with shining porcelain tiles, ceramic wall, a sink and a huge mirror on a luxurious bathroom counter, and a long fluffy towel hanging on a huge towel rack. The most important was, the huge white shining bathtub with pink curtains around it. Behind that curtain, there's a silhouette of a young woman with long hair standing, taking a shower. Natsu's face flushed and he was stammering uncontrollably...

"...Is that you?" Natsu flinched, his mouth opened widely, but he nodded slowly, "...Yeahh..." he whispered. Let me tell you, his voice was just like a little girl when he said that. He almost took a long jump to escape from the bathroom before the princess behind the curtain asked him-

"Can you get me a towel, please?" _What the... _Natsu's whole body turned white as he froze, mouth opened. But this is his princess's order! So, Natsu hesitantly took the towel from the towel rack. There're many-colored towels on there and our infamous Fire Dragon Slayer took the pink-colored one!

He gulped. _Just close your eyes with your hand and give the towel to Lucy with another hand!_ He thought determinedly and slowly, also shaking, he stretched his hand which was holding the towel towards the curtain with eyes closed, another hand shielding his eyes, and faced down. The sound of the curtain opened appeared, "Thank you-"

Lucy revealed herself, naked.

Both of them turned their selves into a human-shaped tomato.

This is the longest 10 seconds of their lives as they froze~

"T...t... ..." the man stuttered uncontrollably, "T...take this towel...and close that curtain again..! I don't see anything! I see black!" Natsu blabbered, sweats were dropping from his face as he blushed furiously, still shielding his eyes. The same as our princess! Without choice, Lucy took the towel from him quickly and closed the curtain with the speed of light.

Sighs of relief could be heard. And then...

"...I'M SORRY!" Natsu cried desperately and knelt in front of Lucy (still behind the curtain), he slammed his head to the floor multiple times, even making a crack on it. "I THOUGHT THAT YOU'RE GONE AND I'M SO WORRIED AND-"

Lucy didn't hear him. Her mind was flying uncontrollably, the fact that Natsu _saw... _Well, actually, _knew_ that she's naked in front of him. Her face flushed like Erza's hair, actually redder. The blonde princess wrapped her body with the towel and after that, she took a deep breath and opened the curtain slowly...

"-ERZA WILL DEFINITELY KILL ME! I MEAN, EVERYONE WILL KILL ME! SO PLEASE, I BEG YOU, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'LL BE YOUR PET OR ANYTHING-!"

"Natsu," Lucy sweat dropped at him, Natsu stopped, sat up and stared at her with watery eyes, hoping for forgiveness and mercy. Lucy sighed, then she made a small smile on her face as he knelt to Natsu's level, their eyes met and then she said, "I know you didn't mean it," Lucy thought about the possibility that she preferred the most. "I thought it was Wendy,"

Natsu nodded like a child, staring at Lucy with a face like a child begging for forgiveness to his parents. Lucy blushed, how cute he was! But wait, don't think like that! You're a princess!

Lucy closed her eyes and stood up, "Let's leave this bathroom," she froze after she said that, but went back, "I mean... I will wake Wendy up!" Natsu only nodded as he stood up in front of her. Lucy slowly took a step from the bathtub, after one of her legs touched the porcelain floor-

She slipped.

"...EH?!" she shrieked, "Wait! LUCY!" Both of them cried. Natsu quickly caught Lucy while his legs supported them. But because the floor was slippery, Natsu couldn't hold his legs any longer as he slipped also and they lost their balance and then fell into the floor...

THUD!

...

...

"...Ow..." Both of them groaned in pain, "...Na..Natsu!" Lucy called his name worriedly, "Are you okay?!", "It should be me who said that!" Natsu said worriedly, "Are you o-"

They froze, again.

Natsu was laying on the floor, with Lucy above him, her face on Natsu's chest. After they called each other's name, Lucy lifted her body up but Natsu subconsciously held her, making Lucy grabbed his shoulders tightly as their noses were only a few centimeters from each other like they had just_ kissed_, their eyes met, and Natsu's hands were **accidentally** grabbing Lucy's breasts (Warning : Lucy was only wearing her towel!)...

...

...

...

The situation heated up, ladies and gentlemen!

...

...

"**...%^&$$)*()&)(&**^*(&()*!?"**

You shrieked out after 15 seconds of silence?!

"...WHAT AGAIN?!" Wendy shouted angrily as she woke up, again. She rose from the bed and rushed to the bathroom, the source of the shout, and slammed the door hard, "My dream will be so great if you didn't shout like-" she froze.

Her sister and Natsu were still on their previous position! Even after they shrieked out!

...

_...Mind processing...Bzzt...Bzzt...Two of them...in the bathroom...50% possibility of...45% of...99% of..._

_50%+45%+99%= ...Where did you get that 99%?_

_..._

"...Oh..." All Wendy did was making a straight face, slowly closing the bathroom door with an awkward silence...

"Please do 'that' without sound," she requested them politely.

"**WENDY!"**


	11. Chapter 10 : Challenge

**Hello :D**

**Thank you so much~**

**I will have an exam, please wish me luck!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 10 : Challenge**

After the _event_ that was being destined, Lucy already wore her usual elegant gown while Natsu hid in the corner so he couldn't see that which should be unseen...

"It was a lie? Everything that I saw, everything that I achieved was a lie...?" Wendy asked dramatically as she sobbed on her knees. Natsu sweat dropped at her while Lucy glared at her little sister.

"How could you even think an inappropriate thought like that?" Lucy asked and crossed her arms.

Now was the time for interrogation. It should be Lucy and Natsu who were being interrogated _because of that time_. But Wendy couldn't resist, because now, Lucy was glaring at her to death after she told her dream... because she forced her.

"It's already late!" Wendy tried to change the topic, "Everyone is waiting for us! So now, please let me take a bath~" she sang and jumped awkwardly from her bed. Lucy's eyes were still on her, Wendy giggled forcefully and rushed to the bathroom and closed it with a bang.

Silence.

"...Um..." Natsu flinched after he heard Lucy murmured something. He stood up and walked towards her, "Lucy?" he asked confusingly, "Are you okay?"

Lucy flinched and let a soft cry out from her mouth, she turned her flushing face towards Natsu, "...No! I'm fine...! Well, actually, I... Um..." she couldn't forget it. Natsu's face when he was only a few centimeters from her face, his muscular arms when she clutched them, his warmth, his soft scarf, and everything about him!

Except her old memories about him. It's still a mystery.

"Oh!" Natsu suddenly patted his fist with his palm, like he had realized something. Suddenly, he leaned towards her, making the blonde blushed and leaned backwards, clutching the not-so-perfectly tied beautiful red ribbon on her chest-

Natsu suddenly took her hand which clutched the ribbon, making her startled. But then, he leaned towards her again, his lowered head above Lucy's lifting head (imagine a senior who repaired a junior's ribbon like in an otome game), and then-

"Um, wait." Natsu narrowed his eyebrows and rubbed his head as he tried to tie the ribbon perfectly, "Erza already taught me! But wait, let me think..." he closed his eyes like he was thinking of something, still holding Lucy's ribbon. Lucy sweat dropped, but then she giggled softly.

"That's so thoughtful of you," she smiled and gently held Natsu's hand, "I can do it myself, thank you," Natsu shook his head, "No, wait! Let me help you and then-It's done!" Natsu grinned proudly as he pointed at his masterpiece...

A tight, square knot.

...

It's hard to open it again, you know.

Both of them froze.

"...It's wrong, isn't it?" Natsu asked with a gloomy voice, Lucy tried to compliment him but...

"...No! It's great that you can make a square knot! But... I can do it, also. So thank you..." Lucy tried to open it, but the knot was too tight, a sweat was dropping on her face.

"...Lucy, wait! It's my fault, again! Let me help you..." Natsu helped her to open the knot, which Lucy accepted his help happily. Both of them tried to open it with all their powers and might, even Lucy gritted her teeth, a vein appeared on Natsu's head. To make it easier, Natsu wrapped an arm around Lucy, so if Lucy slipped when Natsu pulled her ribbon with his other hand too strong, he could catch her. Lucy clutched Natsu's shirt with her other arm, fearing that she might fall...

... What a strong knot it was! Natsu couldn't hold his patience anymore, he released his arm from Lucy and clutched the ribbon with his hands, Lucy surprisingly released her hand from it and wrapped her arms around Natsu so she wouldn't fall.

"I'm done~!" Wendy sang happily as she opened the bathroom's door, wearing her beautiful blue light-colored gown that matched Lucy's red gown, also wore a blue ribbon on her chest. She walked happily towards her sister and her guard-

-What an unbelievable sight it was!

Lucy was wrapping her arms around him, Natsu was clutching her ribbon to open it. But from afar, it looked like-

-Natsu tried to undress Lucy.

The world they only knew suddenly froze.

...

...

"...Is that too hard for you to undress her?" Wendy curiously asked like a sweet, little angel.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Ddd...D..Don't think about anything suspicious! Wendy, you're far too young! Don't you misunderstand everything that you've seen! What if someone tried to warn you from a huge brick that'll hit your head, you thought that as a surprise or a birthday celebration?!"

Lucy tried so hard to scold Wendy, who was sobbing because there was a huge bump on her head from Lucy's wooden comb. Natsu hesitantly stared at the sisters. He tried so hard to tell Wendy about the truth, but now, he pitied the little girl because Lucy already smacked her on the head.

"I'm sorry..." Wendy couldn't even know why was she apologizing, but Lucy was so angry, so she tried to make the situation become clear, even if she had to sacrifice her life. Lucy sighed in defeat, the vein on her forehead disappeared as she bent down and kissed the top of her head, rubbing the bump on it gently.

_So that's her way to apologize. _Natsu smiled at her and crouched down to Wendy's level, "I'm sorry, too. If only I told you the truth from the beginning..." he made a small smile and patted her head. Wendy tried to not flinch because he touched her bump, so she made a weak smile and nodded.

"It's already late," Lucy reminded all of them, "Let's go. Everyone is waiting,"

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Both of you," Wendy said sweetly, "I would appreciate it if you _stop _treating me like a _toddler _who can't even walk,"

The three of them were walking through the corridors, to the Royal Palace. Lucy, like usual, was holding Wendy's hand. Natsu really tried so hard to help the princess, so he held Wendy's other hand, making her walked between them.

"Don't worry, Wendy!" Natsu cheered, "We're almost there!" he pointed at the Royal Palace's door happily. But the second princess puffed her cheeks, while Lucy ignored her.

"Princess Lucy,"

Both of them startled after they heard someone's voice behind them. Lucy turned her head to her back and saw Loke standing behind her. "Hi, Lion!" Natsu greeted and Wendy face palmed, "It's Loke-san," she corrected him.

"...What happened?" Lucy asked, not leaving her eyes on her trustful knight. Loke was staring at them with sad face. "Everyone's already waiting. All of us," the three of them narrowed their eyes as Loke walked past them, and opened the door widely...

"Presenting to you, Lucy and Wendy Heartfilia!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Guys?" Natsu walked to his comrades worriedly, "...What happened?" he asked. Gray and Erza looked down to their feet, Happy launched himself to Natsu's arms.

Charle was waiting for them in front of Jude's throne. Lucy worriedly pulled her sister closer to her, because everyone (the knights, the elders blabla) was staring at them with full of anxiously and uncertainty, _what's happening, seriously...?_

"...My daughters," Jude coughed, he began to start the conversation, "We want to discuss, about yesterday," Wendy shivered after she heard that, Charle lifted her head up so she could see her with her unsure look.

Suddenly, a knight with the symbol of Eucliffe Empire walked towards them. Natsu almost jumped to Lucy's side before Gray held his shoulder forcefully. The knight held a scroll in his hand. He bowed to Lucy, as she waved her hand, motioning him to stand up.

"Ehem..." he coughed as he began to open the scroll, and then read it loudly so everyone could hear. "With this letter, the Prince of Eucliffe Empire swore that before he _accidentally_ harm the second princess of Heartlifia, Natsu Dragneel was harming him in the first place,"

Natsu and Wendy gasped. Come to think of it, Natsu was the first one who punched him because the prince had insulted the dragons! Natsu trembled as sweats were dropping from his face. Lucy was staring at him with her hand covering her mouth. _No..._

"To prevent any fight or rebellion towards each other's country, for harming one of the Royal Families, your prince, Sting Eucliffe declared that he didn't want any of that happen. So, to settle down this conflict, he gladly agreed by volunteering himself to become one of the combatants..." the knight glanced at Wendy with serious eyes-

"... Of the 49th Royal Duel,"

Everyone felt like they were being struck by lightning.

_"Prepare for it, the Royal Duel! Natsu Dragneel!"_

Natsu fell to his knees. "...No..." he shivered uncontrollably, "...I was..." his voice soaked. Happy cried loudly, Gray gritted his teeth and Erza clenched her fists.

But the knight continued to read, "With that, your prince, Sting Eucliffe, challenge you with full of respect and pride, to fight with all of your might along with your chosen partner, in the battle of bravery and powers witnessed by the nobles and elders. I, Sting Eucliffe, challenge you to a battle of Dragon Slayers, Wendy Heartfili-"

Before he could say Wendy's full name, Lucy slapped his hands, which were holding the scroll forcefully. Everyone widened their eyes.

"...Like I care..." she whispered in a threatening voice, the Eucliffe Empire's knight was frightened at her, his calm and serious attitude suddenly change as he fell to his knees and knelt in front of her. But Lucy was still glaring at him as she gritted her teeth.

"...You put my sister into a duel?" she asked him dreadfully, Wendy tried to calm her down by clutching her gown, "N...No! I only obeyed his orders! He asked me to send this message! Please, forgive-"

"**You try to hurt her!" **Lucy hollered, everyone jumped, frightened at the princess. "I won't forgive you! I won't ever forgive-!"

"Enough, Lucy." Jude commanded her forcefully, but Lucy snapped at him, "And _you_! You put Wendy into this dangerous situation! Do you try to harm her or else?!"

"...Lucy!" Wendy really tried to calm her down, she wrapped her arms around her waist, "It's okay, it's all-"

"**Let go of me!" **Lucy struggled pushed her sister hard, making her fell to the ground hardly. "Wendy!" Charle cried and rushed to her side.

"Look at what you've done!" Lucy shouted at Wendy angrily, "If only you listened _everything_ that I said, there would be no duel or a fight like this!" the little girl widened her eyes, shivering, "You ruined everything!"

"That's enough, Lucy!" Jude shouted from his throne, standing up to stop the fight between the sisters, "Enough? This isn't enough!" the blonde princess glared at the blue-haired princess, pointing her index finger at her, "You thought that you could do everything that you want, but in the end you ruined it! You can't do everything! _You can't do anything!" _Wendy couldn't hold her tears any longer, she cried in fear as Charle froze.

"You can't even stand with your own feet! Every time you tried, you always failed! Because you can't do anything with your own! Yet you tried to do it recklessly in countless time! I won't believe you! I won't believe it if you can control your powers! I won't believe it if you're a mage! _I won't believe it if you are The Sky Dragon Slayer because you are weak!"_

"**LUCY!"**

Natsu cried her name as he grabbed her hand, which was pointing at Wendy, thus, making her back to the reality.

Lucy snapped her eyes. She glanced at Natsu, who was widening his eyes in disbelief at her, actually, everyone were staring at her in disbelief. "Na..." Lucy called his name, stammered, "Natsu, what..."

She could hear Wendy's sobs.

Lucy froze as she realized what she had done...

"...We...Wendy..." Lucy tried to smile, slowly she bent down and stretched her hand, trying to touch Wendy's cheek, "Sweetie, I-"

But Wendy gave her a slap.

Everyone froze, again.

The little girl slowly stood up as she picked Charle, who was widening her eyes in shock, ignoring her own sister who was touching her own cheek, the one that she slapped hardly. Ignoring the tears that were falling from her dull eyes...

"...I accept the challenge. End of discussion."

Wendy turned her body with no respect to Lucy. She went through Erza, Gray, Happy, and everyone in there like she didn't even care about them all.

"...No..." Lucy sobbed, stretching her hand again, trying to hold her sister again... "...I'm sorry..."

To answer her, Wendy turned her head, revealing her dark and gruesome eyes as she gave her sister a death glare that she could ever have...

"**...What the hell?"**

With that, The Sky Dragon Slayer left the Royal Palace alone with her cat.

**XXXXXXXXX**

...

"...Did you see WHAT I'VE DONE?!"

Ding dong! That was her marvelous acting!

Wendy cried desperately to her pillow while Charle continuously smacked her head angrily. They were in Wendy's bedroom, she locked her room so everyone couldn't enter, of course!

"You are the greatest, finest and dumbest disobedient child that this world could ever have!" Charle yelled angrily as she bit her head, "Who cares about the harmful bacteria? You made all of us get a heart attack!"

"Well, sorry!" Wendy snapped, "Lucy pissed me off, you know! It's usual to see sisters fighting with each other, right...?"

"Usual?!" Charle snapped back, "You made her heart scatter in pieces!" Wendy narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean? She said that I'm weak..." she clutched her pillow, "...Is that true...?"

Charle stopped herself to bite Wendy, she sighed and crossed her arms, "Do you really hate your sister?" Wendy widened her eyes, "...No! I would never hate her! She only pissed me off! I was only angry at her! But..." Wendy looked down, her bangs covering her face.

"...I envy her... a lot..."

_Have you ever felt, when you lived in someone's shadow?_

"...She's right..." Wendy sobbed as she cried again, wrapping her knees, "...I'm weak..."

"If Lucy knows that you're actually acting..." Charle gulped, "...We're doomed, again."

"Charle," Wendy made a desperate smile, as a tear fell to her cheek...

"...I'm already doomed,"

_I accept the challenge._


	12. Chapter 11 : Fiancée II

**HEEEIIIILOOOO**

**My most favorite chapter is here~!**

**WISH ME MY EXAM PLEASE I BEG YOU!**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 11 : Fiancée II**

**XXXXXXXXX**

A moment after Wendy left.

Everyone stood in their place, not wanting to make any move because now, their princess was frozen while shivering furiously on the floor, overflowing with tears from her dull eyes.

"...N...o..." Lucy sobbed uncontrollably, trying to stand up but she couldn't. She took too much shock. Her tears were even dropping to the floor as her mouth opened in disbelief.

"_**...What the hell?"**_

Natsu melted his eyes with sadness, slowly, he bent down and took Lucy's shivering hand, holding it tightly and gently. Happy walked towards them, carefully jumped into Lucy's lap as he tried to hug her. Erza and Gray did the same, they surrounded the crying princess with comforting smile on their faces.

"It's okay," the pink-haired mage whispered softly to her ear, slowly embraced her body from behind. Lucy twitched a little, but her tears still didn't stop.

"You're the same as me," Natsu exclaimed, "When someone I loved the most left me, when someone I swore to protect suddenly disappeared from me, I was the same. I cried in a long time," his comrades knew that he actually referred to Igneel and Lucy, but they kept silent, because they thought this was the best to comfort her.

"Even so, everyone in the guild comforted me. They told me that even if the one I loved left me, don't be sad. I had to know, that my sadness is everyone's sadness. My happiness is everyone's happiness. Whenever someone you loved is gone, don't give up. Love them, always. Even if they gone, remember that you had loved them, you had lived with them once in your life." Natsu pulled Lucy closer as her tears slowly stopped and her body stopped shivering.

_I've been waiting to meet you again, in these 4 years. When I met you again, I was so happy. Even if you didn't remember me, even if everyone believed that I was a stranger for you, you still want to acknowledge me as your guard, your friend._

"Tell her," Erza consoled her, "After this problem is over, tell your sister how much you love her. Princess Wendy is the kindest young princess that I've ever met. I believe she'll forgive you, just like you forgive her,"

_Yes. After this problem is over, I want to tell you how much I miss you. You are my one and only princess. You are my first love._

"Remember, Your Highness," Gray smiled towards her, "If you felt uneasy about something, if you scared of something, tell us. We will help you, because you are our princess, because we are your guard,"

"Aye! Lucy!" Happy smiled at her.

_That's right. If someone tried to hurt you, to make you sad or scared, I will protect you from them. Because I'll always be your hero._

The atmosphere changed drastically, it became warm. There were some elders who cried quietly because they're moved by Fairy Tail's encouragement. The King even shed a single tear of gladness. Loke smiled at his princess.

Lucy widened her eyes. Those words were calming her heart. Natsu's warmth, Erza and Gray's smiles, and even Happy's cheer, it was enough to make Lucy's dull eyes disappear, revealing her chocolate watery eyes of happiness.

"...Thank you..." Lucy held Natsu's hands tightly, making him to pull her closer. Natsu smiled, his princess was back.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"There's one way, to safe Wendy from this duel," Jude exclaimed.

Lucy, who was being held by Natsu into his chest _for safety_, widened her eyes.

"What is that?" Happy asked eagerly, happy... because Wendy could be safe?

"Yes," Jude began his long explanation, "One of the Royal Duel's traditions is, one of the Royal Families has to take a part of the duel. That's why, Only Lucy or Wendy who can participate, because they have inherited my blood, the Royal Bloodline, but!" Jude successfully made the atmosphere became tense.

"...Lucy, have you chosen your another fiancée?" Jude asked his daughter. Lucy shrieked as she blushed, "..Ff..ff..Father..! This is not the right time-!"

"That's what I mean!" The King shouted, everyone fell to the ground. Okay, was The High King a failed comedian or something?

"A fiancée! By blood, a fiancée is not technically allowed to participate. But by laws, there's an option for that! A fiancée is someone who swore his royalty to the Royal Family by marrying one of us, the Royal Families. A fiancée's royalty has to be absolute! With that, a fiancée would receive his honor and regards from me, The High King, to marry my own daughter, and become the next ruler of The Great Heartfilia Kingdom aside my daughter, even if he didn't have a Royal Bloodline!"

"Lucy, you have to choose at least 2. Sting is one of them, he's from the Eucliffe Emprire. Emperor Jiemma proposed coöperation with me so he allowed his son to be one of your fiancés-"

"-But he's actually a whore," Happy whispered so only Erza and Gray could hear him as they glared at him.

"-But you still have to choose one more. Maybe, if you choose the right one, I will allow him to participate, replacing Wendy, so that means, your fiancés will fight to win over you, so romantic," Jude whispered at his last sentence.

"...I have to..?" Lucy asked him while she didn't even hear her father's whisper, unsure. "...What if...my other fiancée didn't want toparticipate...? Because I would make his life in danger for my sister...?" the princess bit her lips, "...Will he accept this...?"

"Don't worry, Lucy!" Natsu suddenly yelled happily as he patted his chest, "I volunteer as your fiancée!"

...

...

...

.

.

.

_**...WORLD WIIIIDDDEEEEE!**_

"WHAT THE &*^*(^%^&%*?!" Gray shouted hysterically as he fell to the ground again, hard. Erza opened her mouth with wide eyes, so wide that her mouth touched the ground...?

"YOU LLLLIIIIIKKKEEEE HAAAARRRR!" Happy cried dramatically in happiness and panted heavily as he blushed madly.

"What?" Natsu frantically asked, confused, "All I have to do is just replace Wendy, right? Besides, it's my fault from the beginning. That's why, I will take the responsibility!" Natsu declared.

Lucy was hiding her face with her hands, full of embarrassment as she blushed madly.

"...Mr. Dragneel..." Even The High King and the elders dumfounded by his offer, "That means, you have to swear your loyalty and title to us!" One of the elders said, Natsu nodded determinedly.

"Natsu! That means you will be her future husband~!" Happy cried joyfully as he jumped like a clown, Natsu blinked his eyes as he thought something...

"_A fiancée would receive his honor and regards from me, The High King, to marry my own daughter, and become the next ruler of The Great Heartfilia Kingdom aside my daughter!"_

"_A fiancée would receive his honor and regards from me, The High King, to marry my own daughter!"_

"_-Marry my own daughter!"_

"_-Marry!"_

...Who's Mary?

"...HUSBAND?!" Oh, you finally realized, Flame Head.

"Nn...Natsu..." Lucy bravely released her hands from her face, revealing her super mega ultra cute flushing face, "...If you want to...You'll p-p-p-**probably** be my future husband..."

Natsu was blushing, really. His face redder than his hair, his eyes became spiral, "...Hu...Husband...Ma...Marry..." His brain tried its best to synchronize the situation?

"...It's fine..." Lucy smiled softly at him, "I've made too much trouble for you all. I'll finish this by my own..."

But Natsu could see it. Lucy's eyes reflected her sadness and pain. He hated it. And his hatred of a sad Lucy defeated his embarrassment.

"No!" Natsu immediately grabbed Lucy's hands, holding it tightly to his chest, "I meant it! Lucy I want to be your fiancée!"

Gray and Erza widened their eyes, Natsu had _proposed_ her...?

"I don't want to see you in pain anymore! If this is the best for you, I will be anything for you! Because I am your guard! I will do anything to protect you!" Natsu pleaded, "...Let me protect you, again..."

Lucy stared at him in disbelief, he meant it, he asked her to be her fiancée, for goddess's sake! The blonde princess melted her eyes as she nodded slowly. Natsu widened his eyes, slowly released Lucy's hands...

"Natsu Dragneel," Lucy called his name with her elegant and calm voice, suddenly bowed to him with respect, "You've sworn your own loyalty to me, to stay by my side, to protect me, to love me..." she stretched her hand towards him elegantly, "...By your vow, would you be my fiancée?"

Silence.

Everyone widened their eyes, amazed at the princess and her guard.

Natsu smiled, as he slowly, gallantly bowed in front of the princess, gently took her hand and kissed it for a long time.

"For you," Natsu swore and closed his eyes, "I will accept anything,"

Jude Heartfilia clapped his hands, making Lucy and Natsu, and everyone turned their heads towards him. Loke nodded at him, as he released a long, golden sword from its scabbard from nowhere, and gave it to The King.

"I've witnessed your oath," Jude said as he pointed at Natsu with the sword, who smiled at him, "By the Heartfilia's Holy Sword, I proclaimed you, Natsu Dragneel, as Lucy Heartfilia's fiancée!"

A King's proclamation is absolute.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Lucy took a deep breath.

_There's so much thing that I want to tell you..._

The princess was standing in front of her sister's bedroom. She asked her guards and her new fiancée to leave her. She wanted to apologize.

_You'll be safe with me. Natsu... he said he will protect us, as my fiancée..._

Knock knock.

Lucy gently knocked the door. No answer.

"...Wendy?" Lucy called her name softly, knocking the door once again, "Wendy, sweetheart, may I come in?"

No answer.

Lucy sighed. Slowly, she held the doorknob and suddenly, sparks of lights appeared around it, and a 'CLICK' sound could be heard. She unlocked the door.

Being overprotective like she was, when Wendy locked her room on purpose, Lucy would easily open it with her Celestial Magic secretly, amazing, right?

"Wendy?" Lucy called her name again as she opened the door widely-

There's no one in there.

Only an opened window.


	13. Chapter 12 : Grim Reaper

**Hi everyone! I'm so happy! Because I did my exam pretty well! XD**

**But there's still another exam :(**

**Something _did_ happen between the princesses and the _magnificent_ prince and his butler. I guess after this story is over, I will make sequels~**

**So, enjoy and review, please :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12 : Grim Reaper**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Charle grumbled.

Just how naïve was her mistress?

It was a moment ago, when suddenly, a tall and slim elderly woman with pink hair, with a dragon decorated crimson cape entered Wendy's bedroom through the _window_. Her reason? Because she didn't want to meet any race of simpletons who see fighting as the only way to accomplish things, referred as _humans_, except Wendy. That's making her suspicious.

Just how could an elderly woman climb the window of the highest floor of the castle?

Even more suspicious, the elderly woman had invited Wendy and her to her house, located in the forest, so they could talk about 'something important' peacefully without the interference of any race of simpletons- oh, humans.

Strangely, Wendy accepted her invitation without slightest hesitation, as they went to the elderly woman's house, through the _window_! So, there would be no one knows about her disappearance! And now, they were walking in the forest to go to her house!

"Hey!" Charle snapped, she was walking behind Wendy, who was walking behind the elderly woman, who led the way. "Just what do you want? You don't have to bring her to your house to talk! Even if you're an elderly woman or else, the Royal Guards will definitely track her and then you'll become a fugitive because of a kidnapping case!" she crossed her arms.

Wendy gulped. Everyone could say that she was _escaping_, or _being kidnapped_...

... And the biggest problem was, Lucy didn't know that she left.

"Don't worry," suddenly, the woman calmed her down, "I only want to talk to you just a moment. But this is important," she explained. But Charle still didn't believe her.

"Wendy, just what the heck are you thinking?! Do you know-" Charle stopped as she saw Wendy's sudden change-

Tears were forming in her eyes. Charle froze while the old woman stopped walking, turning her head towards Wendy.

"...Why...?" Wendy suddenly sobbed, she lifted her head and looked at the mysterious old woman in front of her. "How could this be...?" her legs were trembling.

"Your presence...Your scent...Your voice..." Wendy hiccuped, "So similar...As Grandine's..."

That's the reason, why she believed this old woman, why she accepted her invitation. Because she was so similar like Grandine, the Sky Dragon.

Charle widened her eyes in shock. The old woman just closed her eyes and sighed, as she resumed her walking and motioned them to follow her.

"...Who are you?" Charle asked, staring at the elderly woman again. Wendy was still hiccuping trying to hold her tears while resumed walking. They stayed in a long silence, until the woman stopped her track.

Both Wendy and Charle's eyes caught the sight of a tree that was different from any other trees. Stocks have been pierced in a few areas, creating openings for windows and a massive, ornate door. There're paths and a few stairs leading to the main entrance of the 'house'.

The old woman turned herself towards the princess, and bowed politely to her, who nodded her head as she introduced herself...

"My name is Porlyusica."

Porlyusica then led them to enter her house.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Lucy didn't know this would happen. Yet she didn't want this to happen.

In fact, she hated it. She despised it.

All she wanted to do was, snuggling lovingly with her sister, holding her tightly, saying how much she loved her while pecking her forehead affectionately...

And apologized.

But now, all she did was screaming Wendy's name hysterically.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"You're the Fairy Tail's pharmacist, too?" Wendy beamed cheerfully as she spotted Fairy Tail's symbol and flag on Porlyusica's house. The interior of the trunk had been hollowed out, creating a fairly large room. It was decorated rather sparsely, without too much furniture, which consisted of a bed, a working desk, several stumps, and numerous crates and barrels. It also had a large collection of books placed on shelves which were dug in the trunk of the tree.

Porlyusica sighed. _Curse you, Makarov. You gave me too many decorations._

Charle surprisingly was enjoying the green tea that the old woman made as she sat on the table, sipping the tea with a smile.

"That means..." Wendy thought for a moment, then she looked at Porlyusica, "...Did you see me when Natsu-san took me to the Fairy Tail's infirmary?"

Porlyusica nodded, "In fact, I was the one who healed you," the little girl widened her eyes, "...T...Thank you so much, Porlyusica-san!" Wendy bowed deeply to her. The pharmacist just sighed and sat on the couch.

Wendy followed her, as she sat beside her. Charle stopped drinking and stared at Porlyusica, who coughed to start their conversation.

"...Why are you so similar like my foster-mother?" Wendy began to ask. Porlyusica went silence, but then she opened her mouth slowly...

"...Have you ever heard about Edolas?"

Charle snapped her eyes as her mouth opened in shock.

"...Edolas?" Wendy frowned, "... I read from a book, that it's a parallel world of this world, the Earth Land, am I right...?"

"Correct," Porlyusica nodded. Wendy smiled, _I only know that. Because I have to put so much effort to know magic and anything related with it, with Lucy everywhere I go._

"...Edolas is..." Charle suddenly whispered as she looked down, "...The homeland of the Exceeds...My homeland..."

Wendy froze. "...You came...from ANOTHER WORLD?!" Wendy screeched as she jumped, "It can't be...! I saw it when you hatched from your egg! And I still can't even believe it that there's a cat hatched from an egg!" Charle grumbled after she heard that.

"...Do you still believe that all babies and eggs fall from the sky without any _scientific_ reason?" Wendy gaped. _Actually, I do._

"Yes," Porlyusica said, "Exceeds came from Edolas. I still don't know the particular reason, but it seems that Exceeds are meant to be a Dragon Slayer's partner, they came through Anima. You can say that Anima is a bridge that connects Earth Land and Edolas." Wendy and Charle raised their eyebrows.

"In parallel worlds, there's a possibility that we could have our own counterparts, that means, there would be another _you,_ who's living in another dimension," Porlyusica tried to explain with an easier way, because Wendy was still too young to understand words like synchronization, alteration, dimensional transfer, etc.

_I wonder, what will my counterpart looks like, _Wendy thought. **(A/N : For some reasons, I laughed)**

"...Then, how could you...?" Charle asked her suspiciously, "...Why were you mentioned Edolas?"

"Edolas, from that perspective," Porlyusica explained, "You can say that I am Grandine from Edolas,"

...

...

..

.

**"WHAT?!"**

Wendy and Charle screamed.

With that, Porlyusica explained everything. Somehow she want sent to Earth Land by accident decades ago. Makarov helped her, then she became fascinated with Earth Land as she denied every chance she had to return to her world. She became a Fairy Tail member and formed a team with Makarov for a time before she left the guild and lived in this treehouse.

"Wendy Heartfilia, " the Edo-Grandine called her name as Wendy straightened her body, "...I called you to here, because a few years ago, the Sky Dragon, my Earth Land counterpart, contacted me and asked me, to give you this,"

Porlyusica stood up and walked to one of the shelves, Wendy stood up and followed, so did Charle. With one hand, the elderly woman took a scroll of papers which being wrapped with a black ribbon from the shelf. After that, she gave it to Wendy, who accepted that and throbbing continuously with excitement.

"I haven't met her, but I've talked to her before. We talked through my heart with magic. Natsu Dragneel is one of Dragon Slayers in this world from Fairy Tail. He's strong. You want to be as strong as him, I presume?" Porlyusica asked. Wendy nodded.

"Wendy, you might be able to do something like that." Porlyusica pointed at the scroll in Wendy's hands, "I wrote out these magic spells for you, exactly as I was told by the Sky Dragon. The two air magics, 'Milky Way', and 'Shattering Light: Sky Drill'. These are secret dragon slaying techniques she left to you,"

Wendy and Charle widened their eyes in awe. "...Grandine...for me..." a tear of happiness fell from Wendy's eye. "She told me to give them to you, if I ever met you." Porlyusica explained, "Those magics are of an extraordinarily difficult level. If you overdo it, you'll wreck your body." Charle gasped after she heard that.

But Wendy only smiled widely. She bowed deeply to the Edo-Grandine, "...Thank you so much, Porlyusica-san!" she beamed happily, "Grandine!"

Unbeknownst to her and Charle, Porlyusica smiled.

"Well then," Porlyusica cleared her throat, "Now go. Your sister will definitely worry about you," she exclaimed. Wendy flinched but then she nodded at Charle, who smiled. And then-

Charle and Wendy froze while Porlyusica suddenly swung a broom to their direction. "I hate humans!"

**"WHAT?!"**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Oh geez, I forgot to tell her about 'that'," Porlyusica sighed as she saw Wendy and Charle scampered from her house.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"She invited us, then she kicked us out?!" Charle snarled angrily, Wendy ignored her as she hummed happily while clutching the scroll happily. They were walking through the forest to go to the Royal Castle.

"I get new spells!" Wendy beamed and jumped happily, Charle sighed. "You can't even do a Dragon's Roar, Wendy. Not yet. Just focus to your Dragon's Roar!" the white cat said to her. Wendy stopped her track.

"...That's right," Wendy sighed, "...Sting-san said that he wants to see my Dragon's Roar...But he broke his promise! He said that he won't tell everyone. But instead, he challenged me to a battle of Dragon Slayers-!" Wendy froze.

_"Prepare for it, the Royal Duel! Natsu Dragneel!"_

_Don't tell me,_ Wendy thought, _He wanted to fight Natsu-san from the beginning? That's why, he challenged me to duel with him and Rogue-san...Because he knew that I will definitely choose Natsu-san as my partner? In Royal Duel?_

Wendy knew about Royal Duel. Because the members of Royal Families had to know about Royal traditions or else. And of course she wanted Natsu as her partner. Because he's so strong! And Wendy knew that Natsu would definitely help her! But Lucy...

...Would Lucy allow her?

_"__I won't believe you! I won't believe it if you can control your powers! I won't believe it if you're a mage! I won't believe it if you are The Sky Dragon Slayer because you are weak!"_

Wendy bit her lips. "...I will show you..." she whispered determinedly, Charle stared at her with melted eyes and a smile. Wendy smiled back, and then she bent down and picked Charle up into her arms.

"Let's go! I'll be running!" Wendy said as she took a long step to run-

_Tap Tap Tap._

Both of them froze and widened their eyes.

_Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap._

Wendy's body trembled furiously. Charle struggled in her arms as she jumped and landed to the ground. "Wendy!" she yelled her name desperately.

_Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap._

That sound, the sound of someone _running_ towards them. Wendy froze. The air suddenly made her body shivered, as she saw a _black_ wind blowing from a distance. The air, the atmosphere, the presence, the scent-

Black wind.

Wendy felt that there's someone staring at her from afar and running towards her...

_Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap_

...This was it.

**"CHARLE!" **Wendy cried her cat's name as the white exceed jumped and yelled-

**Aera!**

A pair of white wings sprouted from her back. Without second thought, Charle grabbed Wendy's collar and lifted her up as they fled with maximum speed by flying from there-

**Emera Baram!**

A huge blast of tornado suddenly appeared from nowhere towards Wendy and Charle. Charle roared as she flapped her wings to fly faster and higher than before, because the blast was_ chasing_ them!

Wendy widened her eyes. The huge blast that destroyed everything on its path, soon it would hit them! She could see that tress and rocks collapsed and were floating around the tornado behind them, crushing each other while the blast that looked like a huge wind blade still chasing them with more disastrous effects as she saw _dead_ bodies of animals also floating around it!

_It was the same! The same like when I saw the Sky Dragon's roar-!_

No.

_Grandine's roar... My mother's roar is more powerful, more disastrous! More magnificent! I could sense it. I know it! Because-because I already felt it. Because-!_

**"WENDY!" **Charle screamed desperately, she couldn't fly faster than this! Tears were overflowing from her eyes as she clutched Wendy's collar tighter. The blast will _definitely_ crash and kill them-!

Wendy could feel it. The tip of the blast almost touched her legs! She couldn't hear Charle's scream because they're flying with unbelievable speed that made her ears ringing! Charle's breath was actually uncontrollable because she's scared to death! She tried to look at Wendy-

The little girl opened her mouth and _sucked_ the wind around them, making the tip of the blast became dull. She tried to avoid the blast!

Charle widened her eyes. _Sky Dragon Slayer's Magic!_

But the blast still existed. Instead, it became bigger and more dangerous! Charle panted heavily as she gave up, slowing herself, sweats dropping from her face. _This is our end._

But Wendy disagreed. After her mouth gathered enough wind, she opened her mouth with determined eyes.

_Because my roar is the roar that will reach the end of the sky!_

**Sky Dragon's Roar!**

The little princess released a huge powerful hurricane blast from her mouth. So powerful and magnificent as it hit the black tornado and completely collided with it. Black wind against blue wind. The blue wind began to pierce the black wind as a huge explosion from the colliding blew up the surroundings. Then, the blue, gentle wind swallowed the black dangerous wind completely, without fail, while the huge sound of explosion could be heard even from the town.

Unfortunately, Wendy's roar was so strong that it made Wendy and Charle drifted and thrown away aimlessly with high-speed, because of the laws of motion (Isaac Newton) that in every action there is always an equal and opposite reaction: or the forces of two bodies or things on each other are always equal and are directed in opposite directions. Blablabla.

Fortunately, they landed on the river of the forest that located far, far away from their earlier place with a huge 'SPLASH!' as the water splashed everywhere. The fishes in there began to swim away to avoid them.

...

...

"...Ow..." Wendy rubbed her head as she emerged from the river. Her body, clothes and hair were wet as she coughed. She picked Charle, who couldn't swim and struggling uncontrollably because she was almost sinking, and swam to the edge of the river.

Wendy tried to climb. But she was so tired and dizzy. Suddenly, a mysterious hand grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the river.

Wendy and Charle began to cough and pant heavily. "...T...Thank..." Wendy tried to thank as she slowly lifted her head, her dizzy eyes caught a sight of someone in front of her-

A tall, muscular bald man, tattoos on his body, bandages wrapped around his forearms, wearing a black long coat like a Death God-

Why would I say Death God?

Because he held a huge, destructive scythe with his hand.

Wendy and Charle froze and widened their eyes in shock. _Grim Reaper..._

"My name is Erigor," the tall man introduced himself as he swung the scythe towards Wendy's neck-

"Now die."


	14. Chapter 13 : You're the same

**MY EXAM~~~~! **

**IT'S OVER~~~~!**

**Well, actually, for only this month but hey! I'm still happy!**

**Gajeel~~ Welcome to this story~~**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 13 : You're the same**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Eisenwald Guild?"

Makarov was sitting on the table of Fairy Tail's bar, drinking a can of beer as he burped. After the second princess came to here yesterday, the situation became normal again, but now the guild was suddenly quiet, maybe because almost all the Fairy Tail mages were taking jobs with their own team everywhere.

"Yes," Mirajane answered him and refilled his beer, "I heard that almost all the members of that Dark Guild have escaped from the prison just a few days ago! A few soldiers were killed by them. And the worst part-" the idol mage gulped, "-Their Guild Master, Erigor, cannot be found,"

Makarov placed his beer as he wiped his mouth and sighed, "I bet he's planning about something. That time, he tried to assassinate me and other Guild Masters while we were having our regular meeting. Fortunately, Natsu, Erza, and Gray managed to stop them. After that, they were taken to the prison, until now." Makarov explained.

Mirajane clutched her chest, "-Master, he...No, Kageyama-san was trying to use Lullaby to kill all of you...right?" she asked hesitantly. The master nodded slowly, "About that child, thankfully Bob invited him to Blue Pegasus, and I'm sure that he has nothing to do with this because he promised us."

"If they truly managed to escape, then, what's their purpose? What will they do? Are they planning to do something? To harm someone? To kill someone...?"

"Master!" Suddenly, Fried, Evergreen and Bickslow, or what we called The Raijinshuu appeared and rushed to him and Mira, "He's arrived from the mission!"

Mira widened her eyes as she gave them a wide, yearning smile. Then she rushed to nowhere, leaving them alone. Makarov grinned, clapping his hands together, "I've been waiting for him! Where's he?" he jumped from the table and waited as the Fairy Tail's door opened slowly. After that, a tall and muscular man with blonde hair and a lightning scar on his face appeared. Behind him, three people with black cloaks covering their faces followed him. Levy, who was reading a book while Jet andDroy fighting each other to decide the one who would ask Levy for a lunch, stopped themselves as they turned their heads to the mysterious people behind Laxus Dreyar, the grandson of Makarov.

"Welcome back!" Mira cheered, carrying drinks for the four of them, she gave Laxus a welcoming smile. Then he nodded at her and took a glass for himself. The three people sat on the stools as Mira gave them each drinks. Juvia, who was sitting in the corner, thinking about the pandemonium of Gray-sama's love, stood up and smiled widely as she rushed to hug one of them.

"Juvia!" a cheerful, female voice appeared as one of them, the shortest one, stood up and hugged her. As they hugged, the person revealed her face, a beautiful girl with long coral pink hair and green eyes. "I've missed you!" they laughed together.

"Juvia, it's been a while," another of them walked towards them, a woman with long dark purple hair and brown eyes, "By the way, where's Gray?" with that, Juvia shrieked as she blushed, "...PANDEMONIUM!"

Meredy and Ultear Milkovich only narrowed their eyes. "Don't worry about her, please enjoy yourself in here!" Levy greeted them.

"Laxus!" Makarov called his grandson proudly, "You bring us some important guests! You should have told us before you arrived here so we can serve them better!" he sighed, Laxus only snorted as he sipped his drink, only plain water, everyone!

"Master Makarov," suddenly, a blue-haired man with a tattoo on his face bowed to him, "Don't be like that, Jellal. Please stand up," Makarov gave Jellal Fernandes a smile. The man stood up and smiled, "We met Laxus on the way to here, I want to tell you about something-Where's Erza?" he asked as he turned his head everywhere, searching for the red-haired woman.

_You llliiikkkeeee herrr!, _everyone thought as they giggled mischievously. "This is not the right time to meet her, I'm sorry, Jellal. Team Natsu is assigned to protect the princess of the Great Heartfillia Kingdom, Lucy Heartfilia, until her Coming Age Ceremony. I assume you know about The Coming Age Ceremony, right-"

The Crime Sorcière widened their eyes in shock.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Gihihihihi,"

Wendy's eyes were so wide, full of fear with tears dropping from them. She felt that there's a fresh blood flowing from her neck as she felt a slight of pain from it!

She didn't remember anything. Except the feelings of fear when the scythe _almost_ cut her neck and left a scratch on it,Charle screamed her name hysterically, and then-

Someone was pulling her to avoid the scythe in an unbelievable speed, kicking Erigor hardly on his face as it sent him flying and crushed a tree. And now, the mysterious man was carrying her over his shoulder. She could feel his aura, somewhat as similar as Natsu and herself. She tried to turn her head towards the man's face, but she flinched after she felt a slight pain from her neck again.

"-Who?!" She could hear Charle's shriek. Suddenly, the man threw her to the ground. Thanks to her reflexes, she landed safely. Wendy panted heavily, and then she lifted her head to see the man who had saved her life.

Muscular, tall, spiky black hair, studs on his face and arms, wearing a distinctive wing-like ornament over his right shoulder. The mysterious man crossed his muscular arms and grinned, "So this little twerp is a Dragon Slayer?"

Wendy pouted.

"**WENDY!"**her Exceed cried worriedly as she launched herself to Wendy's head, "Are you okay? Can you hear me?!", "Charle!" Wendy snarled, "You're making yourself sound like Lucy!". "Thank goodness you're alright," the sound of a man echoed in her ear, the second princess turned her head to a black cat that was flying over her head-

Wait, wait, wait. A **black** cat, a **male** cat, a **talking **cat, a **flying **cat, **a black male talking flying cat with a scar on his face and round ears carrying a small knife on his back...**

"**...TEDDY?!"**

SMACK!

The man smacked Wendy on the head, "What the hell you're calling my cat with that!" he growled. Wendy rubbed her head while Charle only sweat dropped.

"My name is Pantherlily," the black cat, or Exceed introduced himself, trying to change the topic. "-Nice to meet you! Um...can I call you Lily-san?" Wendy tilted her head cutely, Pantherlily smiled and nodded.

"What the hell?! You give my cat a nickname! It should be me!" the man yelled angrily, "I gave you the greatest and the coolest name, 'Shubby-Doo-Bop' but you rejected it!" Lily crossed his arms and turned his head from his master. Snorts could be heard.

"Hey you, little girl!" the man called her, Wendy straightened her body and stood up, "Yes!", "You'd better stay in here if you want to live, I wanna kick some ass." He crackled his knuckles, Wendy turned her head to see that Erigor was standing in front of them, ready to swing his scythe again with dreadful eyes. Pantherlily stepped to Charle's side as he suddenly carried her bridal style, making her blushed, "Let's go. That Gajeel can't be stopped, after all."

Wendy widened her eyes, "...Ggg...Gajeel...Gajeel Redfox?! The travelling Dragon Slayer?!" She screeched in disbelief. "Meh, I'm famous," Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer grinned widely. "Of course! Almost all mages in my kingdom know about you! You defeated all mages of the infamous Dark Guild Phantom Lord, the Element Four and the Master, Jose Porla, just by yourself-I mean, you with Lily-san!" Wendy squealed happily. Gajeel grinned proudly at her compliment.

"**Kill..."**

Wendy and Charle froze. Lily stepped forward to protect the girls, while Gajeel prepared his fighting pose. "This man's reward is pretty huge. I'll just thwack him on the head and bring his ass to the prison again." Gajeel showed his greedy eyes of fighting.

"**Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill..."**Erigor was whispering that word repeatedly, his eyes got widen as he lifted the scythe over his head, ready to swing it at Gajeel and Wendy...

"_**-HEARTFILIA!"**_

With that, Erigor laughed crazily and rushed to Wendy with crazy speed. Fortunately, Gajeel overcome his speed as he dodged the scythe with his iron hand before it could cut Wendy's body. "Move!" Gajeel ordered Wendy, she then ran to hide behind a tree with Charle and Lily.

Gajeel grinned as he took the scythe from Erigor's hand quickly, and then kicked him in the stomach and sent the Grim Reaper flying again. He broke the scythe with his hand easily! Wendy gasped, amazed at the older Dragon Slayer besides Natsu, Sting, Rogue, and herself.

Erigor suddenly sprinted to him, his hands covered with spiraling currents of wind, and then clapped them as it generated a powerful vortex from them towards Gajeel.

**Magic Wind Palm!**

**Iron Dragon's Roar!**

Gajeel roared as he blasted a powerful tornado full of sharp metal shards around it, shredding Erigor's attack while Erigor ran backwards to avoid the roar. Gajeel then swung his hand towards him and it suddenly became a huge and long large steel club, hitting Erigor perfectly on his face as he crashed to the trees again.

Not enough with that, Gajeel's whole arm suddenly covered with steel scales. As Erigor rushed towards him again, Gajeel punched him hard in the stomach with his iron hand.

**Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!**

Wendy could see that Erigor coughed some blood from his mouth as he was being sent away again, with harder effect. The sound of a crash could be heard again, Erigor still didn't give up. With his last strength, he flied and fired barrages of wind blades towards Gajeel as his target by swinging his arms.

**Storm Shred!**

**Iron Dragon's Sword!**

Amazingly, Gajeel turned his iron hand into a large, jagged steel blade, cutting and blocking the wind projectiles easily and aimlessly as it almost hit Wendy if she didn't move her head only an _inch,_Lily shielded Charle with his knife, blocking them away. Gajeel aimed one of the wind blades towards Erigor, just like a home run as it hit him again!

"Gah!" Erigor screamed in agony as he fell to the ground hard, the sound of his backbone cracking could be heard. Wendy gulped after she saw him lying unconsciously. Gajeel had won.

"Gihihihi. That was easier than I thought," the Iron Dragon Slayer grinned, leaving Wendy and Charle stunned while Lily took a rope from nowhere and tied Erigor with that. "Mission accomplished, now for the rewards." Lily smiled in relief.

"Girl!" Gajeel called Wendy again. She sighed, "My name is Wendy Heartfilia," she introduced herself as she bowed with respect, "I am the second imperial princess of the Great Heartfilia Kingdom. Thank you for saving my life-" she lifted her head-

And saw Gajeel and Pantherlily kneeling to her.

"...What?" Wendy asked. "Ppp..Princess! She said princess!" Gajeel blabbered, "...Princess of The Heartfilias!" Lily shouted in disbelief. "We're sorry for our attitude! Please forgive us! Please give us some mercy! We haven't eaten in 3 days because of the lack of money so we searched a job from the town! They said that if we managed to catch Erigor and Eisenwald members, we will get a reward from the Magic Council! And when we wanted to sleep in this forest, Gajeel sensed a Dragon's Roar! That's why we came here, princess! Please, forgive our impoliteness!"

Wendy thought Lily had talked to her with an Alien language.

"At least you're alright-No! You're not!" Charle screamed worriedly as she saw Wendy's bloody neck. "Oh, yeah. My neck-" Wendy began to heal herself.

"Whoa, you can heal yourself?" Gajeel asked curiously, "Yes. This is a Sky Dragon Slayer's Magic. I can heal wounds, but I can't revive the death-"

Suddenly, Wendy fainted.

...

...

"**...WHAT?!"**Gajeel yelled loudly, slapping Wendy's cheeks so she could wake up. Charle and Lily immediately bit him on his head. "She collapsed! She used too much magic!" Charle explained worriedly. "Please, take her to the Royal Castle! Everyone is waiting for us!" Gajeel shrugged, not caring about the little girl while Lily glared at him, "-Then I bet her sister, the first imperial princess will definitely give you a mountain of gold if you do that!" the white cat provoked them.

Gajeel immediately scooped Wendy into his arms, "What the hell y'all waiting for? Show the way, cat!" Gajeel ordered. Charle sighed deeply. At least they're fine-

**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**

Wait, WHAT?!

Gajeel, with his abnormal sense, quickly sensed the danger that would approach them. He quickly jumped to avoid a fist with burning flame around it which would punch his face. Lily hurriedly scooped Charle again. The dust from the destroyed rocks and ground appeared and as it slowly disappeared, it revealed a young man with spiky pink-colored hair glaring at him with burning eyes.

"What the-", "Salamander?!" Charle shrieked in disbelief. While Lily was carrying her, suddenly a blue Exceed fled towards them and cried, "MY TURN!", he tried to kick Pantherlily but failed as he dodged it and released Charle.

**Ice Make: Lance!**

Suddenly, multiple lances of ice appeared and launched towards Gajeel _and_ Wendy, the man successfully dodged it as the lances hit the tress. "The Ice Mage?!" Charle gasped.

CLANG!

The sound of swords clashing could be heard as someone attacked Gajeel with a sword, Gajeel quickly made his iron hand sword again to dodge it. Charle yelped on his shoulder, "Erza-san!" she tried to stop the situation-

Oh, they're screwed.

"**STOOOOPPP!"**At least Charle managed to scream out, again.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Holy shit! I saved her life and then you gave me this damn treatment?!" Gajeel yelled angrily as he punched Natsu on the face. Erza was kneeling again, begging for forgiveness while Gray was dumbfounded. Meanwhile, Charle was trapped at thenot-forbidden-but-absolutely-romantic love triangle between her, the Iron Knight Pantherlily and the Dragoncat Happy...?

"Wait, wait, WAIT! You're the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox?" Gray questioned him as he gave the ice mage a snort. Natsu punched him back, "You damn Metal Face! Besides, you look like a kidnapper!" the Dragon Slayers began fighting before Erza knocked them out.

"Charle!" Happy rushed to her side, followed by his friends. "We were so worried! Lucy freaked out after you had left! So did us! Where were you?! What happened?! And who's that unconscious man over there?!" the blue cat pointed at Erigor, who was being tied to a tree by Lily.

"That's my prey, you bastard!" Gajeel growled. But everyone didn't care.

"...He went after Wendy," Charle pointed at Erigor and gritted her teeth, "...An assassin..."

"Wait," Erza exclaimed as she walked to Erigor. She rubbed her chin to think, question marks appeared above Natsu, Gray, and Happy's head. After a time, she widened her eyes.

"...This man...is Erigor!" Erza gasped. "WHAT?!" Natsu and Gray screamed. "No way! Where's his hair?!" Natsu rushed to the unconscious man and rubbed his bald head while Gray face palmed. "It can't be!" Happy said in disbelief, "He should be in jail-!"

"He managed to escape," Lily explained, "The Magic Council will give a reward for everyone who can catch him or all the escaping Eisenwald members. We found him while almost killed the princess and we had arrived just in time to save her." Everyone widened their eyes.

"Wait! Let me ask you, Charle, why did you and Wendy escape from the castle?! Lucy was so freaking worried about Wendy! We managed to calm her down as we promised to find her! I know that Lucy didn't mean to snap at her, because she didn't stop crying and screaming Wendy's name to come back! And now, Wendy's unconscious and hurt! What should we do?!" Happy began to panic.

"Well, let me ask you, how could you find us? Oh, that. Actually, a stranger had entered our bedroom and invited us to her house and then she gave us a scroll-" Charle froze.

...Where's the scroll?

...

After Wendy and Charle fled to escape, it seemed Wendy **accidentally **had dropped the scroll...

"...IT LOST!" Charle screamed furiously, "THE SCROLL! THE SPELLS!" She grabbed Happy's ribbon and shook him uncontrollably, panicking. "...Yyy...you...Mmmmeann...ttthhattt..." Happy stammered as he got a headache, pointing at Natsuwith his last strength.

Natsu was grabbing a scroll, "I smelt Wendy's scent from here, this was the first thing we had found so I brought it all along, and then I sensed a Dragon's Roar then I found you guys," he explained, "Natsu guided us with his sense of smell," Gray explained. Charle immediately released Happy, as he fell to the ground, and took the scroll from Natsu's hand with relief.

"Who's the stranger?" Gray asked her but Charle shook her head. "Let's bring that assassin to The King," Charle said, clutching the scroll. "Let the King gives the punishment, I will explain everything later-"

"How could he manage to escape?" Gray asked again, "And why did he want to hurt Her Highness?" Gray glanced at the unconscious Wendy worriedly.

"...He did that to her...?" Natsu asked Gajeel with a deep, angry voice as he clenched his fists, Gajeel stared at him for a long time, crossing his arms, and nodded. "I don't know what to say, but thank you for saving her life." Gray thanked him and smiled. Gajeel replied him by snorting.

"That means... Someone's really targeted the princesses?" Erza whispered and gritted her teeth, she went to pick Wendy and widened her eyes after she saw her bloody neck, "Oh no-"

"WENDY!" Natsu cried hysterically, rushing to her and opened his mouth in shock. Wendy's neck was covered with blood, although the bleeding had stopped, leaving a scar on her neck. "That baldy's scythe almost cut her neck, you know," Gajeel explained, the situation became worse.

"...What should we do..." Happy sobbed, Natsu fell to his knees while Gray clenched his fists in anger, Erza picked Wendy up, "Let's go! We have to move fast!" she ordered them. Natsu bit his lips, but then he stood up and nodded determinedly, so did Gray and Happy. "I will definitely explain everything after this!" Charle exclaimed.

"Come with us, Metal Face!" Natsu ordered him. Well, he wanted to thank him, after all.

"You don't have to tell me, I want the reward, after all," Gajeel exclaimed while Lily smacked his head. He began to drag the assassin harshly, and then they sprinted towards the Royal Castle.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Princess Wendy!"

"Call the paramedics!"

"Inform the High King and the princess!"

All knights and servants began to panic. One of the paramedics of the castle immediately leaded them to Wendy's bedroom. Gajeel continuously asked about the reward as he dragged Erigor, but everyone didn't care at him, making him annoyed.

Erza placed the princess into her bed, allowing the paramedics to do their jobs. One of the knights took Erigor and told Gajeel that if he wanted the reward, ask the High King by himself. The medics began to wipe the blood from Wendy's neck, preparing bandages, cottons, and some magical pills, everyone waited worriedly while they stood in the corner, except Gajeel who sat on the couch.

"I'll call Lucy!" Natsu told them as he ready to go, "Please, don't, Mr. Dragneel!" the paramedic said, "We can't let the princess see this!" he pleaded, Natsu bit his lips but nodded slowly as Gray grabbed his shoulder. Charle gasped after she saw a white towel covered in Wendy's blood, Happy held her hand tightly.

"...Then, let me meet her! I have to calm her down! Besides, I am her fiancée!" Natsu pleaded to Erza. The Requip mage stared at him with serious eyes full of concern, but then she nodded. Gray smiled and released his hand from Natsu's shoulder as he smiled back and rushed outside.

Natsu began to memorize the way to the Royal Palace, he ran while he was thinking about Lucy. What about her? What if she saw Wendy-

"**LET ME GO!"**

That's the answer.

Natsu stopped himself as he saw Lucy and the High King from afar. The princess was struggling furiously while Jude grabbed her shoulders tightly, tears overflowing from her eyes. "WAIT!" Natsu shouted and rushed to them.

Lucy turned her head towards him, revealing her watery eyes and shocking face. Jude released her as she launched herself to her fiancée. "Natsu!" Lucy cried and hugged him tightly, clutching his chest and sobbed. Natsu wrapped his arms around her, hugging her closely.

"Where's she?!" Lucy lifted her head to see Natsu's face, "Where's my sister?! Natsu, take me to her, I beg you! Please!" she pleaded and sobbed continuously. Natsu really wanted to tell her but...

"_We can't let the princess see this!"_

Natsu hated seeing Lucy's tears. But what if she broke her heart after she saw Wendy's unconscious form? Her blood, her scar...

...That would be worse.

"...Lucy..." Natsu whispered, gritting his teeth and pulled Lucy closer, "...I'm sorry..."

Lucy widened her eyes.

"No..." the princess clutched Natsu's chest tighter, "...Let me go to her. Let me go to her! WENDY!" Lucy began to struggle again, harder than before, even Jude widened his eyes. But Natsu held her tighter, his bangs covering his eyes while Lucy continuously punched his chest, shouting madly.

_You're the same as me..._

"_Let me go! Let me go to Lucy!"_

..._That's why I love you..._

"Wendy! Wendy! Let me go!" Lucy cried harder, her strength weakened but she still tried to break free, "I beg you, please...!"

_I remember, when I cried on that night, screaming your name..._

"...Wendy..." Lucy sobbed on Natsu's chest, she stopped herself, tired of struggling, and began to cry again, "...I beg you...my Wendy..."

_How I wished to tell you, how much I love you..._

Natsu slowly leaned to her, lowered his head and gently kissed Lucy's forehead, just like when she did that to her sister. Lucy had widened her eyes, but then she pulled Natsu closer, wrapping her arms around him, and began to cry again...

"...It's okay..." Natsu whispered softly, "...Just wait, Wendy will be fine..."

Jude stared at them. He made a small smile as he had chosen Natsu as his daughter's new fiancée. Quietly, he turned and left the two of them alone, to check on Wendy.

"...Promise..." Lucy whispered, snuggling closer, "...Don't go..." she sobbed. Natsu smiled softly. Slowly, he scooped Lucy up to his arms, carrying her bridal style. Lucy was still sobbing, Natsu pulled her closer to his chest as she could hear his gentle heartbeat.

"I guess, we've almost lost the most important person in our lives, huh?" Natsu asked, Lucy lifted her head, her eyes were still watery so she couldn't see Natsu's face clearly. "...I promise, Lucy." Natsu lowered his head to kiss Lucy's forehead again, "I won't let any important person of ours disappear anymore."

Lucy calmed down in Natsu's arms.

_You're the same as me._


	15. Chapter 14 : Zeref

**Hi everyone!  
**

**Geez, I have a problem with an outdated URL that I don't understand, sorry!**

**I want to have more NaLu faster! But I have to explain about the incident first~**

**So, almost all the boys compete for Lucy, so romantic.**

**I'm so sarcastic. NaLu is fantastic. Just wait, I will make you two kiss!**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 14 : Zeref**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"_Mother..._

_...Mother, where are you?"_

_The 14 year-old Imperial Princess of the Heartfilia Kingdom wandered around her castle, searching for her mother, Layla Heartfilia._

_Yesterday, her mother promised her that she would read her and Wendy a new story about a hero and his princess! She's very impatient! She believed that Wendy were already with her mother. Her father, the High King went to another country for business in one week. Usually, Layla would be waiting for her in their family hall, sitting on a rocking chair in front of the warm fireplace with the 6 year-old little Wendy sleeping peacefully on her lap-_

_But there's something wrong. They weren't there._

_The weather was so bad, it was raining in the outside. Thunder crashed everyone and its frightening sound could be heard. The castle suddenly became dark, maybe because the candles and chandeliers weren't lit. But, why? Was the strong wind entered the castle and blew them...? It was actually night-time-_

"_Princess, maybe we should look for them in the Royal Palace?"_

_It was Capricorn, her most trusted and loyal butler, a __**talking**__ goat, a __**standing**__ goat, blablabla._

_Her mother taught her one of the rarest magic, Celestial Spirit Magic. Celestial Spirit Magic is a Magic in which the user summons Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. For Lucy, her mother was the strongest Celestial Spirit Mage in the world-_

_Because she had all the Gold Keys, the Twelve Knights of Zodiac. And also, the most powerful key that this world could ever has-_

"_You're right. Let's go," Lucy agreed and walked towards the Royal Palace, Capricorn loyally followed her._

_Lucy tried her best to not shiver in front of her butler. There's something wrong. Somehow, she felt anxious. They walked for a long time after they arrived at the palace. Capricorn almost opened the door like a true gentleman, ladies first, but Lucy had burst the door first..._

_..._

_...It was dark reddish._

_Lucy opened her mouth, confused and somehow frightened. She took a step to walk-_

_But suddenly, Capricorn jumped and stretched his hands, standing in front of the princess, like he tried to shield her for something-_

_DUAR!_

_It took a long time for Lucy to react, as Capricorn was being thrown to the wall hard by something. Lucy widened her eyes. She saw something, she saw a silhouette of a boy in front of her father's throne with something in front of him-_

_-The scent of blood was there._

_**There's blood, blood everywhere. The moon... The moon is red... The floor is red... The scent of blood... What's happening...?**_

_Lucy saw the moon from the huge window in there, it turned red. The moonlight automatically became red as it shone the Royal Palace with the color of a gallant and beautiful crimson rose-_

_-With the color of blood._

"_PRINCESS!" She couldn't hear Capricorn' s shout. No, she could hear that, but she couldn't react. She saw that. She saw that 'something'. That which would change her life and idealism forever..._

_...Layla Heartfilia was lying lifelessly in a pool of her own blood._

_The silhouette made a wide, devilish smile._

_**...Mother, what happened to you...?**_

**XXXXXXXXX**

Lucy snapped her eyes open. She rubbed her eyes while sweat overflowing from her face, frightening of something-

She remembered that nightmare again. Lucy viewed her surroundings. She was in her bedroom, she could see that thanks for the moonlight. Lucy bit her lips, she clutched her blanket tightly, thankfully the chandelier's light was not too bright, so maybe she could close her eyes and begin to sleep again-

But wait, since when she's laying on her own bed? The princess tried to remember what was happening before-

-Wendy.

Lucy immediately sat up. Suddenly, she felt a hand clutching her night-gown that she couldn't even remember when she wore that. The girl turned her head and saw her new fiancée was sleeping peacefully beside her...

Natsu was wearing a shirt with matching color like her night-gown from Aries, who claimed that the shirt was made from the most comfortable wool fabric made by her own, the same material like Lucy's gowns. If that's proven false then she would just apologize. But Natsu seemed like the shirt, because it matched Lucy's night-gown. They really looked like a couple sleeping together...

...Oh wait, they're now officially engaged. So, that would be fine, right...?

Our princess blushed.

After that, she took a deep breath, ready for her well-mannered self. Gently, she shook Natsu's shoulder, trying to wake him up.

"Natsu," Lucy called his name, shaking him. Natsu groaned, hiding his face under the pillow, thus making him released his clutch on Lucy's night-gown, "Five...mmm...later..."

Lucy sweat dropped.

"Natsu, please," Lucy called him once more, shaking him harder than before. "Mmm...The fish's in the refrigerator... In your face, squinty eyes..."

Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"Seriously," the princess sighed. Somehow, her fiancée looked like her sister, a heavy sleeper. Bored, Lucy subconsciously brushed Natsu's bangs from his face, and then brushing his hair softly. A slight blush appeared in her face, but that wasn't because of embarrassment...

She enjoyed it.

Yes, she always did this to her sister. Every night when she woke up in the middle of the night, when Wendy was sleeping beside her, she would always brush her hair, cuddling her tightly, and kissed her cheeks or head multiple times-

Lucy froze. Natsu had kissed her forehead a while ago. How she wanted to shriek now after she realized that. But then she stared at the sleeping Fire Dragon Slayer softly.

Natsu had helped her, he had protected her. Natsu protected her from Sting, Natsu helped her from her depression over Wendy's injury, and then he volunteered to become her fiancée, for her and Wendy's sake.

Natsu said that they've met before. Lucy _actually_ believed that. Her shattered memories about him slowly appeared in her dreams. Even if she still didn't know who he was, she tried to believe him. She tried to remember him-

Yet that nightmare haunted her again.

Lucy stopped stroking Natsu's hair. Her new fiancée risked his own life for her, for real. But...

How could she thank Natsu? By trying to remember him?

The blonde's eyes melted softly. She began to caress Natsu's face gently, slowly, she leaned towards him and just like what she always did to her sister, Lucy gave Natsu a soft kiss on his forehead.

Satisfied, Lucy rested her head against Natsu's chest, clutching his shirt, while Natsu subconsciously wrapped her in an embrace. Lucy felt so warm. Her body, her heart-

Lucy had fallen in love.

With Natsu Dragneel.

_You won't believe this, _Lucy thought to herself, closing her eyes. _I will have two most important Dragon Slayers in my life. You and Natsu-_

"_I won't believe it if you are The Sky Dragon Slayer because you are weak!"_

Lucy widened her eyes.

She had said that. She denied her own sister-

_"__...What the hell?"_

And Wendy denied her, also.

And after that, Wendy was found injured because of an assassin.

Her worst fear became true, her fear that Wendy might become hurt because of magic.

Moments later, Natsu opened his eyes slowly, he felt that his shirt became wet. He knew that he wrapped Lucy in his embrace, but he didn't know that Lucy was _crying_ in his arms.

"...Lucy?" Natsu called her, he could feel that Lucy's body twitched. She began to clutch his shirt tighter.

"...N..." His princess sobbed, tears overflowing from her eyes. Natsu didn't let her go, instead he sat up slowly with crying Lucy in his arms. "...No..."

"_**She'll die,"**_

"I'm sorry..." Lucy sobbed louder, "...I'm sorry, Wendy..."

Her fiancée melted his eyes, he leaned to her and kissed her forehead again. Lucy leaned towards him closer, burying her face into his chest. Natsu looked at the clock, it was past-midnight.

"Lucy," Natsu suddenly smirked, he lifted Lucy up and carried her bridal style again, making her shrieked quietly. "Ssshh," Natsu shushed her quietly. He took a very quiet and slow step to the door, meters away.

"We'll sneak out to Wendy's room. I'm worried about her, as well." Natsu explained, taking a quiet, small, and slow step. "We have to go without sound!"

Lucy stared at him in disbelief. Then, she made a wide smile with a tear of happiness and nodded, wrapping her arms around Natsu's neck, "...Thank you..." Natsu smiled back at her.

"But you don't have to take a quiet step like this, Natsu," Lucy said, "I'll just explain to my guards in front of my bedroom's door that I want to check on Wendy, they'll definitely allow me because I just love to check on Wendy in the middle of the night every time she slept alone."

Silence.

"...What an excellent idea!" Natsu exclaimed, putting Lucy down.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Natsu and Lucy were holding hands on their way to Wendy's bedroom. Natsu felt that Lucy's hand was shaking, but the princess still kept her composure, her bangs covering her eyes.

They're walking in silence.

"...Mm...Lucy?" Natsu asked her, the princess turned her head towards him, Natsu swore that her eyes were dull, trying to hold her tears.

"Yes?" With a shaking voice, Lucy answered his call. Natsu only tried to brighten the situation, he rubbed his cheek with his finger, "Um, y' know? I was just wondering if I could call you...by a nickname! Since Lucy...Um...Actually, I've found out a nickname for you!" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy's eyes went normal, she tilted her head in confusion. "Is that so? Then, call me with your nickname," Lucy smiled at him softly.

"That's great!" Natsu smiled happily, "Then, let's go, Luce!"

Silence.

"...Luce?" Lucy furrowed her eyes. Natsu began to blubber in embarrassment, "Wait! If you don't like that, I'll never call you by that name forever!" he pleaded for forgiveness.

Instead, Lucy giggled happily.

"Why, that's great! I've never been called by a nickname! It's alright, I think that's cool," Natsu widened his eyes, but then he smiled widely. His princess was back to her happy self!

"Alright!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

"You ready, Luce?" Natsu asked the princess. Natsu began to grab Wendy's doorknob, asking Lucy for permission. Lucy slowly nodded, while their hands were still holding each other, she clutched Natsu's hand tighter.

Natsu smiled at her. He's the same. He was so worried about Wendy. Gajeel didn't give him any explanation of what happened at that time, how Erigor found her. Happy stayed with Charle to cheer her up, while Erza and Gray had discussed something with the High King.

They asked Natsu, as Lucy's fiancée, to stay with her. Natsu accepted that, of course! He didn't want to see Lucy sad again! So he'll do anything to cheer her up!

Yes, he wanted Lucy to remember him, to remember their promise.

"_If I was in trouble...You will come...save me... And then we will live happily ever after...just like a fairy tale...right?"_

"_I will! I will come and save you!"_

And Natsu would do anything to fulfill their promise.

The sound of the door opened could be heard.

Natsu took Lucy's hand, together they took a small step to enter Wendy's bedroom. The moonlight entered the room through the window. Both of them widened her eyes.

Wendy was laying on her bed. Her expression was painful. Her face was pale, while her neck was being wrapped in bandages. She took a heavy breath in her sleep, sweats dropping from her face.

She's using too much magic. She forced her magic to work too much when Erigor attacked her. Because that was her first time, her body took a huge shock. That's what Charle explained to Natsu.

Lucy slowly released Natsu's hand. Natsu stared at her as she walked slowly towards Wendy's bed, and then she bent down on her knees. Lucy leaned towards her sister and kissed her forehead. After that, Natsu walked towards her, sitting beside Lucy and stared at the sisters sadly.

"Luce," Natsu really loved that nickname and swore that only him could call Lucy by that. He rubbed Lucy's back gently to calm her down, he could see that a tear was falling down from her eye while she kissed Wendy's fingers.

Natsu remembered that Wendy told him about Lucy's over protectiveness. How Lucy forbad her to know about magic, the reason she kept her identity as the Sky Dragon Slayer. Why? Was something happened...?

Natsu felt that this was the right time, at this past-midnight, to ask her. If Lucy freaked out again...No, somehow he didn't care about that.

"Lucy," Natsu called her real name, meaning that he wanted to ask about something important. Lucy lifted her head slowly, revealing her blank and dull eyes.

"Tell me anything, something that you feared, something that you don't want to remember. I am your fiancée, right? Don't keep any secret from your fiancée. That's what Erza told me,"

Lucy widened her eyes. Natsu made a determined face. "It's alright. I won't tell anyone if you want. But please, don't hide it from me," He asked her with a gentle smile.

Lucy remained silent for a long time. But then, she nodded and reached Wendy's hand, holding it tightly with her hands.

"..Natsu..." Lucy sobbed, Natsu gently wrapped an arm around her, pulling her face into his chest, while his other hand began to hold her hand which was holding Wendy's hand. Their hands combined with each other.

Lucy bit her lips. Natsu's her fiancée. She loved him. He loved her. Both of them loved Wendy. And Wendy loved both of them.

She had to tell the truth.

"...4 years ago," Lucy whispered, one of her hands released Wendy's hand and clutched Natsu's chest. Natsu heard her and nodded, ready to hear the truth about 4 years ago...

"...A man killed my mother, and almost killed Wendy in front of my eyes."

**XXXXXXXXX**

_Dark Magic._

_Dark Magic enveloped the Royal Palace._

"_MOTHER!" Lucy cried hysterically, rushing to her mother's body. The scent of blood almost made her to vomit, but she only thought about her mother._

_Lucy knelt to hug her mother. She felt that there's a hole in Layla's chest, in her heart. The blood from Layla's gown began to stain her gown and face. Lucy cried on Layla's lifeless chest, her tears mixed with the blood._

"_PRINCESS!" Capricorn tried to rush to her side. Suddenly, the mysterious man waved his hand and mysteriously, Capricorn was thrown away to the wall and crashed again. Lucy was so scared. She didn't dare to see the murderer's face. She hugged her dead mother tightly, not caring about the pool of blood, calling her mother repeatedly in hope for her answer._

_The murdered walked towards her. Lucy's whole body trembled furiously. She closed the hole in Layla's chest with her bloody hand, trying to stop the blood's flow..._

"_Mother! Please hold on! The blood, the blood kept flowing! Please! I will hold it, I will-!" Lucy pleaded, tears overflowing from her eyes._

_The man was now standing in front of her, carrying something with one hand._

_Lucy widened her eyes._

_The murderer was carrying Wendy's unconscious form._

"_No..."_

_The man's face was covered in black, all Lucy could see is a malicious smile on his face. He slowly touched Wendy's cheek and rubbed it-_

"_NO!" Lucy hollered, "No! Don't touch her! I will do anything! I will do anything but please don't hurt her!"_

_The man only giggled. He began to touch Wendy's neck like he wanted to strangle her-_

"_NOO!" Lucy pleaded desperately, "Stop! Give her back to me! GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER!"_

_**Death Wav-!**_

_**Regulus Impact!**_

_Before the man could cast a single spell, Loke appeared and attack him, the man jumped to avoid it and released Wendy as Loke caught her. Virgo suddenly appeared and immediately pulled Lucy from Layla, shielding her from the murderer. The murderer widened his eyes. Leo, Capricorn, Virgo, and then-_

_The Twelve Knights of Zodiac surrounded the princesses._

"_WENDY!" Lucy cried her sister's name, Loke rushed to her side and handed Wendy to her. Lucy embraced her sister tightly. The murdered glared at them with dreadful eyes._

_Taurus and Sagittarius immediately stood in front of them to protect them. All of them raised their guards. Loke and Capricorn glared at the murderer._

"_You killed...our Queen..." all of them whispered angrily, a huge wave of light appeared around them, their eyes were full of anger and hatred towards the murderer._

"_Princess," Lucy jumped as suddenly, Horologium appeared and pulled them to inside his case. "Go!" Aquarius ordered him. Slowly, sparks of light enveloped them as Horologium began to disappear with them. Lucy had seen that all the spirits began to attack the murderer, but the murderer easily dodged and attack them. Lucy pulled Wendy closer as the murderer smiled mischievously at them and pointed at them while they slowly disappeared from there-_

"_She'll die,"_

_No._

_He was pointing at her sister._

**XXXXXXXXX**

Natsu froze.

Lucy's dull eyes reflected her lost hope, Wendy's safety. Her fear of the murderer, the incident 4 years ago, and the day her mother died-

-Was July the 7th.

The exact day as the Dragon's disappearance, the difference was only the year.

One week after the Coming Age Ceremony, Lucy's birthday, July the 1st.

"...Lucy..." Natsu couldn't ever think how much Lucy had suffered. He hugged the princess tightly, allowing her to sob in his chest.

"I've always...remembered his voice..." Lucy sobbed, "I'm scared..._I'm so scared_..."

**XXXXXXXXX**

_The murderer managed to escape._

_The Twelve Knights of Zodiac was injured badly._

_My father immediately came back, and then all people in the Heartfilia Kingdom mourned over the death of my mother, Layla Heartfilia._

_So did I._

_It's already been 3 days, since my mother's death. And I became so heartbroken. No one dared to talk to me, to my broken self. Even my father, my servants, and my spirits..._

"_...Lucy?"_

_But she called my name with her sweet voice, while I was mourning over our mother in front of her grave even if that time was raining..._

_I remained silent. Wendy was still young, maybe she only thought that my mother went to somewhere. If only she saw everything..._

"_...Where's Mother?" If she wasn't my sister, I would probably snap at her and curse her, my mother's gone! Forever!_

"_...Who knows..." I whispered, holding my anger. Wendy's body flinched, she clutched her umbrella, scared. Maybe she wanted to apologize, just like she always did when she made mistake. But I didn't care._

"_..I'm sorry..." Wendy murmured, but I ignored her. I loved her so much that I didn't want to talk to her. My umbrella covered my face. Wendy took a step back and turned her body, she wanted to leave me._

"_...I'll leave," That's what she said to me as she left-_

"_**She'll die,"**_

_And I remembered what the murderer said to me. I snapped my eyes and turned at Wendy-_

_What if he's back? To kill her...? To take her away...? Wendy was the only thing I had from my mother! From her blood! My blood! What if she left and never came back?!_

"_...No..." I sobbed, shaking my head desperately. My spirits lost his track, he managed to escape, what if he's coming back to-_

"_NO!" I screamed furiously. Wendy jumped and stopped her track and turned to me with wide eyes as I rushed to her, throwing my umbrella, not caring about the rain and hugged my sister tightly. "DON'T GO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Wendy widened her eyes while I was crying on her shoulder._

"_He'll take you away! He'll come back! He'll hurt you! Please! I beg you..." I don't care about my wet body, I couldn't tell the different between my tears and the rain, the rain hid my tears. "I'll do anything! I'll do anything..." I cried and hugged her tighter, Wendy slowly released her umbrella as it fell to the ground, allowing herself to be wet by the rain and my tears, and then she hugged me back._

"_..It's okay," Wendy naïvely said, "I won't leave if you want, don't cry, sis," she patted my head softly but I cried louder..._

_She's too naïve! Too young! How could she protect herself? What if he took her away from me because she couldn't protect herself?_

"_...I will..." I whispered quietly, our body had become wet because of the rain, as the sky was crying because of my mother's death. "...I will protect you..." Wendy only smiled, even if she didn't know what I meant._

From that day, I became an overprotective older sister. I was so scared, so scared that someone might take her away from me. I don't care. I don't care if Wendy may hate me because of my protectiveness. As long as she's safe, I don't care about anything.

Even about myself.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"...Ah..."

A black-haired man murmured as he rested his head over his hands, resting on the grass while staring at the starless sky.

"Grr..." he could hear that a bunch of wolves were growling behind the tress, they had found their prey. The man sat up, he wasn't scared at them, instead he remained silent in his place.

"GGGROAARR!" One of the wolves galloped and jumped to eat him, the black man opened his mouth in shock, "No! Don't come near me-!"

Suddenly, a dark wave appeared around him and began to swallow the wolf as it fell to the ground, lifeless. The other wolves howled and galloped to leave the man, but the dark wave caught them first, and then they died because of the death wave. The trees and grass around him began to collapsed and die because of the wave. Birds that were flying above him fell and died also, because the death wave burst towards them.

"...I told you..." He whispered sadly, staring at the dead living beings in front of him-

"...Only her can be near me,"

And then he smiled.

_-And only me, who can have her._

"...Lucy Heartfilia..."

**Have you ever heard about The Black Wizard, Zeref?**


	16. Chapter 15 : I'll Protect You

**Thank you so much, everyone! Love you all!**

**Oh, exams, you make my day~!**

**Finally!**

**Enjoy XD**

* * *

**Chapter 15 : I'll Protect You **

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Is that really true...?"

Natsu had been holding Lucy's hand while the princess's other hand was softly brushing the sleeping Wendy's hair, calming her. Her eyes were blank and full of sadness.

"...Natsu..." Lucy whispered and made a weak smile, "...Do you think everything I've gone through was a lie...?"

"No!" Natsu immediately shook his head, "I meant...That you have to bear that kind of pain..." Natsu bit his lips, "...Why it should be you...?"

Lucy lowered her head in silence.

"...That's why..." Natsu stared at the princess with sad eyes, "...You don't want to remember me...?"

Silence.

"...Natsu," she slowly lifted her head, "...Am I weak...?"

Natsu widened his eyes, "What makes you thought like that?!" he said, almost shouting. "And I'm still asking you my question!"

"It's just..." Lucy whispered sadly, "...I can't even protect Wendy...Even if I tried my best..." she buried her face into the bed, releasing Natsu's hand from her. "...All I've done...was only..."

Natsu stared at her for a long time. How could he make Lucy back to her cheerful self? Her usual smile just like 5 years ago before her mother's death...?

He began to remember how the entire guild comforted him at that time. Gray and Erza gave him encourage words, Happy always in his side, and everyone always gave him comforting smiles, to tell him that everything's alright.

Would Lucy feel the same way?

Natsu slowly stretched his arms, pulling Lucy into his chest again while the princess allowed him to do so, resting her head against his warm chest. If Wendy opened her eyes and saw them, she would definitely beam in the joy of romance.

Natsu gritted his teeth. Lucy in his arms was so brokenhearted, full of despair and dark aura. No. She's not his Lucy.

"...I only could imagine it," Natsu suddenly said, making Lucy startled, "I only could imagine your fear of the murderer, your fear that you might lose Wendy. I don't know anything else," he explained, Lucy lifted her head to see Natsu's serious face.

"Can you imagine it also, Luce?" Natsu asked her, "...What?" Lucy asked back in confusion while Natsu smiled sadly, "...My feeling if you could remember me and our happy days."

Lucy widened her eyes.

"...I...I've tried my best..." she sobbed, tears flowing from her eyes again, "I've tried my best to remember you, Natsu! But I...I'm so scared..! I want to remember you, I really want to! But I can't! If I tried, then those memories... it will haunt me...!"

"It's okay to be scared," Natsu said confidently, "Everyone has fear, even I fear something!" Natsu tried to think something that he feared, and of course, transportations!

"But Luce, fears have to be face, you can't just avoid them, or your fears will break you down slowly from afar," Natsu coughed, "Just like you are now."

By the way, Natsu used transportations if there's nothing else, right? Even if he might lose his life...no scratch that.

Lucy fell silent.

"Wendy's alright. She'll be alright, you've done your best! She told you that she'll always try her best, right? Don't you remember what she had told you when she healed you?"

"...I know. I've always thought about it! But now, look! She's unconscious and hurt!" Lucy cried desperately, "Isn't that the same? Wasn't Charle told us that she used too much magic?! It's all my fault!" the princess cried uncontrollably in Natsu's chest, "If only I didn't make her upset, if only I came to save her just in time, if only I wasn't this weak! If only I could protect her better!"

"That's right,"

Natsu caressed Lucy's face and wiped her tears, touching her chin and lifted her head to his face so he could see her eyes. The girl widened her eyes in shock, did Natsu just say that she's-

"I've begun to think about this, Lucy, you had protected Wendy countless time, you protected her from that prince, and after I saw that, I've begun to think..." Natsu brought Lucy's face closer to him...

"...Who will protect you?"

The princess froze.

"It's not because you're weak, but it's because you never thought about yourself! All you thought was about the incident, your sister's safety, that's why when something happened to Wendy, you're easy to be broken! You blamed yourself for your mother's death and that's why, you're thinking that you're weak!"

"How could you protect Wendy better if you couldn't even protect yourself?" Natsu asked her, serious.

Lucy felt like she was scattering in pieces.

"...I don't..." she said in dark voice, "...I don't care about that!" Lucy glared at Natsu, "Someone tried to kill Wendy and you said that I have to protect myself?! She'll be killed if I didn't protect her!"

"Then what about you?!" Natsu glared back, "What if you're the one who'll be killed?! Who will protect Wendy if you died?!"

"I WON'T BE KILLED!" Lucy yelled, tears overflowing, "He said that! He wanted to kill my sister! What do you know about that?! Wendy's life is in danger!"

"IT'S NOT!" Natsu yelled back, "Both of us, everyone will definitely protect her! Listen to me!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's shoulders, "Enough! Don't you bear this burden alone! I am your fiancée! I am your hero!"

Lucy began to struggle, "What do you-?!"

"Remember, Luce! You're stronger than this! The Lucy I know is braver than this! Admit it, admit that you can't protect Wendy by yourself, you need everyone! A strong person is a person who can accept his/her weakness! It's alright, face your fear! I will be right beside you! I will definitely protect you!"

"No!" Lucy shook her head, as Natsu forced her to remember her past, she began to remember about her mother's death and the murderer-!

"I'm here!" Natsu yelled determinedly, "I'll protect you, Lucy!" _Remember our promise! You are my princess and I am your hero!_

The memories began to appear, the murderer's silhouette, Layla's corpse, and the red moon all appeared in Lucy's mind as she began to tremble in fear. Lucy grabbed Natsu and clutched him tightly.

"Remember me!" Natsu pleaded, "Please, Lucy! Remember our promise!"

"...I tried!" Lucy cried, she buried her face into Natsu's chest, trying to avoid her dark past. Slowly, the incident began to disappear from her mind as she pleaded and prayed to remember Natsu. Slowly, she opened her eyes-

And saw a young girl and a boy in the middle of a flower garden.

She widened her eyes.

It's her. It's her younger self.

And that boy... It was Natsu.

"_..It's what a hero does, you know," Lucy said as she turned her head to him, stretching her hands, enjoying the blowing wind while many flower petals flying around her, making her just like the most beautiful princess Natsu ever saw..._

"_Enjoying the day with his princess, vowing that he will protect her with his life..."_

Lucy covered her mouth while tears overflowing from her eyes, she walked towards them slowly, the flower petals floating around her, to guide her way.

_He knelt in front of her and kissed her hand._

"_If I was in trouble...You will come...save me... And then we will live happily ever after...just like a fairy tale...right?" Lucy asked as she lowered her head to see her hero's face..._

"...Natsu..." the real Lucy stretched her hand towards the younger Natsu, trying to hold him tightly. "I'm here...!"

_Natsu lifted his head. He didn't care about everything. All he cared was Lucy, his one and only princess..._

"_I will! I will come and save you!"_

With that, Lucy cried his name as she fell to her knees.

"Natsu..." Lucy sobbed, calling her hero's name, "Natsu...Oh...Natsu..."

Suddenly, she felt that someone wrapped her body in an embrace, the warmth that the loved, the presence that she loved, the boy that she loved...

Lucy opened her eyes again.

"Lucy,"

The real Natsu hugged her tightly. Lucy wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer as she sobbed.

Natsu smiled. Lucy had remembered their promise.

"Natsu..." Lucy sobbed, slowly lifting her head and caressed Natsu's cheek, while the Dragon Slayer touched her cheek to pull her face closer.

"...Lucy..." Natsu whispered her name, both of them closed their eyes, "I will protect you..." he whispered as their lips were coming closer-

It was a night with full of shining stars. And in that night, Lucy and Natsu shared their first kiss.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"How..."

Zeref whispered darkly at his dark orb. It revealed the shadows of Lucy and Natsu kissing together. He gritted his teeth and suddenly, he squeezed his orb and then scattering it into pieces.

PRANG!

The orb fragments were hurting his hand as it was bleeding from the fragments.

"...Natsu..." the Dark Mage clenched his other fist as dark aura appeared again around him, killing everything around him again and not caring about his wounds.

"Why does she choose you...again...?"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Wendy actually had been awake.

She snapped her eyes open after she heard Lucy's yell, and then she turned her body so they wouldn't know that she's awake.

And she knew that her sister and her 'hero' had kissed.

How happy she was!

Wendy made a small smile. Finally, Lucy found her true love!

Finally, they will live happily ever after... the three of them...right...?

"_If you want to live happily ever after, you have to pay the price,"_

_..._

"_You are the cause of all of this,"_

**You were happy?**

**Then why were you crying?**

Wendy closed her eyes.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**3 days before the Coming Age Ceremony**

"To the prince of Eucliffe Empire, Sting Eucliffe.

There's a change of status here. I am now Lucy's new fiancée, that's why if you want to duel with me, don't drag Wendy to there! And if your faceless butler wants to join, then I'll just invite Metal Face to be my partner! Both of us are Dragon Slayers! He'll replace Wendy! Listen, you freaking assholes! I'm gonna beat you half to death for what you've done to the princesses! Remember my words! You son of a-!"

THWACK!

Erza successfully kicked Natsu out from the Royal Palace. "NO BAD WORDS!" She shouted for the last time.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness," Gray bowed to Jude and apologized, "I'll make the letter to replace him," he volunteered to make the reply letter for the Eucliffe Prince as one of the servants write the letter in front of the King.

"So if I join the duel, you'll give me an iron castle?" Gajeel asked and smirked widely while his cat face palmed.

"Charle, will you accept my fish?" Happy knelt in front of her and gave the white Exceed a golden fish from nowhere with a ribbon and a rose.

Charle hissed. _What the hell does the he-cat want?_

"WAIT!" Natsu burst from the window, "I'M LUCY'S FIANCEE! I SHOULD BE THE ONE WHO MAKE THAT, ICE FREAK!"

"SHUT UP, YOU ASH BRAIN!" Both of them began to fight and then Erza knocked them out.

"Well..." Gajeel coughed, "I guess I'll make the letter. Uhm...From the great and famous Gajeel Redfox, to dear useless whor-"

Erza thwacked him.

"I will," that was her order to them as the boys were shivering in fear.

Jude sighed and nodded at her, will his plan work? Make Natsu and his new friend Gajeel as the combatants?

The King glanced at his daughters who were sitting beside his throne, thrones designed for the princesses, left for Lucy, right for Wendy. But now, both of them were sitting on Lucy's throne. Wendy sat on Lucy's lap while her sister continuously kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," Lucy whispered to Wendy's ear from behind, pulling her sister closer, "I love you so much..."

The little girl only nodded in silence.

Natsu saw them, and made a wide smile on his face.

_I'll protect you._


	17. Chapter 16 : Sky Sorceress

**Thankyouthankyou****thankyou****thankyou****thankyou****thankyou****thankyou!**

******I appreciate all of your reviews! Thank you so much!**

******Hai para pemuda pemudi Indonesia yang bersedia membaca fic pertamaku ini! Maaf maaf maaf kalau aku nulis fic ini pakai bahasa internasional ini, soalnya aku mau ngelatih skill bahasa inggrisku biar impianku untuk belajar di universitas luar negeri terwujud -_-V dan aku yakin pasti di sini banyak yang salah! Tolong dimaklumi T-T**

******Tapi,tapi,tapi! Kalau bisa, review pliss? Hehee XD**

******Dukung cerita ini ya! Tong Khilap Yak! Eh, salah acara-_-V**

******I put some censorships.**

******Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 16 : Sky Sorceress**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"**GRAAAAHH!"**

It was Erigor's scream from the Royal Palace.

The assassin was being chained and surrounded by the Rune Knights, who tried to prevent him from escaping. One of them pulled the chains on his neck hardly, strangling him, while the others held the chains from around him fiercely with all their might, because the Wind Mage was...berserk.

"Meh, let me do it," Gajeel, who was resting his back into one of the pillars smirked, cracking his knuckles, and then walked towards them. Thankfully, Erza immediately grabbed his shoulders hard and glared at him, for Erigor's sake.

Jude stood up from his throne, he took a few steps from his throne and faced the man who almost killed his daughter with a glare from a king.

"Please forgive our mistake, Your Highness," A slim man of average height with long green-black hair, tied in a large bun on the back of his head with two bangs framing his face and an unruly tuft covering his forehead, and dark-lavender colored eyes knelt in front of him. "As a member of the Rune Knights, this is the biggest mistake that we've ever done, we'll arrest him and let you decide his punishment,"

"Don't be, Lahar," Jude said, "My intention is only to see who the assassin is, the punishment for him is in yours and Doranbolt's hands, because I gave that authority to you, Magic Councils."

As the King called his name, Doranbolt, who was standing and watching the scenery in front of him and glanced at Wendy, who was sitting at her own throne, worriedly and _repeatedly,_ began to walk and then knelt to him beside Lahar. The man with a scar on his left side of the face said, "I vow to you, that I won't ever forgive anyone who hurts the princesses, for that, I shall agree if we give him the last punishment...Execution."

Natsu, who was standing beside Lucy's throne and holding the princess's hand, widened his eyes. He had the permission to stay in Lucy's side because he's her fiancé! Meanwhile, Gray stood beside Wendy's throne, guarding her also gasped. Erza had to watch Gajeel and both of them froze.

Erigor groaned in agony as one of the knights kicked his face into the ground because he tried to struggle harder than before.

Jude stared at Doranbolt for a long time, Lahar only waited for his respond.

The elders, who were watching the scene from their seats ( **A/N : Well, Royal Palace had seats for the elders, members of the Royal Families** ) began to whisper at each other, some of them nodded while some of them dropped a sweat from their faces.

"...WAIT!" Natsu shouted, startling everyone, "You...You want to execute him?! You mean, take his life?! For real?!", "That's what you called 'Execution', Salamander," Gajeel snarled at him.

Meanwhile, Wendy pulled Gray's white cloak, motioning him to bent down to her level and let her whisper to him about something.

"That's the only way," Doranbolt glanced at Natsu with serious eyes, "If we throw him to the prison again, there's a chance that he might escape, the princesses's safety is our top priority-"

"But we can't just kill him!" Natsu disagreed at this, he clenched his fists in desperation. It's wrong, killing is wrong! Besides, mages of Fairy Tail defeat their enemies but never take their lives!

"Lucy! This is wrong! We can't kill him! There must be another way!" Natsu turned his head towards the princess and-

Lucy had glared at Erigor for a long time, clutching her gown in anger. That man was the assassin that almost took Wendy from her forever! Natsu froze. _Don't tell me..._

The situation became tense, Erza only looked down to her feet, thinking that's the only way while Gajeel was whistling calmly, the Exceeds were shaking in fear, except Lily, who was crossing his arms and waited for Jude's answer.

"Please allow me to speak, Father,"

Suddenly, Wendy, who had been silent from the beginning, began to speak. Jude and Lucy turned their heads towards her, so did everyone. "Do as you please," Jude allowed him.

Without hesitation, Wendy stood up from her throne, accompanied by Gray, as they walked towards Erigor.

Everyone gasped.

"...Princess!" Doranbolt stood up, trying to convince the princess, "He's the assassin that almost took your life! Don't come near him!" He glanced at Erigor who was struggling with wounds covered his body.

"WENDY!" The Fairy Tail mages, except Gray, shouted her name while Charle covered her mouth in shock. Gajeel only stared at the little girl.

"..Wendy..." Lucy shook her head, her body trembled, "No...Don't!" she began to stood up and rushed to her sister-

"Stay in there, Lucy." Wendy commanded her calmly. Lucy stopped her track as Natsu chased her.

"You too, Natsu," Gray said because he knew that Natsu would definitely rush to them after he chased Lucy.

"Release him," Wendy ordered the Rune Knights, they stood in their place, don't know what to do because Lucy put a pleading look to them from afar. In a speed of light, Gray made a small blade of ice and cut the chains quickly, the Rune Knights took steps away in fear to the Ice Mage.

Erigor panted heavily, Wendy stopped her walk after she stood a few meters away from him, with Gray standing behind him. Wendy waited until Erigor stopped panting and then glared at her with gruesome eyes.

"Look at his eyes," Gray suddenly spoke, everyone followed his orders and saw Erigor's eyes, everyone gasped, "He's being controlled, that's a Hypnotize Magic, right Erza?" Gray asked the armor mage, who nodded in disbelief.

"Don't tell me, that's why he cut his hair because someone ordered him to do so?!" Natsu began to tell his first hypothesis, with rejection from everyone.

"I've heard about you, you're Erigor, the former Master of Eisenwald Guild, right?" Wendy asked him, with a snarl as the reply. Wendy sighed.

"You know, I like magic and spells, I admire mages, and I always want to know what the feeling is when I joined a guild!" Wendy squealed, forgetting that the one in front of her was the Grim Reaper!

"I've seen mages fighting each other before. Actually, many fiction novels that I read are about mages in action. They attacked with their magic, using their spells, and the winner is the one whose the last standing! And I've seen Gajeel-san fighting you and that was awesome!" Everyone turned their heads at Gajeel, who whistled.

"And I know, what is a duel like," Wendy lowered her head, remembering about Sting's words. "You've attacked me before, and you didn't give me another chance to pay you back! And now I want you to _feel the same way_," she said calmly. Slowly, she outstretched her hand towards Erigor, "Stand," she ordered him and said-

"Let's have a short duel, shall we?"

"**NOOO!" **Lucy hollered hysterically and Natsu immediately grabbed her hand, preventing her to break down. Everyone gasped and widened their eyes.

"Wendy!" Jude yelled her name, "Don't tell me that you want to destroy the entire Royal Palace?!" he bewildered asked.

Without any thought, Erigor summoned his scythe, aiming it at Wendy's head from afar, slowly he stood up in front of her with a killer aura around him. The elders began to panic. Erza shot a glare to Gray, who was shaking his head and whispered-

'Believe her'

"The rules are simple," Wendy ignored everyone and explained, "Let's just attack each other, and the last one standing is the winner. Just like what you did when you attacked me and Charle first," Charle gasped, not that destructive whirlwind!

Erigor didn't have to be ordered. Suddenly, Erigor engulfed himself with dark wind, and then he placed his two index fingers and middle fingers in an X-shape in front of him as he casted a long spell in low voice.

"It can't be!" Lahar shouted in panic, "The soaring Wind Magic that cuts up everything-! Doranbolt, protect the elders!" he ordered Doranbolt, who was frozen and then went back to reality. "...Leave it to me!" while Lahar rushed towards Jude to shield him with his magic.

"**WENDY!"** Lucy cried her name in a freaking worried tone, Natsu had experienced this attack before, and he quickly wrapped the princess into his arms protectively and shielded her.

Erza, Gray (who moved to Erza's side) and Gajeel raised their guards, the Exceeds hid behind a pillar.

But our Sky Dragon Slayer only stood in her place.

A halo of light appeared around his hand, as he shouted madly-

**Emera Baram!**

That disastrous tornado was fired towards her once again.

Wendy swore that she heard everyone shouting her name. Well, she hoped that it's an encouraging shout, but nah, it wasn't.

Wendy smiled, _I'll show you all..._

Everyone shut their eyes as the dark wind blew around their bodies, Natsu embraced Lucy tighter while she wrapped her arms around him in fear. Lahar and Doranbolt made magic barriers to protect the King and the Elders, Happy grabbed Charle who almost flew because of the wind while the remaining mages struggling to stand in their place-

The dark wind was slowly, disappeared.

Everyone opened their eyes and shouted 'WHAT?!', Erigor opened his mouth in shock, the dark wind, his Emera Baram-

-Was being sucked by Wendy's mouth, as she stretched her hands to collect the wind around her.

"It's the same!" Charle screeched from behind the pillar, "She sucked the wind, Sky Dragon Slayer Magic!"

Natsu and Gajeel began to grin widely, Lucy widened her eyes, Gray and Erza smiled, everyone gasped...

After she sucked the wind completely, Wendy took a deep breath, glaring at the frozen Erigor.

"It's useless. I will eat any wind that blows around me! I am the Sky Dragon Slayer!" Actually, Wendy began to think about Sting, Rogue, Natsu and Gajeel's nickname, so what if she had one like the fellow Dragon Slayers, too?

"...the Sky Sorceress!"

The little girl got that idea from one of the poems that she ever read, _The Sorcerer's Apprentice_ ( **A/N : LOL **)

With a battle roar, Erigor sprinted towards Wendy with his maximum speed, swinging his scythe towards her to cut her into pieces. Wendy began to raise her defense by stretching her hand in front of her and began to cast her spell, the one that she learnt in her dreams with Grandine! "Fast wind that runs the heaven..."

**Vernier!**

"**PRINCESS/WENDY!"** Everyone screamed in panic. Erigor began to swing his scythe after he was in front of the princess. _BANG_! The sound of the scythe crashing the floor echoed. Before that, Wendy took a single step backwards and avoided the scythe in an unbelievable speed! Lucy and Charle almost fainted after they saw that!

Wendy's whole body glowed in mysterious blue light, maybe that's why she's able to dodge the attack! Erigor tried to go away from her, but his scythe was stuck in the ground! The Grim Reaper gritted his teeth in frustration while Wendy used these advantages by using the back of the scythe for her to_ jump,_ her gown dancing beautifully in the mid-air as she did some acrobatics movements in the air!

"Power of the stout arms that tears heaven..." Wendy's magic circle seal appeared behind her as she lunged herself towards Erigor, who tried to release his scythe from the ground in desperation. With her battle cry, her left arm was suddenly glowed in blue light as she aimed her left elbow towards Erigor's bald head-

**Arms!**

With her elbow, Wendy punched Erigor hard in his bald head in an unladylike way, like a sumo player.

The witnesses opened their mouths in awe as Erigor fell into the ground with spinning eyes. Wendy almost landed successfully if only she didn't trip her leg and then she fell to the ground as well with a yelp.

...

"...Um..." Wendy mumbled as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment, she stood up and cleaned her gown from the dust. Wendy glanced at her surroundings, everyone was staring at her in disbelief. Except Natsu and Gajeel, who smiled widely after they saw Wendy's action.

"What I want to say is..." Wendy coughed, trying to explain, "You don't have to kill him. He'll never harm me or Lucy anymore. Lucy is being protected by her Fairy Tail guards and Natsu-san as her fiancée! Besides, she's a strong Celestial Spirit Mage, I know. And now, I can protect myself from him if he tries to harm me once more! Just look at him, Father!" Wendy pointed at the unconscious Erigor, "I defeat him, right? So, you don't have to kill him to protect me, right?" Wendy made a small smile.

Jude widened his eyes. That's why his daughter challenged the Grim Reaper? To save him from the execution? Charle sighed in relief. S_he's Wendy, after all._

"Well, she's a Dragon Slayer, after all," Gajeel clapped his hands, followed by the elders. The Exceeds were cheering Wendy's name. Gray and Erza complimented her and Natsu yelled happily telling how proud he was to her.

Natsu released Lucy as the princess launched herself towards her sister, who opened her arms happily. Wendy allowed Lucy to tackle her with her hug and cry in her shoulder. "Did you see me?" Wendy whispered to her ear, "I did it, sis."

Doranbolt and Lahar began to arrest the unconscious Erigor once more, "If that's Princess Wendy's wish," Doranbolt sighed and smiled, Lahar nodded at him.

Jude smiled at his daughters and nodded, "As you wish."

**XXXXXXXXX**

"**GRAAAAHH!"**

It was Sting's scream of anger from the Eucliffe Castle.

The Prince Eucliffe was tearing a letter apart with anger, his butler, Rogue, was only staring at the berserk prince from afar.

"Shouldn't you be happy about that?" Rogue asked him, "Natsu Dragneel has accepted your challenge, and Gajeel..." Rogue suddenly lowered his head and went silent.

"That son of a b*t*h becomes the Blondie's other fiancée?!" Sting yelled in frustration and anger. He clutched the tattered letter and threw it to the ground hard. "I'll definitely crush him!"

Someone knocked his door. "WHAT?!" He roared angrily, the door slowly opened. "My, my," a female voice could be heard as a slim woman with purple hair wearing a fancy dress entered...

Minerva Eucliffe.

Sting snapped his eyes, his mouth went shut. Rogue widened his eyes and raised his guard. This woman...

"So this little Sting has challenged the Salamander into the Royal Duel?" Minerva smirked evilly, Sting gritted his teeth. How he wished to punch this woman-

-But he would, never can.

"Well, it'll become an interesting game." Minerva put her hand to her hip and exclaimed, "Battle of Dragons Slayers, I wonder who'll win? That's simple,"

Minerva pulled Sting's sleeve towards her and brought their face close as she smiled mischievously at the White Dragon Slayer-

"The result of the Royal Duel will decide who'll be the next King of Heartfilias..." Sting widened his eyes and gritted his teeth. Rogue tried to stop her but he couldn't, because his body was trembling in _fear_.

"Even thought my father has given me this throne as the Princess of the Eucliffe Empire, for me, this isn't enough. I want _more_, the power to rule the entire world of magic, the true power of a _King_,"

"Give me that power, or you'll have the same fate as _them_," she said. Sting grabbed Minerva's hand in anger, but she only giggled evilly.

"You're not deserved to be a King," Minerva began to laugh maliciously, "Because you're just a-!"

"We'll win,"

Rogue interrupted her. Both of them turned their heads towards the Shadow Dragon Slayer...

"We'll give you the proof, that we're not junks!" Rogue clenched his fists.

_Failures are just junks._

* * *

**BBQ : Hey guys! This is BBQatMidnight in the backyard enjoying the midnight with BBQ party! Thank you so much for everyone who read this story! I love you all! Makasih semuanya! Aku cinta kepadamu~! Aku rindu kepadamu~! Namun-**

**Wendy : Um...Where am I?**

**BBQ : AIEE! When did you get here?! How could you get here?! And hey, you're taking the spotlight here!**

**Wendy : There's a back door. Well, Thank you!**

**BBQ : SINCE WHEN THERE'S A BACK DOOR?!**

**Wendy : Well...The pink door?**

**BBQ : DON'T TELL ME THERE'S A CAT FROM THE FUTURE LIVING IN MY HOUSE?!**

**Wendy : Didn't you invite me to here so I can give hints for the next chapter?**

**BBQ : ...Did I?**

**Wendy : Can I have the satay?**

**(Next Chapter :**

**I hate Minerva**

**Sting and Rogue have dark pasts?**

**Royal Coliseum?**

**The one that I've been waiting for...THE ROYAL DUEL!)**


	18. Chapter 17 : Royal Duel

**THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU TOO! MUACH MUACH MUACHH~~!**

**Here's my present to you! :3**

**By the way, I'll have to face the greatest challenge of all student's lifetime-the one that will make even a lazy student and a delinquent to change their purpose of life as they have to prepare themselves with the power of Math, Science, and Languages-!**

**-I should I say, EXAMS!**

**Ujian Praktek! Saudara-saudara sekalian!**

**Please wish me luck! Because of that greatest challenge of all- meh, EXAMS that I should face, I have to study harder! That's why, I'll update this story if I have a right time! Please forgive me! Don't worry, I'll definitely continue this story! I update this chapter faster so I can tell you guys! And since I really want to make this chapter fast!**

**ENJOY! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 17 : Royal Duel**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**2 days before the Coming Age Ceremony**

"What's this?"

Natsu and Gajeel were holding a small Lacrima in each other's hand given by Loke. Both of them were wearing Heartfilia Kingdom's cloaks with the symbol of the Kingdom on their back.

In the Royal Palace, the King and the princesses were sitting at their thrones. Lucy clutched her chest worriedly as she stared at her fiancée. Erza was beside her, while Gray was beside Wendy.

"It's a Teleportation Lacrima," Loke explained, "With that, you can go to another place by teleport, and it's already designed to go to Royal Coliseum by the King,"

"Royal Coliseum?" the Dragon Slayers tilted their heads, "I've heard that it was the place where the Grand Magic Games were being held a few years ago, am I right?" Gray asked Erza. "Yes, the Royal Coliseum is a big, exclusive stadium. The Royal Families often use it as a place for gathering, for the Heartfilia Royal Ball, and even the Grand Magic Games when the Kingdom becomes one of the sponsors," Erza explained, she learnt that from Lucy.

"Royal Duel is one of the old traditions, and rarely even being done. This is the 49th times of Royal Duel in our history. And it'll be held in the Royal Coliseum," Jude explained.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Natsu beat his burning fist to his palm, Gajeel smirked as he crackled his knuckles. "Please hold the Lacrima tightly," Loke politely ordered them, "I'll-"

"Wait!" Lucy half shouted, everyone startled. She stood up from her throne and rushed to Natsu, "Wait, Natsu! Let me tell you something!" she panted after she's in front of him.

"Easy, Luce! I'm still here!" Natsu patted her back happily, Gajeel stared at them with a straight face. Lucy calmed down and made a beautiful smile to him. "Luce?" Gray whispered to Erza and furrowed his eyebrow, Erza blushed, "Maybe it's her nickname from him..."

"Please wait for a moment. I want to thank you, Mr. Redfox," Lucy turned her head towards the muscular man, Gajeel narrowed his eyes, "You saved my sister, and I couldn't ever imagine what if you weren't there to save her. Thank you so much," Lucy bowed deeply and respectfully to him, even Natsu did the same, I mean, _everyone._

Gajeel smiled widely, "As long as I get some money," he grinned while Lily snorted at him. Lucy and Wendy giggled. "And Natsu..." Lucy turned her head towards him again, holding his hand tightly with her hands and brought it to her so she can kiss it.

Natsu blushed, "...Thank you...Thank you so much for everything..." Lucy whispered to him softly, "...Please come back after this _safely_," Lucy pleaded to him, her hands which were holding Natsu's hand trembled. Natsu smiled and lowered his head to hold her close.

"Wait for me," Natsu whispered to her gently and brushed her hair, "I'll come back to you," Lucy rested her head against Natsu's chest, so content, as she clutched Natsu's scarf tightly. They held each other for a long time.

_Awww~~ so cute... _It was everyone's thought, except the 'cute' part, it was Wendy's.

"Can she come with me?" Natsu asked the King from Lucy's shoulder, Jude sighed and shook his head, "I'm afraid that all of you will blow up the Royal Coliseum and then _destroy_ it. We'll watch you from the Movie Lacrima, it's safer. No offense, since I just saw how you Dragon Slayers fighting," _not caring about anything except their opponents, check, using their magic in the Royal Palace where the King and the Elders were still there, check. _He glanced at Wendy, who whistled awkwardly. Everyone sweat dropped.

"It's because he has seen Natsu's apology letters for the Magic Council, right?" Gray asked Erza, who popped a vein on her head.

"I'm here, Natsu," Lucy whispered and lifted her head, "I'm watching you, don't forget that, okay?" she winked to him. Natsu grinned widely. "Of course!" They released themselves and Wendy pouted because of that.

Natsu clutched the Teleportation Lacrima in his hand, so did Gajeel. "All we have to do is just shout 'Teleport' right?" Gajeel asked Loke, who nodded in respond. "But why we have to use this?" Natsu wondered and asked him.

"It's Princess Wendy's request," Natsu and Gajeel turned their heads towards the littlest Dragon Slayer, who began to wince, "I...I'm sorry, Natsu-san! Gajeel-san! Since we usually use train in 2 hours to go to the Royal Coliseum and since I know that both of you have motion sickness, so you don't have to go with train! But if you want to, I'll ask the train to-"

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Both Natsu and Gajeel knelt to her repeatedly with teary eyes. Everyone jaw dropped. "Well, since Dragon Slayers have motion sickness it can't be helped!" Happy exclaimed while Wendy widened her eyes. "What motion sickness?" Lucy's protective instinct increased, "So you said that all Dragon Slayers have motion sickness? Wendy, do you have-"

"NATSU-SAN! GAJEEL-SAN!" Wendy faked hollered, "I'LL CALL THE TRAIN NOW!" If Lucy knows, she'll never allow her to use transportations anymore!

"TELEPORT!" Natsu and Gajeel screamed in fear, their body enveloped in sparkling lights as they slowly disappeared from there. Before that, they glared at Happy, who covered his mouth.

"...What was that for?" Lucy crossed her arms and asked Wendy while she giggled forcefully. Sighing, Lucy walked towards her and picked her up, so Wendy could sit on her lap again. The Movie Lacrima appeared and began to glow, revealing the Royal Coliseum and Natsu and Gajeel, who just arrived in the battlefield with their faces first as dust appeared everywhere. Erza, Gray, and the Exceeds face palmed.

They could see it. Natsu and Gajeel stood up and began to raise their guards as they stared at two silhouettes in front of them, they were waiting for them. After the dust disappeared, they saw them, Sting and Rogue.

"Hi, there, fiancée," Sting smirked at Natsu, who glared at him fiercely. Rogue stared at Gajeel, who was smirking at them, and clenched his fists. _Gajeel..._

"**Combatants shall be prepared!"** a knight's voice echoed in the Royal Coliseum, **"We'll count until one!"**

Natsu and Gajeel began to walk towards them, so did Sting and Rogue, until they stopped at the center of the field. Their eyes were glaring at each other with their battle aura surrounded themselves.

"Remember, Natsu-san, Gajeel-san," Sting smiled evilly at them, "I am your future king,"

"There's no future king in here," Natsu said as he clutched his scarf, which was being clutched by Lucy. "There are only _dragons_,"

**Five!**

In Eucliffe Empire, Jiemma Eucliffe was sitting at his throne, watching the Royal Duel seriously through their Movie Lacrima with his daughter, Minerva, beside him. Minerva put her hand on her hip and smiled mischievously. Jiemma glared at the Dragon Slayers.

**Four!**

"_There're no failures in my Empire, if there were, I'll just wipe them off." _

Sting gritted his teeth, remembering what Minerva had said to him. Rogue lowered his head and growled, making the fellow Dragon Slayers in front of them slightly confused.

"_Or you'll have the same fate as them,"_

Sting made a wide, evil smile.

**Three!**

Jude sat on his throne, watching the upcoming battle seriously. Erza and Gray did the same, they believed in Natsu, as well as Gajeel. "Natsu..." Happy whispered his name while clenching his fists, Lily stared at the Movie Lacrima seriously, and so did Charle.

**Two!**

Lucy squeezed Wendy tighter, while the little girl bit her lips, allowing her sister to squeeze her. Lucy watched the battle with worry haunting her. Natsu. Will he be okay? Will he win? Lucy glanced at Sting, remembering their old times one year ago...

_-If only... He didn't change at all..._

**One!**

Natsu and Gajeel prepared their fighting pose, so did Sting and Rogue. While Lucy only could watch them from afar, she clutched Wendy tighter as she thought about her hero...

"Natsu..."

The knights began to blow the trumpets, the signal that the Royal Duel has-

_Please be safe._

-begun.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The sound of the trumpets echoed.

"Let's go, Rogue!" Sting yelled as Rogue nodded, they clenched their fists as they prepared to attack-

-And widened their eyes, only to find Natsu and Gajeel appeared in front of them in unbelievable speed-

BAM!

With full force, Natsu elbowed Sting's face hard while Gajeel punched Rogue's face with no mercy, sending the Third Generation Dragon Slayers meters away.

Eveyone gasped.

Not enough by that, Natsu chased the still flying Sting and immediately kicked his face again with his burning kick and sent Sting across the arena and crashed the wall hard! While Gajeel knocked Rogue to the ground with the same force!

"Guah!" Sting wiped his wounded cheek, "This power...Yes, I want this!" he laughed crazily and stood up. Rogue immediately ran towards Gajeel with shadows gathered around his hand to punch Gajeel.

**White Dragon's Roar!**

Sting released a laser-like tornado light from his mouth towards Natsu. The Fire Dragon Slayer ducked his roar by ducking underneath it. Suddenly, the laser's trajectory altered! "HAHA!" Sting laughed crazily as he moved his head, causing the laser to move also and directed it towards Gajeel, who was dodging Rogue's shadows! "Gajeel!" Natsu screamed his name, "Ooops!" Gajeel kicked Rogue and sent him back, and then he bowed to dodge the laser!

**Shadow Dragon's Slash!**

Shadows covered Rogue's arm and tried to punch Gajeel.

**Iron Dragon's Sword!**

Gajeel immediately stood up and transformed his arm into an iron sword and blocked it, sending Rogue flying again! Natsu suddenly appeared beside him and grabbed his face, he rushed towards Sting! "W-What?! How cold Rogue-" before he finished his sentence, Natsu punched him in his face again! And as the faces of the two Dragon Slayers were on his hands-

**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!**

Natsu unleashed his wing attack and sent the Dragon Slayers flying from the blow again! CRASH! They crashed into the ground hard and coughed some blood!

"YAY!" Happy cheered and Lily smirked. Charle gasped in amazement while Natsu's comrades smiled proudly. Jude widened his eyes, so did Lucy and Wendy.

Both Sting and Rogue tried to stand up. "Do you really beat your dragons with your power?" Natsu asked them. Both of them remained silent in a short time. "...Do you really forget?" Sting lifted his head and smiled evilly, "We're not only just beat them, we _killed _them!" they stood up and suddenly, monstrous aura appeared around them, Natsu and Gajeel raised their guards. "I'll show you...the power!"

Suddenly, Sting's whole body was cloaked in an aura of light, while Rogue's body was in an aura of shadows.

**White Drive!**

**Shadow Drive!**

"It's over," Jiemma said respectively, "For those First Generations," while Minerva only smirked.

**White Dragon's Punch!**

Sting immediately attacked Natsu and punched him directly in his face at full speed. Lucy covered her mouth with wide eyes. "Salamander!" Gajeel shouted Natsu's nickname as he struggled to stand up while Sting repeatedly pounding him with his fists!

Rogue sprinted towards Gajeel in the form of shadows, Gajeel tried to punch him, but he couldn't even grasp him! His punch went through his body, allowing Rogue to elbow him in the face!

"Their powers increase!" Charle said in shock, Happy and Lily widened their eyes.

"I always look up to you!" Sting stated as he continuously pounded Natsu, who dodged repeatedly. "I always aimed myself to surpass you! And now, this is the right time!"

**White Dragon's Claw!**

Light gathered in Sting's hand and fired it towards Natsu's stomach. "Natsu!" Gray shouted worriedly. Natsu tried to move, but he couldn't'! "That's my stigma!" Sting explained, preparing to attack Natsu, "You can't move with that! It'll seal your movements! And now, I'll _finally _defeat you!" he sprinted at Natsu. "Natsu!" Lucy cried his name worriedly, clutching Wendy tighter.

Gajeel stood up, Rogue suddenly appeared behind him without his knowing! "The Shadow Dragon will hunt its prey successfully..." he clenched his fists as he tried to punch Gajeel! "Gajeel!" Lily shouted his name worriedly and then-

-Gajeel grabbed his hand! Everyone gasped!

"...What did you say..?" Gajeel turned his head towards the shadow form Rogue and glared at him! Rogue widened his eyes in shock!

Before Sting landed a blow on Natsu, he suddenly smiled! "...Wha..What?!" Sting shouted as suddenly, Natsu evaded and punch the White Dragon Slayer in the face! "Gahh! How could you-" he gasped.

His stigma, it's disappeared! It disappeared because it was burned away by Natsu's flame! "Not bad," Natsu grinned, "But not enough!"

"Don't get too cocky, brat..." Gajeel glared at Rogue...

"...Don't mess with the First Generations!" and he elbowed Rogue hard in his face while Natsu punched Sting again, sending him flying again!

CRASH! Sting crashed into the wall again. He coughed some blood and wiped his mouth, "...This isn't over!" he yelled angrily as he gathered a large amount of large on his fists! "Dragon Slayer Secret Art..." After the light was enough, Sting charged at Natsu and tried to punch him with all the stored energy!

**Holy Nova!**

BOOM! The witnesses couldn't see that clearly because after that, the battle field exploded and destroyed almost half of the Royal Coliseum! "I told you it's the best for us to stay here!" Jude exclaimed. Wendy could feel that Lucy clutched her tighter that she couldn't even breathe!

The explosion created a dust and it covered the entire Royal Coliseum! As it slowly disappeared, Sting, who had smiled because of his attack, widening his eyes in disbelief because-

-Natsu grabbed his fist with his bare hand, standing in front of him relatively unhurt! He stopped the attack! Sting gasped in shock while Natsu stared at him with serious eyes. _How..._

Natsu began to punch Sting again, so did Gajeel to Rogue! Both Natsu and Gajeel began to attack Sting and Rogue repeatedly!

"Their levels..." Erza whispered in amazement, "...are far too different..."

With that, Sting and Rogue fell to the ground, beaten up badly while Natsu and Gajeel stood up with their pride.

Everyone widened their eyes in amazement.

"...Is it finally over?" Wendy asked her sister, but Lucy ignored her and clutched her again. Wendy shut her mouth after that.

"..No..."

Sting gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, as he and Rogue struggled to stand up.

"..I have...to win..."

Minerva smiled evilly while Jiemma growled. "He must win. If he failed..."

Natsu and Gajeel prepared their battle pose again.

"I cannot lose-." suddenly, his body glowed in shining light as his body started to cover itself with white scales. While huge amount of shadows covered Rogue's body and covered itself with a similar scales but with the color of black. A strong enormous aura appeared around them once again!

"What enormous power-!" Gajeel said while Natsu widened his eyes. "Fear the power of the Third Generations," Minerva smiled. Lucy and Wendy widened their eyes, so did everyone. "It can't be!" Erza shouted, "-Dragon Force?!"

"-For Lector's sake."

"And for Frosch...!" Rogue clenched his fists in determination.

"**If they failed, we'll kill both of them,"**

Lucy and Wendy gasped after they heard the name of Lector and Frosch.

"_How could you become a King if you aren't even a Eucliffe?_

_You should be happy because you have that Lost Magic._

_Even so, I'm stronger. That's why, I'll make you as my new tools._

_Or I'll kill those stupid cats of yours."_

Minerva giggled maliciously.

* * *

**BBQ : Pass me the Science Student's Book, Wendy!**

**Wendy : Which one? For 8 graders or 9 graders?**

**BBQ : JUST GIMME!**

**Wendy : Wow, you're panicking.**

**BBQ : I'm not panicking! See, I'm studying! You better help me with this Biology problems!**

**Wendy : Um...I think Lucy's better than me to teach you! Give me the pink door, Dora-Chan!**

**BBQ : NONONONO! Go away, please D*r**m*n!I can do it myself, thank you! Since I don't want to be stuck in 10 hours just to learn how babies are made and how does sperm enter the oviduct and what the hell is the meaning of copulation-**

**Lucy : Did you call me to teach Reproduction _again_, Wendy?**

**Wendy : Yes, please!**

**BBQ : NOO! I DIDN'T MEAN TO ASK WENDY PLEASE FORGIVE ME WAAHHH! DON'T SMACK ME WITH MY NOTEBOOK!**

**(Next Chapter :**

**Sting and Rogue do have dark pasts!**

**Who'll be the winner?**

**And who'll be killed?**

**Ugh, my head.)**


	19. Chapter 18 : Brother

**Hi there~**

**Please wish me luck for my exams!**

**If you thought that Royal Duel will end up just like the manga, you're wrong, my friends~!**

**Here's the surprise~!**

**Enjoy and please wish me luck!**

* * *

**Chapter 18 : Brother**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Natsu coughed some blood.

His body was beaten up so badly that he had to struggle to stand up.

"...No..." Natsu gritted his teeth, his eyes were dull, almost in the edge of consciousness if his will to protect Lucy disappeared.

Even if his sight became blur, he could know that Gajeel was in the same stage as him. All he knew that the Iron Dragon Slayer was being strangled by... Rogue.

BAM!

Natsu felt that there's a strong force on his head that made his face crashed into the ground again. He groaned in agony, clenching his fists and mumbled, "...Lucy..."

Sting kicked Natsu on his face again.

"NOOO!" Lucy shrilled with tears, "STOP IT! HE'LL DIE! HE'LL DIE, FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Unfortunately, neither Sting nor Natsu could hear her.

Everyone trembled. Their princess was crying uncontrollably! After Sting and Rogue activated their Dragon Force, they attacked Natsu and Gajeel with no mercy! Jude bit his lips, "...We cannot...stop the duel..."

Rogue threw Gajeel hard as he crushed the wall. Gajeel panted heavily, his body was bloody, wounds everywhere, and so did Natsu. Even so, Rogue rushed to him again and punched him repeatedly! Sting grabbed Natsu's scarf and brought his face to him closer. Natsu saw with hiss blur eyes that Sting's eyes were full of hatred, anger-

-And loneliness.

**White Dragon's Punch!**

Sting punched Natsu squarely in the stomach, sending him flying away and crashed the ground with agonizing pain.

"STOP IT!" Lucy cried to her father, kneeling in front of him and grabbed his legs, "I BEG YOU, I'LL DO ANYTHING, PLEASE DON'T KILL NATSU!" But her father only stood still, watching the battle.

"Your Majesty..." Loke knelt to him, begging him to stop the duel for Lucy's sake. But Jude remained silent.

This duel...was to decide who'll be the next Heartfilia King.

"Natsu..." Happy tried to hold his tears, Lily lowered her head, thinking that it's over for Natsu and Gajeel. Erza rushed to Lucy's side and tried to calm her down.

"He's Natsu. Please believe him, Princess. He promised us..." Erza wrapped her arms around the princess, who cried in her arms, sobbing Natsu's name. Erza closed her eyes, praying that Natsu would be alright and come back. "Natsu..." Gray whispered and clenched his fists, "You better come back _alive_..."

Wendy only sat on her throne, her bangs covering her eyes.

_Lector...Frosch..._

Sting walked towards the beaten Natsu, who was lying and cannot move because of his heavy wounds. Even so, the Salamander still tried to stand up, clutching the ground and began to panted heavily.

"...Why?" while his Dragon Force was still being activated, Sting stood up in front of him, glaring at Natsu with gruesome eyes. "Why...don't you just give up...?"

Rogue threw Gajeel towards Natsu, they crushed each other while the Twin Dragons of Eucliffe Empire stood in front of them. "...Ouch..." Gajeel groaned in pain, wiping his bloody mouth, "Sorry, Salamander..."

"Still want to fight, Gajeel?" Rogue asked him, "I'll definitely _destroy_ you..." he growled, clenching his fists. Everyone widened their eyes, he met Gajeel just then and wanted to kill him?

"...Give up...?" Natsu said in low voice, standing on his knees slowly, "Me? Give up? Don't make me laugh..." Natsu suddenly giggled, clenching his fists. "I won't ever give up..." Natsu gritted his teeth.

"You're the same as Blondie," Sting said to him. Lucy, who knew that Sting referred her, lifted her head to see him through Movie Lacrima. "Both of you are the same. Failures who want to protect someone but can't even protect themselves. We don't need failures in this world-"

"Don't you call Lucy a failure!" Natsu roared, but then he flinched because he felt a slight pain in his body again. He tried to hold his pain!

The White Dragon Slayer glared at him for a long time, his white aura still enveloped his body, Rogue moved to Gajeel and trying to hold his urge to slash Gajeel's neck. "You..." Gajeel stared at him for a long time.

Meanwhile, Wendy waved her hand towards Charle, motioning her to come to her side.

"Failures are junks." Sting continued his speech, "I am one of the Royal Families. We don't need junks in our bloodline. The strongest are the winner, the failures are the loser. You're nothing to me, to us, the Royal Families. You're just a failure who wants to become the strongest, by becoming Lucy's new fiancée."

Lucy widened her eyes. No! Natsu was her childhood friend! Just like what she had remembered her old times with him! That time, the night of their first kiss, was the night that she's finally remembered him!

Or...it was just a lie...? Just an illusion...?

Lucy covered her mouth, her eyes widened in shock. _No..._

But Natsu suddenly laughed. He laughed so hard that he clutched his wounded stomach and fell to the ground.

...

..

.

Everyone gasped. _Don't tell me..._

"HAHAHAHA...Don't tell me you believe that?" Natsu turned his head towards Gajeel, who opened his mouth in shock with a ridiculous expression that Gajeel could ever make. _'That's a great strategy to become rich, I'll use that after this'_ he thought.

Everyone shrieked 'WHAT?', even Sting and Rogue did the same.

"So what?" Natsu stretched his hands and rubbed his head, and then he sighed in relief because his pain decreased. "So you told me that I have to become the strongest to protect Lucy?" he grinned, "Fine, then! I'm her hero, after all!"

"That's not it, you bastard!" Sting roared angrily, "You're a failure! You're just a little foolish child that pretends to be a hero! Listen to me! Heroes are just an imagination, a lie that a fool believes! There are no heroes! There were no heroes! THERE. WILL. BE. NO. HEROES!"

Sting punched Natsu in the face. Lucy screamed after she saw that.

"...So?" Natsu wiped his cheek, Gajeel grabbed his hand, so did he, and both of them pulled each other to stand up. Sting and Rogue jumped and prepared themselves again. Their battle aura combination of white and black surrounded them again, as their Dragon Force glowed.

"If you told me...that heroes are just a fool's imagination..." Natsu clenched his fists, his eyes were burning in determination. "I don't mind to become a fool, if that's the only way to become_ the hero of my princess_!"

Natsu declared that he would definitely protect Lucy!

"And don't you dare call my princess a failure!" Natsu roared in anger, "I'll never forgive you for that!"

Lucy tried to hold her tears of happiness. Happy and Lily cheered their master's names. Erza and Gray smiled at each other. Everyone began to cheer for Natsu and Gajeel!

"Natsu..." Lucy clutched her chest, whispering his name with full of love...

_I love you..._

"Fine...!" Sting growled in anger. "If that's what you want, Gajeel..." Rogue said while glaring at them, "...Any last request...?"

Sting and Rogue's body released a huge amount of light and shadows. Natsu and Gajeel had to struggle to remain themselves in their places!

"...Can I?" Natsu asked Gajeel, who replied him by a snort. Natsu smiled, and then he glanced at the Twin Dragons again.

"...Why..." Natsu began to ask them, his last request, "Why do you want to become a king so much?"

Sting and Rogue widened their eyes.

"Answer it," Gajeel commanded them, "You've promised us,"

Sting's bangs covered his eyes. Rogue glared at them with expression of 'I'll definitely carve your graves'.

"...Rogue..." Sting whispered his butler's name. Rogue nodded at him. The First Generations furrowed their eyebrows as Rogue suddenly dispersed his shadows and then-

The Movie Lacrima suddenly became black.

"...WHAT?!" Happy shrilled. "What'll they do..?" Lily whispered in confusion. "This is bad! Now I can't even see their acts!" Jude said in worry, "If the King's not watching, Royal Duel can take someone's life!" Loke explained in fear.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted, "There had been a murder case in Royal Duel before, the cause was because the King couldn't attend it to watch!", "You've got to be kidding me!" Gray shouted in disbelief.

"THEY'LL KILL THEM!" Lucy's overly protective instinct ensued. "Father! We have to stop them, please! I beg you!" Lucy pleaded to her father. "Very well," Jude said determinedly. "I command all of you to escort me, Lucy, and Wendy to the Royal Coliseum immediately!"

Erza took Lucy's hand, Gray led their way as Loke and the Royal Knights of Heartfilias guided them to the Royal Coliseum with horses. Gray immediately jumped to the saddle and picked the princess up with Erza supported her, Lucy sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist as Gray pulled the reins, and the horse neighed as it began to gallop fast.

Erza's horse followed them while the King used his horse-drawn carriage with Loke. Happy and Lily flew above them with the same speed. If they used horses and carriage, it would take 2 hours, just like if they used a train! And that's because they could take a shortcut.

_God, please, I beg you. Please protect him! Please protect my hero! _Lucy prayed in her mind, she gritted her teeth and tried to hold her tears.

_Natsu, I love you. Please be okay...!_

"I thought you had a spare Teleportation Lacrima Crystal?" Jude asked Loke, who sat beside him inside the carriage. "I had one, Your Highness," Loke explained, "I thought that I can escort Princess Lucy faster by that. As I reached my pocket to take it, it's already gone, please forgive me, Your Highness," Loke bowed to him, apologized.

"It's alright," Jude forgave him, "But how could that be? Maybe someone took it..." Jude rubbed his chin, "Well, let's think about that later. Wendy, I want you to-" before Jude finished his sentence, he and Loke froze.

Wendy and Charle weren't there from the beginning.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"So, why?" Natsu, who didn't know about his princess's situation, asked the prince again.

Sting lowered his head, facing the ground. _Just for now...and then, I'll definitely kill you._

"...The truth is..." Sting whispered, Natsu had to perk his ears to hear it clearly. Gajeel stared at Rogue's shadows.

"...I am not a Eucliffe,"

Silence.

...

"...What?" Natsu narrowed his eyes, Rogue shot a glare towards him again, thus making Natsu shut his mouth. "So, you're not a member of Royal Families?" Gajeel asked him, crossing his arms, "So, you're the same as_ failures_ that you mentioned at all,"

"I was," the white prince made a small, mysterious smile. "My childhood was sucks, before I met Weisslogia...I lived in a country that I forgot where it was, my _real_ parents had already passed away, and I had a brother, and I forget his face,"

Natsu and Gajeel listened to him carefully.

"A foolish brother that proclaimed himself as a hero, such a fool that I want to tear his body apart!" Sting yelled angrily, stomping his foot in anger. "Even so, I was such an idiot, I kept loving him and admiring him so much. I want to become a hero just like him...Until an earthquake struck our country." Sting gritted his teeth, "We've been separated since then. For a time, I believed his words, about heroes, miracles, as I met my very first friend, an Exceed, just like that blue cat, Lector,"

Natsu widened his eyes.

"We had become partners, he's not just my ordinary friend, he's my family, and he's my only family because my real brother had left me after that earthquake! After that, I met Rogue, and then, we met our Dragons, Weisslogia and Skyadrum."

"We had become one true family, all of us!" Rogue gritted his teeth, "But then, the Eucliffe Empire...they attacked us!"

Alright, both Natsu and Gajeel gasped.

"They took Lector and Frosch, they forced us to kill them, THEY FORCED US TO KILL OUR PARENTS!" Sting roared in anger, "And then they planted the Dragon Lacrima into our body, against our will! They made us became their tools! Their dolls! But then they threatened us, that if we failed, if I failed to marry Lucy and make the Eucliffe Empire become the strongest ruler of the world, THEY'LL KILL THEM!" Natsu swore that he saw a tear fell from Sting's desperate eye.

"We make distance from the princesses, and make everyone hate us," Rogue bit his lips, holding his tears, "Because if they found out that we care for them, that we love them, they'll only use them as their new hostages to threaten us!"

"My brother said that he wants to be a hero of justice," Sting giggled even If he's in broken state, "And here I am, a fool who believed in justice but had no love in return!"

"I'm sorry,"

Sting and Rogue snapped their eyes.

"...I'm so sorry..." Natsu bit his lips, surprisingly lowered his head, "...I never thought...that you have that kind of pain..."

"That's sucks for ya," Gajeel crossed his arms, nodding in understanding, "But still, why did you have to switch off the Movie Lacrima?" he smirked. Rogue widened his eyes, he read his movements!

"You want to hide this from Lucy?" Natsu asked him, Sting replied him by a glare. "Why? We could help-"

"**LIE!"** Sting shouted, "I made both of you hate me! And now, you make me hate you as well!" after that, he released a huge amount of light from his arms, aiming it at Natsu, who successfully jumped to evade it! But then he tripped, wow.

Rogue aimed his shadows towards Gajeel, the shadows began to surround him and made a shadow of a hand, and then grabbed Gajeel's neck! "I'll strangle you to death!" Rogue declared determinedly.

Natsu was cornered, Sting began to collect a huge amount of light to his arms again, "I'll kill you!" He prepared himself to shoot his ultimate move!

But Natsu smiled.

"...You want to run away?" he asked Sting, who widened his eyes but then roared in anger, as the light began to glow too bright that you have to close your eyes, Natsu closed his eyes and smiled again, "...You think you can bear those pain alone?"

"Aren't you the same as us?"

"**SHUT UP!"** Sting roared angrily. "Sleep," Rogue whispered calmly at Gajeel, "Forever,"

**Holy Ray!**

Sting opened his arms, releasing a numerous homing beams of light towards Natsu. Meanwhile, Rogue's shadows began to swallow Gajeel's body!

"**DIE!" **Sting yelled angrily.

BAMBAMBAMBAMBAM!

Dust covered the almost destroyed Royal Coliseum.

...

"..Gihihihii..."

The Twin Dragons opened their mouths in shock.

The shadows began to disappear! As they gathered and disappeared in one spot, like something sucked them-

-Gajeel sucked the shadows.

"WHAT?!" Rogue yelled in disbelief, "How?!"

"It's kinda delicious,"

Sting snapped his eyes and turned towards the source of the voice. From the dust, it revealed a young man standing with pink hair and a scarf.

Natsu wiped his mouth.

"Gihihi...it's edible to eat," Gajeel slowly stood up, as he sucked the shadows by himself, his body turned into iron while shadows enveloped his iron body!

"Rogue!" Sting yelled his name-

"His name is not Rogue," Gajeel said to him, "He's Raios used to be my very first human companion,"

Rogue widened his eyes. _Gajeel...!_

"You didn't look up to me. I know better than anything else that I wasn't that kind of guy.." Gajeel made a wide, evil smile as his body turned black, "...You feared me,"

Gajeel grinned evilly as he smirked at Rogue, or Raios, _**"...I'll help you remember...that fear."**_

**Iron Shadow Dragon Slayer Mode!**

Natsu's body was flaming, with white flames of pride and determination! Because he sucked Sting's light wholly!

"There are no heroes in this world?" Natsu's white flames burning around him, burning everything that got in his way of justice! Natsu clenched his fists as his flames released a bright light from them!

"I'll show you, that your brother is right!"

"_I promised you. I will... Become a hero of justice!"_

"_And then...I'll definitely find my little brother!"_

_I've found you, little bro..._

_...I'll lecture you, because you hurt my princess._

_And then, I'll definitely save you!_

**Holy Flame Dragon Slayer Mode!**

With their battle roars, the real Royal Duel started again.

* * *

**BBQ : Alright, Wen-Wen! Please help me with this Math problems! And no, I'll never ask her about Science anymore. Please put that kitchen knife down, Lucy.**

**Lucy : Okay~!**

**Natsu : Lucy! Wendy! I've been looking for you! Thankfully, a cat that looks like Happy but with rounded face and no ears told me where you are!**

**Lucy : Good day, Natsu!**

**Wendy : Hmm...(2x+6x)+2x-19...?**

**BBQ : I'm testing you~**

**Natsu : Hey! Don't test her! It's too dangerous!  
**

**Wendy, Lucy, BBQ : WHAT?!**

**Lucy : Wendy, I forbid you to learn algebraic anymore!**

**Wendy : YES! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Natsu : Let me answer it! Hm... It's... 2x6x2x19!**

**BBQ : All of you, are the stupidest creatures in the universe! **

**(Next Chapter :**

**Where the heck did Wendy go?**

**Brothers will reunite...?**

**...Those graves...**

**...Lector and Frosch...)**


	20. Chapter 19 : If Only

**HI EVERYONE! XD**

**Today's my special day!  
**

**Today's my birthday~~!**

**Prepare, for my first heart-warming and heart-breaking chapter! Or so I thought.**

**Thank you passwordrawr, GoldenRoseTanya, beibieRen, Anonymous - Login, km28ave, the millennium boy, lithriel23, PokemonSky1999, 1fairytaillover, An1mE QueeN, JackQuake, KaZuKi-RiNa, Natsu no Sakura, Lavender's Violin, ThePromoter1000, D4sssy, dog's paw burning in hot ash, moocow4me, jizang, CupcakeGirl633, Anaklusmos863, and Guest for your reviews!  
**

**Thank your for everyone who Favorites and Follows this story!**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**(...But wait.)**

**Everyone : HAPPY BIRTHDAY BBQ~!**

**TETTORETTORETTORETTORETTTOOO REETTT!**

**SPLASH BYUR WAAA DOR DOR DOORR!**

**Lucy : I'll kill you!**

**BBQ : WHAT THE HECK THIS IS MY BIRTHDAY WHY DO YOU WANT TO KILL MEE?!**

**Gray : Maybe that's because of what you've written in this chapter.**

**BBQ : WHAT?!**

**Natsu : Gimme the grilled chicken!**

**Happy : Here!**

**Erza : Gray...You...grilled...ice blocks...?**

**Gray : Yeah, why?**

**Wendy : The laws...of physics...**

**BBQ : GIMME YOUR PINK DOOR, D*R**M*N!**

**Charle : Wish you all the best, happy birthday.**

**BBQ : YOU'RE THE ONLY SANE CREATURE HERE! THANK YOU!**

**Fairy Tail members : Happy Birthday, BBQatMidnight! So now, get the BARBECUED MEATS!**

**DOOOOMMMM!**

**BBQ : My house...****  
**

**...Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 19 : If Only...**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**White Dragon's Punch!**

Sting sprinted at Natsu enthusiastically. However, before he could lay a punch on Natsu's face, Natsu easily dodged his punch with his bare hand and kicked him! Natsu's white flames engulfed his body and Sting had to squeeze his eyes because Natsu's white flames were too bright! Brighter than his own light!

Holy Flame Dragon Slayer Mode. What a frightful Dragon Slaying Technique it was! Sting couldn't even touch Natsu with a finger! Every time he tried, Natsu's white flames would burn him! And he would just punch him with his flaming fists!

"This isn't over!" Sting shouted madly as he tried to stand up again, he jumped towards Natsu and yelled-

**White Dragon's Holy Breath!**

A blast of a large quantity light with greater power than White Dragon's Roar was released from Sting's mouth towards Natsu, shattering the floor of the arena and it also made the pillars collapsing! Sting landed on one of the pillars that collapsed, smirking evilly but then-

Another huge shining blast exploded from the ruins, as Natsu made that explosion so he could come out with no injuries at all! Sting widened his eyes, he could see that Natsu's hair suddenly turned white! His white flames that he got from sucking Sting's light burnt everything around him!

Sting roared angrily as he released a light beam from his arms, aiming towards Natsu but just before it could hit him, Natsu outstretched his hand towards the beam and _caught _the beam! And then he _threw_ it towards Sting! The White Dragon Slayer immediately jumped into the air as his own beam destroyed the pillars! _Shit! _Sting cursed himself and prepared to shoot a light blast once again-

Natsu suddenly appeared behind Sting, surprising the prince and just before he could react, Natsu grabbed his collar and slammed him into the ground hard.

Meanwhile, Rogue, who already turned himself into shadow, was being followed by Gajeel, who turned himself into shadow also, and they continued their battle as shadows! Gajeel was brutalizing him continuously! They slipped into the ruins, pillars, rocks, until Gajeel's hand suddenly appeared from one of the shadows and pulled Rogue out from the shadow! Gajeel smirked evilly with his iron face while Rogue gasped in shock!

"How could-" much to his surprise, Gajeel tossed him into the air, "Respect your master!" Gajeel opened his mouth and clenched his fists as he roared-

"JUST DIE ALREADY!" Sting yelled angrily at Natsu, pounding him with his punches continuously, even if Natsu dodge them repeatedly, "I KILLED WEISSLOGIA WITH THIS!"

"Is that so?" Natsu smiled towards him, making Sting widening his eyes. "Then I'll use this power..." Natsu grabbed Sting's hand and pulled him towards himself so Natsu could whisper something to his ear-

"To protect Lucy as her hero,"

Sting's mouth agape in desperation as Natsu roared-

**Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar!**

**Holy Flame Dragon Slayer's Roar!**

_BOOOOMMMM!_

"_**AAAAaaaAAAAAaaaAAAAhhhHHHH!"**_

**XXXXXXXXX**

"What's THAT?!" Happy screeched as he saw a huge explosion from afar, a huge beam of black and white lights. Both he and Lily flapped their wings faster.

"It's from the Royal Coliseum!" Erza said in shock. She trotted her horse faster. Gray could feel that Lucy clutched his cloak tighter from behind.

"Don't worry," Gray assured the blonde princess, "Believe in your fiancée, Your Majesty," he pulled the reins as their horse galloped faster.

Lucy stayed silent for a short time. After that, she smiled softly, "I always believe him, Gray,"

_Please be safe!_

**XXXXXXXXX**

"_What are you doing, bro?"_

"_You don't see me? I'm saving a little bird here!"_

"_But it's just a little bird!"_

"_A hero will always save every living being in this world!"_

"_Is that so?"_

"_Yeah! You can be a hero too! I mean, a hero's partner!"_

"_Are you sure? Then who's the hero?"_

"_Me!"_

"_Oh..."_

"_With me as the hero and you as my partner, we're unbeatable, Sting!"_

_My brother slowly released the healed little bird into the sky as he gave me his usual smile, patting my head lightly. I smiled back at my role model widely..._

_...If only... We're never being separated..._

_I would have remembered...that smile..._

**XXXXXXXXX**

"No..."

Sting panted heavily, struggling to stand up. His body was severely injured. Blood was flowing from his head, dripping into the ground. His shining light was slowly, dimmed.

_They'll kill Lector..._

After he and his brother separated, Lector was his only companion, the one that he surrogate like his new brother. Sting swore that Rogue also felt the same with his cat, Frosch. After Gajeel left him behind, they met each other as they struggled to live with their own, until Weisslogia and Skyadrum found them.

They had become a true, whole family.

If only the Eucliffe Empire didn't take everything from them...their parents...their siblings...

It's the only way to save Lector! To save his surrogate brother! Because...because he believed that he would never meet his real brother-!

"Enough,"

It was Natsu.

Natsu walked slowly towards the heavily injured Sting, while Gajeel picked the immobilized Rogue up.

Natsu crouched down in front of him and placed his hand over his shoulder. If Sting still had a little bit of power, he would have slapped his hand hardly.

Sting could feel the warmth of Natsu's white flames. It's strange. The flames that almost took his life just then suddenly warmed his body, the light was calming his heart! It's so strange!

"You've grown," Sting could never believe that words are coming from his enemy, his rival, the Fire Dragon Slayer! Slowly, he lifted his head and made a frightful glare towards him-

-And froze.

Natsu smiled to him, as his hair slowly, returned to its normal pink color.

_Even so, even if I still can't remember his smile..._

Sting couldn't ever believe that tears were slowly, dripping from his eyes...

"You..."

_I still remember his warm hand that he used to pat my head..._

Natsu exhaled his breath, preparing to tell Sting everything...

"After that earthquake, I met Igneel, he trained me to become a great hero, so that I could find my brother. But after a long time, he disappeared. After that, Gramps invited me to Fairy Tail. I swore myself that I have to find both Igneel and my brother. Not so long after that, I met Lucy. She gave me the warmth that I seek, I began to forget about my loss over my family, but then...

...She left me, too.

It's sucks, isn't it?

Even so, I waited. I waited and hoped for 4 years to meet her once again. And my dream came true. Now, I become her fiancée, I love her so much for that. And then...and also...

...I manage to meet...my brother again..."

Natsu wrapped Sting in the warmest brotherly hug...

Their minds, their hearts, said the same thing...

_I've found you._

**XXXXXXXXX**

"I won't cry, meh," Gajeel whispered to himself after witnessing Natsu and Sting's reunion, no one heard him, after all. He glanced at the unconscious Rogue, or Raios, his sworn younger brother...

"Uhh..." Rogue groaned in pain and slowly opened his eyes, but then he flinched, "Ouch! It hurts..."

He turned his head towards Gajeel, who was sitting beside him, "Did I...lose..?"

Gajeel grinned and patted his head, "Yeah, that's your big bro for ya,"

**XXXXXXXXX**

"**NATSU!"**

After arriving at the destroyed Royal Coliseum, Lucy immediately jumped from the horse's back, ignoring the dumfounded Gray, the shocked Erza, and rushed to Natsu and tackled him into the ground, hugging him tightly.

"Luce! Hey, I-GAH!" Natsu couldn't finish his sentence because Lucy already crashed him. Both of them fell to the ground with Lucy above him, crying.

"I was so WORRIED!" Lucy cried, caressing Natsu's wounded cheek, "You're hurt! This is too much! You're bleeding! You're...You-!"

"Luce! Calm down!" Natsu clapped Lucy's cheeks, "I'm okay! See? I'm-OUCH!" Natsu felt that his arm was broken. Lucy gasped and widened her eyes.

"...I'm sorry..." Lucy sobbed against Natsu's chest, he could feel that her beautiful golden hair touch his skin, also her tears. "Because of me...you..."

Lucy leaned closer, slowly she kissed Natsu's wounded cheek, everyone except them, who were watching from afar, blushed furiously, except Gajeel, who grinned. Natsu smiled and wrapped his arms around the princess, kissing her forehead. They embraced each other.

"There's so much things that I want to tell you," Natsu whispered to her, "But first...let me sleep, okay?"

Lucy tilted her head. Natsu slowly closed his eyes, resting his head over Lucy's shoulder and began to snore loudly. Lucy froze, but then she released a chuckle and softly brushed his hair, pulling him closer.

"Sleep well," Lucy whispered to his ear, removing his bangs from his forehead and kissed it gently.

"I love you."

With that, the King proclaimed that Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox had won the Royal Duel.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Natsu smiled in his sleep.

Sting had promised him that he would be back, so did Rogue. All he had to do is just waiting for his little brother to come back...

...right?

**XXXXXXXXX**

"How could you?"

Jiemma asked Sting and Rogue, whose faces were being wrapped in bandages because of the Royal Duel from his throne. The soldiers, knights, and elders of the Eucliffe Empire were staring at the Twin Dragons with disgust. The Emperor gave them a feral glare.

Sting and Rogue lowered their heads. "...Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox overpowered us," Rogue explained to him, "They were stronger than we thought, I have no comment to this defeat,"

Actually, after Natsu and Gajeel defeated them, they asked them to come with them to the Heartfilia Castle and explain everything, but they rejected their offer. Because now...

...They want to save their Exceeds.

"Is that so?" Suddenly, Minerva appeared from the Eucliffe Hall's door, smirking at them, "Then why did you have to tell them about 'that'?"

BAM!

Jiemma stomped his feet into the ground, making a crack on it. The Twin Dragons gulped in fear. "My magic is stronger than you, don't ever think that you could lie to me easily,"

Yes, even if Rogue switched off the Heartfilia's Movie Lacrima, he didn't switch off the Eucliffe's one, because Minerva would easily cancel it with her magic...

That meant, they knew that Sting and Rogue had pry the Eucliffe Empire's 'secrets'.

"Are those the true strength of the Prince of Eucliffe?" Jiemma stood up from his throne, still glaring at them and walked towards them. Sting bit his own lips, but then he remembered that he had promised to Natsu, so he clenched his fists and glared at the Emperor...

"I am not the Prince of Eucliffe!" Sting yelled determinedly, Minerva widened her eyes, "You just adopted me! You adopted us to become your tools! And you use Lector and Frosch as your hostages! I-"

"You still use the name of Eucliffe!" Jiemma roared, Rogue immediately shushed Sting, shaking in fear, "Who allowed you to do such shameful action with the name of Eucliffe?! Who told you to lose in the name of the great Eucliffe Empire?!"

Sting froze. He couldn't answer that, because, if he did-

"You disgraced the name of Eucliffe Empire!" Jiemma shouted madly as shock waves appeared around him, as the shock waves hit Sting and Rogue, one of his magic. Sting and Rogue fell off their feet, crashing the ground hard.

"You're not worthy to stand in the Eucliffe's territory!" he yelled angrily as he punched Sting's face, making him crushed the ground again. "Get your feet away from here!" he kicked Rogue, who was still lying on the ground, "Gah!" Rogue groaned in agony.

"We don't need weaklings in this Empire! Erase your names! ERASE YOUR EXISTENCES!" Jiemma roared. "We give you those names! We gave you authorities! So erase them now because you're just _worthless trashes_!"

"...You...forced us..." Rogue hissed, "You only...used us-!"

Jiemma kicked him in the face, Sting widened his eyes.

"_Do not whine_," Minerva stared at them beastly, "You should be thankful to us to pick you failures from the streets-"

"Lie..." Sting gritted his teeth, even if Jiemma brutally kicked him, his bandages were opened again as blood flew from his head once again. "You killed our parents...!"

"We killed them?" Minerva smirked, "_You_ were the one who killed them, right? Even if it's because you're being forced by us, the fact that you killed your own dragons will always exist,"

Rogue's whole body trembled, he tried to hold his tears. Sting shut his eyes and gritted his teeth in defeat, "Don't forget," Minerva bent down closer to Sting and glared at him, "Lector and Frosch's lives are in my hands-"

"**Liar,"**

Everyone froze.

The door of the Eucliffe's Hall was slowly, opened, the sounds of steps could be heard as slowly, a form of a young girl with long blue hair entered the hall, her small chocolate eyes glared at Minerva with full of anger.

"Oh my," Minerva chuckled to herself, "You should have told us from the beginning that you want to pay a visit, _little girl_," she stood up and crossed her arms.

Jiemma stopped brutalizing the groaning Dragon Slayers, turning his head towards the littlegirl_..._

"May I ask what you want, Wendy Heartfilia?"

**XXXXXXXXX**

"SHE WENT TO THE EUCLIFFE EMPIRE?!" Jude shouted worriedly at Charle, who was just arrived at the Royal Palace "AND SHE HASN'T COME BACK?!". Loke almost wanted to inform Lucy but the King forbad him. The Fairy Tail mages were already gone to their room, with Lucy accompanied the sleeping Natsu, _just the two of them!_

Caprico, Aquarius, Taurus, Loke, Aries, all of the Knights of the Zodiacs were surrounded the Royal Palace, doing their guard time. It was night-time. They were listening to Charle in shock.

"Please listen to me, Your Highness," Charle said, strangely, her voice was so, melancholy "Wendy asked me to tell you this,". Jude narrowed his eyes, but after seeing Charle's strange condition, he nodded his head and sat on his throne.

"After Wendy heard Lector and Frosh's name, she asked me to take the Teleportation Lacrima from the Knight of the Lion secretly, and I've done it successfully," Loke stared at her in disbelief, reaching his pocket once again to make sure Charle didn't take anything again, "To design the Teleportation Lacrima is simple, you just need to _imagine_ the location, the building, and then shout 'Teleport' just like Salamander and Black Steel have done to teleport. Wendy has gone to the Eucliffe Empire before, so she knows exactly the Eucliffe Castle's building and its surroundings." Charle mysteriously gulped.

"...And?" Jude began to wonder what's wrong with Wendy's cat, but then she continued, "After we went to the Eucliffe's Castle, Wendy's first intention was only searching for Lector and Frosch, her first, animal friends beside me. We searched for them for a long time around the castle, until Wendy smelt a strange scent..." Charle began to shiver...

"...A scent of rotting bodies,"

Everyone froze

"Even if we're scared, we followed those scent, and then we found a door. Wendy opened it. And then...we saw it...we saw the Torture Chamber of Eucliffe Empire!"

"...Wha..." Aquarius opened her mouth, the Knights of the Zodiac widened their eyes. "We're...we're still searching for them! We searched for them desperately in that hideous chamber! Even if our body were trembling in fear...we're still searching for them!" Charle shouted, suddenly, tears overflowing from her eyes. "And then...we found them...the cage...we found their..." Charle sobbed loudly, falling to her knees.

"...Found what..." Jude asked her, Charle lifted her face, revealing her desperate tears, if only the King didn't ask her that, everything would be fine...

"We found their _CORPSES_!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

_Even if my body were trembling, my nose was itching because of the corpse's stench, I picked the corpses out of the cage with my own hands and brought them to the cemetery with a shroud. I dig and carved their graves in a proper way with Charle, I cried for them, we cried for them, only us._

_They always accompanied us. Every time Lucy, Sting and Rogue went by their own, they always, played with us, our happy old times-_

_-Were now being hidden, by those graves._

'_Here lie, our very, first friends,_

_Lector, and Frosch'_

_I carved their names into their graves. I wiped my tears as we left the Eucliffe Empire's Cemetery._

_And here I am, telling you everything, Sting-san, Rogue-san._

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sting and Rogue froze, not moving a single inch.

How they wished that Wendy was lying.

"...You made their graves?" Minerva asked her, "My, my, I thank you for that, now we don't have to hide those disgusting things in our Torture Chamber anymore!"

Wendy froze.

"...Lector..." Sting sobbed, his tears silently overflowing from his eyes, he turned his head desperately towards Rogue, who buried his face into the ground, hiding his scream of loss.

"_**FROOSCHHH!"**_

Sting couldn't hold anything anymore.

"...How could you..._**LECTOOOOOOORRRRR!"**_

Both of them released their overwhelming tears.

"_**AAAAAaaaaAAAAAAaaaHHHHH!"**_

"You're noisy!" Jiemma shouted at them. "They're just _cats_!"

Wendy froze in her place, staring at the scenery.

Sting and Rogue were _crying_, moaning for their losses, while Minerva, she was...

...she was smiling.

Jiemma continued to brutalize the broken state Dragon Slayers.

_Why..._

"...How could you..." Wendy trembled, trying to hold her tears. Minerva stared at her. The screams and cries of Sting and Rogue echoed in her ear repeatedly, because everything they had done to save them, was futile...

Because Lector and Frosch had already be killed from the beginning.

"They don't deserve anything," Minerva told her, smirking, "Because they're just, failures,"

"Just because they've failed..." Wendy's tears began to flow, clenching her fists, "...They still have a chance to-!"

**JRASH!**

...

No...

Sting and Rogue froze.

Jiemma widened his eyes, "What have you done...MINERVA?!"

_Drip, drip._

"...No way..." Rogue whispered in shock, widening his watery eyes, "...Wendy..."

"...little twerp..." even Sting gasped in fear.

...Wendy felt that her chest was in an unbearable pain...

-Because a sword was piercing her chest.

Minerva stabbed Wendy in her chest with a sword from nowhere, as Wendy's blood was dripping from the tip of the sword...

Wendy's eyes was slowly, faded-

"You're a failure also," Minerva whispered in her ear as she forcefully pulled the sword out from Wendy's chest-

_**"-Your sister will thank me later,**_"

**BAM!**

Wendy's limp body fell to the ground, as her body lied on her own pool of blood.

Sting's world went black.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Natsu told Lucy everything. Sting's his long-lost little brother, how he did the Royal Duel, and how happy he was. Lucy listened to him very carefully, even if the fact that Sting's his brother surprised her. But, after seeing Natsu's smile, Lucy couldn't help but smile softly at him.

Lucy tucked him to bed. She wondered where her little sister was, but now, her mind was focused on Natsu, his body was being wrapped in bandages. Lucy melted her eyes, Natsu had sacrificed his own life for her!

"Umm...' Natsu mumbled in his sleep, "...Luce..." he smiled.

Lucy widened her eyes and blushed. She actually wanted to leave him and check on Wendy. But something made her want to not leave Natsu's side-

That _something_, was love.

Lucy smiled.

Slowly, the princess crawled into the bed, resting her head against Natsu's warm chest, lying beside him. Natsu slowly opened his eyes, "...Lucy?"

"Hey," Lucy smiled at him and pecked his forehead, Natsu smiled. He wrapped his arms around the princess, Lucy covered their bodies with the blanket.

Natsu could feel that Lucy's beautiful and smooth hair was touching his skin, Lucy clutched Natsu's chest tightly. "...Where's Wendy?" he asked her. Lucy shook her head, Natsu nodded in understanding.

"...We'll meet her tomorrow," Lucy lifted her head towards him, slowly caressing his cheek. Natsu lowered his head, smiling at her, "We'll meet my brother, too," he said.

"Yes..." Lucy whispered softly, slowly closing her eyes. Natsu did the same as slowly, their lips were coming closer.

"...Both of us..."

Natsu and Lucy kissed each other for a long time, embracing each other tightly, they released their lips, but then they kissed again as Natsu pulled Lucy closer. Lucy's beautiful face was full of happiness.

"...With Wendy...and Sting..."

Lucy kissed Natsu one more time.

"...Will live, happily ever after..."

They seek the warmth of each other in the holy night...

_Wendy's limp body fell to the ground, as her body lied on her own pool of blood._

_Sting's world went black._

_..._

**If only, they knew...**

* * *

**(Next Chapter :**

**I only want to tell you, this one...**

******The Eucliffe Empire, will fall.**

**Lucy and Natsu.**

**Will.**

_**BERSERK.**__**)**_


	21. Chapter 20 : Fall

**Hey hey~!**

**Thank you, passwordrawr! I'll try to use your mini lines! XD**

**Exams, exams, EXAMS!**

**Please wish me luck!**

**Gulp, I'm scared of Lucy now.**

**By the way.**

**I LOVE MADOKA MAGICA XD!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20 : Fall**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**My chest...**

**It hurts...It burns...Painful...Hot...**

**Somebody...Anybody...**

_**...PLEASE SAVE MEEEEE!**_

"_**AAAAAAaaaaaAAAAAAaahhhHHHHHH !"**_

Charle screamed in her sleep.

"CHARLE!" Happy immediately rushed to her bed, a small bed for a cat! And shaking her body, "ARE YOU OKAY?! DO YOU WANT ME TO KISS YOU-"

THWACK!

-Happy then lied unconscious with a bump in his head.

A vein on Charle's head disappeared as she rubbed her head in worry.

_What was that..._

Charle eyed her surroundings. She's inside Wendy's bedroom. With Happy, _just the two of them! _Erza and Gray were guarding the castle to help the Twelve Knights of Zodiac. And besides, they said that the King wanted to discuss something again. Where the princess was? She's in her bedroom with her fiancée, snuggling and cuddling on the bed together!

The white cat glanced at the big clock in the corner. _It's still night-time! In the midnight! And Wendy hasn't come yet?!_ Charle thought and gulped in worry. _Don't tell me...that was..._

The worst of all, that's her vision.

She saw Wendy's bloody form, Sting's limp body, and heard Rogue's scream.

"Charle..." Happy managed to get up, rubbing his head, "Where's Wendy? I didn't see her. Is she with Natsu and Lucy?" the female cat flinched, Happy furrowed his eyebrows and froze after he saw Charle closer, sweats all over her face and widened eyes of worry, "...He-cat..." Charle stretched her hand towards him, Happy immediately took it and held it tightly, "What happened, Charle?!"

"Wendy..." Charle sobbed, clutching Happy's hand tightly in fear, "She was...She was-!"

_TENNGGGGG TEENNNGGGG TEEENNNGGGGG_

Both of them snapped their eyes.

That sound, it wasn't a sound of a clock chiming. It was from Heartfilia Castle's bell tower, echoing in the castle like a messenger of dread.

Something bad was happening.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Moments before that...**

"**MINERVA!" **Jiemma Eucliffe shouted his daughter's name in anger. The Eucliffe princess was playfully swinging her bloody sword so Wendy's blood could spread everywhere. The soldiers and knights of the Eucliffes froze in fear, even if they pitied the Second Heartfilia Princess!

"**STTIINNNGG!"** Rogue cried his prince's name in fear, crawling towards Sting's unconscious form, he passed out because of too much shock! After that, he grabbed Sting's clothes and pulled him with him as he crawled towards Wendy's bloody form.

"**WENDY!" **he cried their names in vain, Wendy's blood stained his clothes, the smelt of blood almost made him faint! Wendy held her wounded chest, trying to stop her blood, crying and stretching her hand into the air, sobbing as her blood didn't stop flowing, her vision began to blur, but still hoping that someone would take her hand and help her...

...Hoping Lucy or Natsu take her hand.

"She's a failure, too," Minerva put a hand on her hip, "How could a failure like her have a Royal bloodline? She doesn't deserve it, and besides, I heard that Lucy Heartfilia is fiercely protective of her..." she made a devilish smile, "Maybe with this, she'll come to me for revenge, and then I can _erase_ her existence also! So I will receive the highest throne of Heartfilia Kingdom!"

"You want Jude Heartfilia's throne, right, Father? With this, we can finally get that!" Minerva laughed, Jiemma widened his eyes. And short after that, he made a wide smile! "You're right, we don't need failures in this world!" Jiemma clapped his hands, sitting at his throne again. "Listen to me!" Minerva said to the Eucliffe's elders and knights, "This is only the beginning! After we declare a war against Heartfilia Kingdom, we'll definitely get their gold, their thrones, and make their people become our slaves! We are the ruler, we are the Eucliffe Empire!"

The elders clapped their hands, the knights pulled their swords and brandished their swords, "GLORIA!" They shouted in unison. Rogue's scream of Wendy's name was covered by their haughty cries of glory...

BLAM!

...Until a black-haired man entered their castle with a dark aura surrounded him.

Everyone froze. There's no way they didn't know him.

"...It's the people like you that carved me into existence,"

_**GGGGYAAAAAAAA!**_

Some elders screamed in fear and collapsed, some of them fell to their knees and cried, some of the knights began to _commit suicide_...

-Death was better than meeting him.

"It was wicked thoughts like yours that summoned the demons..."

Minerva almost wanted to attack him. But something made her froze in fear, Minerva Eucliffe, the strongest mage in the Eucliffe Empire was frozen because of...

...Zeref.

His dark aura, dark presence, black magic, black hair and red eyes were acknowledged by them easily.

"Heralding the end of this age,"

The Dark Mage, the Killing Mage, the Dark Wizard Zeref. One of the darkest histories of magic, was his existence, his immortality.

Jiemma's whole body shivered in fear...

"No one can stop it now. _Your world will be finished here,"_

"**...ZEREF..?!"**

Rogue froze, not moving a single inch.

The remaining elders and knights began to kneel towards him. Even Minerva! Rogue didn't know what to do, so he followed them!

"Zeref..." Jiemma trembled in fear, "That Zeref..Is in front of my eyes..."

Minerva gulped, _is this reality or just a dream?_

Zeref shot them a fierce glare, making Jiemma jumped from his throne and knelt to him, the Emperor knelt to Zeref!

"...What are you waiting for, Minerva?!" Jiemma roared to her, "Make him our loyal guest! Our guest of honor!"

"...Father.." Minerva trembled in fear, a tear fell from her eye, "I can't...move..."

"It's not necessary," Zeref told them, "I want to erase you all,"

Everyone gasped in shock.

"It's not like I'm the one to say but how many lives are you going to take just to get the Royal Throne?" Zeref asked them, clenching his fists, "How miserable, your lust,"

"NO!" Jiemma pleaded to him, "PLEASE LISTEN TO ME! YOU ARE...YOU ARE MY KING!"

"Shut up..." Zeref gritted his teeth, "...From that time..."

A dark wave suddenly appeared from him, enveloping the Eucliffe Hall as everyone began to beg for mercy. "I saw numerous people dying from the war years ago...Because of their lustful mind...their arrogance to stand in the highest place...I hate them all..."

"The one who pulled the trigger were you guys..." Zeref said in anger, after that he glanced at the Dragon Slayers, Rogue staring at him in fear as his body was trembling. "You hurt the Dragon Slayers...No...You hurt _her_..." Rogue widened his eyes. _Does he mean..._

"No..." Minerva bit her lips, tears overflowing from her eyes. "Please forgive me..."

_Humans, Dragons, and Demons could never be together._

"I will bring you your punishment," Zeref suddenly swiped both of his arms in a circular motion, until the bottom of his hands meet, aiming them at Jiemma. Minerva couldn't move at all, everyone cried in fear, some of them killed each other...

"One sin is your lust, and the other is..." dark aura surrounded his body, no, the entire Eucliffe Castle, his hand on top had the index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while his other hand had the little (pinky) and index fingers pointing downwards. Jiemma couldn't even finish his scream-

"...The sin of hurting Lucy's little sister,"

Rogue shielded Sting, Wendy, and himself with his shadows, his last effort...

"_**Repentance,"**_

The world began to crumble down.

_**DUUUARRRRRRRR!**_

A huge, black pillar appeared from Eucliffe Castle, destroying the white magnificent castle and the entire Eucliffe Empire.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"HE'S THERE!"

Jellal shouted, he had been running to the Eucliffe Empire, followed by Ultear and Meredy. They saw it, a huge black explosion from Eucliffe Empire from the frontier. The Heartfilia knights also saw that, as they rushed to the Royal Castle to inform the High King, that presence, that magic destructive power. That must be him...

That must be Zeref!

"We're arrive-" Meredy didn't finish her sentence because...

The Eucliffe Empire was on fire. Shouts and screams everywhere. The citizens were running in panic, not caring about anything but themselves, they could see ruins and corpses everywhere, _burning corpses._..

"_**HEEELLPP!"**_

"_**Somebody! My child is in there...! Somebody help him!"**_

"_**MOMMMYYY!"**_

"_**GGYAAAAAAAHHH!"**_

_...Is this...a nightmare...?_

"MEREDY!" Jellal shouted her name in panic, "HELP THE REMAINING CITIZENS! ULTEAR! COME WITH ME TO THE EUCLIFFE'S CASTLE!" He yelled in panic, because their surroundings were like a nightmare...

Meredy began to run in an opposite direction. Ultear and Jellal tried to shut their eyes, ignoring the dead citizens, Ultears almost tripped because of a child's corpse, both of them covered their mouths...

BLAM!

They slammed the broken door of Eucliffe Castle, trees were collapsing, flames burnt everything, ruins everywhere, but Zeref couldn't be seen...

"Jellal, there!" Ultear pointed at the door of Eucliffe Hall. Sweats dropping from their face because of the temperature, Jellal kicked the door hard as they rushed inside and gasped...

-The elders were dying.

Jiemma's corpse was there.

Minerva was nowhere to be seen.

"...Please..." Both of them turned to the source of the voice, they widened their eyes, as they saw Rogue...being crushed by a huge pillar to protect Sting and Wendy's bloody form...fainted...

Ultear covered her mouth in shock.

"...Ultear..." Jellal trembled, clenching his fists, "...Inform Erza IMMEDIATELY! NOW!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

"_Your Highness! We saw a mysterious black explosion from the Eucliffe Empire! We can see that a huge fire is burning down the Empire from the frontier!"_

"_Muster the rescue troops! Inform the other countries to get a help! Escort me to the Eucliffe Empire immediately!"_

"_Don't let my daughter and Salamander go!"_

The High King left the Royal Castle immediately to the Eucliffe Empire.

"**GET OFF!"**

Natsu yelled madly, punching the Heartfilia Knights with his flaming fists as they tried to calm him down, even Gray and Gajeel had to lend a hand.

"ENOUGH!" Gray shouted at him, "Leave this to them! They'll save the-", "HE'S THERE!" Natsu shouted, "MY BROTHER! HE'S IN THERE!"

**Fire Dragon's Roar!**

Natsu roared madly, burning half of the knights, 'HOT HOT!" They screamed. Gajeel and Gray managed to protect themselves. Even Gajeel gritted his teeth, his former companion was there, also!

Happy cried Natsu's name in fear, his partner was totally, berserk! Natsu managed to break free and rushed outside, not caring about everything.

**Ice Make: Floor!**

Gray made a floor of ice in front of Natsu as he slipped on there and fell hardly with his face first. Gajeel grabbed Natsu's hand and locked his movements. Natsu struggled hard, he turned his face towards Gajeel as the Iron Dragon Slayer widened his eyes-

-Natsu was _crying_.

_We've only met just once! He promised me...we've promised that we'll see each other again! But why..._

"GET OFF!" Natsu kicked Gajeel hard, sending him flying, before he managed to stand up, Gray froze half of his body. But, Natsu roared as he burnt Gray's ice with his flames, standing and running once again.

_If only he listened to me!_

"NATSU!" Happy flew towards him, crying, "PLEASE STOP! I BEG YOU-!"

But Natsu didn't even hear him.

_I won't forgive you. I won't ever forgive you if you leave me!_

"Stop the Fire Dragon Slayer!" One of the knights shouted, as numerous knights roared and attacked Natsu to stop him. Gray widened his eyes, they mustered almost the entire Heartfilia Knights just to stop Natsu!

"FOOLS!" Gajeel shouted, rubbing his head, "Go away before he kills all of you!"

Natsu roared in anger, clenching his fists while tears flowing from his eyes. Suddenly, his hair turned white, as his crimson flames slowly turned into white flames of anger, Gajeel widened his eyes.

**Ice Make: Shield!**

"TAKE COVER!" Gray shouted as he made a huge barrier of ice, shielding his body. The Heartfilia Knights raised their shields, Lily dragged Happy to Gajeel's side as they hid behind a pillar-

_LISTEN TO ME, STING!_

**Holy Flame Dragon's Roar!**

A huge monstrous white blast was released from Natsu's mouth, sending the entire army flying, destroying half of the Royal Castle, only Gray and Gajeel still stood in their places, Gray's shield was completely destroyed.

_Dammit, just where the heck is Erza?!_ Gray gritted his teeth, staring at the enraged Holy Flame Dragon Slayer.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"_Erza! I saw them! I saw Princess Wendy's bloody form, someone has stabbed her! The Prince of Eucliffe is unconscious! The Emperor has been killed! Rogue also unconscious...it must be..._

_...It must be Zeref!_

_Please, Erza! Come to here immediately! I don't know what should I do with the princess...She's in the verge of dying! We don't know what to do! We lost Zeref! At least, please, help them!"_

Erza fell to her knees.

Charle cried loudly, screaming Wendy's name.

"...Lucy..." Erza sobbed, the princess had asked her to call her by name. Erza covered her mouth, tears flowing from her eyes as she lifted her head to see-

-The berserk princess who was cursing and screaming her sister's name, clutching her hair tightly with overwhelming tears, destroying everything in the Royal Palace with the wave of her celestial power...

"_**WENDYYYY!"**_

_I'll kill this Zeref._

_I'll destroy that witch Minerva._

"Please stop, Lucy!" Erza pleaded, before she could rush to the princess. The Twelve Knights of Zodiac suddenly appeared behind her, sparkling lights surrounded them, and then they walked towards the princess.

"Princess," Loke called her and crouched down to her, he lifted Lucy's face with his hand and grabbed her hand, as slowly, sparks of light appeared on her hand and made a shape of a key, it duplicated itself, and then twelve golden keys appeared and floated around the princess.

Erza widened her eyes with Charle in her arms.

"Give us your order," Loke's eyes darkened, so did the other spirits, they waited for Lucy's order as the princess gritted her teeth, Lucy's eyes darkened in anger.

_Don't go. I beg you, Wendy..._

"Give her back..." Lucy sobbed, clenching her fists. "LUCY!" Erza cried her name but suddenly, Caprico appeared in front of her and outstretched his hands, preventing her to move.

_He's the talking goat that Natsu has told us! _Erza gasped.

**DUARR!**

An explosion suddenly appeared. Dusts covered the Royal Palace. Erza turned her head towards the broken Royal Palace's door, as the dusts began to disappear, Natsu walked from the dusts with flaming white flames enveloped his body towards Lucy.

"Natsu!" Erza could hear Gray's shout. Suddenly, a bright light appeared that she had to shut her eyes, grabbing Charle tightly. Erza couldn't remember anything except Natsu and Lucy's screams—

"_**STIIINGGG!"**_

"_**GIVE WENDY BAACCKKK!"**_

The Royal Palace exploded.

Natsu and Lucy disappeared from there.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"_I...I'll do anything...Please spare my life..."_

"_Then come with me, be my companion, you'll bear your sins and mine, living with unforgivable sins within you, until your body rot by everyone's hatred,"_

Minerval gulped in fear.

She saw that, she saw how Zeref killed her father, her knights, and her subjects.

-And how Zeref healed Wendy and spared Rogue and Sting's lives.

"_Her eyes...It reminds me of Lucy..."_

"_All of you are Dragon Slayers...just like Natsu..."_

"_Please tell her," Zeref told them, "I'll definitely make her mine, and my apologize to Natsu,"_

_Only Rogue heard that._

Minerva walked behind Zeref, leaving the fallen Eucliffe Empire. She asked her life to be spared, Zeref did so, in exchange, she had to be his companion for the rest of her life.

Maybe...If she followed the Dark Magician, she would become as strong as him...and rule the world!

Minerva's fear changed into happiness.

"...I'm sorry," Zeref suddenly said to her, Minerva widened her eyes. Zeref turned his head towards her, his eyes were black, not red. "I want to-"

Before he could say anything, both of them snapped their eyes.

They felt someone's presence.

"...Who's there?!" Minerva shouted, raising her guards. Zeref froze.

_**BOOM!**_

A white explosion suddenly appeared. Both of them shielded their eyes, dust covering their sights. Minerva struggled to stand up, Zeref opened his eyes and gasped-

"You..."

Two silhouettes appeared from the dust.

Tears mysteriously fell from Zeref's eyes, while Minerva widened her eyes.

White flames and sparkling golden lights surrounded them, their magic powers were threatening Minerva to death. Minerva fell to her knees as she saw her-

She saw Lucy Heartfilia standing in front of her, glaring at her full of hatred.

"Natsu..." Zeref sobbed, "...Lucy..."

Natsu clenched his fists, glaring at the Dark Magician.

"You hurt my brother..." Natsu gritted his fists, his white flames burning madly.

"...Look at what you've done..." Lucy's whole body glowed in golden light of anger, holding the Fleuve d'étoiles with her hand, "...to my Wendy..."

Zeref and Minerva widened their eyes.

_Enter the true might of the dragon and the princess._

* * *

**BBQ : Hey! Let's watch Puella Magi Madoka Magica! OMG I just love their soundtracks and songs! Magia! Yuki Kajiura is the best! XD  
**

**Happy : I've watched that! What a sad and wonderful anime!**

**Natsu : The fighting scenes are great! I want to fight the Witches!**

**Gray : I feel bad about Sayaka.**

**Erza : And I'm proud of Kyouko.**

**Lucy : ...Both of you have red hair...**

**Wendy : I don't know why but I think this story will have a similar conflict like that...**

**Charle : ...Puella Magi Wendy Magica...?  
**

**Natsu : Natsu Magica!**

**Happy : Happy Magica!**

**BBQ : Shut it! Why don't we sing Magia in the next chapter?**

**Gajeel : Gihihihi~ My pleasure~**

**Lily : ...Oh no...  
**

**Everyone gulped.**

**(Next Chapter :**

**Natsu vs Zeref**

**Lucy vs Minerva**

**_"Now that I think about it, I really didn't understand anything back then. Neither what it meant to pray for a miracle...nor the price of one."_**

**Please, don't sing, Gajeel._)_**


	22. Chapter 21 : Asteria

**Hey everyone~!**

**I just realized that Mashima used the Olympian Gods's names...**

**Bacchus : Dionysus**

**Minerva : Athena**

**Hades : ...You know this.**

**I got Lucy's quote from a manga titled Antimagia, so cool!**

**My exams start tomorrow, please wish me luck!**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 21 : Asteria**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"_Titania, Fullbuster, what do you know about my daughter so far?"_

_Erza blinked, Gray beside her and both of them were kneeling with one knee to their King who was sitting at his luxurious throne. The princess and Natsu were enjoying themselves in the Royal Garden, Wendy and the Exceeds were playing a swing in the garden happily. They could be seen from the Royal Palace's window._

"_...About Her Majesty?" Gray lifted his head, blinking. "I want to know your thoughts about Lucy, my daughter and your princess," Jude explained to them, rubbing his beard. Erza and Gray kept silence for a short time._

"_...Princess Lucy, Lucy of Heartfilia, one of the 7 most notable princesses in the world, known in all over the world because of her Celestial Magic power and beauty, the first daughter of the Golden Queen, the Queen of Knights, Layla Heartfilia and she will become the next queen of the Heartfilia Kingdom soon. She's glorified by the soldiers, mages and knights, worshipped by the people of Heartfilias, blessed by the King of Celestial Spirits, and feared by the enemies of the world because of her countless armies and subjects. Thus, her title as the 'Queen of Heroes' does suitable for her," Gray explained, remembering an article about Lucy from the Weekly Sorcerer's Magazine._

"_Princess Lucy has gained the 12 golden keys of the Zodiac from Queen Layla. Celestial Spirit Magic is considered as the Lost Magic, disappeared since the Great War between humans, dragons, and demons centuries ago," Erza explained, "Thus, the most significant reason why she is known all over the world isn't because of her beauty and wisdom, but it's because of her magic,"_

"_That's right," Jude nodded in agreement, and he tapped his finger in response, "My daughter is famous, and her father is more famous, hemhemmm..." he mumbled at his last sentence, Gray and Erza sweat dropped, no, the elders and Royal Guards also did the same -_-._

"_No, back to the topic," Jude coughed elegantly, meanwhile, Wendy fell from the swing with her face first, Lucy began to freak out. "The Coming Age Ceremony will be her first step to become the next heiress, therefore, the winner of the Royal Duel will become her only fiancée. But that doesn't mean that she has to marry him," Jude smiled, "Her choice is her choice, she can choose her own future husband to rule this kingdom. I learnt that from you, thank you, I won't force her to do something anymore," Jude thanked them, the Fairy Tail mages smiled and knelt to him once again._

_Natsu picked Wendy up worriedly, meanwhile, Jude suddenly put a serious expression, "There's something that I want to tell you," he coughed once again, Erza and Gray listened to him carefully..._

"_I want to tell you about the Key of the Stellar Dragon,"_

**XXXXXXXX**

"Lucy..."

Zeref sobbed, tears flowing from his eyes. Minerva stared at him in disbelief. The princess and the dragon were just standing in their places, glaring at them with dreadful eyes.

Natsu's white flames surrounded them, Lucy's sparks of golden lights were floating above them like a sea of stars. Minerva gulped. _What's wrong with them?_

Well, you just stabbed Wendy and hurt Sting multiple times, young lady.

"...Which one of you?" Lucy asked them with a threatening voice, both of the villains flinched. "Which one of you hurt Wendy?"

"...Where is Sting..." Natsu gritted his teeth, clenching his fists and veins appeared in his forehead, enraged.

Minerva's whole body shivered. _What's wrong? Didn't you just say that you want to erase Lucy Heartfilia's existence? Then do it, Minerva._ _Kill her._

"No..." Zeref gulped and shook his head, "I didn't do it...Please..." he stretched his hand towards them, slowly, he walked towards them, "Please...Natsu...Lucy...I-"

**Holy Flame Dragon's Roar!**

Natsu roared again, once it hit Zeref, it sent him flying aimlessly and far away, "...Like hell I will let you..." Natsu released a battle roar and rushed to the flying Black Wizard, "...Touch LUCY!"

"...What the..." Minerva gulped. That Fire Dragon Slayer attacked him! The Black Wizard Zeref! Hurriedly, she turned backwards and almost took a step to run-

-But then Lucy caught her with her whip, swinging and crashing her body hardly into a tree.

"Gah!" Minerva coughed some blood. She felt that her left leg was broken. Minerva struggled to stand up and glared at Lucy, twelve golden keys floated around her like a dancing little spirits, Minerva's hand began to glow, and her War God Magic was activated.

"I will _**DESTROY**_ you!"

**Ih Ragdo!**

Minerva shouted and casted a spell towards Lucy as suddenly, the blonde princess's body was trapped inside a bubble-like formation. "You can't move a single step!" Minerva laughed, "My War God Magic will restrain your move-"

**CTAR CTAR CTAR!**

"River of Stars of the Eridanus Constellation..." Lucy whispered as her whip began to glow, creating a jet of flowing and glowing water. Lucy swung her Fleuve d'étoiles, destroying the bubble-like by slashing it with her whip calmly without difficulties. Minerva widened her eyes.

Lucy's eyes were just like telling her that she would definitely crush her.

Lucy took one of the floating keys around her, swinging it thus making a golden magic circle beneath her as she aimed it towards Minerva.

**Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! **

**Taurus!**

The Magic Circle enlarged, wave of light surrounded the princess and with a DOOM! Sound, suddenly, a big muscular Minotaur (like a big humanoid cow) appeared in front of her, carrying a big two-sided axe, the Golden Bull, Taurus.

"Luuuucyyy-hiimmeee~~!" Taurus roared and swung his axe towards Minerva, "Your body is my command~~!" And then Lucy shot him a glare.

BAM!

Minerva made an invincible barrier in front of her, dodging Taurus's axe. But the weight of the axe overpowered her as the ground beneath her began to wreck and making her fell. "MOOO~~!" Taurus roared once again, swing his axe towards Minerva-

-Wow. Lucy seriously wanted to kill her.

_**Niel Wielg Mion**_

_**Derse Elcantaeus**_

**Yagdo Rigora!**

Minerva immediately casted her spell and moved her arms in circular motion, and then she spread her arms before Taurus's axe hit her, at the same time, a god-like entity with intricate designs on its body, followed by a pillar of light appeared and hit Taurus, sending him flying. After crashing a tree, Taurus's whole body glowed and disappeared, losing consciousness.

Minerva smirked. She enveloped her body in her own bubble and disappeared, Lucy snapped her eyes as Minerva suddenly appeared behind her and kicked her, crashing her into the ground.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Minerva laughed maliciously, casting an explosion around Lucy and the trees. The trees collapsed and Minerva used her magic to throw the trees towards Lucy and explode them after the trees hit her mercilessly.

Lucy groaned in agony. Her beautiful fancy gown was stained by her blood and tattered because of the explosions, her body was full of wounds.

"You should be thanking me that I didn't stab her vital point, that useless piece of trash little girl." Minerva giggled evilly, she lifted Lucy up by her neck and began to strangle her. "You have no idea how boring it was waiting for this time where I can finally erase you. So I hurt her to entertain myself a little. Her cries and sobs were music to my ears!"

GRAB!

Lucy grabbed Minerva's hand which was strangling her. The princess clutched her hand tightly, so tight that Minerva flinched in pain, "You b*t*h!" Minerva's other hand glowed and almost punched Lucy-

-But suddenly, a huge blast of light hit Minerva's body and sent her flying.

BAM!

Minerva panted heavily, she wiped her wounded cheek and clutched her broken arm. One broken arm. One broken leg, great.

"You hurt her!" Lucy shouted in anger, huge magic circles appeared, one beneath her, one above her. Wave of lights surrounded her body and Minerva had to struggle to stand up. Lucy outstretched her hand into the sky, the 12 floating keys appeared once again.

The keys began to combine, gathering above Lucy's hand, the wave of lights surrounded her hand, too, Minerva shut her eyes because of its brightness.

The Twelve Knights of the Zodiac appeared and surrounded them, glaring at Minerva, sparks of lights enveloped them. All of them stretched their hands into the sky, like Lucy, releasing a blast of light from their hands, those lights gathered at Lucy's hand-

_**Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven...**_

_**All the stars, far and wide...**_

_**Show me thy appearance...**_

_**With such shine.**_

_**O Tetrabiblos...**_

"No way!" Minerva shouted in disbelief, "This spell-! The Ultimate Magic of the Stars-!" she began to make a barrier to protect herself.

Lucy's magic circles glowed in full brightness, orbs of light appeared and surrounded Minerva.

"Bastard!" Minerva's hand glowed and made a sphere around it. She aimed her glowing hand towards Lucy-

_**I am the ruler of the stars...**_

_**Aspect became complete...**_

_**Open thy malevolent gate.**_

_**O 88 Stars of the heaven... **_

_**Shine!**_

Lucy's eyes glowed in the brightest of a golden light.

**Ih Ralgas!**

Minerva fired her magic towards the princess, "Vanish!" She shouted angrily and then-

Lucy aimed her glowing hand towards the Princess of Eucliffe.

**Urano Metria!**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Holy Flame Dragon's Wing Attack!**

Natsu vigorously attacked Zeref, sending him crashing trees. Even so, Zeref didn't show any sight of pain at all!

"Natsu..." Zeref whispered, slowly standing up. Natsu roared and sprinted towards him, clenching his flaming fist and shouted-

**Holy Flame Dragon's Punch!**

It hit Zeref directly in the face, the Black Mage fell into the ground hard, the ground crumbled because of that. Natsu stood in front of him, glaring.

"...No..." the black-haired man whispered again, slowly standing up. "...How much do you want me to hurt you..?!" Natsu half-shouted. "You hurt my brother! You'll pay, bastard! YOU WILL PAY!"

"No..." Zeref, after standing up successfully, sobbed and cried like a crybaby...

"...This isn't enough...Natsu..."

Natsu's eyes snapped, what the hell did he want?

Zeref's body suddenly glowed in a dark aura, it shimmered and thus making a strong force that could push Natsu and made him struggling to remain his place. Mysteriously, Natsu's white flames faded as Natsu's hair turned into its normal color, the Dragon Slayer widened his eyes.

"...You dodge...my Death Wave..." Zeref suddenly made a wide, happy smile, "...You're stronger than I thought! The holiness that you got from the White Dragon Slayer disappeared because of my dark power swallowed it, normal mages would have died when my Death Wave appeared!"

"Even so...Lucy...Lucy is the first human that was unaffected! While me, a demon, was attracted to her by her beauty and kindness! And then you came, Natsu...The three of us...We broke the ultimate rule of the world!" Zeref suddenly laughed, stretching his hands widely.

_Humans, Dragons, and Demons could never be together._

"We became best friends...But...but she choose you...She choose you over me! Why?!" Zeref cried, covering his face with his hands and cried like a child, falling to his knees. Natsu widened his eyes and froze.

"...Who are you...?"

Zeref lifted his head, revealing his watery eyes, "...We're best friends...Natsu..."

Natsu froze.

"...I want to prove the world...humans, dragons, and demons...can live together...for that...I will make Lucy mine! And then I will make you become my one and only companion! The three of us will rule the world! Natsu-"

BAM!

Natsu punched him once more angrily.

"...Make Lucy yours...?" the Fire Dragon gritted his teeth, Zeref widened his eyes, "...Lucy doesn't belong to anyone else! She has her own life! And she'll choose her own destiny! I will always stay beside her. I will always protect her, I will accept her own choice because I am her hero!" Natsu yelled determinedly.

He's so dense.

"You'll pay for what you've done to Sting..." Natsu's hands burst with flames, crimson flames, "...And for trying to steal Lucy's life!"

**Fire Dragon's Sword-**

_**DUUUUARRRRR!**_

Before Natsu casted his attack, a huge explosion of light appeared from afar. Natsu and Zeref snapped their eyes and turned their heads towards the blast of light that almost reached the end of the starry sky...

"...What the..." Natsu froze, "...It's Lucy!" Zeref suddenly shouted in worry. "Lucy and the Eucliffe's Princess-!"

"LUCY!" Before Zeref could react or stand up, Natsu left him and rushed towards the source of the blast, screaming the princess's name. Natsu left the Black Wizard alone in the forest...

...

Stupid Natsu.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"...dy..."

"...Wendy..."

"...WENDY!"

"-FIVE MORE MINUTES!" Wendy yelled, rubbing her eyes. Let her remember the previous event...

...Minerva stabbed her in her chest.

Wendy froze and immediately rubbed her chest, her _flat_ chest, searching for the wound. But, there were no wounds or bruises at all...

Even so, she could smell the scent of blood from her gown.

Her blurry vision slowly became clear...

Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, and Ultear surrounded her with worry expressions. The Exceeds tried to wake the Twin Dragons up. "Princess!" Gray shouted in relief, helping Wendy to sit up. Charle turned her head towards her and cried her name, running towards her.

"CHARLE!" Wendy cried her cat's name happily. The white Exceed flung herself into Wendy's arms, both of them hugged each other tightly.

The cries of people, the shouts of soldier, and the voice of her father that commanded everyone to follow him, Wendy could hear them. She glanced at her surrounding, it was on fire.

"...What's happening..?" Wendy asked, her body shivered in fear. "We have no time," Erza told her and picked her up, carrying her. "Titania!" Jude called her from afar, "I command all of you to search for Lucy until you find her!"

"Yes, Your Highness!" Erza and Gray said determinedly, Jellal picked Sting over his shoulder, Gajeel picked Rogue, the Exceeds spread their wings, "Follow me! I'll track them!" Ultear ordered them. They began to run and leave the burning country of Eucliffe Empire.

"I can help!" Wendy said, "I can smell their scent-", "Princess, you have to rest!" Erza told her, "It's alright, let us find your sister and Natsu,"

Wendy widened her eyes, but then she nodded slowly.

_Where are you, Lucy...?_

Gray gritted his teeth as he remembered about what the High King told them...

"_Centuries ago, when the Great War occurred, the Celestial Mages made a key that sealed a dragon, a key that could slay a demon, a key that was being held by a human, the key that united the three strongest races in the world._

_The human who held that key was a Heartfilia. Thus, that person was our ancestor. The Heartfilia Kingdom has kept the key for centuries after the Great War. The former holder was my wife, Queen Layla Heartfilia, she's a Celestial Spirit Mage like Lucy, the 76__th__ Celestial Spirit of Heartfilia Kingdom. Lucy is the 77__th__ one._

_After my wife's assassination, we had no choice. I forced Lucy to hold the key in such a young age, I don't know how much she had to suffer. But she didn't mind at all, because she's scared that I might force Wendy to hold the key, she wanted to protect her sister._

_Even so, that meant, Lucy can freely use that key. We already forced her and threatened her not to use that key, except for war or special circumstance. If she broke this rule, we would hurt Wendy._

_But we never hurt her, it was just a threat. _

_Lucy had promised us, that if something bad didn't happen to Wendy, she would never use that key._

_I leave the safety of Lucy's life in Salamander's hands. That's why, I ask you to protect Wendy._

_Because if something bad happened to her..._

_...Lucy would open the gate of the Queen of Dragons, Asteria, without hesitation. _

_That key can destroy one race with just a single attack._

...

And now, something bad did happen to Wendy.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Minerva fell into her knees, kneeling to the Heartfilia Princess.

"...Please..."

A huge, golden key appeared and floated in front of Lucy. A crest of a dragon stamped on its bow, the blade of the key was designed similar to that of a pair of wings, the blade then finished with a pointed tip.

Lucy grabbed the key with one hand, casting a quote...

_**Thou answer my call.**_

_**I knower of thy bloodline.**_

_**With blood I form thee, with blood thou art woven.**_

_**The secrets carved into thy soul.**_

_**I awaken thee now!**_

"PLEASE STOP!" Minerva pleaded, begging for mercy. She knew that key, the most feared key in the world, the key that held the secrets of the Great War.

-The strongest key of Lucy Heartfilia.

**Open the Gate of the Dragon Queen!**

_Let the dragon answer its call._

_Let the demon beg for mercy._

_Let the human open the door of chaos._

_**I call thy name!**_

"_**ASTERI-"**_

"**LUCY!"**

Natsu appeared just before Lucy could destroy Minerva, tackling the princess into the ground before she called Asteria's name.

* * *

**BBQ : So I searched on Wikipedia about 'Princess and Dragon' to learn more about Andromeda and Perseus, and then I saw the content about 'Tales with Princess and Dragons' and then I saw the lowest content...**

**...It's written NaLu.**

**...Trust me, it's NaLu! NALU! NATSUXLUCY! OR SO I THOUGHT! XD**

**Wendy : My sister's name is written in the greatest and widest encyclopedia of the world!**

**Sting : Their love is acknowledged by the world of internet. **

**Rogue : Actually, our names are also written in 'Fairy Tail' category.**

**...**

**BBQ, Wendy, Sting : YOU RUINED THE MOMENT OF AWESOMENESS!**

**BBQ : How could you get here?**

**Rogue : I used Do**e**n's Time Machine.**

**Wendy : ...You used the Time Machine to travel back from the future in GMG arc?**

**Sting : Don't tell me that the future Rogue is No*i**-kun in disguise!**

**Rogue : I used the pink door, okay! I lied!**

**BBQ : So the Eclipse door is actually Do**e**n's Anywhere Door?**

**What a strangle prediction.**

**(Next Chapter :**

**Should Lucy call Asteria?**

**Should Zeref attack them with his true power?**

**Should D***mon come and save the day?**

**I got Asteria's name from the Greek Mythology, the sister of Leto, mother of Hecate, one of the Titans.)**


	23. Chapter 22 : Miracle

**Hi everyone! It's been a while!**

**I still have my exams, by the way T_T**

**Please wish me luck!**

**Thank you for your reviews! I love them all!**

**passwordrawr, I use your mini-line again XD**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 22 : Miracle**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"LUCY!"

_His voice was echoing in my ears._

_A strong force suddenly hit me from behind, tackling me into the hard ground._

_I tried to struggle, but his hands held me too tight-_

_-Actually, I love his warmth, I love his voice, and I really tried to love his stupidity that I just realized..._

_But..._

"LUCY! ARE YOU OKAY?! ANSWER ME?!"

_Please..._

"I WAS SO WORRIED! I FELT A MYSTERIOUS POWERFUL MAGIC! IT'S SO STRONG! LUCY, WAS THAT COMING FROM YOU?!"

_Please, oh my beloved fiancée..._

"LUCY, YOUR FACE IS ALL RED! WHY ARE YOU PANTING? CAN'T YOU BREATHE OR SOMETHI-"

"**PLEASE LET GO OF MY BREAAAAASSSTTTSSS!"**

"**^&%&*$%^%$&^$^&?!"**

**Lucy Slap-or just SLAP!**

Natsu cried in shock as that slap sent him flying and then he hit the ground hard, before that, his body spun dramatically because of Lucy's powerful slap force as he's spinning in the mid-air with a red-mark of a hand on his face, and after 5.2346 seconds of spinning his face finally hit the ground perfectly.

Oh, I could see that Natsu's strange-rounded-shaped soul coming out from his mouth.

Lucy blushed and glared at her fiancé, and her two arms were crossed protectively against her very-developed breasts. Let me tell you, her beautiful gown was now tattered and torn apart, the part which was covering her chest was ripped and then that happened!

Natsu was still her fiancée, and Lucy still felt embarrassed because of that fact! Since she taught Wendy that 'only married couples are allowed to do XXX blahblah officially, so wait until you marry with someone!' so she had to follow that rule...

...

...The key of the Dragon Queen was still floating in front of them, surrounded by a barrier of light that looked like a golden wall, or golden flame. Lucy froze, she had called that key-

The princess viewed her surroundings, searching for her true prey desperately...

...Ugh, don't tell me Minerva already ran away because you lost your guard?

...

"Lucy!" Natsu's soul went back to his body, the pink-haired man stood up and rushed towards the wounded princess, "Are you okay? You look so bad! And please forget what I've done to you seconds ago!"

Lucy face palmed.

Natsu immediately crouched down and examined her. Tattered gown and stained with blood, scars on her arms, bleeding head and lips, and maybe a broken leg.

Natsu trembled in anger as he clenched his fists, "She did this to you...?" he whispered to her in anger, Lucy turned her head from him, avoiding eye-contact with him. Natsu bit his lips, what kind of hero he was? Leaving his princess injured like this because of his recklessness? Because he only thought about his own problems? Natsu cursed himself.

"...I'm sorry, Luce..." Natsu knelt to her, shaking. "If only I stayed with you..." he tried to hold his tears.

Lucy stared at him in shock. But after a while, her eyes melted and softly she brushed Natsu's bangs from his face so she can look at his eyes.

"It's alright," Lucy whispered in a soft tone, gently touching Natsu's cheek, "It's actually my fault...Losing control like that..." she giggled lightly, Natsu blushed at her, he couldn't believe that even if she's already beaten up like this, she still looked so beautiful and elegant.

Lucy whispered a quote as slowly, the huge golden key dissolved in golden lights and disappeared without a trace. Natsu blinked his eyes in confusion. "That's one of my keys," Lucy explained to him, "The one that I'll use if something bad happened to my beloved ones..."

Lucy let her body fell into Natsu's arms, Natsu caught her and wrapped his arms around her protectively. Lucy could hear Natsu's gentle breaths and his heartbeat as she leaned closer into his chest, Natsu could feel Lucy's warmth and fragrance. Both of them stayed like that for a long time.

"What about that man?" Lucy asked, Natsu lowered his head to look at the princess who lifted her head, "The man who hurt Sting...?"

Natsu froze.

"...I lost him,"

"_I want to prove the world...humans, dragons, and demons...can live together...for that...I will make Lucy mine! And then I will make you become my one and only companion! The three of us will rule the world!"_

"...Natsu?" Lucy whispered worriedly, brushing his cheek, "Did I slap you too hard?"

The Dragon Slayer flinched. _If I told Lucy, I'll just make her more depressed, I'll hide it for now. Don't worry, Luce, I'll definitely protect you_, he thought determinedly.

Natsu grinned, "Nah, I've felt stronger slaps than that!", Lucy narrowed her eyes, "So you said that my slap is weaker than anyone else?"

"No! I meant, you're strong, too, Luce! But I'm stronger-No! But Yes! How should I put this..." Natsu blubbered in frustration, what if he hit Lucy's nerve and made her hate him again?

Lucy surprisingly giggled, making him startled, "Just kidding," she sang and pulled Natsu's scarf towards her, as his face came closer to her face, she kissed Natsu's cheek gently, "Sorry for slapping you,"

Natsu smirked and kissed her forehead, "Sorry for rubbing your boobs!"

Lucy forced herself to smile.

"Let's go!" Natsu said, picking her up bridal style, "Let's meet our siblings!"

Lucy froze once again.

-Wendy and Sting, what about them?

Natsu began to run, Lucy let the breeze flip her hair continuously. She could feel it, she could feel that Natsu's hands were trembling. She knew his feelings too well, his worry over his long-lost brother overwhelmed him. Lucy clutched his scarf tightly, trying to tell him that she feels the same as him.

Lucy tried to hold her tears, to be a strong princess for Natsu.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_Run Run Run Run Run Run Run Run Run Run Run Run Run Run Run Run __**for my life!**_

Minerva ran aimlessly with unbelievable speed. She didn't care about everything except that a berserk princess was coming after her life! She ran through bushes, sharp branches that injured herself, she didn't even care if a pack of wolves charged her because her greatest fear was the princess of the Heartfilia!

Just one second after she realized that she tripped over something, Minerva crashed the ground and rolled over aimlessly. After the laws of motion stopped, the woman struggled to stand up and then-

-Zeref was standing exactly in front of her.

Minerval trembled in fear. "..Mm..." Wait, how should she call him? "...Master..? Lord Zeref...?"

Zeref only stood in his place.

_"...Lucy doesn't belong to anyone else! She has her own life! And she'll choose her own destiny! I will always stay beside her. I will always protect her, I will accept her own choice because I am her hero!"_

"...Natsu..." Zeref clenched his fists, gritting his teeth in anger. Minerva could feel that his dark aura roared behind him...

"_**...She's mine..."**_

Zeref outstretched his hands. Suddenly, dark waves appeared and swallowed him and Minerva as they disappeared from there.

_Even if she chooses you, she's still mine._

The sound of a raven sang echoed in the forest, as it flapped its wings and fled towards the burning and fallen Eucliffe Empire.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"...Ugh...Where am I..."

Rogue mumbled and opened his eyes, he felt that he's flying-no, someone's carrying his body that made him like flying, he flinched in pain and tried to view his surrounding-

"Holy shit he's awake!" a familiar voice shouted and Rogue thought that gravitational force mocked him because he fell into the ground hard with his face first, because there's no way he fell into the sky.

-No, wrong prediction. Someone who carried him threw him away.

"What have you done to him?!" a female voice shouted. Rogue had to squeeze his eyes to see them clearer-

Alright. There's a muscular black man, a scarlet-haired beautiful young woman, a guy that had a face of a pervert, a man with a tattoo, a woman with black hair, three flying cats, the second princess and the unconscious White Dragon Slayer-

"STING! WENDY!" Rogue shouted in panic, Jellal placed Sting on the ground as Rogue rushed to him. "Erza-san! Let me heal him!" Wendy pleaded to Erza, the swordswoman stared at her in worry, but after seeing her determined eyes, she couldn't help but nodded.

"As you wish, princess," Wendy ran towards Sting. Everyone surrounded them as Wendy took a deep breath and then placed her hands against Sting's chest. Rogue stared at them in worry.

"We'll continue to search them!" Happy said as he flapped his wings and fled deeper into the forest, followed by Lily and Ultear, Charle stayed behind to see Wendy.

Wendy's hands glowed, and so her healing began.

...

"...Um, Rogue-san..."

"-What?! Is he okay? Is something bad happen?!"

"No! It just..." Wendy mumbled awkwardly, her glowing hands still on Sting's chest to heal him. "...I'm sorry..." Suddenly, a tear fell from her eye.

Everyone gasped. "Is something wrong, Princess?" Erza asked worriedly and crouched down next to her, Wendy shook her head, "...I'm sorry, Rogue-san, Sting-san! That I..."

"...That I buried them...without your permission..."

Rogue and Charle froze. Everyone except them blinked in confusion. Even so, they believed that something bad had happened, very bad.

"Heal him quickly, little princess, I want to check on my cat!" Gajeel urged her, and then a hiss came from Charle's mouth and shut him up.

"...So they really have died..." the Shadow Dragon Slayer hissed, his blank eyes were watery, "...So what I've done...What I've been through..."

Rogue covered his eyes, crying. Everyone stared at him with sympathy, even if they didn't know anything.

"And also..." Wendy mumbled quietly, "After this, I want to show you...their graves..." she sobbed and bit her lips, "So please wake up, Sting-san..."

"No far away from here," Charle explained quietly, "We made their graves," Everyone gulped, Wendy and Charle made someone's grave?

"Frosch..." the black-haired man whispered, "and Lector...?"

"LECTOR!"

Sting suddenly woke up and cried Lector's name, stretching his hands into the empty air, Wendy jumped and almost fell before Gray caught her.

"Princess, who are Lector and Frosch?" Gray swore to himself that he had asked a very dangerous question. Wendy stayed silent for a while, and then she wiped her tears away and said, "If you want, I'll show you now,"

Everyone gasped.

"Erza-san, Gray-san, Gajeel-san, Jellal-san, you can follow after Happy, Lily, and Ultear-san if you want. I'm sure that Lucy and Natsu-san will be fine if they're together. I'll go with them and Charle," Wendy glanced and smiled at Sting and Rogue.

"We're sorry for causing too much trouble," Charle surprisingly bowed to them, "Your job is to find Wendy's sister and Salamander, according to the situation now, I'm sure that there's no enemy that follows us. Even if there is one, we can face them," the white cat explained calmly, "I'll protect Wendy with my life, so now, all of you can go-"

"Forgive us," Erza interrupted her and bowed to Wendy, "Your Highness may give us the order to find Princess Lucy and Natsu. But, our very first order from the High King is to protect you, Young Majesty," Gray said and bowed beside Erza. "We'll follow to for your safety, and for Prince Sting and Rogue-"

"Don't call me prince anymore," Sting sighed sadly, "I'm not even a prince from the beginning,"

"We've heard that you're Natsu's long-lost brother," Gray gave him a friendly smirk, "Nice to meet 'cha,"

"I'll go with you, Princess Wendy," Jellal said and bowed to her, "I'll tell Ultear that we change our path,"

"Che, I don't know where the heck Lily goes, so I'll go with you," Gajeel shrugged and then whistled.

Wendy smiled softly at them, Sting helped her to stand up. "Please take us, Wendy," Rogue and Sting pleaded to her, they even fell into their knees and knelt to her.

"Take us to our Exceeds!"

And now everyone gasped.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"LUUUUSHYYYY!"

"Alright, that's enough, Happy," Natsu forcefully released Happy, from Lucy's chest. Happy was crying and burying his face into Lucy's huge breast. Since Lucy couldn't resist any cute thing like a flying cat or Wendy, she let him do that.

"You're just jealous!" Happy teased him. Natsu popped an angry vein and crossed his arms proudly, "Jealous? HA! I've done that from the very first-"

Lucy slapped him again. Happy and Lily blushed.

"Princess Lucy! Natsu!" Ultear, after receiving Jellal's message through her orb, quickly turned her head towards them. She sweat dropped after she saw a blushing Lucy and Natsu's butt.

"What the-I mean, we have to hurry! It seems like the Prince of Eucliffe already woke up and-" Natsu and Lucy snapped their eyes, "STING?!" Natsu stood up quickly, "Where's he?! Is he okay?! Is something-"

"We found him unconscious, Natsu!" Happy worriedly explained, "Wait-" Lily tried to stop him but- "The Eucliffe Empire has fallen! The King and other kings from other countries are trying to save the remaining citizens! He asked us to find you guys! And Ultear said that she found them while Rogue tried to protect Sting and the bloody Wendy from a pillar and then-"

For some reasons, honesty would lead someone to destruction.

"WENDY!" Lucy cried hysterically, Natsu did the same. Ultear and Lily glared at Happy who covered his mouth. "Wait! Don't panic! They're fine now-", "WHERE ARE THEY?!" the princess and the dragon forcefully asked him, Happy shrieked in fear.

"That's why we have to hurry! Jellal informed me that they've changed their path, they want to go to someone's grave...Lector and Frosch, he said..." Ultear rubbed her chin.

It was like a switch flipped on in each of them, as they slowly processed what they heard.

"Lector and Frosch?!" both of them cried in unison.

After a long explanation and calming words, and since I am too lazy to write that, Natsu carried Lucy up once again as Ultear led them to Lector and Frosch's graves, Happy and Lily followed them, how she did that, it's magic, after all.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_There are only a few survivors._

_The Eucliffe Empire is completely destroyed, the white castle, the houses, the gardens, the whole country, all turned into dust._

_We gathered all corpses that we've found, children, men, women, elders, and the corpse of the Emperor. We can't find the princess of Eucliffe. For now, we concluded that she is missing._

_The High King of Heartfilia offered the remaining citizens to move to his kingdom. Some of them accepted that, some of them chose to stay with their dead family, waiting for their own death, some of them disappeared without explanation._

_Jude Heartfilia led us to bury the dead citizens. He ordered us to bury them in Eucliffe Cemetery. The Eucliffe Cemetery is unaffected by the fire, because it's located far away from the Empire._

_It is believed that the Emperor, Jiemma Eucliffe, died because someone stabbed him in the stomach, leaving a big hole on his stomach, the Emperor died because of loss of blood. One of the evidences said that before the destruction occurred, a mysterious explosion came from the Eucliffe's Castle._

_The land of the Eucliffe Empire fell into His Majesty's hands. Even so, he declared that if there's a sign of Sting Eucliffe's existence, the prince of Eucliffe, he'll give him the Eucliffe's Land and authority, and let him found the new Eucliffe Empire by his own, to keep his family land._

_Black Arts are suspected as the reason of this genocide. Even so, from much information that we've received, there's no evidence that a Dark Guild is behind this, Magic Council will search further for the cause of this catastrophe, there's one hypothesis that we tried ourselves not to admit._

_The Black Wizard is behind this._

_The investigation is closed._

_-Doranbolt_

**XXXXXXXXX**

Everyone held their breaths.

Not far away from their sights, they saw two small gravestones that Wendy and Charle carved by them, a round-shaped gravestone above two small burial grounds, surrounded by flowers that almost wilted. This was the Eucliffe Cemetery.

_Lector and Frosch_

That was Lector and Frosch's graves.

"...I'm sorry...that I can't make it better...' Wendy sobbed, "But I tried my best..." Charle covered her eyes with her paw, holding her tears.

Sting and Rogue were not moving even a single centimeter.

"Wendy," Jude called her from afar, the knights, the councils, and soldiers surrounded them, and they looked at the small grave in confusion and worry, _what happened?_

Erza and Gray stared at the Twin Dragons sadly, Gajeel put his eyes on Rogue, like he's worrying about him. Jellal lowered his head.

After a long time, Sting and Rogue took a step forward, and then walked towards the small graves slowly.

_Here lies, our very, first friends_

They stopped in front of the graves. It was a cloudy night, like it's almost raining. Slowly, they bent down and knelt with one knee towards the graves.

They lowered their heads in silence.

_Our old happy old times were now being hidden by those graves._

"Lector..."

"_We had become partners, he's not just my ordinary friend, he's my family, and he's my only family because my real brother had left me after that earthquake!"_

A silent tear fell from the magnificent prince's eye.

His body was shaken.

_"We had become one true family, all of us!"_

"Frosch..." Rogue silently whispered, "I'm here..."

"_I want to become a man who treasures his friends!"_

"_Fro thinks so, too!"_

A drop of rain fell into his cheek, with that, rain came. Even the sky was crying, covering their unseen tears.

"_You're the best, Sting!"_

"_I'm not crying!"_

"_Let me be your student!"_

"I won't cry..." Sting bit his lips hard, even if tears were continuing to fall from his eyes, "I'm not crying...!"

_Because, because I am your teacher...! I am your teacher and partner...!_

"_I'm proud of him, so please forgive them, Emperor!"_

"_Sti-"_

_And then he disappeared without a trace._

_-Forever._

...

Someone walked towards them.

Someone placed his hand over Sting's shoulder.

While Gajeel bent down beside Rogue, silently ruffling his hair and knelt towards the grave in honor.

Sting couldn't see who the person was, even so, he let him wrap his arm around his neck and kneel towards the graves just like him. The rain made a mournful melody.

"Thank you," that person said in sad voice, "For taking care of my brother, Lector."

Natsu lowered his head, mourning over the dead cat.

The High King stood behind them, he lowered his head in silence. The knights, the councils, and everyone in there surrounded them. They all showed their laments.

"Salute," the High King ordered in mournful voice, "to Lector, and Frosch,"

The High King lowered his head in honor, as everyone knelt down respectfully towards Lector and Frosch's graves.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"**WENDY!"**

Lucy immediately crushed Wendy with her hug after she saw her.

The older sister cried her name repeatedly, crying on her shoulder and squeezed her tightly.

Wendy froze after she saw her sister's condition. She's such in a bad shape. Was that all her fault?

"Lucy..." Wendy sobbed, clutching Lucy's tattered gown tightly, Lucy pulled her closer and whimpered, her tears were wetting Wendy's bloody gown.

"I thought...I was going to dieeeee!" the little princess cried hysterically, crying in Lucy's arms. They hugged each other tightly, nuzzling each other's cheeks and calling out their names once again.

...

Lucy wouldn't even let Wendy walk by her own. She carried her up and walked towards Lector and Frosch's graves. Slowly, she bent down beside Natsu and lowered her head. Wendy turned her head towards the graves, and lowered her head in silence while gripping Lucy's shoulder.

Happy cried, Charle and Lily held their tears while they were also kneeling.

_If there's a miracle that exists, please..._

_Don't let this tragedy happen once again._

**XXXXXXXXX**

**One day before The Coming Age Ceremony**

Inside Heartfilia's guest room, a heart-warming scenery ensued.

On one king-sized bed, four people slept together.

Sting slept peacefully with one hand beneath his head. His back was against Natsu's warm back, the brothers slept peacefully, feeling each other's warmth.

Beside Natsu, Wendy was sleeping peacefully between him and Lucy. Lucy wouldn't even let her go for a second after coming back from the Eucliffe Empire. Her little hand gripped Lucy's night-gown. Lucy's hand was holding Wendy's other hand, while her other hand was holding Natsu's scarf tightly. The Fire Dragon Slayer's hand was circling the princess's bodies, his palm on Lucy's back. He buried his face into Lucy's golden hair.

Yes. Deep in their hearts, they wished for this warmth. A miracle had brought them together once again.

_If there's a miracle that exists, please..._

_Let us have this warmth forever._

...

..

.

_**"Now that I think about it, I really didn't understand anything back then. Neither what it meant to pray for a miracle...nor the price of one."**_

**...Who'll say that?**

* * *

**BBQ : Alright everyone! Prepare for my new tool from the future! I call it FAIRY TAIL GASHAPON OF LOVE! Why would I call that? Let's see...**

**Natsu : Wait for it Luce!**

**Lucy : Natsu-I can't! I can't hold it anymore-!**

**Everyone : (&*(&^*(&^*& WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!**

**Natsu : Ignore them! YES, LUCE! JUST A LITTLE MORE-!**

**Everyone : AAADSFSGGFGFSGF?!**

**Natsu : AAAANDDD-YEAH YOU GOT ONE GASHAPON!**

**Lucy : I GOT ONE!**

**&^%&%%&^$&^%$&^$%?!**

**Lucy : Natsu, I got you!**

**Natsu : Wow! I got you, Luce! This is great!**

**Both of them blushed madly.**

**Happy : This must be DESTINY! Charle, I got you!**

**Charle : Sadly, I got you.**

**Juvia : Gray-sama~~ let's try this gashapon~**

**BBQ : It's a gashapon machine full of Juvias -_- and Juvia asked me to make a gashapon machine full of Grays because of that.**

**Gajeel : What? I got a shrimp with blue color?**

**Levy : I-It's me, Idiot!**

**Erza : I got Jellal. He said that he got me, also.**

**Wendy : Natsu-san, who's this?**

**Romeo : It's me, Princess! Look, I got you too! My name's Romeo!**

**Wendy : Hi!**

**And so Lucy's overly sadistic and protective motherly instinct increased to the max.**

**Sting : Let's see, I got-**

**And so Natsu's denseness about love disappeared for a short time.**

**(Next Chapter :**

**Gajeel, meet Levy.**

**Wendy, meet Romeo.**

**Sting, meet the love of your life.**

**BBQ, take the gashapon machine away before Lucy destroys it.)**


	24. Chapter 23 : Fateful Encounter

**Everyone, it's been a while!**

**Thank you so much!**

**OMG, I can't believe that I ship StingxLisanna! But hey, Sting loves white, and Lisanna is a white-haired girl! While Mira said that Yukino looks like Lisanna, that means Rogue has the same taste as Sting! XP**

**This chapter and the next ones will be funny for me!**

**NaLu, StiLi, RoWen, GaLe, Jerza, Gruvia, Rokino, Elfgreen, AlzackxBisca of course. Everyone, since the Coming Age Ceremony will be like a dance party for blooming couples, which one do you prefer, MiraFried of MiraLaxus?**

**Another chapter with the title 'Encounter', I'm not a creative person, but I don't want to entitle this chappy 'Encounter III' So I made it as-!**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 23 : Fateful Encounter**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Who...are you...?"

Levy stammered after she opened the Fairy Tail's entrance door. Before that, she heard someone knocking the door, which made her confused, since when Fairy Tail mages knocked the door? They'd just slam it or cut it in half, right? And so she went to open the door-

BUMP!

And before she could open it, someone burst in and bumped into her hard, making her fall into the ground. Everyone, who had been busy with their own activities, gasped. Levy groaned quietly in pain and rubbed her swollen head. She lifted her head slowly and froze-

-A tall, muscular black man with long spiky hair stood in front of her with arms crossed. Let Levy tell you again, he's tall, he's huge, and he's beyond Levy's unpredictable small height! Beside his stumpy leg, a small black cat with rounded ears face palmed.

"Hm?" the man scoffed and lowered his eyes to see her, "Did I bump into something?" he asked the little black cat roughly.

Did Levy just blush?

"Levy!" Jet and Droy shouted her name worriedly, rushing to her side. "Watch when you're walking!" Droy snapped at him angrily while Jet helped Levy stand.

"Hey, hey! Please stop! He's our guest, please treat him kindly." Fairy Tail's barmaid and model, Mirajane, appeared with her usual elegant smile. The man blinked for a while, and then entered the Fairy Tail guild with suspicious eyes from almost all the mages.

"Have a seat, please," Mira offered him a seat in Fairy Tail's bar, "Would you like some drinks?"

"I want a molten iron," he answered calmly and took a seat, "With blueberry flavor,"

...

"2 coffee, please," Suddenly, the black cat talked and sat on the table, crossing his arms. Mira blinked for a while and then nodded awkwardly, preparing the coffees.

Everyone sweat dropped and stared at the two mysterious people (or a man and a cat), they were covered in black, suspicious and strong auras! They looked like the men in black!

"Enjoy," Mira gave them the coffees politely, both of them drank it. Silence ensued after that.

"...May I ask what you want...?" No, it wasn't Mira who said that, it was Levy! Levy hesitantly walked and sat beside the black man, Jet and Droy gasped. The man turned his head towards Levy, and so their eyes met.

...Smokes came out from Levy's flushing ears.

Levy tried her best not to shriek in embarrassment. That man stared at her seriously! His face was being pierced, his snake-red eyes were blinking for a couple of times, and then he suddenly rubbed his chin in silence-

"HEY!" Levy's two musketeers couldn't stand it anymore, "DON'T STARE AT HER LIKE THAT!" They almost jumped to strangle the man before Cana and Macao strangled them first. Mira forced herself not to shriek in joy, and then suddenly-

"Ga-Gajeel-kun?!" Juvia appeared from nowhere, gasping at the sight of the mysterious man. The man called Gajeel turned his head towards the Water Mage and blinked, "...Juvia?"

Everyone shrieked in shock.

"GAJEEL REDFOX?!"

**5 Minutes after a long explanation**

"So the bunny princess asked me to meet some of you and escort you to the Heartfilia Castle, because she wants to thank you for saving the little girl," Gajeel explained, "She said that she'll give a bonus to my reward if I do this,"

"So, you moved to here?" Lily asked Juvia with a smile, Juvia smiled back, "Yes, after you destroyed Phantom Lord, Gray-sama invited me to join Fairy Tail-Oh, Gray-sama my savior! How's he doing now in the castle, Gajeel-kun?" Juvia's eyes sparkled as she hummed her love song for Gray.

"Lu-chan asked you to come here?!" Levy shrieked in disbelief, while everyone couldn't believe their eyes that Gajeel Redfox, the wanderer Iron Dragon Slayer was in front of their eyes! "Yeah, that Flame Ass, Popsicle and Titania also _forced_ me to invite-uhm..." Gajeel rubbed his chin, "What are their names...Mira Jam...and...Lewis?"

"LEVY!" Everyone yelled, "My sister is not a jam!" Elfman yelled angrily, Levy's face went pale while Mira covered her mouth to hold her laugh. "Yeah, that. They want to ask you something," Gajeel calmly stood up and crossed him arms, "Hurry up or I'll dump you, coz my reward is waiting for me! Follow me, Miranda! Levis!" Gajeel ordered them, shouting their names incorrectly. Mira couldn't hold her laugh any longer, while Levy almost fainted because of her flushing brain.

"Wait!" Suddenly, a voice of a young boy appeared, Gajeel stopped his track as a small boy with black hair ran towards him. Gajeel narrowed his eyes, this boy almost had the same appearance as the Salamander! He wore a scarf and the Fairy Tail insignia was stamped on his left shoulder, Gajeel almost thought that he's Natsu's other brother, and it looked like he had the same age as Wendy.

"I want to go, too! I want to meet Natsu-nii!" the boy exclaimed, "Oi, Romeo!" Macao called his son's name angrily and tweaked his ear, "Don't be a spoiled child! The princess doesn't even invite you!"

"But I want to meet him!" Romeo whined, rubbing his ear. "I want to how how's Natsu-nii there! I bet he's protecting Lucy-nee like a real hero! Oh, and I bet Erza-nee and Gray-nii help him to do cool stuffs!"

"Lucy-nee?!" Everyone jaw dropped, "He learnt that from Natsu! I bet he taught him to call everyone by their names!" Laki screamed in horror, everyone began to panic for no reason.

Levy suddenly felt that someone lifted her up. After a short squeak, she realized that Gajeel had picked her up over his shoulder, "H-Hey!" Levy blushed and blabbered angrily, "Gotta go, gihihihii," Gajeel released his usual grin, Lily spread his wings and picked Mira up, they burst the door open and left the noisy Fairy Tail guild.

-Jet and Droy screamed Levy's name dramatically.

_Why can't I go?! _Romeo thought angrily, _Just because I'm just a little kid? Just wait, Natsu-nii! I'll show you that I'm not a little kid anymore! I am now 10 years old and can be as strong as you!_

Romeo's First Big Sneak Out Plan!

**XXXXXXXXX**

Lisanna took a deep breath.

_I can't believe that I lost my bet with Mira-nee and Elf-nii! And now, I have to go by myself and buy some food ingredients and Elf-nii's manly magazine with my own money! It's so unfair!_

Lisanna clutched the shopping bag in her arms tightly, her savings was now disappeared just for buying Elfman's manly magazine! A dramatic tear fell from Lisanna's eyes an epic breeze blew behind her, just imagining Lisanna cried dramatically on the cliff by the sea was just EPIC. Especially when you imagine Lisanna ran towards the sunset for a happy ending with a dramatic soundtrack.

Now, she was on her way to head back to Fairy Tail. She carried three shopping bags. One in her arms, other was hanging on her hand, while the last bag was hanging on her other hand. The total weight of the bags was unpredictable. **( A/N : Count the weight of your mother's shopping bags -_- )**

Thanks to her physical strength, she's able to carry those.

It's not because she's lazy to do shopping. In fact, she loved shopping! Especially with her friends! But the problem was-

...

"Hey there, cutie, want to go for a walk with us?" a suspicious man suddenly pulled Lisanna's shoulder forcefully and kissed her head from behind.

-Some bad, perverted group of punks would never learn.

A group of men suddenly surrounded Lisanna with lustful eyes, they bought her to a dark and quiet alley, after they arrived, the leader of the group pushed Lisanna into the wall. "Don't worry, we won't do any harm," he whispered and smirked maliciously, whispering in her ear.

The Take-Over Mage was just making a straight, calm face, still holding her shopping bags.

"Take her clothes off!" One of them laughed, snatching one of her shopping bags forcefully, "She bought a man's magazine!" they laughed, Lisanna sweat dropped. That must be Elfman's magazine.

"You know," Lisanna said calmly in disgust, "You disgust me,"

The leader laughed.

"You know," he said back, "You interest me," he grabbed Lisanna's face forcefully and squeezed it harshly, she dropped her shopping bags, and then he bought his lips closer to Lisanna's lips. His followers were laughing with full of lust and greed-

_Oh well, I really want to kick their asses outta here._

Lisanna quickly grabbed the leader's hand forcefully and strangled it with the same power as Elfman's, making him yelled in shock-

**Animal Soul-**

"What an impolite behavior of a gentleman,"

All of them snapped their eyes.

"Who's there?!" the leader shouted, his followers pulled out their weapons, knifes, daggers, chains, guns, they raised their guards as a sound of footsteps echoed in the alley-

-Two young men appeared and walked towards them calmly, one of them had a spiky white hair, while the other one was full of black.

Lisanna widened her eyes.

"Rogue," the white-haired man smirked, cracking his knuckles, "Let's do some fun," as the group of punks charged them with their weapons.

**3 Minutes later**

Lisanna froze in her place.

The two mysterious young men beat all of the punks with a little effort and unharmed!

The man called Rogue picked one of her shopping bags, "Sting," he called the white-haired one, "...She bought a man's magazine,"

"GIVE IT BACK!" Lisanna yelled in embarrassment, snatching it from Rogue, "Well, she also bought some food," the man called Sting ate an apple from Lisanna's shopping bags, "HEY!" She yelled angrily. The white-haired girl gathered her shopping bags and shielded her precioussss shopping bags from them.

Sting laughed so hard that a tear fell from his eye, "What's so funny?!" Lisanna hissed angrily, "Hey, we saved you, you should be thanking us!"

"Well, I didn't ask your help from the start!" Lisanna crossed her arms. Sting and Rogue stared at her for a long time.

"-What?" she asked him. Suddenly, Sting crouched down in front of her and brought his face close to hers, their faces were only a few inches and Lisanna-

"GYAA!" She slapped him on the face, blushing madly. Instead of angry, Sting just laughed. "She looks so similar like her!" Sting exclaimed, rubbing his cheek, "Oi, Rogue! She looks like that Aguira girl!"

"...Dunno," Rogue turned his head, OMG Did he just blush?! "By the way, don't call Princess Yukino like that,"

_Princess Yukino of Aguira? _Lisanna though and blinked, _One of the 7 most notable princesses beside Princess Lucy? Just who are they, really?_

_Come to think of it...He said Rogue...He said Sting..._

_...Sting...Eucliffe...Rogue...Cheney..._

And then Lisanna screamed like hell.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe it that you didn't escort them in a proper way, Gajeel!" Erza shouted angrily, chasing him with her sword, followed by Natsu and Gray. This was just three minutes after Gajeel burst the castle's gate open, carrying the panicking Levy while Lily carried Mira and landed her safely on the castle's entrance.

"Lu-chan!", "Levy-chan!" the two best friends greeted and hugged each other happily. "Oh my, Princess Lucy! I'm sorry for my unsuitable appearance!" Mira greeted her and bowed politely, "I am Mirajane Strauss, and it's my greatest pleasure to meet you!"

"Mirajane Strauss! Oh, you're so beautiful!" Lucy complimented her, "I've seen you from the Weekly Sorcerer's Magazine, and I'm so happy that I can meet you!" Lucy greeted her back, bowing also. "Please call me Mira, Your Majesty,"

"Please call me Lucy," the princess smiled towards the idol mage kindly, Mira smiled back and nodded.

"Let's go to the Royal Palace!" Natsu chirped happily, "There are Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy, also!" Levy and Mira gasped, "H-Hey, Natsu! Don't running off like that! This is the Royal Castle!" Levy called him worriedly. Lucy just laughed.

"I guess I forgot to tell you, Levy-chan!" Lucy gestured at Natsu, "Natsu is my new fiancée,"

...

Levy and Mira fainted.

**10 minutes later**

"...Fiancée...Engagement rings..." Levy mumbled quietly, "Levy!" Erza, Natsu, and Gray called her name worriedly. Lucy hugged her best friend happily while she rubbed her eyes. Levy found herself that she had been laying on a sofa.

"I can't believe it! Natsu, how could you become her new fiancée?! Oh, you have so much to tell us, young man," Mira, after waking up, glared at him with evil eyes, making him shivered. "Y-Yes, ma'am!"

"That's not a dream?!" Levy shrieked while Lucy nodded awkwardly. "Gihihiii, your face is speechless when you're sleeping," Gajeel mocked her, Erza punched his head while Levy blushed madly.

Lucy and Mira's girly instinct increased. _Don't tell me..._

"By the way, Lu-chan, where's Wendy-chan?" Levy tried to change the topic, searching for the princess's little sister. "Oh, that's right! Mira, I want to thank you about my little sister. Thank you so much for saving her! How could I repay you?" Lucy bowed deeply to Mira, "Lucy! Don't be like that! Helping you is my honor," the white-haired woman smiled.

"Well, it's the best for you not to know where she is," Charle uttered calmly, Lucy gave her a smile.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"**WHYYYYY?!"**

Wendy was grounded.

Or to be exact, Wendy was _caged _in her own room. Alone in her huge and luxurious bedroom, even her balcony was locked, accompanied by a jar of her 'favorite' pickled plums for her snack, with no chocolate pudding for her dessert. She couldn't open the door, and if she tried to jump from her window it would be worthless. It's not because Natsu could definitely sense her magic, or Lucy would definitely catch her and then ground her for eternity, okay?

Punishment time!

Lucy grounded Wendy for a day. For our little Dragon Slayer, she's actually used to it, being alone in one day, reading some of Lucy's novels that she shouldn't read secretly, and many secret things to do. But today, it was different. Because today-

-Lucy invited some of Fairy Tail mages to the Royal Castle! And she seized the novels away!

Wendy had been crying for 30 minutes, begging for mercy to the guards outside her bedroom. But, all Heartfilia guards would never disobey Lucy's order. So all they did was just guiltily apologized to Wendy.

Even if she had gone to Fairy Tail secretly, she wanted to meet them again! The beautiful idol-mage Mirajane and her sister Lisanna, Lucy's best friend Levy, and the lolicon that wanted to hug her-no, scratch that.

And she really wanted to ask Porlyusica about her Sky Dragon Secret Technique! Well, if she came.

Wendy sighed heavily, slowly she stood up from her bed and walked towards her fireplace. Her fireplace was the type of masonry fireplace, made of bricks with beautiful carvings on the golden fireplace mantel. Wendy suddenly crouched down and crawled into the fireplace!

Wendy stretched her hand into the fireplace, "Where's the brick...ah!" Wendy chirped happily as she pulled one brick out from the fireplace with her hand, she stretched her hand into the hole and pulled something out from there, and then she arose from the fireplace, her hand was holding a scroll of paper-

-Wait, that's her scroll of Sky Dragon's spells from Porlyusica!

_Yes, I hide this from Lucy, again! If she knew, she'll probably say that this is too dangerous for me! Or I have to learn this spell under her watch!_

Wendy hummed happily, she stood up, cleaned her gown, and jumped into her bed happily, opening the scroll and read it...

_...What kind of Alien language is this? Don't tell me that this is an ancient language?!_

Wendy cursed herself, she should have learnt her Language lesson better! Lucy had mastered almost 50 languages successfully, while she only mastered 7! Wait, ONLY?! At the age of 10?!

"-Don't give up, Wendy!", Wendy said to herself, "There are so many things to do than just sitting at your bed or sleeping 24/7!"

**15 minutes later**

Wendy's bored.

She's hungry, but lunch time wasn't arrived yet, and her only snack from her beloved older sister was her 'favorite' pickled plums!

_She forced me to eat the pickled plums wholly! How could she?!_

Wendy released her cute 'Waaan' whine, burying her face into her pillow. _There's no one here to play with me! If only Charle's here, or someone else..._

"_**AAAAHHH...!"**_

Wendy perked her ears, she heard a faint cry from nowhere! The princess rose from her bed and raised her guard-

-That voice was coming out from her fireplace!

"-Who?!" Wendy yelped, jumping from her bed and ran towards the door to scream for help. Besides, she had heard news about a thief who entered a castle through one of the chimneys! Just before Wendy knocked her door-

BAM!

"AIEE!" Wendy screamed, turning her head towards her fireplace, which was covered by dust. She heard someone's groan from the dust. Intruder! _Call Lucy! Scream for help! _But she couldn't even scream out!

Instead, Wendy carefully walked towards her fireplace, raising her guard, of course! She swore that if the intruder attacked her, she'd blow him up to nowhere by her roar.

"Ouch, ouch..." a voice of a young boy chimed, Wendy froze, _A child? _Wait, princess, you're a child, too!

Wendy squinted her eyes to see clearer. As the dust began to disappear, she saw a black hair peered out from the dust, Wendy took one more step. She heard that boy's coughs from the dust and his groans.

It was, really a young boy.

A young black-haired boy wearing a long, dark, sleeveless open jacket with lighter-colored edges, revealing part of his muscular chest and held closed around his waist by a light sash, tied by a knot on his left hip. Around his neck, there's a light-colored scarf. His forearms were wrapped in bandages.

She saw a red Fairy Tail insignia stamped on his left shoulder.

Wendy blinked.

...

"Ow, it hurts," Romeo groaned and rubbed his head, gritting his teeth. "I thought it'll be cool to sneak like that..." He sighed and lifted his head-

He saw a cute little blue-haired girl approximately at the same age as him, wearing a beautiful and fancy blue gown with a cute white pair of wings headband on her head.

-Their eyes met.

Romeo blinked.

10 seconds of silence before they gave each other their very first impressions for their first fateful encounter...

"-Eh?"

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Lu-chan, what do you want us to do?" Levy asked her best friend on their way to the Royal Palace. Natsu was bouncing happily along the way, greeting the Heartfilia guards and servants all chummy, Mira was chatting with Erza, while Gray and Gajeel talk about some weird stuff. Happy continuously flirted with a disgusted-look Charle, and Lily as the 'third-person'

"Um, you see, Levy-chan..." the blonde princess smiled clumsily, rubbing her cheek with her finger.

"I want you to help me...to teach Natsu how to dance,"

Levy blinked.

"...Please let me faint again, Lu-chan-", Lucy hurriedly patted her back, "Wait, wait, wait, it's true! I want you to help me! You see, for the Coming Age Ceremony, I have to dance with him as fiancées, that's the tradition! And the problem is, Erza told me that Natsu can't dance..."

The Solid-Script Mage sighed, "...Fine, Lu-chan. I, Levy McGarden, will sacrifice my life to help you and Natsu dance!" Levy patted her chest proudly, the princess laughed with her.

"But first, tell me why do you choose him as your fiancée," Levy asked her, whispering, "This news will definitely bring Fairy Tail into our almost utter destruction if you didn't tell us," Lucy sweat dropped.

"-And what about Sting Eucliffe?" Levy remembered about the previous event when Natsu brought Wendy to Fairy Tail. Lucy made a small smile as she turned her gaze towards her fiancée, who was chatting happily with Happy in front of them.

Levy swore that she saw Lucy blushed.

To think of it, Levy couldn't ever think that Natsu would get the most beautiful princess's attraction. Well, maybe because of his stupidity, but, his act of that of a hero changed her mind. She bet that Natsu would definitely protect Lucy as her hero. _A princess and a dragon, _Levy thought and giggled. And besides, Natsu was one of the hottest muscular men in Fairy Tail!

"...Levy-chan," Lucy called her, smiling, "I'll explain to you later, but first," Lucy took her hand and dragged her energetically, "Welcome to Royal Palace!"

The door of the Royal Palace opened widely for them to enter.

"Presenting to you, Lucy Heartfilia and Fairy Tail mages!"

"Hey!" Gajeel scowled because the knight didn't say his name.

"-And Gajeel Redfox!"

Levy sweat dropped at the man who made her heart throb.

* * *

**Levy : Welcome to the Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor!**

**Lisanna : Choose the tributes, BBQ! I'll be the seeker!**

**BBQ : The female tribute is...Wendy Heartfilia!**

**Lucy : WAIT! I VOLUNTEER TO TAKE HER PLACE!**

**BBQ : Shut it, Lucy! And the male tribute is...Romeo Conbolt!**

**Natsu : WHAT THE HELL WILL YOU DO TO THEM?!**

**BBQ : Shhhh! And so, the game will start in 3...2...1...**

**Wendy : I'm ready!**

**Romeo : Me, too!**

**Gray : Well, me three.**

**Levy : Four!**

**Gajeel : I have no idea what I'm doing.**

**Erza : Low your voice, or she'll kill you first!**

**Lucy, Natsu : I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU, BBQ!**

**BBQ : You overprotective creatures! We're playing Hunger Games hide-and-seek version here!**

**Lisanna : I found you, BBQ!**

**BBQ : ...I'm surrounded by stupid fictional characters.**

**( Next Chapter :**

**Introducing Erza the Dancing Demon,**

**Rogue the overly genius pickpocket,**

**And Romeo, the professional cross-dresser.)**


	25. Chapter 24 : Masquerade, Dance, and Maid

**Hi everyone, it's only a week before my National Exam!**

**Please wish me luck! Maybe I can get the highest score in my school! Well, just maybe...**

**Thank you so much!**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 24 : Masquerade, Dance, and Maid?**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Hiya, Wendy!" Natsu greeted Wendy, who was mysteriously coming out from her bathroom. "H-Hi! Everyone, it's been a while!" Wendy suddenly stuttered, making a sweet, yet awkward smile. "But Wendy, we've just talked yesterday," Happy asked in confusion, the little girl yelped. Charle narrowed her eyes, something's wrong with her mistress.

Lucy checked Wendy's jar of pickled plums. _Seems like she has eaten a quarter of it, _she thought, thinking about her sister's disgusted expression when eating pickled plums. "Well, look who are coming!" Natsu pointed at the door as Levy and Mirajane walked in. Wendy smiled widely.

"Levy-san! Mirajane-san!" She greeted them and bowed politely, Mira bowed back while Levy rushed to hug her. "Wendy-chan! I missed you! I've heard everything! Are you okay, now? Are you really, really okay?!" Levy asked her worriedly and shook her almost to the edge of her consciousness if Erza didn't pull Levy away from her.

Natsu eyed Wendy's bedroom. _I've come to here before,_ he thought nostalgically. Yes, 5 years ago, when Natsu and Lucy found her, he took her to this room. _Seems like nothing's changed at all. _He glanced at Lucy, who gave him a gentle smile.

"I must be hard for you to stay in here alone," Gray whispered to her gently. Wendy smiled sadly at him and then-

-She snapped her eyes and began to stutter for unknown reason.

Charle eyed her suspiciously.

"Wendy?" Lucy knelt in front of her and touched her forehead, "No fever, are you okay?" Lucy put a stern face, "If you want me to free you, I won't,"

Wendy yelped.

"Hey Luce, I think you're going too far," Natsu defended her, "Besides, she has apologized, right? You don't have to ground her for a day,"

"It's not like I want her to apologize," Lucy explained calmly, "I want her to stay away from any danger,"

_Life is full of danger, _Wendy thought skeptically. "And actually, I want to ground her for a month but because tomorrow is an important day, I only ground her for a day," Lucy referred to her Coming Age Ceremony.

The Coming Age Ceremony was meant to celebrate Lucy's 18th birthday, and when Lucy turned 18, she could inherit the High King's throne officially if he passed away or any other condition with her future-husband and become the next ruler of the Heartfilia Kingdom as the new King and Queen. (**A/N: That means if you want Natsu and Lucy become King and Queen right now, just kill Jude -_-)**

"How's your preparation, by the way?" Wendy asked her, "You still have to choose your dress, practice your speech, your dance- You will dance with Natsu-san, right?"

Natsu, who was eating Wendy's pickled plums with Gajeel, blinked. "-Dance?"

Everyone let out a heavy sigh.

"Yes, I'll prepare for it today. I'll teach Natsu how to dance," Natsu yelped in surprise, "This is going to be a long day," Levy gulped, so did everyone, except Erza, who began to sing "Do Re Mi La la la'. The thought of teaching Natsu how to dance was just...atrocious?

"I want to come-oh, I'm grounded, right?" Wendy sighed heavily while Lucy mercilessly nodded, "By the way, Lucy..."

"...Can I...invite a friend of mine..?"

Everyone blinked.

"Wendy, you know that I'm grounding you, right?", "Y-Yes! But sis, I'm so bored! At least I want someone to play with me beside Charle! No offense, Charle," Charle grumbled.

Happy volunteered, "Hey, I can play with you-", "I mean I-I want to make a quartet! I want to sing! Yes, I want me, Charle, Happy, and my friend to sing at your Coming Age Ceremony! That's why, I want to practice now with everyone!"

"I volunteer, Princess!" Erza volunteered with sparkling eyes, singing Do La La again, Wendy froze and stuttered, "Gihiiihi, a group of musicians? Seems interesting..." Gajeel suddenly posed like a professional guitarist. "Wwwelll...I-I want to play! I just want to play with my friend today!" Lucy blinked at her suspiciously, "Since when you made a friend without my knowing?"

"We-We're pen pals!" Wendy said with a desperate sweat, "My friend is from another country and-I always ask Charle to send my letter-", "YOU WHAT?!" Charle shrilled before Wendy slapped her mouth forcefully, "You're easy to forget things, my dear Charle! You're having AMNESIA!"

"SHE/I WHAT?!" Everyone shrieked. "Charle! Charle, do you remember me?! It's me, Happy!" Happy dramatically shook Charle, "Remember our happy days! Don't you remember our first wedding bell chimes?!"

"I/SHE/YOU WHAT?!" Charle fell unconscious; Natsu smacked Happy on his head, "F-Forget it! Lucy, can I invite my friend? Please, please, PWEASSSEE?!" Wendy made her ultimate puppy dog eyes, Levy, Mira and Gray had to shield their eyes because of the maximum level of cuteness! Lucy stayed silent for a while and sighed...

"It can't be helped, you've already invited _her_, huh?" Lucy asked her and smiled, Wendy's eyes sparkled, "You should have told me before you want to invite your friend. At least you have to entertain _her _by yourself and don't make any ruckus, okay?" Wendy felt like she's flying towards the beautiful sunset.

"YES! Thank you, sis! I love you sooooo much!" she hugged her sister tightly, who sighed and patted her, "Well then, I'll meet you again at lunch, and please introduce me to _her_," Lucy asked her, "Yes! I'll introduce you to him-" Wendy slapped her own mouth.

Wait a minute, did Lucy just refer her friend as a _female _friend from the beginning?

"L-Lucy..." Wendy stammered, "My friend is-", "_She's_ from another country? Oh, I bet _she's beautiful_! Remember Wendy, be a good princess and let our servants take _her _to _her country _when you're done playing, okay?" the little princess felt herself hanging on the edge of a cliff as her life was about to end.

_I-I'm dealing with an overly protective older sister! How could I forget that?!_ Wendy cursed herself. Of course! When did Lucy let her to make a _male_ friend?! At her age?! Wendy felt that Lucy's threatening aura surrounded her through her instinct!

Wendy gulped in fear. _Oh, Great Mighty God, ruler of the world, please have mercy on me..._

"...Yes..."

**XXXXXXXXX**

"WENDY HEARTFILIA! YOU'D BETTER EXPLAIN EVERYTHING TO ME NOW!" Charle roared angrily, pointing at Romeo, who was hiding inside her bathtub.

"ROMEO CONBOLT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THERE?!" Happy roared hysterically, pointing at the bathtub.

Romeo and Wendy both shivered in desperation. Just 5 minutes after Lucy and the others left Wendy's bedroom.

"But-He's a good friend! He's my first _boy_ friend!" Wendy defended Romeo, Charle and Happy gasped. "He helped me to eat a quarter of my pickled plums! And he's from Fairy Tail!", "I-I want to meet Natsu-nii and the others!" Romeo begged, "Wendy is so nice! She let me to stay in her room even after I destroyed her chimney! Please don't blame her!"

"He-cat, let me die in peace," Charle begged to him desperately, "Tell me it's a dream...Oh, I see a light!"

"Charleee!" Happy cried dramatically, "No! Don't go to the light! Don't leave me alone with these weirdoes!"

"I guess there's no choice, Wendy," Romeo sighed in defeat, "I have to surrender. My battle ends here and now!" He's reading too much action novels.

Wendy gritted her teeth.

"Don't ever give up! To face my sister so you can meet Natsu-san and everyone is the greatest challenge I've ever known! That's why, I, Wendy Heartfilia, will help you throughout this tremendous challenge!"

Charle and Happy gasped again, did they just see a cool action opera soap scene?

"Please help us!" Wendy begged to them. "I know what I've done might be wrong. But at least I want to try my best!" Charle gritted her teeth. Actually, she's proud of her! "Well then," Happy coughed like a gentleman, "I'll help you, but you have to face the consequence by your own!" Wendy and Romeo's eyes sparkled.

Charle blushed. _The he-cat suddenly sounded so cool! WAIT!_ Charle crossed her arms in defeat, "I guess it can't be helped," she sighed.

"Thankyouthankyou!" Romeo knelt to them multiple times, "Then all we have to do is make a plan! Wendy, what should we do now?" Romeo asked her. Wendy rubbed her chin seriously.

"Romeo," OMG They referred each other by their names! "Brace yourself," She grabbed a scissors, a face powder and a comb by her mouth like she's preparing to fight with her weapons, "We'll make you...into one hell of a beautiful girl!"

Romeo gulped.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**At Heartfilia's Music Room**

"Awawawawaaaaa!"

It was Natsu's scream because Erza had been spinning him around. "Listen to the beat of the waltz!" Erza instructed, being like a professional dancer, spinning him like a top, "Straighten your body!" Natsu's eyes were also spinning! The Gramophone had been playing a slow and delightful waltz for them to dance. Even so, it felt like a war march when Erza's dancing.

"How could she-" Lucy mumbled, watching them from afar, "She's known as the 'Dancing Demon'," Mira explained, "Because she always spins her partner like a demon playing a top," Everyone jaw dropped. "You should've danced with her, Jellal!" Meredy teased him, who was watching the duo, "What? Me?! You know, I kinda-"

BRAGH! Natsu fell to the ground weakly, mumbling some words like salvation or blah blah. "Help..." He stretched his hand towards the empty hair, his eyes spinning like crazy. "I've failed to teach him, Lucy," Erza declared in defeat, kneeling towards her, "Quick! You can hit me as you want! This is my very divine punishment!"

"Just dance with Jellal," Lucy said teasingly, Meredy and Ultear gave her thumbs up. Jellal let out a shriek! While Erza blushed as red as her scarlet hair!

"Oi, Natsu, still in one piece?" Gray woke him up in sympathy, by kicking him. "What's your problem, Ice Queen?!" Natsu's hyper spirit rose again as they began to fight with the waltz as the soundtrack. Gajeel examined the Heartfilia's Grand Piano like a primordial man. Levy read a ton of 'How to Dance' books with Lily seriously. Our princess rubbed her head in frustration.

"Alright, that's enough you two!" Lucy stopped their fight, "Natsu! You're supposed to learn to dance seriously!" She lectured him, "I really have to dance?! Why, Luce?!" Natsu asked in frustration.

"Because you're my fiancée!" Lucy proclaimed, "I have to dance with you in my Coming Age Ceremony! And then you also have to speech as my fiancée! And then your decoration, engagement rings-" Lucy froze.

Natsu's face was crimson. Mira and Levy's faces were flushing in the joy of romance. Erza wiped her tear proudly, while the Crime Sorciere, Gray, Lily, and Gajeel smirked. Lucy then turned into a human-faced tomato.

"So then..." Natsu rubbed the back of his head, "I have to dance properly to be your official fiancée?" he asked her. Lucy blushed and nodded slowly. Natsu let out a happy laugh, "Well, it's just dance! Fine then, teach me how to dance, Luce!" Natsu immediately grabbed Lucy's hand-

"No, Natsu! That's wrong!" Lucy released his hand slowly, "Listen, first you have to take my hand slowly and ask me for a dance,", "Oh, you mean like this?" Natsu asked as he took Lucy's hand and kissed it, everyone shrieked. "Y-Yes! And now, ask me for a dance, please," Even thought Lucy's mind was flying uncontrollably, she asked him to do so.

Natsu thought in silent.

_Actually, I remembered the time when Lucy taught me how to dance years ago. We danced together in the forest, the sound of the blowing wind and the chirping birds became our waltz. Maybe, she's still forgotten about that...Well, I remembered some of that._

Natsu released his hand from her, he then bowed towards her like a gentleman and stretched his hand, "...May I have this dance?"

Everyone stunned. Just how could Natsu do that when Lucy's his partner?

"It's destiny!" Mira and Levy whispered happily. Gajeel whistled while everyone clapped their hands. Ultear turned the waltz from the beginning as Lucy accepted Natsu's request.

"My pleasure, Sir,"

Lucy leaned towards Natsu, holding his hand and put her other hand over his shoulder. Natsu smelt Lucy's vanilla scent while her body was attached to him! Natsu blinked and blushed-

"...I don't know what I should do now!"

The spectators fell to the ground.

"Natsu, hold on my waist tightly," Lucy ordered him as she pulled Natsu's hand and wrapped it around her waist, the pink-haired mage let out a small squeak as he felt Lucy's boobs leaning against his bare chest!

"Listen to the song, begin with your left foot-" Lucy took a step forward while Natsu took backward, the waltz let out a happy beat-

STEP!

Lucy let out a shriek as Natsu stepped on her feet. "Whoa-I'm sorry!" Natsu apologized desperately, trying to release-

"No! Continue your dance!" Lucy tried to hold her pain and ordered him, squeezing his hand tighter. Everyone felt like they're watching a duel. "Next is the natural turn. Natsu, turn my body!", "I WHAT?!" Natsu shrilled. Out of instinct, he lifted Lucy up and spun her vigorously, more destructive than Erza! The girls screamed in horror while the boys were laughing uncontrollably. Lucy shrieked hysterically as Natsu immediately released her, the gravitational force pulled her into the ground with her beautiful face first!

BAM!

Natsu paled.

The atmosphere became cold.

The princess slowly stood up, rubbing her face, a dark aura surrounded her as she turned her face towards her beloved fiancée-

"I'M SORRY!"

**Lucy Kick!**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Everyone, dance!" Lucy ordered them angrily. Everyone shrieked. "Lu-Lu-chan, actually I'm not in a mood to dance! Besides, I'm reading a book about how to dance now!" Levy pleaded, but her best friend glared at her and pulled her away from her books, "You promised to help me! Now choose your partner and show Natsu how to dance!" Levy glanced at the lifeless Natsu, who was lying on the ground with a red mark on his face.

"B-but Lu-chan I don't have a-", "Oh Gajeel~!" Mira sang his name, "Please dance with our sweet little Levy~!" Gajeel who had been sleeping immediately snapped his eyes open. He glared at the woman, "You ruined my sleep!" the waltz sounded like a lullaby for him? Levy blushed but then snapped-

"Who-Who wants to dance with him?!" Gajeel snorted at her and snapped back, "Like I want to dance with a shrimp like you!" Levy glared back, "Like I care! I don't want to have a big, snotty partner like-!"

CLICK!

Ultear turned the Gramophone on once again as Levy and Gajeel began to dance.

The girls eyed them teasingly, "W-well! Since you asked for it!/We have no choice!" both of them stammered and blushed.

Jellal suddenly poked Erza's shoulder, the red-haired beauty turned her head towards him. "You know, it's been a long time since I dance...so let me show the way I dance...?" the man stretched his hand to her, smiling. _Let me change your 'Dancing Demon' title, _he thought determinedly.

Erza blushed. Slowly, she took Jellal's hand and whispered, "Show me the way you dance..." they began to dance, Erza didn't spin him! Meredy and Ultear hugged each other happily.

"Oi, Mira, wanna dance?" Gray asked her, "I want to dance too, you know," Mira froze, well, just this time, right? The white beauty smiled and nodded as she took his hand to dance.

Meredy shrieked, _Oh, No! If she saw this-!_

-Meanwhile in Fairy Tail, both Juvia and Fried felt shiver down their spines.

"Oh, how I want to dance, too," Ultear sighed, "If only there's a man left-"

JREENG!

Suddenly, a muscular huge black panther appeared behind them, the Crime Sorciere women froze, "Whoah...you're huge..." Meredy said in disbelief. Pantherlily lowered his head to see them and stretched his hand to Ultear, "You said you want to dance, I can't let a woman's wish unfulfilled," Meredy's mouth agape as Ultear took his hand happily and danced with him!

Hey hey, who'd dance with Meredy now?!

"I'll call Loke," Lucy offered to her as she nodded happily. As Loke appeared, they began to dance.

Lucy helped Natsu stand on his feet, "Alright, let's try it once again," the princess held his hand once again. Natsu nodded determinedly, "Put your leg forward as if you're sliding," Natsu followed her order. Slowly, he slid his leg and gently spun Lucy. The princess held his shoulder tighter while the sound of their footsteps fit the beat of the waltz!

"Wow, dancing is fun!" Natsu grinned happily, "We'll dance in your Ceremony like this, huh?" Lucy smiled and nodded, "In fact, we'll dance together with everyone! Well, actually, the two of us will lead them,"

"That's true," Loke said while dancing with Meredy beside them, "You and Princess will dance in the center of the ballroom as everyone follows your dancing. You'll get the best attention from all audiences!" Lucy blushed and shushed her loyal knight.

"Cool! I can't wait!" Natsu squealed, "Me and Luce will dance and all eyes will be on us!"

Lucy let out her wide, beautiful smile as she hugged Natsu.

"I can't wait until tomorrow!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Animal Soul: Tigress!**

"Whoa, whoa! HEY!" Sting jumped to avoid the attack from a suddenly berserk tigress. Lisanna slashed her claws towards him vigorously like she wanted to tear him apart!

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS GIRL?!" Sting screamed angrily, grabbing Lisanna's paw and pulled her towards him forcefully, tying to stop her.

"HEY, LET GO OF ME!" Lisanna yelled and kicked him on the face, sending him to crash the wall. "Such power..." Rogue mumbled while eating Lisanna's supplies.

"That's mine, you thief!" the Take-Over Mage hissed and jumped towards him-

**Animal Soul: Penguin!**

"Huge!" Rogue said in amazement as he saw a giant penguin falling from the sky towards him! BAM! Before Lisanna smashed him, Rogue jumped and evaded her attack effortlessly!

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!" Lisanna yelled in anger, transforming into herself. "You hurt my best friend Natsu, and you hurt Princess Wendy! I'll take you to the Rune Knights now and tell Princess Lucy about this!"

...

DOENG!

Sting and Rogue fell to the ground.

"I...I defeat them, just like that...?" Lisanna mumbled to herself, "Wow..." she began to praise herself-

SNATCH!

"WHOA! HEY!" The girl suddenly felt someone snatched her wallet from her pocket from behind! After grabbing her curvaceous butt! As she turned her head backwards, she saw the leader of the punks ran away with his followers, holding her preciousss WALLET!

"My wallet!" The girl cried and fell into her kness, "My money, my everything!" She cried like a spoiled child-

"Sting, she's crying," She heard someone said that, "Well, it's not my problem," she turned her head and saw Sting and Rogue standing behind her-

"It's your fault!" Lisanna blamed them, the boys gasped, "We saved you, you attacked us, and now you blame us over your own recklessness?!" Sting snapped at her, Lisanna cried harder. The blonde-haired man rubbed his head in frustration.

"Ugh, I can't stand this," Sting walked away, "I'm leaving, let's go Rogue-"

"YOU ATE MY FOOD!" Lisanna screeched hysterically, the culprits froze, Rogue whistled. Sting tried to explain, "Hey, hey, we're hungry, so please be generous and-"

"Like you're a generous person!" Lisanna launched herself towards him and smacked his head, "You're the Prince of Eucliffe! You should've used your own money but you used mine! And now I have to save my money from the start!"

GRAB!

Sting suddenly grabbed Lisanna's hand and pulled her face closer to his!

"Listen to me, little girl..." the former Prince of Eucliffe whispered to her ear, making her shivered, "I'm not again the Prince of that fallen Empire!"

"That means..." Lisanna subconsciously whispered, "...You're the Emperor of the Empire...?"

...

Sting fell to the ground again, harder than before.

**After a long explanation from the awaken Sting**

"You've got to be kidding me..." Lisanna muttered in shock. _The Eucliffe Empire has fallen, Natsu is Princess Lucy's new fiancée and he's Natsu's long-lost brother?! The White Dragon Slayer?!_

Lisanna knew that Natsu had a long-lost brother, but she never expected that it would be Sting! By the way, the news that Natsu was Lucy's new fiancé made her too shock. _Well, I've known that Natsu seems like has some crush on the princess. But hey, all men in Fairy Tail worship her!_

_Oh, I'll tell Mira-nee about this! I bet she'll be soooo excited!_

-Meanwhile in Royal Castle, Mira shared a happy laugh with Lucy and Levy.

Sting picked Lisanna's shopping bags and handed it over to her. "Woah, so after I attacked them, they went to your guild, huh?" he made a small, wry smile. Lisanna suddenly felt guilty after what she had heard and done.

"-Then what about my friends?" Lisanna asked him, "Are they doing fine in the Royal Castle?" Sting thought for a second, "Well, Blondie said that she'll teach him how to dance for the Ceremony today, and the little girl is grounded," Lisanna gasped, teaching Natsu how to dance?!

"By the way, Natsu has told me about all his comrades in Fairy Tail," Sting told her, "Let's see, from your appearance and power, you must be...Elfman?"

Lisanna jaw dropped.

"The Take-Over siblings..." Sting muttered to himself, "Mary, Elfman, and Lionel?"

SMACK!

Lisanna smacked him again.

"How could you only know my brother's name?!" She grumbled, "It's Mirajane and Lisanna! And my name is Lisanna Strauss!"

"That's what he told me!" Sting groaned angrily, rubbing his head, "Well, actually I forgot!"

"Oh, geez," the girl face palmed, "My wallet is gone and now I have to face this weirdo!"

"Alright, alright! I'll repay everything I've eaten!" Sting declared in defeat, "Geez, is money the most important thing?", "Welcome to my world," Lisanna said skeptically. Sting reached his pocket and-

-And then he reached his other pocket and-

"-Oh please, don't tell me..."

"My wallet's gone too,"

A melancholy violin melody and a breeze suddenly appeared as they fell into their knees.

"If you want to take your wallets back, go to their quarters,"

The two of them snapped their eyes and turned their heads towards the forgotten existence-Rogue.

"It's in an old port, a few kilometers to south-east from here," he explained calmly. Sting and Lisanna blinked. "Where do you know-", "Gajeel had brought me to there before, as they taught me how to become a pickpocket,"

...

"Don't worry, I still remember what they've taught me,"

"...Fi...Fine, then..." Lisanna tried to escape from this nonsense, "I'll go to there and beat them all for taking my wallet!"

"Not so fast, Snow White," Sting stood up and cracked his knuckles, "I'll take my wallet back," he declared proudly, smirking at Lisanna.

Rogue narrowed his eyes. Actually, this was the first time Sting chatted with an ordinary girl. Besides, they spent their lives in the Eucliffe Empire, and they always talked to a princess or any female Royal Family member! And it looked like Sting enjoyed it.

"I don't need your help," Lisanna scoffed, "Who wants to help you, Penguin?" Sting scoffed back as they glared at each other. "Fine! Let's make a deal! If I beat them first, you have to repay everything!" Lisanna challenged him. Sting laughed at her.

"Fine, then!" the Dragon Slayer agreed, "But then if I beat them first..." the former prince made a smirk as he pointed at Lisanna-

"-You have to become my personal maid!"

* * *

**Natsu Squarepants : Good Morning, Happy! It's the BEST DAY EVER! I'M READY! GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!**

**Happy the Snail : Meow.**

**Gray Star : Natsu! I'm mad!**

**Natsu Squarepants : What happened, buddy?  
**

**Gray Star : I can't see my forehead!**

**Lucy Tentacles : And here I am, trapped in a prison of high cholesterol with idiots. Erza! Please help me!**

**Erza Cheeks : You call me, Lucy? I'll be there faster than a barefoot jackrabbit on a hot greasy griddle in the middle of August!**

**Mr. Makarov : Did someone say money? I smell the smelly smell of something that smells smelly like money.**

**Gajeel Plankton : F is for fire that burns down the whole town. U is for Uranium... BOMBS! N is for no survivors, WHEN YOU-**

**BOOOOOMMMM!**

**Charle Pearl : Daddyyyy!**

**Flying Elfman : Who dares disturb the Flying Elfman?! Insulting a man's dream be worse than insulting his sister! Who so ever sets foot on the Flying Elfman's dream uninvited or otherwise shall become one of his ghostly slaves forever and, uh, ever! It'll be grueling, mind numbing and repetitive just like... daytime television! Howl with me so that we might get eternity sleep with nightmare!**

**GAAHAAHAA! BWAHAAHAAA! GYAAA! LALALAAAA!**

**...**

**BBQey : Wendy, I want you to form a contract with me and become a magical girl to save Bikini Bottom!**

**...**

**Wendy : AAAAHHHHHH! Bad dream! BWAAAA!**

**( Next Chapter :**

_**Evertime you kissed me, I trembled like a child~**_

**Put your mascara and lipstick on, Romeo.**

**Will Lisanna become a maid?**

**Seriously, Wendy watched too many Spongebob and Puella Magi. )**


	26. Chapter 25 : Everytime You Kissed Me

**Heheheeeeeeee**

**Heheheheheeeeeeee**

**HEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHHEHEEHHEHEHEEEEEEE**

**Okay, I'm crazy.**

**MY EXAMS! IT'S FINALLY OVER! EYAHEIIIII!**

**Thank you, FallingAngelOh-Lab! I've tried my best! So everyone, please wish the best of me! **

**Ohh...It's almost 100 reviews! Thank you, my great reviewers! I'm so happy! :D**

**Thank you, ElectroWolf! Thanks for telling me, Guest! Thank you Yuni-sama,BoxAuthor88, I Am The Awesomness, ...should I write all of your account names once again? Oh thank you everyone! EVERYONE who reads, reviews, follows and favorites my story! Thank you people of all over the world!**

**Thank you! XD**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

******Chapter 25 : Everytime You Kissed Me**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"12!"

**Animal Soul: Wings!**

Lisanna transformed her arms into a pair of wings as she flew fast towards some punks, kicking them hardly with her legs, 3 of them immediately fell unconscious. Neither of them was able to pull her into the ground because she flew so fast!

"15!" Lisanna grinned happily.

**White Dragon's Roar!**

With a single roar, Sting blew exactly 15 punks away and destroyed half of the quarters. "HA! I got 30!" He laughed, smirking at Lisanna.

**Animal Soul: Tigress!**

"There's no way I'll lose!" she yelled determinedly and transformed herself into a tigress, slashing her claws into exactly 16 punks and their weapons with the speed of a tigress. "Who's laughing now? HA!" Lisanna mocked him proudly.

Thanks to Rogue, they went to the quarters of the punks to take their wallets back! And now, after making their bet, about the one who beat most the punks will win! And so, the score was now 30 vs 31, ladies and gentlemen!

"Not so fast!" Sting immediately punched one of them, and then he kicked another one of them and forcefully pulled his underwear from his jeans!

OW!

32!

"Darn it!" Lisanna hissed and dodged a punk's attack, and then she elbowed him and kicked him in the 'manly place'!

AIEE!

32!

Would it become a draw?! No way! Lisanna and Sting eagerly searched for the remaining punks. At south, full of unconscious punks, at west, full of groaning punks, at north, full of ruins, and finally, at east-

-Rogue was talking 'happily' with the leader who was being tied.

"Brghrgnnkjndkhgndmmmm! (I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll give you my money and your wallets back but please spare my life!)

"Your income every month is 30,000 jewels from stealing, gambling, street performances and else? Since there's 65 members including you, that means all of you will get 461.5384615384615 jewels each person but if you as the leader gets a 10% bonus, that means-"

"HE'S MINEE!" With lustful roars, Lisanna and Sting charged at the poor leader. "Brknkgjnlkdgjlk!" the leader cried desperately, "Bkjgnkjdgkdjh!"

"Oh, so you're actually a street magician?" introducing Rogue, the misguided translator in the world, translating his sentence. "You can turn the rope into- a raffia rope? Maybe you can work as a factory worker instead of being a pickpocket like this. Promise me if I release you, you'll work as a raffia bag maker and give me a 10% interest from your income-"

"^&&*^%&56786!" The leader had gone crazy because of him, Rogue, being a kind man, released the rope from his body, "Don't worry, I'll tell Gajeel about this,"

**Animal Soul-**

Lisanna's magic circle appeared beneath her as she casted her spell-

**White Dragon's-**

Sting opened his mouth, preparing for a roar and then-!

"You're free," Rogue said calmly.

"MAMAMIAA!" The now insane leader fled away with the help of a rainbow path and sparkling lights, Rogue waved his hand to him from afar proudly, thinking that he had brought him to the right path-

BRUK!

Lisanna and Sting lost their pride.

...

"Wow, it's the first time you work together with someone to beat me up, and it worked, Sting," Rogue rubbed his swollen head, his black coat was now tattered after dodging various attacks from the enraged Sting and Lisanna.

Rogue was really surprised. Sting beat him up? No. It's classic. But Sting beat him up with the help of Lisanna, wow. They made a good combination.

"It's all your fault!" Lisanna blamed Sting angrily, "Now who'll repay my things?! Even though my wallet's back, but you ate all of my food!". "Oi! This won't happen if you're being a nice and thankful girl from the beginning!" Sting snarled angrily.

And the good combination were having a ridiculous fight.

"I AM NICE!" Lisanna pulled his hair forcefully, Sting glared at her and then pinched her cheeks angrily and so the white-catfight began.

"Don't tell me this is because of your bet?" Rogue sighed, even if they were ignoring him. Rubbing his chin, "A bet is a bet, after all..." he thought and then tried to find a solution...

"Lousy hair!"

"Bald head!"

"Plump ass!"

"Pug nose!"

"Flat chest!"

"Faceless!"

"Brainless!"

BAM!

Rogue smacked their heads with his shadows.

"I've got an idea," he told them proudly, crossing his arms Gajeel-way, Lisanna and Sting rubbed their heads and stared at him confusingly-

"-Sting, you have to repay the groceries, and Lisanna-san, I know it sounds...horrid but..." Rogue glanced at Lisanna sympathetically.

"- you have to become Sting's maid,"

The man and the woman blinked. The wind blew quietly. The time suddenly froze.

"**...What...?"**

"Don't look at me like that. I'm the judge here,"

"**...The...?"**

"Because I'm the one who caught the leader and told you the place of the quarters, that means you owe me one,"

"**..(Insert your word here)..."**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Which dress should he wear?!" Wendy asked Charle in panic, eyeing her fancy and expensive gowns in her big cupboard.

"Wendy, don't tell me that he has to wear your gown?! Lucy knows exactly all of your gowns and if he wears one, she'll grow suspicious!" Charle said, both of them jaw dropped.

"Just when is the last time you brush your hair?!" Happy yelled angrily, grabbing Wendy's broken comb after brushing Romeo's hair, just _twice._

"Um...7 months ago..?" Romeo answered clumsily, the girls paled while Happy mumbled about Natsu angrily. It must be Natsu who made Romeo didn't brush his hair because he wanted to have a spiky hair like him!

Wendy shut her eyes, forcing her brain to work with its maximum level. Inside her brain, her cerebrum sent its order to her cerebellum and then to her motor neuron to her effectors so she could do a conscious movement to dress Romeo up-

"That's it! Romeo, put your clothes off!", "WHAT?!" Happy, Charle, and Romeo shrieked, Wendy realized what she had said and blushed, "I meant-Well, just take off his pants! I'll change it into a long skirt!"

"Where do you get that skirt?"

"I'll just cut my gown!"

"WHAT?!" they shrieked again, Wendy pulled her white, rosy, expensive, fancy, aromatic, delicate and all beautiful things in the world and then CUT it with a make-up scissors! CUT IT! THE EXPENSIVE GOWN!

And then she cut the rose and ribbon and many ornaments from it! She cut it into a long sleeve plain shirt and a long plain skirt! Happy, Romeo, and Charle who managed to hold her consciousness watched her in amazement!

"Ugh! I cut it roughly!" Wendy complained, "Charle! Happy! Please use your claws to fix it!", "HOW?!" the Exceeds asked in frustration, "Just make it look better!" she asked them desperately.

"Ow! Sorry, Wendy! I broke your comb again!" Romeo apologized, after breaking her other comb because he tried to brush his hair. "Romeo, go to the bathroom with me!" Wendy ordered him-

"**WHAT?!" **Happy and Charle shrilled, "What? I want to wash his hair!" Wendy explained, "Oh, you're right! It's been a long time since I wash my hair! Maybe if my hair gets wet it'd be easier to brush it!" Romeo grinned happily but then froze-

_...She wants to wash my hair...in the bathroom?!_

"Like we'll let you go to there just the two of you!" Happy yelled, "You're too young! Too innocent! Too-!"

"I-I won't remove his clothes!" Wendy flushed, after realizing 'something', Romeo also blushed madly. "Go with them, he-cat!" Charle ordered him, "I'll finish this task alone! Protect Wendy's virginity for me!" she begged him. Happy wept his tears and clenched his fists, "Charle! I won't let you down! This is for your sake! Your sacrifice won't be in vain!" he cried dramatically and left Charle with the white shirt and skirt and followed Wendy and Romeo to the bathroom.

...

Welcome to Wendy and Happy's Barber Shop!

"GAAAH! MY EYES! MY EYES!" Romeo cried miserably, "Hold on, Romeo!" Happy washed his hair forcefully while Wendy flushed his head with a shower. "Actually, I've ever felt that pain, the hair conditioner made my eyes sore," Wendy gulped.

Let me tell you their positions.

Romeo was kneeling at the edge of the bathtub, his head was leaning to the bathtub while Happy stood on the bathtub beside his head and washed his hair, Wendy was beside him, hanging her shower to flush his hair so the water would flow into the bathtub and their clothes wouldn't get wet.

So don't ever think about 'something'. They're still 10 years old!

"Wait! And then-Oh wait, it still feels a little dry-and then here-a little coarse-", "GYAA!" Romeo cried in pain as Happy brushed his woolly hair, Wendy gulped in fear. _Thank goodness Lucy never washes my hair like this._

"And then-It's DONE! FINALLY!" Happy cried, so did Romeo as they shared a bro-hug. "You're all wet, Happy! And your hair is wet, Romeo!" Wendy told them and puffed her cheeks, "I'll dry them with my small roar!"

"Eh?!" They shrieked as Wendy blew them with her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic-

When Wendy's there, they wouldn't need a hair dryer.

...

"Wendy-stop-ah..."

"Hold on, Romeo, this will take a short time..."

"I can't...hold it any longer...!"

"Straighten your body! Maybe that wouldn't hurt..."

"-DO I HAVE TO WEAR THIS THING?!" Romeo cried as Wendy forcefully put a corset on his waist, **(A/N : Have you ever watched Kuroshitsuji? Imagine the corset scene! HA!)** "You're too muscular for a child like my age!" Wendy complained, or praised him? "Well, I trained so hard since I want to be muscular like Natsu-nii!"

POOF!

"UFH!" Romeo shut his eyes as Happy covered his face with an infinite amount of face powder-

"MY EYES!" he cried, "WAAH! HE ATE THE POWDER?!" Wendy screamed.

"You fool! He's faceless!" Charle cried as she saw Romeo's faceless face. "Ooops! I put too much face powder!" Happy yelped. Charle wiped his face immediately.

"Put a lipstick on his lips!"

"Kay!"

"Wendy, don't draw a heart on his lips!"

"Opps!"

"Should he wear mascara?"

"AHH!"

"Where's his gown?!"

"You mean my gown?"

"He just has to wear your plain gown! So why did you have to cut it?!"

"I don't know!"

"HAPPY! MY HAIR!"

"Romeo! If only you have a straight hair..."

"Here's a headband!"

"That's your headband!"

"Just remove the wings!"

"How do I wear this?!"

"He-cat! Help that boy to wear the gown!"

"Me?!"

"Charle! We have to help him, too! I've designed his new appearance!"

"Well, your design is invalid!"

"WHAT?!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Natsu, who was lying on the sofa, glanced at Gajeel, who was chatting with Gray and Jellal.

'Did you feel Wendy's magic?', 'Yeah, just leave the girl be', 'Oh, well, okay,' and that's the end of their small secret conversation.

Natsu turned his glance to his princess, who was chatting happily with the girls while sitting at the Piano chair. Finally, Natsu could dance! After dancing and sharing a warm hug with Lucy, they took a rest until lunch time since Natsu said that he's full of exhaustion.

"Oh! You mean the' How to be a Man' book? Actually, I made that book with Lisanna, Bisca as the photographer and Levy as the editor ("Hey!" Levy yelped embarrassingly) since the Weekly Sorcerer's Magazine reporter, Jason, wanted to make a special bonus for the 171st Sorcerer's Edition!" Mirajane explained happily.

"Well...Lu-chan, do you know that Natsu ranked the 2nd of the hottest Fairy Tail mage? The first one is Gray, since the voters are from the Sorcerer's readers who ever see him strip!" Levy told her best friend, "To think that one of the hottest Fairy Tail mage is your new fiancée, do you know that this can be the hottest freaking news in our history?" Lucy just smiled, a little blush on her cheeks, and nodded happily.

"You should know this, Lucy," Erza whispered to her, "Almost all men in Fairy Tail keep one Sorcerer's magazine which has an article about you, especially Natsu," Lucy let out a small shriek and even her ears were burning.

_Happy told me about this_, Erza hummed. One of the 7 mysteries in Fairy Tail was: the conspiracy of the reason Natsu bought some Sorcerer's magazines! Seriously, Natsu, read a magazine?! And so, detective Happy Holmes and his trustful companion Erzastone-I mean, Erza...

...investigated this case and when Natsu was sleeping, Happy secretly took his magazine from under his bed and as he read that...

...It was full of Lucy's photos and articles.

_I'll ask Natsu about that later_, Lucy thought determinedly. She glanced at Natsu, who was investigating her Grand Piano with Gajeel like primordial men...

Do...

"Eh?" Everyone blinked as they turned their eyes towards them, Gajeel immediately released his finger from the piano tuts and shrieked, "It beeps!" Natsu jumped and pressed one of the tuts-

Sol...

"What kind of magical tool is this?!" They yelled in amazement-

THWACK!

Erza thwacked their heads, "All of you, just what kind of idiots are you?!"

"It's a piano," Levy sighed deeply and explained, "It's one of musical instruments," Gajeel rubbed his chin, "You mean like a guitar?" Levy sweat dropped, "You know guitar but you don't know a piano?"

Both of them suddenly chatted in their own world.

"Well, you have to press the tuts to play it just like what you did," Meredy explained and played a C Major scale, the primordial men nodded in understanding.

"Don't tell me that you've never heard a song, Natsu?" Lucy asked him in disbelief. Natsu blinked and thought, "I know what a song is! Besides, Mira always sings! It's the first time I see a piano, but I've seen and played a guitar before,"

"More like you burnt it," Gray revealed the truth, Natsu gave him 'the finger' angrily. "Oh, Natsu, I thought you're someone from an ancient time," Lucy muttered. Natsu grumbled.

"I think I like violin better," Ultear commented, holding a violin, "I've seen a street performance with a violin, and I like that," Jellal put his hand to his hip and smiled, "What about a singer?"

"Did someone call me?" Erza opened her mouth to sing but Jellal immediately covered her mouth.

"Mira, I know that you definitely have a beautiful voice! I know that from my subjects!" Lucy praised the idol, Mira blushed, "Yeah, besides, Mira is famous! She's pretty, strong, sexy, tall-" Levy then sulked in the corner.

"Thank you, Lucy," Mira thanked her and went to cheer Levy, "So Natsu, what kinds of song do you like?" Lucy asked his fiancée, Natsu tilted his head, "I...don't know..?"

"He doesn't care about a song, Lucy," Gray told her, calling her with her name after Lucy asked him to do so, "Every time Mira sang, all he did was shouting and breathing fire everywhere-"

"At least I didn't strip!" Natsu mocked him, they glared at each other and began to fight. Lucy sighed heavily, _what a pair of close comrades..._

"Can you play the piano, Lu-chan?" Levy asked her, Lucy startled, "Well, yes I can, but I think I'm not good at it..."

"Please play it, Princess!" Meredy pleaded, "I want to hear your play!". Ultear smiled, "It would be my honor, Princess Lucy." Erza turned Lucy's body towards the piano while Mira tried to hush the fighting men and Jellal tried to wake the snoring big primordial man.

"Eh?! But I-" the princess stammered nervously, "Play, Lu-chan!" even her best friend asked her, "Maybe Natsu will like it!" After she said that, Lucy glanced at Natsu.

_Well, maybe he'll like my song..._

Lucy blushed. She took a deep breath as she slowly put her fingers to the piano tuts and then...

A gentle melody began to swirl around the music room.

Natsu and Gray stopped fighting, Gajeel immediately woke up, and Lucy closed her eyes, enjoying the sweet and gentle melody of her song, playing a nice melody with full harmony and letting her fingers to press the piano tuts to play a beautiful song for her new friends...and fiancée...

_Every time you kissed me_

_I trembled like a child_

_Gathering the roses_

_We sang for the hope_

_Your very voice is in my heartbeat_

_Sweeter than my dream_

_We were there, in everlasting bloom_

Lucy opened her eyes as she took a deep breath to release her beautiful voice more.

_Roses die,_

_The secret is inside the pain_

_Winds are high up on the hill_

_I cannot hear you_

_Come and hold me close_

_I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain_

_Darkness falls, I'm calling for the dawn_

Her voice and the melody created a perfect harmony as Natsu and the others didn't want to blink their eyes just to see the princess sing. Lucy leaned to the piano to press the tuts stronger, to create a complete crescendo from piano to forte.

_Silver dishes for the memories,_

_For the days gone by_

_Singing for the promises_

_Tomorrow may bring_

_I harbor all the old affection_

_Roses are the past_

_Darkness falls, and summer will be gone_

_Joys of the daylight_

_Shadows of the starlight_

_Everything was sweet by your side, my love_

_Ruby tears have come to me, for your last words_

_I'm here just singing my song of woe_

_Waiting for you, my love_

What a well-played song from a princess.

They heard the lyrics, the lyrics touched their hearts, especially as Lucy sang it. Her voice and her piano play, they were stunned completely by her.

Natsu swore as he heard this song...sung by his beloved princess...

_Now let my happiness sing inside my dream..._

This song's definitely his favorite.

Lucy was still playing the song, just the piano part, while she glanced at her spectators, wanting to know their comments and-

-Levy was crying, Mira and Erza fell to their knees, Meredy and Ultear hugged each other, Jellal and Gray widened their eyes while Natsu and Gajeel did so too with their mouth agape...

-Lucy immediately stopped.

_Did I play that bad-?!_

"WHY DID YOU STOP?!" suddenly, everyone shouted at her. Lucy shrieked.

"LUCY! THAT WAS-That was the most beautiful song I've ever heard!" Mira cried in joy, "LU-CHAN! I'm so proud of you! Thank you for being my best friend!" Levy hugged her tightly.

"Oh Lucy...I don't know what to say..." Erza knelt to her, "I was..I was defeated...by your charming voice...please teach me how to do that...!"

The Crime Sorciere and Gray clapped their hands proudly. Lucy was speechless, but she knew that they praised her, and so she gave them a wide, gentle smile and thanked them for hearing her song.

"LUCE!" Natsu suddenly pulled her and brought her face close to his, the girls shrieked, thinking that he wanted to kiss her, "THAT SONG IS MY FAVORITE! That's it! Your song is my most favorite song!"

Lucy blushed madly, Natsu continued to praise her, "Wow! I'm addicted to that song! Please play it again, Luce! Maybe you can play it at your Coming Age Ceremony! It's the first time I'm amazed because of a song! And because..." Natsu grabbed her shoulders gently, pressing his forehead against hers...

"I've ever...heard that song..."

Lucy froze.

"...Have I ever...sung that to you...?" the princess lifted her head to see his eyes, Natsu smiled.

Lucy froze. Maybe she had sung that to him in the past? She remembered the time when they were together in the forest, finally, she remembered! When they made a promise to each other! But she only remembered that. She didn't remember...anything except that...

"I'm sorry, I still don't remember..." Lucy slowly wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his chest. "I'll try to remember, I promise..."

Natsu embraced her tightly, kissing the top of her head.

_"We became best friends...But...but she choose you...She choose you over me! Why?!" _

_"...We're best friends...Natsu..."_

**Maybe, that's the reason she shouldn't remember her past...**

"I'll always protect you, Luce..."

Lucy closed her eyes, enjoying Natsu's warmth.

...

-Aaaand their friends successfully left the room unnoticed.

"HEY!" Lucy and Natsu shouted at their friends who fled away.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"I..." Romeo touched the mirror, amazed at his own reflection. "Is that...me...?"

"I can't believe it..." Charle struggled to stand on her feet, to see Romeo. Happy was lying on the ground with a satisfied smile. Both of them were covered in face powder and lipstick on their faces.

The second princess of Heartfilia was staring at her 'greatest creation' in fascination...

"My design...is valid..." a proud tear fell from her eye as she fell dramatically into her bed, trying to take a rest for a short time.

Romeo just stared at his own reflection.

_I really...look like a girl..._

Could you imagine a cute little black-haired girl?

Wendy's gown fit him, it covered all of his upper body! His sash was wrapped around his waist forming a cute bow on his back, his scarf still covered his neck, but it formed a cute bow on his chest. His headband was also had a small bow, and the long skirt was full of plain bows on its edge.

The bows were...actually made from...Romeo's pants...

This was Wendy's design, the 'Bowing Gown of Salvation'.

_Teng teng teng..._

All of them snapped their eyes.

The clock in the room chimed, signaling that the time for them to fight had come... The time for Romeo Conbolt and Wendy Heartfilia with the help of Happy and Charle to face the greatest challenge of their lives...

...Lunch time.

* * *

**BBQ : Has anyone known the song? It's Everytime You Kissed Me from Pandora Hearts! Sung by Emily Bindiger and composed by Yuki Kajiura! She's the best! I admire her so much!**

**Natsu : Congrats BBQ! Your exams finally over!**

**Lisanna : So now you're free****?**

**BBQ : Well, the announcement is June the 1st, please wish me luck! **

**Lucy : Look at you, BBQ. All you've done after your exams are sleeping, playing, eating, and showing Wendy some crazy stuff!**

**Wendy : She doesn't! She teaches me about Biology!**

**Lucy : That's what I meant!**

**BBQ : Don't worry, Lucy, maybe someday, Wendy might become a surgeon or obstetrician- Okay I'm sorry please put your gun down!**

**( Next Chapter :**

**The Lunch Time War occurs?!**

**Our Take Over beauty is actually a Maid?!**

**Introducing, the beautiful Romelia!)**


	27. Chapter 26 : Romelia

**Hi.**

**I don't know what to say except**

**Thank you so much! :D**

**We'll go to the serious, real conflict soon**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 26 : Romelia**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Brace yourself! I can hear their steps." Wendy said while she placed her ear over the ground, frightened. "I can smell their scents, also," hearing that information, Romeo coughed after he trained his voice to be like a girl's voice and immediately sat on the couch, sitting and placing his hands over his lap in lady-like way.

"Remember your training boy, just smile and giggle when they talk to you, don't grin, don't smirk, don't snarl, don't sneeze, don't breathe, don't-"

"Don't worry, Charle, he's smarter than you think! I believe that he's smarter than Natsu, I hope," Happy ensured the desperate cat.

"Don't worry everyone, I know how Mira-nee greets our guests, that's how a proper lady should behave, not like Cana-san," Romeo told them and then glanced at Wendy, "Thanks Wendy, I won't let you down! We'll go through this day all right!"

"That's the spirit, Romeo!" Wendy smiled, "Alright, stand in your place! When they knock the door we shouldn't be panic and when I open the door, we have to behave normally and don't do any suspicious thing-"

KNOCK KNOCK

"Wendy, we're here!" Natsu yelled happily from outside.

"GAAAH THEY'RE COMING THEY'RE COMING! HURRY UP HIDE AND PRETEND TO DIEE!" Wendy screamed hysterically as she jumped into her bed and hid her body in the blanket, murmuring her prayers repeatedly. Charle began to panic because she saw her master in such state while Happy jaw dropped.

"-Did you hear a scream?" Lucy asked her friends, everyone shook their heads. Sighing, she slowly knocked the door. Usually, she'd just open the door but because there was Wendy's_ female_ friend inside, she should be Wendy's polite older sister to greet _her. _While Natsu, acting like a lunatic civilian almost burst the door open if Erza didn't strangle him.

Romeo chuckled lightly.

"Look at me, everyone, leave it to me!" he patted his chest and stood up. After that, we walked slowly towards the door since he wore a gown and didn't want to rip it off. He took a deep breath, and then he grabbed the doorknob.

Wendy popped her head from the blanket to see him, trembling while Charle and Happy grabbed each other's hand tightly as Romeo opened the door.

...

"HEIHO!" Natsu jumped in and ran into Wendy's bedroom and immediately stopped as he saw an unfamiliar but somewhat familiar girl beside the door. The pink-haired mage crouched down in front of her and rubbed his chin, sniffing the girl's scent and blinked multiple times, examining her.

A short black-haired girl with soft silky smooth red lips because she put a lipstick on, wearing a gown full of bows and a headband on her head, her light-colored scarf made a big bow on her chest. The scent of body powder and girl's shampoo enveloped her body. And Natsu thought that she had just come out from bath.

The girl mysteriously gulped.

Wendy and the two cats bit their lips desperately.

The princess and the others froze.

Somewhat, the atmosphere felt so tense.

"-Oh!" Suddenly, Natsu patted his fist with his palm and grinned, "You must be Wendy's friend!" he grabbed Romeo's hand and shook it happily, "I'm Natsu Dragneel! Nice to meet you-!"

"You scum!" Gray smacked his head, he glanced at Romeo and apologized and went back to Natsu, "You scare the hell out of her! She's a guest, asshole!" Natsu elbowed him, "Hey! Don't make me beat the shit out of you in front of our guest, you son of a bi-!"

"BIKINI!" Erza screamed out and kicked them mercilessly. "Erza! Hear at what you've said!" Levy shrilled and dragged her and the unconscious troublemakers outside. Romeo unwillingly blushed.

"Wow, she's so cute!" Mira praised the girl, or Romeo to be real, while Lucy pulled Wendy out from her bed, "Wendy, what's wrong with you? Your friend opened the door for us while you're sleeping in your bed?!" she scolded and pinched her cheek.

"Shh!" Charle let out a hiss, Romeo turned his head to her. "Hurry! Do what you've trained!" she ordered him. "Oh, yes, right!" Romeo whispered and breathed deeply, while the situation was in an organized chaos, Romeo opened his mouth and shout-

"Um-Excuse me!"

He shouted that with a girly voice.

Everyone froze.

Lucy, with Wendy's head on her breasts, slowly turned her head towards him and made an awkward smile, "Ehee...Um...How rude of me, please forgive my mistake," she kissed Wendy's forehead and placed her over the bed. Elegantly, she walked to Romeo while his body slowly trembled about how beautiful the princess was, and how he should lie to her.

"I'm Wendy's older sister, the first imperial princess of Heartfilia Kingdom," Lucy bent down, holding her skirt to do a polite bowing, "My name is Lucy Heartfilia," she introduced herself.

Romeo froze.

Wendy silently shuddered.

Happy and Charle clenched their teeth.

"Please forgive my fiancé's rudeness, he's still...learning about how to become a gentleman," Lucy apologized about Natsu, and Romeo tried his hardest not to laugh. He had heard it from Wendy, Natsu and Lucy were fiancées, Sting was Natsu's brother, etc.

The others also bowed to him. Romeo felt like he's truly a princess.

_Everyone, Erza-nee even bows to me...! Gray-nii, Levy-nee, and there's Mira-nee! So that's how a lady should bow! Alright, then!_

Romeo let out a polite smile, not showing his teeth. He bent down, held his skirt and bowed like a lady should do. "It's...my greatest pleasure to meet you, Princess!" he said that with a girly voice.

"Pleasure, My Lady," Gray bowed to him, "My name is Gray Fullbuster." He pointed at Erza, Mira, and Levy, "They're Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, and Levy McGarden, and we're from the guild Fairy Tail,"

"I bet you know Fairy Tail!" Natsu cheered out loud, "It's the strongest guild in the world with me as the strongest mage at-!" Erza threw a pillow at him hardly.

_Of course I/He/You know/knows,_ Wendy, Romeo, and the two cats thought. Wendy got up from her bed and hurriedly walked towards Romeo, "D-Don't worry! They're kind! And now thanks for the introduction and please leave my room-"

"Wendy, let her introduce herself!" Lucy scolded her, "Seriously, what's wrong with you?" the little girl bit her fingers, "I'm-I'm okay!"

"O-Oh! How rude of me!" Romeo cried and apologized, he hurriedly bowed towards the older people, "It's nice to meet you! My name is Rome-!"

_Rome-!_

_**Rome-!**_

Happy and Charle paled.

Thunder struck Wendy's brain.

Romeo's whole nerves froze.

Lucy and the others blinked. Natsu was the first one to react, "Rome?"

_OMEGED NO ROMEO THINK THINK THINK! _Romeo forced his brain to work, "N-No!" Subconsciously, he shouted. Wendy almost lost her consciousness. Happy and Charle repeatedly muttered like 'Awawawawawawa' desperately. Everyone stared at them confusingly.

_I forgot about his fake name! _Wendy cursed herself, _No! I have to think one beautiful and elegant name!_

_Stupid! Imbecile! Ignorant! Fool! _Charle tried to think about a name.

_H-Happy Junior! Happy Senior! Jumbo Happy! Little Happy! _Happy tried to name Romeo.

"Ro-Rome...!" Romeo felt his lips was frozen and couldn't talk, "Rome...Rome...Rome-lia...ROMELIA!"

Out of instinct, Happy cried, "ANASTASIA!"

Charle screeched, "CORDELIA!"

Wendy was the last one who shouted, "MONTAGUE!"

The four of them paled, while everyone was awkwardly frozen because of them.

"My/Her name is-!" Romeo deeply bowed while Wendy, Charle, and Happy surrounded and pointed their hands towards him. "Romelia Anastasia Cordelia Montague!"

...

..

.

"...It's nice...to meet you..." Lucy rigidly bowed, followed by everyone who's dumbstruck by their action, "...Lady Romelia,"

Ouch! They hurt Romeo's pride as a growing man.

"It's nice to meet 'cha, Romelia!" Natsu was the first one who turned back to normal. Then he greeted _her _and waved his hand_,"_ Dining Hall here we come! Who wants chicken?!"

"Please wait, Lord Natsu," Suddenly, Virgo appeared from the door, "Seems like Lord Sting and Lord Rogue have arrived, bringing someone with them," Natsu let out his toothy grin and grabbed Lucy's hand, dragging her, "Let's go!". "Natsu! Lucy! Wait for me!" Happy cried as he spread his wings, dragging Charle.

"Wait, Natsu!" Lucy's voice disappeared because of Natsu's laugh, while everyone sighed since they forgot about them. "Let's go, Lady Romelia," Virgo opened the door for Romelia.

Wendy held Romelia's hand, "Alright, we can do this!" Romelia glanced at her and smiled, "Yeah! Thanks Wendy!" as they walked together hand-in-hand with Erza, Gray, Mira, and Levy followed behind.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**In front of the Castle's Entrance**

"**LISANNA!"**

"WAAAAHHH! MIRA-NEE!"

Lisanna, after cat-fighting with Sting, rushed to Mira and hugged her.

"What the heck, Sting?! What have you done to her?!" Lucy tweaked Sting's ear like an older sister, "Get off, Blondie! That's enough tweaking me for today!" Sting yelled angrily.

"They lost their bets," Rogue explained in a very simple way, "And they have to pay it," Erza blinked, "What bet?"

"Theytookmywalletbutthentheycamebutthenheatethefoo dandthenwedefeatedthembutthenIlost!" Lisanna wailed uncontrollably. Mira patted her back, trying to calm her crazy little sister.

"Youkickedmetheytookmywalletthenwedefeatedthembutt henilostandnowI'mbroke!" Sting, seemingly understand what she said, snapped back. "Who defeated who? Who took who?" Natsu suddenly sounded like an owl.

Lucy helped Mira to calm Lisanna down, feeling guilty. "Virgo, bring her to the Hall, please entertain her," Lucy ordered Virgo, "Don't worry, Princess, I'll entertain her with my dance-"

"No! Just escort my guests to the Dining Hall," the princess said, Virgo nodded and whispered, "Darn it,"

On their way, Rogue explained everything.

"Lisanna! Look at what you've gotten into!" Levy shrieked. Lisanna cried harder.

"Maid, Our Lisanna will become a maid?!" Happy screeched.

"Is that Elfman?" Sting pointed at Mira and asked Gray, who was jaw dropped by his question.

"You beat a group of punks?! And why didn't you invite me?!" Natsu growled, but then Lucy shot a glare at him, "Dance, Natsu, dance!"

"Men..." Erza whispered and blushed, reading Elfman's manly magazine.

After they arrived at the Dining Hall, Wendy, Romelia, Charle, Lily, Gajeel and the Crime Sorciere were already waiting for them in front of the door. Romelia yelped when she saw Lisanna, Sting, and Rogue.

"Don't worry, Sting-san and Rogue-san are kind! And you know Lisanna-san, right?" Wendy ensured Romelia. "No...I mean..." Romelia whispered quietly, "More dangers are approaching me...If I get caught..."

Both of them gulped.

"Alright," Lucy coughed and let her guards open the Dining Hall's door. After that, she walked in first, dragging Natsu, "Everyone, take a seat! Wendy, sit beside me," hearing her name, Wendy gulped again.

Lucy took a seat at the head of the table, Natsu sat on her left while Wendy on her right. Wendy dragged Romelia to sit beside her, and then the Exceeds shared their seat together beside Romelia, and then Gajeel who wanted to seat beside Lily, and then Levy since Mira forced her, and then Rogue, Sting, beside the White Dragon Slayer was the crying Lisanna with Mira faithfully beside her.

Gray sat beside Natsu, they promised to do some kind of food war, Natsu's new Attitude and Courtesy of a Fiancée to his Fiancée teacher Erza sat beside him, followed by Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy. There were still many empty seats since the table was so huge and the High King had eaten the lunch with the Elders.

The servants came and brought the dishes, they placed them at the table and opened it, revealing a number of delicious and extremely expensive five-star cuisines. They placed the appetizer in front of them, making Natsu drooled so much and poured plain water into their glasses.

"Just tell my servants if you want a glass of wine," Lucy smiled to her guests, "And I'm not talking to you, Wendy, I'm sorry, Lady Romelia,"

"Y-Yes!" Romelia answered. Lucy clapped her hands, "Alright, everyone, let's eat-!"

"MEAT!" Natsu roared and immediately grasped a steak, eating it without a fork and a knife. Lucy sweat dropped and Erza immediately smacked his back, "Natsu! Use your fork!" She threatened him by taking his steak. "Gray! Don't just eat ice blocks!" Erza snapped at the Ice Mage.

"How should I use this...?" Romelia sniffled, staring at her delicious Chicken Steak with a fork and a knife in each hand. Wendy blinked at him, "You never use that?" she whispered and Romelia sadly nodded. Wendy immediately cut it for her. Fortunately, Lucy didn't see that since she's too busy with Natsu.

"FIISH!" Happy cried as he saw a fried fish, immediately rushed to it, "He-cat! Behave!" Charle hissed at him. Happy stopped his track, turned to her, and bowed, "Do you want the fish to be ours, Lady Charle?"

Charle gaped, dumbstruck.

Lily sipped his tea like a gentleman, while Gajeel just 'Munch munch munch' roughly. "You eat like a buffalo!" Levy snapped at him, "Ohyhe?!yiueirhohsigh!( Oh yeah? You eat like a toddler!)" Gajeel scoffed. Levy mysteriously understood his words and blushed madly.

"Maid...serves...salad..." Lisanna chewed her salad, tears flowing from her eyes dramatically while Mira patted her back and ate her food, "Lis, calm down, besides, I think Sting-san is hot-"

"Maidd!" Lisanna almost buried her face into the salad if Mira didn't catch her head. While Sting just ate his apple like a boss, Rogue sipped his soup quietly in a proper way, so did the Crime Sorciere, who were eating many kind of pasta.

Lucy made sure that Natsu used his fork and knife, heck, she showed the way to him. "Like this?" Natsu cut the meat with the knife. Lucy smiled at him, took the piece of meat with her fork, "Yes! Now open your mouth," Lucy chuckled, Natsu opened his mouth and let Lucy feed him happily.

Soon, the servants served their dessert. There's chocolate cake, Wendy's favorite, and cheese cake for Erza, pudding, pies, ice creams, yogurt for the blonde princess, etc. Natsu didn't care what kind of food he ate, since everything was so delicious.

Lucy just stared at them. It's been a long time since she ate her lunch with this happy mood. Usually, she ate alone. When with Wendy, she made sure that her little sister cut her steak properly and didn't eat too much food. When with her father, she just ate her food quietly, not wanting to talk to her father.

She wanted this moment last forever. Everyone laughed. She ate her lunch with her beloved ones, her friends, her family, Natsu. Lucy couldn't stop smiling, even if there's a plate of pie flying towards her face-

-Yes, there's a plate of pie flying towards her face.

SPALSH!

"FOOD WAR!" Natsu shouted, holding a plate of food, throwing it to his brother. Sting's reflexes worked as he bowed to dodge it, and then it hit Lisanna's face.

"GOT YOU!" Gray threw another pie, it hit Natsu's face straightly. Natsu grinned, not caring about his dirty face, he threw anything from the table towards Gray. "GAAH! NOT THE SPAGHETTI!" Meredy cried.

"LUCY!" Erza yelled her name, grabbing a napkin, and wiped her face, "I'M SORRY PLEASE PUNISH ME HOW I SHOULD-!" Lucy grabbed Erza's hand, the warrior froze, "Erza..." Lucy whispered.

"...Throw my yogurt at Natsu's butt!", "As you wish!" Erza threw the yogurt at the destined place, "GAAH! MY BUTT!" Natsu cried. Sting threw an apple to his mouth. "Woah, Meredy!" Jellal grabbed a tray, shielding his face from Meredy's wrath, "My spaghetti!" She cried, throwing Ultear's shaved ice, "DAMN IT, MEREDY!" Ultear enraged and threw other spaghetti at her face.

"Charle! *SPLASH* before my end *DUAR* approaching me *BAM* do you want to *DOOM* marry me?!" Happy proposed, avoiding flying food while Charle hid under the chair.

"NOT MY FACE, NOT MY HAIR!" Lisanna cried pleadingly, Mira just laughed with ice cream over her face.

"Not my blueberry cake!" Gajeel jumped to avoid so much food while still eating his cake like a boss, also running everywhere. "You idiot!" Levy shrieked, shielding her face with a plate, following him while Lily hid behind a vase.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Technique!" Natsu shouted, holding so much food with his hands.

**Fire Dragon's Food Cannon!**

Natsu threw all of the food with the speed of cannonballs. It hit almost everyone's face. "Nice try, bro!" Sting yelled, "Dragon Slayer's Secret Technique!"

**White Dragon's Syrup Rain!**

Sting threw a bottle of syrup and broke it in the mid-air by throwing a fork at it, making a rain of syrup.

"MY HAIR!" Lucy cried, shielding her golden hair. "Yahoo! Luce, I got you!" Natsu threw a cake towards her face. Lucy caught it and smirked, "I got you, Natsu!" she cried and threw it over his face. With such force, Natsu almost slipped but then Lucy pulled him, fearing he might lose his sanity when his head fell.

"Woah!" Lucy successfully pulled Natsu, and successfully brought his face close to her. Lucy blushed. Natsu laughed and licked the pie on her cheek as she flushed madly. But then she pulled his scarf and kissed his nose, which was full of pie. Now Natsu's blushed.

Everyone threw their food towards the couple. Natsu and Lucy laughed and took another food from the table and threw them towards their friends.

"W-WENDY!" Romelia cried her best friend's name desperately, hiding under the table, "What should we do?!"

"Run!" Wendy answered, hiding beside him. "Listen, Romeo-Um, Romelia, at the count of three, we'll rush into the door and leave this hall, alright?" Romelia nodded. Wendy and Romelia prepared themselves to run.

"Why?! I want to have this food war too!" Romelia whined, "I want, too! But your make-up will be ruined!" Wendy stated sadly. Romelia sweat dropped and nodded sadly.

"One..." Wendy counted, holding her breath. Everyone's shouts of happiness were echoing in their ears. Romelia smiled and gulped, staring at the door from under the huge table.

"Two-!"

"YAHOO!" Natsu suddenly appeared behind them, throwing an ice cream at Romelia's butt, "You're in!" And then he disappeared-

"GAAAH!" Romelia shouted, rushing from the table, smacking her icy butt, everyone snapped their eyes. "WAIT! ROMELIA!" Wendy shouted, running after her.

Suddenly, a familiar food was thrown over Romelia. Wendy shouted dramatically, jumping to shield Romelia from the food. Romelia realized a sudden danger, stopping herself and ducked, while Wendy turned her face towards the food, her mouth opened unwillingly as the food went straight to her mouth.

"WENDYYY!" Romelia cried out dramatically, stretching her hand towards the princess who chewed the mysterious food. Everyone froze and gasped. Lucy dramatically rushed to her little sister and cried, "NOOO!"

Wendy successfully ate the mysterious food, after it went through her sense of taste, and then through her esophagus-

BLUERGH!

Wendy vomited.

"ALL OF YOU!" Lucy hollered in rage, "WHO THREW A PICKLED PLUM AT MY SISTER?!"

Gajeel jolted out of the hall.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Bluerhg...Uh...I want to boil my lips..." Wendy commented, rubbing her lips multiple times. Romelia sat beside her. Now, they were inside Wendy's bedroom, just the two of them, after lunch.

"I can't imagine what'll Lucy-nee do to Gajeel-nii..." Romelia gulped, offering Wendy a glass of water, which she took it happily. "By the way, Romeo," Wendy said Romelia's real name, "Not to be rude, but seems like you always call everyone older than you with such reference, huh?" Wendy smiled, Romeo widened his eyes, "Oh no! You don't like me calling your sister 'Lucy-nee', do you? I'm sorry, Wendy!"

"No!" Wendy said, placing her glass on the desk beside her bed, "It's just...When we call someone with older sibling's reference...it feels...so close..." Wendy said sadly. "Um...yeah...I owe so much to Natsu-nii and everyone...and I want to be like them! And I want to be close to everyone!"

Wendy gave him a sad smile.

"So, Wendy..." Romeo asked her, "Why don't you call your sister...by that...?"

Wendy froze.

"No! If you don't want to, you don't have to tell me!" Romeo stuttered, almost kneeling for forgiveness. Wendy waved her hand, "Romeo..." she called his name with a sad smile.

"I've been living...with her..." Romeo blinked, "Of course, you're sisters?" Wendy giggled, "Yes but..."

"You know, Lucy is adored by everyone in this kingdom, our knights, our elders, and our subjects, even everyone from other country glorified her!" Wendy praised her older sister, "But...I'm just..."

_"Look at her, isn't she the princess's little sister? My, she has the same eyes with her. Do you think she's as strong as the princess? Or she's just a lucky girl protected by the great families?"_

"I don't think...that I deserve...to call her with such name...Lucy is too awesome! While me...I'm just...a little girl..."

_Protected by the great families..._

A tear fell from Wendy's eye. "I've been living under her shadows, everyone praised her, and when everyone met me, they praised me just because I'm Lucy's little sister! I don't have anything to be proud of except that. She always protected me, but it made everyone didn't know that I'm the Sky Dragon Slayer! And I'm not as strong as Natsu-san, Gajeel-san, Sting-san, and Rogue-san..."

The princess buried her face over her hands, "I want to call her by that...But I don't deserve it...I'm too weak...And I always think...every night..."

"If I was born into this world...not as Lucy's little sister...will my existence worth to the world...?"

"Hey, Wendy,"

Romeo called her name, and slowly, he placed her head into her chest, hugging her close.

"If Lucy-nee hears this, she'll be upset, you know," Romeo told her, Wendy just sniffed, holding Romeo's hand.

"It's fine, you don't have to be someone to live with someone. You're Wendy, and we like you. Wendy, you're far greater than that! I've heard that you beat Erigor all alone, and it's awesome! And about how you face the Eucliffe Empire...you're too great!"

"You're a Dragon Slayer, I adore every Dragon Slayer in this world! We're born into this word in purpose, You're born into this world to become one of the Imperial Princesses! To become the Sky Dragon Slayer! There are no worthless people! And it's because of you that I've come this far to meet Natsu-nii and everyone!"

Romeo lowered his head to see Wendy, "Thank you, Wendy! It's all because of you!" he gave her a wide smile.

Wendy tried her best not to cry, "Romeo..." she buried her face into his chest, "It's the first time...someone said to me...like that..."

"Besides, I think that you're so close to Lucy-nee so you call her just by name," Romeo chuckled, Wendy giggled. "Thank you, Romeo, thank you so much!"

"And thanks to you," Wendy smiled, "I've made my very first _boy _friend!"

"Yeah!" Romeo smiled, "You're my first _girl_ friend, too!"

They laughed together, not knowing about the real concept of boyfriend and girlfriend.

* * *

**Natsu : So, Romelia, where do you come from?**

**Romelia : Uhm...I come from a village...**

**BBQ : Fairytopia!**

**Romelia : Yes!**

**Erza : Lady Romelia, how could you stay calm when you see Happy as a flying cat?**

**Wendy : Uhm...actually...she has a flying...mouse!**

**BBQ : Its name is...Peter!**

**Lucy : I'm sorry about Natsu's behavior, but seems like you're used to it, how come?**

**Romelia : Uh...because...I have a fiancee too?**

**Gray : I see, then who's this lucky man?**

**Romelia : Bhu...His name is...  
**

**BBQ : Ju-Juliet-Julietus!**

**Happy : Fianatta!**

**Charle : Astro!**

**Wendy : Capulet!**

**Romelia : Julietus Fianatta Astro Capulet!**

**(Next Chapter :**

**Oh no, I don't know what to say! Sorry!)**


	28. Chapter 27 : 7 Demons

**Hey everyone :D**

**Thank you for your reviews! I'm really happy!**

**By the way, just like I told you, we'll go to the serious conflict. And what I said conflict, It's so...wow.**

**0_0**

**Prepare for so many surprises, everyone!**

**You may have known this '7 Demons' thing, hehee~**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 27 : 7 Demons**

**XXXXXXXXX**

'You're such an idiot," Levy muttered sarcastically, "And why it should be me who has to stay with you?"

The Solid Script Mage glanced at the fully tied Iron Dragon Slayer to his bed, inside one of Royal Castle's guest rooms.

"Damn Bunny princess!" Gajeel growled, "Curse Salamander! Shitty pickled plum!"

He never thought that throwing a pickled plum to Wendy would bring him into this apocalypse, where Lucy removed his bonus payment and beat him up.

"Language!" Levy snapped. "Lily! Let me out of here, please!" she begged to the black cat. Pantherlily just sipped his black tea calmly. Lily and Levy were actually sitting at the balcony, enjoying their tea time with sweet cakes and snacks from Lucy. "Sorry, Levy, but the princess asked us to accompany this monstrous man, and besides, you're the one who stopped her from almost beating him off, right?" Lily asked, crossing his arms.

Levy blushed, "W-well, I just want to calm Lu-chan down! Besides, Mira forced me to stay, too! If you think that I actually care for him then you're absolutely wrong!" Levy said, flustered. Lily narrowed his eyes, "I didn't say anything about care,"

Levy yelped, blushing.

"Hey, Shrimp!" Gajeel called her, Levy's ears perked up, "...Shrimp?"

"Yeah, you! Hey, blue shrimp!" Gajeel shouted while Levy's brain almost exploded. "Shrimp...SHRIMP?!"

**Solid Script: Silent!**

Levy moved her right arm and wrote 'Silent' with her Solid Script Magic in mid-air, launching it at Gajeel.

"WHA-?!"

BAM!

Light enveloped the entire room.

Gajeel shut his eyes, thinking about possible pain. But the pain never came, and so he opened his eyes and opened his mouth to shout at Levy who was glaring at him-

"..."

Gajeel paled, his voice didn't come out.

"That's what you get for calling me 'Shrimp'," Levy hissed, crossing her arms and went back to eat.

"...!" Gajeel just struggled like a crazy man on his bed, shouting with no voice and a vein popped on his forehead. "Heh, just try your best," Levy chuckled darkly, ignoring him.

Gajeel bit his pillow, he couldn't move anymore since the rope was so tight, and with Levy's magic, he really couldn't do anything except grumbling, growling, and just sleeping.

"..."

Even his snores didn't come out.

Lily stared at Levy in amazement, "...What?" Levy asked him.

"It's the first time...he lost!" Lily said, bewildered. "To think that you're able to do it...you have my greatest gratitude!"

Levy flushed madly.

"You should stay with him a little longer, or maybe forever so you can help me-", "F-FOREVER?!" Levy fell from her chair, "Yeah, so you can help me take care of him," Lily said. "Is something wrong?" he asked the red Levy on the floor.

_Wait! You're thinking too far, Levy! What is forever?! What's the meaning of FOREVER?! Right now don't think about FOREVER anymore! Awawawawaaaa, _Levy thought while blushing, her heart throbbing continuously. _Besides, FOREVER, with HIM? Me and Gajeel?! Oh, forever..._

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Library **

"Hey, guys! The name's Natsu Dragneel! I'm Fairy Tail's strongest mage, the Salamander! Right now, I become Lucy's new fiancée! I'm seeking the strongest of you all! Let's spar! The loser is a chicken-"

"NO!" Everyone shouted, Lucy face palmed. "What? That's a great introduction!" Natsu said, rubbing his head. After dancing, now Natsu had to train his speech as Lucy's new fiancée. Everyone became the spectators at the library.

"Do it again!" Natsu's teacher Erza ordered him, slamming her whip from nowhere, Natsu shivered. "Yyyes! My name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm a good student of Attitude and Courtesy of a fiancée to his fiancée-"

"WRONG!" Everyone slammed their heads. Gray had to hold his urge to kick Natsu's butt.

"GAAH! I give up! What should I say?!" Natsu clutched his hair, grumbling. "I can't believe that he's so stupid," Sting muttered. Lisanna glared at him, "Hey! He's your brother! And besides, can you do it, also?" Lisanna challenged him. _I believe you're as stupid as him._

Sting smirked at her and stood up, "Well then, please move, brother, let me show you the way," he let out his charming smile. Natsu went to sit beside Lucy as everyone put their eyes on the former prince.

Sting coughed to start his speech, "And so, I, the charming Sting Dragneel, announce to all people of the world..."

**45 Minutes later.**

"...Have faith! Stand up and fight! Have courage to live in this Kingdom! Defend our kingdom with-Huh?" Sting blinked as he saw his surroundings.

Everyone was sleeping, Natsu's head was on Lucy's lap, and Rogue was sleeping with a standing position, except one girl.

"That's a long speech you have, idiot," Lisanna mocked him, glancing at her sleeping older sister. "Look, everyone's bored and went to sleep,"

"Shut up," Sting snapped at her, "So, wanna try?" He gave her a challenging grin. "I bet you'll have a stage fright!"

"I'm one of the models of Weekly Sorcerer's Magazine!" Lisanna said proudly, "I have many fans! My speech is always written in the magazine! And that's why I'll never have a stage fright!" she stood up and glared at the blonde man. _That's half-true, actually._

"The stage is all yours, _Your Majesty_," Sting mumbled mockingly, Lisanna took a deep breath as Sting sat on her place. She finally opened her mouth, "Greetings! My name is Lisanna-"

BLAM!

"I'M FREE!" Levy cried happily, obviously running from the black-haired man.

"LEVY!" Lisanna yelled angrily, Sting gave her a mocking laugh loudly. Everyone slowly woke up because they heard Lisanna's yell and her cat-fight with Sting for the third time, and Levy bouncing happily.

Natsu rubbed his eyes, he wanted to sleep on Lucy's lap again but the princess wanted to stand up, so he unwillingly got up. "Everyone, I want to talk to my father, please wait here, okay?" Lucy asked them. "If you want something, just ask Virgo," she gestured at her trustful maid, who was standing beside the library door.

Everyone smiled to her and nodded. "Wait, I'm coming with you!" Natsu said, standing up. "Oh, well, I just want to talk with my father, but okay," Lucy smiled and took Natsu's hand, "Jellal and the others are there, too, right?" Erza asked the princess who nodded. And then they waved to their friends and went to the Royal Palace to meet the High King.

"Oh, we're forgotten," Mira said, going back to sleep again. Everyone made their activities. Erza read Elfman's magazine, Sting and Lisanna cat-fighting, Gray and Rogue played chess, and Levy happily took a mountain of books from the Royal Castle's library, ignoring her thoughts about Gajeel.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Presenting to you, Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel!"

"Hi!" Natsu greeted The Crime Sorciere who were talking with the High King, Lucy bowed to her father who was sitting at his throne. "Good day, Lucy and Mr. Dragneel,"

"Call me Natsu, that makes me sound old," Natsu said with a grin, Jude smiled, trying to coöperate with Natsu's behavior, "Okay, Natsu,"

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked Ultear, "I'm sorry, Lucy, but that's a secret!" Meredy answered for her foster-mother, the princess just blinked.

Jellal and Ultear shared a serious gaze.

"Father, I can't stop to apologize about Lunch," Lucy bowed again, "I'm really sorry!"

"Wait! No! That's my idea! I-I'm sorry, King!" Natsu stood in front of the bowing Lucy and knelt towards the King. Jude sighed, "At least Wendy's fine, now she's with her friend,"

Lucy popped a vein on her forehead, remembering how Gajeel threw a pickled plum at her sister.

Jude actually thought that it was the first time his daughter enjoyed her lunch time. Natsu had mysteriously taught him about how to be a good king and father for his daughters, which made him approved the Dragon Slayer to be Lucy's new fiancée.

And tomorrow, Lucy would declare that Natsu Dragneel is her one and only fiancée.

"So, how about your preparations for the ceremony?" Jude asked them, "It was fun! Luce taught me how to dance! But I still don't know about a good speech for tomorrow," Natsu answered. "And besides, I bet my comrades in Fairy Tail still don't know that I become her fiancée,"

"Oh, yes!" Lucy suddenly poked her fist to her palm, "Father, Fairy Tail mages will become one of the guards, right?" she asked her father, "Yes, the ceremony is a big event so it should be done successfully without interference," Jude answered.

"So, Father..." Lucy rubbed her fingers, suddenly sounded like a little girl, everyone narrowed their eyes. "...Will they dance...just like my guests...?"

Jude made a skeptical face. "...I see what you want, Lucy..."

"What does she want?" Natsu asked him, Lucy lifted her head to see her father, "I-I mean...I want them to come to my ceremony...not as my guards...but as my friends! As my guests! I want to share my happiness with them! I want to dance together! Because, if I never knew about Fairy Tail..."

"I would never...meet Natsu...right?"

Natsu stared at her, both of them blushed.

"You want to show your gratitude, then?" Jude asked her, Lucy nodded slowly, "I've met some mages from Fairy Tail besides my personal guards. Levy-chan, Mira, Lisanna, they're so kind and friendly! And Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy also! I want to invite them to my ceremony not as my guards...but as my friends!" Lucy pleaded to the King, "Please, Dad, can I invite them...not as my guards...but as my friends...?"

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and held it tightly.

The High King went silent for a while.

"...It's your ceremony, my daughter," Jude answered, smiling, "The decision is all yours,"

Lucy made a wide smile.

"Thank you, thank you!" Natsu almost jumped to hug the High King before Lucy pulled him. "But actually," Jude added, "The master of Fairy Tail is actually happy about the reward as your guards, should I remove-"

"NO!" Lucy and Natsu shouted. Jellal and the others sweat dropped. "Well, then, they'll be your guests...plus your guards...is that clear?" Jude asked the couple, they nodded repeatedly.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Tell me, Crime Sorciere," Jude asked them, after Lucy and Natsu left the Royal Palace, "What do you mean about the 7 Demons?"

Jellal made a very, serious face.

"About the fall of the Eucliffe Empire, we believed that it has some connection to the Black Wizard," Ultear explained, "We've heard from Erza about the Key of the Dragon Queen,"

Jude narrowed his eyes and gripped the throne's armrest.

"The Key of the Dragon Queen is an ultimate weapon made by the side who wants peace, a dragon, a human, and a demon who coöperate together to stop the Great War, after the Heartfilia used that key, the war could be stopped but with no winner, dragon and human sides promised for each freedom,"

"The key is now being held by your daughter, Lucy Heartfilia, with the Dragon Queen resides in the Celestial Spirit World like the other spirits. But..." Jellal opened his eyes, lifting his head.

"The demon," Ultear explained, "It disappeared without a trace, and it didn't promise for anyone's freedom,"

Jude and the elders nodded. "And so, what is the problem?" the elders asked. Meredy stepped forward so the elders could see her.

"According to our research, and information from many dark guilds, the demon did not disappear, it hides itself, for over centuries,"

Jude and the Elders, even the knights in there, widened their eyes.

"Your Highness," Jellal said, "Do you know about the legend of 7 Demons?"

_Deadly Sins._

_While the human kept the key which contained the dragon, the demon was released into the world, believing that the demon was not a threat for both dragon and human kind. Even so, unbeknownst by every living creature in the world, the demon held its revenge towards both humans and dragons for abandoning it, for leaving it alone, even if the demon's race was free, all of them forgot its role for ending the war._

_Therefore, using its habit to consume any darkness from living creatures, it consumed all of human and dragon's negative feelings that died in the Great War. Those cursed feelings made the demon stronger, even it could reproduce itself after it ate those feelings. The demon held revenge, either to humans, dragons, or even its own race._

_Various feelings, various sins enveloped the demon._

"_I won't forgive them! I'll kill them! I'll seek for revenge! Until I snatch their eyeballs, until I cut their bodies!" the feelings of Wrath._

"_Worthless creatures, disgusting creatures! But why, but why it should be them? Let's see what'll they do if I steal their precious ones!" the feelings of Envy._

"_I want to get stronger, dominating, ruling, and higher than God himself! This gold, world and authorities are made just for me! Everything in the world is mine!" the feelings of Greedy._

"_Ahh... Animal bones, human bones, dragon bones! Meat! Anything tasty!" the feelings of Gluttony._

"_I'll restrain myself to hold the feelings of your body lying in the ground for me for entertainer!" the feelings of Lust._

"_Who cares? Why should I fight? Why should I care? That's none of my business! I don't care about anyone except myself!" the feelings of Sloth._

"_I am the ruler of the world! I am the King! Obey me! Humans, Dragons, Demons! Obey me, world! Obey me, God!" the feelings of Pride._

_The demon couldn't hold those feelings alone, so it duplicated itself into 7 demons, holding each feelings._

_The demons still couldn't hold those feelings, so they searched for any living beings to share those cursed feelings, Humans, Dragons, or Demons themselves. They shared those feelings, ate their own prey's feelings, and then waiting for the living being's death._

_Leading their prey into the depth of hell with them. _

_Far, far more dangerous than the Black Wizard himself._

___7 Demons of Deadly Sins._

"Then, why did you have to tell us that old legend?" the High King asked him, even though his face was full of worry and fear. Jellal shared a glance with both Ultear and Meredy, they nodded together and knelt towards the High King.

"Your Majesty," Jellal explained, "We sensed one of the demon's existence, with the high possibility that it might show itself at Princess Lucy Heartfilia's Coming Age Ceremony,"

**XXXXXXXXX**

"You invite us as your guests?!" Lisanna cried happily, "That means, we can dance, too?! Princess, thank you so much!" she grabbed Lucy's hands and shook them.

"Call me Lucy," Lucy smiled, sharing her laugh. "Oh my God! That means we have to do so much preparations! I have to make up everyone!" Mira said in panic, "Then, what about the reward?" Levy asked.

"Well...You'll be my guests...and also my guards...duplicate work, huh?" Lucy asked clumsily. "Who cares? We'll enjoy the party!" Natsu grinned. "We can dance and eat!"

"By the way, Lucy, who do you invite to the ceremony?" Gray asked her, Lucy rubbed her cheek, "There are so many people, you know," she said, "Do you invite the Lady of Aguira?" Rogue asked her, the princess smiled, "Of course! She's my pen pal!"

"Lady of Aguira?" Natsu asked, "She's one of the 7 most notable princess, even though she's not officially a princess, but her achievements are as great as a princess!" Lisanna said. "Her name is Yukino Aguira,"

"She's from one of Heartfilia Kingdom's region, the land of Aguira," Rogue explained, "Yeah, we've come to there," Sting said.

"And I also invite the Fiore's princess, my childhood friend, Hisui E. Fiore," Lucy said happily, "From Fiore Kingdom, I see," Erza nodded. "Are there some guild members who'll come?" Natsu asked eagerly, "Well-"

KNOCK KNOCK

"I've made a list, princess," Loke entered the library, holding a scroll of paper. "Oh, Loke, you know what I need!" Lucy smiled happily. Loke opened the scroll, it even touched the floor for its length.

"I've listed all Fairy Tail members," he said, "Wow, he works fast," Natsu praised him. "There'll be some members from Lamia Scale-"

"WOAH!" Gray jumped from his seat, "Don't tell me-!"

"Lyon Bastia," Loke read the list, "Cheria Blendy, Sherry Blendy-"

Gray smacked his face into the table. "Should I continue?" Loke asked him.

"Lemme see!" Natsu rushed to read the list. "Oh...Ichiya will come, too!" Erza paled, "Eeek!" she hid behind Mira.

"Oh, there's Mermaid Hell and Quattro Cerberus, also!" Natsu told them. "And how should I read this letters?"

"There are still so many guests," Loke told them, "I just listed the guests from some guilds,"

"Thank you," Lucy thanked him. "I guess Wendy will invite Romelia, then,"

Inside Wendy's room, the youngest princess closed her eyes so Romeo could change into his clothes.

"Lucy! I have to go back to Fairy Tail fast!" Mira told her, "I have to prepare the dresses, the make-ups, oh, Lis, Levy, help me!"

"Wait,wait, wait! She promised me that she'll be my maid!" Sting protested, and then Lisanna smacked him. "I didn't promise anything!" She froze, just why did Sting really want her to be his maid? Lisanna bit her lips, her heart suddenly throbbing fast.

Lucy smiled sadly because they had to leave, "Oh, my, it's so nice for having all of you here," Lucy told them happily, shaking Levy's hand. "Promise me you'll be in my ceremony, or else I'll ask Gajeel to kidnap you again," Levy shrieked madly at her best friend, blushing.

"Hey! Please tell everyone that I'm Luce's fiancée!" Natsu asked Lisanna, "That's why, you'll allow her to go back, Sting," he smirked at hi brother, Lisanna hugged him and thanked him multiple times.

"Che, fine, but just this night," Sting crossed his arms, "I want to see how she is in a maid outfit,"

Everyone blushed for thinking that.

_So...just that...? _Lisanna thought, mysteriously, she felt sad.

"Alright, could you escort them, Rogue? Or maybe Sting and Natsu," Lucy asked them politely, "By carriage-"

"No, please," the Dragon Slayers answered together. Lucy then remembered about what Happy said, "Alright, I'll ask Caprico," she sighed.

"The talking goat?!" Natsu half-shouted, _I still have a problem with him!_

"Yeah, he's good at horse-riding," Natsu's jaw dropped by Lucy's answer,_ a goat was good at horse-riding? Alright, he won._

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Have any threes?"

"No, go fish,"

"Where's fish?!" Happy yelled before Charle smacked his head. Romeo and Wendy were playing cards in Wendy's bed together with the cats.

"By the way, boy," Charle called Romeo, throwing her cards since she's already bored, glancing at the clock, "Seems like Fairy Tail mages will go home soon, what'll you do now?"

"Aww... But I still want to play!" Romeo and Wendy whined. They threw their cards together and laughed at their togetherness.

"Maybe I'll take him home," Happy uttered, ready to spread his wings, "No, thanks, Happy, I'll go through the chimney again and go alone,"

"By that...appearance?" Charle viewed the normal-clothed Romeo, except he still wore the skirt since Wendy cut his pants into bows. Romeo shrugged, "I'll tell my dad that I'm his lost daughter,"

"You should come to Lucy's ceremony as my guest!" Wendy really invited him, Romeo smiled, "I'll ask my dad later!"

"I'll list your real name and gender,"

"Okay, I'll wear tuxedo, then,"

"Problem solved!" Wendy and Romeo did a high-five together while the cats smacked their faces into the wall.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"ROMEO! Where's your pants?!"

"Later! Do you have spare pants?"

"You-You brushed your hair! LIPSTICK! MASCARA! What happened to your son, Macao?!"

"Don't tell me that you're my lost daughter?!"

"Seriously, Dad!"

"LISANNA IS WHAT?!"

"I know!"

_**"NATSU IS WHAT?!"**_

"I KNOW!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

"I really, can't sleep!" Natsu declared while throwing his head into the pillow. "I can't wait for tomorrow! And the dinner is too tasty!" he imagined the taste of his steak again.

"You're such a child, Natsu," Lucy giggled from her dressing table, brushing her hair. "Yeah, I also can't wait!" She hummed happily. _You'll officially become my one and only fiancée! _Lucy thought like that, her heart throbbing as she blushed. Natsu looked at his fiancée while blushing.

Lucy with her beautiful long golden hair and skinny skin, just wearing her plain sleeveless night-gown until it touched the ground, while Natsu just wore his plain T-shirt from Aries. Her hair was still wet because she just came out from her bath. Listening to her humming, the exact melody that she sang that time, and looking at her beautiful form like an angel, could lull him into sleep peacefully.

_Yeah...tomorrow, me and Luce will dance again, together, just like that time..._

"Mmm..Night, Luce..." he mumbled before he slept.

Lucy chuckled, "Night, Natsu,"

After brushing her hair, Lucy blew the candle off, walking to her bed. She laid beside Natsu, gave him a peck on the lips, and covered themselves with the comfortable blanket. Lucy giggled as Natsu stretched his hands to seek Lucy's warmth, she allowed him to pull her close into his chest. Lucy just enjoyed Natsu's warmth.

_It might be right, if I've ever felt his warmth before..._

Lucy clutched Natsu's scarf, he still wore it in his sleep.

_His scent, his presence, just so familiar..._

Natsu buried his face into Lucy's hair. Lucy's face was beside his neck. Lucy continuously rubbed Natsu's back, trying to close her eyes. The boy whom she saw in her dreams was now sleeping with her. The first man she fell in love with. Because she never cared about her own mate before she met him _once again,_ because she always thought about her sister.

"_**She'll die,"**_

Those words still haunted her.

"No," Lucy mumbled softly, slowly lulled into her sleep, "We'll...protect..." her last word couldn't be heard, and she went to sleep peacefully.

In Natsu's arms, Lucy forgot all of her fears. Because she believed that her hero will protect her.

Herself and her world.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"_There are no worthless people!"_

Romeo's words echoed in Wendy's mind as she blushed.

Happy and Charle were sleeping together on Charle's special bed, the male cat snuggling closer to the female cat.

Wendy turned her body to her window, gazing at the moon between the stars.

Lucy and Natsu obviously had gone to sleep together. Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy maybe had some talks with Erza and Gray, while Gajeel was still sleeping after Levy left him.

Romeo successfully escaped before Lucy took her for dinner.

The Sky Dragon Spell's scroll was on her desk, she tried to read it but she only did a little.

Wendy felt she's useless.

There's a high possibility that she should tell Lucy about the spells and ask her to teach the letters, or she'd never learn them.

_But what if Lucy won't allow me?_

_What if I still can't do it?_

_Why should I rely on her too much?_

"If I was born into this world...not as Lucy's little sister..." She mumbled for the last time, closing her eyes.

"...Will my existence worth to the world...?"

The princess got lost in her sleep.

...

_Strange, I heard someone's cry in my dream..._

_...Ah..._

_That's me..._

_..._

_...I see..._

_...That answered my question._

**XXXXXXXXX**

**...**

_**Ahh...**_

_**...Those feelings, are calling me continuously...**_

_**...Wait, just wait! I'm coming, I'm coming!**_

_**Heheheheee...the smell...the taste...the feelings...**_

_**How I yearn for them...**_

_**Eheheheheee...HahahahHAHAHAHAHA~!**_

* * *

**BBQ : Oh my... I can't believe that I wrote the previous sentences above...**

**Happy : ...The comedy's over...**

**Natsu : ...Then the next one is...**

**Everyone : Coming Age Ceremony! Happy Birthday, Lucy!**

**Charle : Wow, what a very pretentious ceremony.**

**Natsu : How should I wear a tuxedo or else? Don't tell me I'll use a gown!**

**Lucy : Sweetie, did you invite Romeo? How was your day with him, hm? Come sit with me, please~**

**Wendy : Yes! Maybe he'll come! When I want to list his name but Loke-san said he has already listed-WAIT HOW COULD YOU-?!**

**...**

**BBQ : Uhh... Alright, please ignore Wendy's screams. Thank you everyone! You see, the next chapter is the Coming Age Ceremony! And as you know about this chappy title, this story will obviously enter a very, sinister arc, just like I told you. Anndd...there'll be so much cliffhangers! So maybe I won't write next chappy preview again hehee XD Thank you-GRAY! That's my MP3!**

**Gray : *still listening*Oh, I thought it's your MP3, here, Erza.**

**BBQ : Bbbbut that's my birthday gift-**

**Erza : *listening*Oh, I thought it's your birthday gift, BBQ.**

**Wendy : Somebody please help meeeeee!**


	29. Chapter 28 : Welcome to the Ceremony

**Hi!**

**Thank you so much! :***

**Still in holidays, I even forgot what day is today XD**

**Couples, couples everywhere! :D**

**Alright, it's coming, the real conflict is coming!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 28 : Welcome to the Ceremony**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**In the Morning**

**Fairy Tail Guild Building**

"DAMN IT CANA! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Bisca yelled angrily, running after the woman while holding a long-sleeved rosy pink blouse. "Like hell I'll wear that!" Cana yelled back, jumping over everyone who's busy with their grooming.

"How do I look?" Evergreen asked Elfman, wearing a red, rosy gown, "Great! You look like a man!" Elfman answered, tying his tie tightly and making Evergreen immediately changed her gown and look for another.

"Next!" Mira said from the bar, holding a scissors and many cosmetics. The bar suddenly became Mirajane's Make-Up Center. Fried became her assistant to drag the men of Fairy Tail to her.

"Alright, Max! You still don't have any tuxedos or costumes, I see? Don't worry! I've made plenty outfits for you guys!" Mira pointed at her mountain of tuxedos and gowns. Max shook his head, "No! Besides I think it's okay! I want to wear my clothes just-!"

"_**Whaaat?" **_Mira whispered in a threatening voice, her dark aura surrounded her. Max went pale and immediately sat on the stool, allowing the barmaid to do as she wanted.

"We have to dress up properly for the Coming Age Ceremony! This ceremony is the most important thing for our comrade, Natsu! Remember?" Laki said, brushing her hair while looking at a mirror. Everyone, except Cana who was running away from the enraged Bisca, grinned.

"I still can't believe it! Natsu actually steal the princess's love!" Warren grumbled, "Just why does our lovely princess choose him over ME?!"

"Since you're a lolicon who take an interest to her little sister, I guess," Levy answered, putting a lipstick beside Laki. Warren flinched, "Oh, right? Princess Wendy is still single-!"

"You can't!" Suddenly, Romeo, who already wore his white tuxedo, shouted.

...

Everyone blinked at him.

"Dddd-don't tell me...You're also fell in love with-?!" Macao didn't finish his sentence, "Lucy-nee is super protective of her! Besides, Wendy is..." Romeo thought for a while, "I bet Wendy still doesn't have any interest towards someone!"

_I still can't tell everyone that I've sneaked into her room and chatted with her._

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted, "Damn it, Romeo! Don't call the princess just by her name!" Macao tweaked his ear again, "Where's your respect?!" Romeo cried in pain, "Yes! I-I'm sorry!"

"I have a rival..." Warren sulked in the corner, "No, you have so many rivals from all over the world," Wakaba told him. "By the way, do all the citizens know about this 'fiancée' thing?"

"Don't worry!" Lisanna suddenly appeared, showing a Weekly Sorcerer's Magazine to everyone, "Yesterday, Levy and I asked Jason to put 'Natsu Dragneel will become our beloved Princess Lucy Heartfilia's one and only fiancée!' article in the Weekly Sorcerer's Magazine! In 3 hours, the magazines are sold out!" She showed the magazine which had the exact title like she said to everyone.

"Then could you explain why there's a mountain of bouquets in front of our building?" Makarov, wearing a black tuxedo asked her. "I found some cards, too," he showed everyone some cards. A 'Congratulations!' card, a 'May we live happily ever after' card, 'May the force be equal to mass times acceleration' card, 'You may kiss the princess' card, etc.

"Juvia thinks...those are from the citizens," Juvia made a gentle smile, "They want to congratulate Natsu-san and us,"

"I thought everyone would be...you know, burst into our guild, asking for explanation, and...Attacking us because Natsu becomes Princess Lucy's fiancée?" Alzack uttered, brushing his daughter Asuka's hair because her mother was busy with the drunken woman.

"Of course not!" Mira laughed, "You know, I also didn't believe it when she told me, so did Levy," the blue-haired girl chuckled, "Yeah, we fainted after we heard that,"

"I believe Lu-chan knows the best for her, and so the best for our Kingdom. The citizens believe she has chosen a right man to rule this kingdom because they love and trust the princess so much," Levy smiled, "And I know Natsu will do anything to protect this kingdom with her,"

"That's why...they sent this letter..." Juvia smiled again.

"All we have to do is just show them our most utter happiness," Mira said, "And our support for our comrades,"

"You're right," Makarov nodded proudly, "To think that one of my children will be the next future king-"

Suddenly, everyone froze in their imaginations of Natsu as their king.

_I'll turn this kingdom into the biggest restaurant ever!_

"No way," Romeo frantically shook his head.

...

"CANA ALBERONA!" Bisca yelled, panting heavily. "Please, just wear this for one night!" Cana turned towards her and stuck her tongue out, "No way! Nyahaha-BUH!"

Because she didn't look ahead, Cana bumped into someone and fell with her head first.

"THANK YOU!" Bisca yelled and stopped behind her, panting heavily.

"HEY!" Cana yelled angrily, rubbing her swollen head as she opened her eyes to see-

-A blonde-haired muscular man wearing a dark red tuxedo that coincidentally, its style matched the gown which Bisca held.

Even more coincidentally, the color of the tuxedo was actually matched Cana's gown.

Really coincidentally, it had a Red Rose brooch which matched Cana's Pink Rose.

"Gah, Laxus!" Bickslow sighed in relief, "Finally, we found a very fit suit for you!" Cana then lifted her head to see Laxus blinked at her with a flat expression, wearing the tuxedo. "By the way," Bisca suddenly talked, grabbing Cana's hand, "How could Laxus's suit match Cana's?"

"Don't you know?" Bickslow asked her back, "Mira designed her clothes for couples,"

"These clothes are for the 'most difficult person',"

Laxus snorted, so did Cana.

"So that's why my gown matches Alzack's!" Bisca blushed. "And your suit matches Laki's!" Bickslow coughed, "Gah, Shut it!"

"...Hey,"

"...Yeah,"

Cana and Laxus just stared at each other with their own thoughts.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Levy," Mira called her, also, "What is it?" Levy asked and suddenly, Mira handed her bag contained some clothes. "Give the grey-colored suit to Gajeel, and you _will_ wear the matching gown," Mira said in a deep, forcing tone, Levy blushed and stuttered.

"And Lis," Mira called her sister, who was busy putting a face powder, "Yeah?"

"Rogue is in front of our guild, he'll escort you all to the castle again,"

Lisanna froze and scattered into pieces.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**In the Royal Castle**

The servants and guards were busy decorating and cleaning the Royal Hall, the place where the Coming Age Ceremony would be held. The chefs of the castle were making so many delicious cuisines. Even though it would be held in the evening, the preparations were started in the morning.

**Living Hall**

"Lisanna-san! Levy-san!" Wendy greeted the pale Lisanna and the blushing Levy, "H-Hi, Wendy-chan!" Levy hugged the princess. Erza and Gray accompanied her in the Living Hall and greeted their comrades.

"Wendy!" Lisanna cried, rushing towards her, "Save me from that malicious hypocrite!" She cried, hiding behind the young princess.

"What's a hypocrite?" Wendy asked confusingly, "N...Never mind,"

"GAH! I can feel his presence!" Lisanna cowered behind Wendy, "No...He'll come...3...2...1...!"

Erza, Gray, and Levy blinked at her.

And exactly as Lisanna said, Sting then appeared with his loyal butler and best friend and then approached the white-haired girl. "Oi, come here, maid!"

"NOOOO!" Lisanna cried, pleading for salvation to her friends as Sting dragged her mercilessly. Rogue bowed towards everyone, apologizing for their ridiculous act and left. Lisanna's cries echoed in the corridor.

"So...Levy," Gray called her, "Gajeel's in his room," Levy immediately yelped. After calming down, she took a dark blue colored tuxedo with a blue tie, a formal white shirt and a white trouser. "Gray, it's from Mira," Levy handed them to him. "Woah, Levy, I've already got a suit from Lucy," Gray told her.

"Oh, that's too bad. This suit is matched with Juvia, you know,"

Gray blinked and froze.

"You know, Lyon contacted her last night," Levy stated, "He asked her what kind of gown she'd wear and vowed that he'd wear a similar suit so everyone would think they're a couple-"

"Give me that suit," Gray immediately took the suit from her.

"I believe you've already known Gajeel's room," Erza said, "Do you want me to accompany you?"

"No, thanks," Levy smiled and went out alone after patting Wendy's head.

"Erza-san! What about your gown?" Wendy asked the beauty, "Oh. Don't worry, Wendy, Lucy's seamstress has already designed a gown for me and everyone," Erza answered back. Wendy giggled. _I heard it matches Jellal-san's suit!_

"And I believe your gown will be beautiful," Erza complimented, Wendy just smiled, "Well...it has a similar design like Lucy's gown, the difference is just the color, actually,"

"Well then, you'll be as beautiful as her," Erza patted her head. Wendy gave her a smile and then lowered her head in silence.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"NOOO! PLEASE SOMEBODY! SOMEONE! SOME CREATURE, HELP ME!" Lisanna wailed, struggling while Sting dragged the spoiled woman. "I don't want to wear a maid outfit!"

"Oh, you will!" Sting smirked beastly, opening his bedroom's door by one hand and dragged her into his room. "Rogue, close the door!" he ordered his butler who obeyed him. Lisanna felt like she's being kidnapped into an unknown territory.

"No! Please! Everyone will laugh at me if I wear that outfit!" She grabbed Sting's legs, making him fall with his face. "Damn it, you old hag!" He hissed and pinched Lisanna's cheeks again as she smacked his head. They did their fourth cat-fight on the floor.

"Hey, Lisanna-" Rogue called her, holding Lisanna's 'outfit', the girl lifted her head and shot a glare at him, still punching Sting's face "WHAT-?!"

After that, she froze.

Rogue didn't hold a 'maid outfit' for her.

Instead, he held a very, fancy white sleeveless gown like the whiteness of the snow.

Lisanna opened her mouth, wide-eyed.

"I'm sick of some girls asking me for a dance! They danced like a mad ostrich!" Sting suddenly snarled.

"No, Sting, it's because _your charm is too charming_, just like what you said," Rogue explained, "You made them lost their shame. Don't you remember? A 5 year-old noble toddler asked you to marry her-"

"Shut up!" Sting shook his head frantically. "Shit! It's my worst nightmare!"

Sting was actually really popular between noble women.

"You _will_ wear your maid outfit, after this ceremony is over!" Sting commanded, wiping his swollen cheek. "Before that, dance with me!"

Lisanna stared at him, unbelievably.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Just wear it already!" Levy snapped, "Or I'll use my 'Solid Script: Just Wear the Damn Suit Already' spell!"

"What the heck is this crap?!" Gajeel poked his suit, "And hell no, Shrimp!"

"Levy, the seamstress already gave him one," Lily told her, "But then he turned it into a pole,"

"You're such an idiot!" Levy cried, "Seriously! Why it should be me?! Just wear this suit for this night! After that I don't care if you'll wear a gown, a kimono, a plain t-shirt or even shirtless!"

Gajeel and Lily blinked at her.

Levy immediately covered her mouth, blushing madly and then passed out from embarrassment.

...

..

.

"...Oi, Shrimp! Wake up!" Gajeel poked her cheek repeatedly. "GAH!" Levy snapped her eyes open and jumped. She then rubbed her eyes and then opened her mouth in awe.

Gajeel wore the suit from Mira. A dark-grey colored tail coat tuxedo with a peaked lapel and a black tie on his neck, and the last, a similar-colored trouser. The suit was actually matched Levy's light grey sleeveless sparkling gown.

Levy froze, her cheeks redder than before as Gajeel stood in front of her, arms crossed.

Gajeel really looked like a gentleman.

"So, Levy," Lily called her, pointing at her gown, "Don't tell me I should wear that gown,"

"THAT'S MINE!" Levy came back to normal.

"Oh, I apologize! Then, please wear it," Lily apologized, "Yeah, I want to see!" Gajeel smirked. Levy bit her lips, trying to stop blushing and took the gown.

...

"GET OUT!" Levy kicked the boys out.

"WHAT THE-?! IT'S MY ROOM, SHRIMP!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

"So, are they finished yet?" the High King asked the servants, "My apologize, Your Highness, the maids and tailors who were still busy dressing Princess Lucy and Lord Natsu inside the princess's bedroom-"

"Come in, Father!" Lucy called, opening her bedroom's door. Jude sighed and let his daughter pulled him to see her fiancée. "Whoa, King Jude, look! That's the outfit that I'll wear!" Natsu pulled Jude's hand, dragging him to the maid who was holding his ceremony's outfit.

"Wait! Natsu! Let him see my gown first!" Lucy protested, pulling her father's other hand. And soon Lucy and Natsu became a pair of spoiled children who fight over their father's attention. Jude freed himself from them with great difficulty, "Alright! Stop it!" Jude panted, I'll see...my outfit first!"

"HEY!" Lucy and Natsu yelled in unison. Jude sighed and asked the maids to bring their outfits to him.

Natsu's outfit was a white and gold tailcoat with a notched black lapel and golden decorative buttons, underneath the tailcoat was a white ruffled blouse, a white ascot, white skin-tight pants and a crimson rose on the left chest. Lucy's gown was a golden dress made of silk dupioni with white ribbons and tassels, the gown was decorated with plenty of roses and ribbons with the same color as Natsu's outfit. Their outfits were matched together thanks to the professional tailors.

Jude smiled, "What about Heartfilia's Royal Cape-", "Right here, Your Highness!" a maid said, holding two fancy red capes with the symbol of the Heartfilia Kingdom and showed them to him. The King smiled again. "Alright, after you finish your speech and declare your vows, you'll wear these capes, understand?"

"I know, Father, I've done it multiple times! And I'll teach Natsu later," Lucy assured, "By the way, Luce," Natsu asked her, "Do you think I should use Sting's speech or Happy's speech?"

"Just use your own speech! Sting's speech is like a declaration of war," Lucy crossed her arms, sighing, "And Happy's speech is like a marriage proposal!"

"Well, he made that for Charle!" Natsu tried to praise his cat. The princess face palmed, "And actually, I haven't made my own speech," Natsu said calmly.

Lucy paled.

...

"OUCH! IT HURTS!" Natsu rubbed the bump on his head from Lucy's wooden comb. "Seriously, Natsu! My Ceremony will begin at 06.00 pm!" Lucy shouted in panic, "And now is 02.00 pm!"

"Shit! I should have read the 'How to Speech Properly' book!", "Yes, you SHOULD!" Lucy cried, "But I burnt it 2 hours ago! There's no illustration!" Natsu shouted in panic.

Lucy smacked him again.

_Calm down, calm down! Be the usual elegant Lucy of Heartfilia! Take a deep breath and think! Yes, just think!_

The angry vein on Lucy's forehead disappeared as she sat on her couch, dragging Natsu.

"Alright, Mr. Dragneel," Lucy threw Natsu to sit beside her, "Introduce yourself, just like what Erza has taught you. Imagine there are our guests in front of us," Natsu nodded.

Natsu sat straightly, remembering his lesson with Erza, "I am the son of Igneel, a proud mage of Fairy Tail, the Salamander Natsu Dragneel!"

Lucy coughed.

"-And Lucy Heartfilia's one and only fiancée!" Natsu corrected. Lucy blushed at the 'one and only' sentence. "And I only know just that!" Natsu said, frustrated.

"Just say something about me," Lucy said, blushing, "S-Something you like about me..."

"Oh!" a light bulb appeared above Natsu's head, "Lucy Heartfilia is the princess of this kingdom and one of the strongest mage I've ever met! Her kick is actually destructive and she has an instinct as exclusive as a dragon instinct-!"

In just one second, Lucy's foot was on Natsu's head.

...

"I'll give you an example," Lucy said, calming herself. Natsu rubbed his head continuously, teary eyed. "Well, it's actually not an example since it's actually my own speech for later," Natsu just nodded, scared.

Lucy took a deep breath and stood up, standing in front of Natsu

"Greetings, my honorable guests! I am Lucy Heartfilia, the First Imperial Princess of Heartfilia Kingdom!" Lucy pulled her skirt and bowed, Natsu just bowed back.

"From the deep of my heart, I gratefully thank you for your attendance at my Coming Age Ceremony, which is also my very first utter declaration of my one and only fiancée," Natsu took a notebook and a pen from nowhere, writing the speech, which is also a mystery how could he write it.

"The time for me to inherit my father's throne is already near. I, myself, can't govern and protect this kingdom alone. This kingdom will never stand with just a ruler like me. Therefore, I need my subjects to build this kingdom together, I need my knights to protect this kingdom together, and I need all of you to support this kingdom. To have you here is my most utter happiness as the Heartfilia Princess,"

And so Lucy talked about her gratitude, politics and her plans for the future. Natsu was actually drawing a house and a rainbow since he didn't understand about the topic.

"However, I need one, special man to rule this kingdom together."

Natsu stopped himself after hearing that.

"I've chosen him with my own heart, and I'll never forget about the sake of this kingdom. The man whom I choose is my irreplaceable man, I've seen his true nature, his true heart, and I believe that he'll definitely help me to rule this kingdom,"

Natsu blushed and stared at the princess who's also blushing and stared down.

"He-He's the first man who steals my heart completely, he taught me so many things. He taught me how to be a good and strong princess for this kingdom, he made me realize that I'm still a fragile, little girl. He lends me his hand, he helps me to stand, and he vows to be in my side every time I need him the most. With that, I've decided my mind."

"He'll definitely become a great king for this kingdom, he'll definitely become my great future-husband,"

"I hope...all of you can accept him..."

"Here is my one and only fiancée... Natsu Dragneel..."

Lucy blushed madly.

"Uh...what should I say again..." Lucy rubbed her fingers.

...

"HA! You're stuttering!" Natsu laughed, Lucy blushed, throwing a pillow at him. "Shu-Shut up! It's because you're in front of me!" he laughed loudly, Lucy threw so many pillows at him embarrassingly.

"Alright!" Natsu suddenly pulled Lucy and kissed her.

"Thanks, Luce!" He thanked her, Lucy laughed and kissed him back.

"I've made my own speech!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

**In the Evening**

**Royal Hall**

And there was Natsu, wearing his outfit with Lucy beside him, standing in front of the nobles and guests of the Coming Age Ceremony.

The Fairy Tail mages, his comrades, and his brother were staring at him proudly.

"I know that I'm just a mage from a guild, not a noble nor a prince. However, I have a power, a magic to protect both the princess and this kingdom. And I have my comrades and family to help me protect them! And just like Lucy said, I'll definitely need all of your help. Without all of you, this kingdom will never stand, and I'll never be a good ruler. Well, I still have to learn some etiquettes," Natsu grinned sheepishly, the spectators giggled lightly.

"But I really hope all of you can accept me. To stand in here, talking to all of you, protecting the kingdom and the princess is my greatest pleasure! I don't know how should I thank you, but I'll try my best to protect this kingdom. I'll try my best to protect all of you!"

"And I'll say this once again, I am Natsu Dragneel, the son of Igneel, a proud mage of Fairy Tail and Lucy Heartfilia's one and only fiancée! Greetings, honorable guests! I welcome you to the Princess's 18th Coming Age Ceremony!"

_**WAAAAAAHHH!**_

_**CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP!**_

Loud applauses and loud cheers surrounded the Royal Hall as Natsu, Lucy's fiancée, opened her Coming Age Ceremony.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Ahhh..."

Between loud cheers and applauses, a young black-haired man stood between the nobles, staring at the princess and her fiancée.

"Natsu..."

He saw the new proclaimed fiancée received the Heartfilia's Royal Cape from the High King, together with the princess. And with a clenching fist, he stared at the couple who were putting each other's rings together.

"...Lucy..."

He heard as the High King declared Natsu Dragneel as Lucy Heartfilia's one and only fiancée, together with the loud cheers of happiness. Not knowing what to do, Zeref just stood staring at them sadly. "Be careful..."

_**Heheheee...**_

_**I'm coming...I'm coming~!**_

* * *

**BBQ : So, handsome, did Lucy and Natsu just invite you?**

**Zeref : No...**

**BBQ : Then you're uninvited, huh? I got the invitation, you know! And I think I'll go to there later.**

**Zeref : How could you...**

**BBQ : I should destroy the 4th wall or something. By the way, about the 7 Demons thing, what do you think about them?**

**Zeref : Uh...I'm sorry, I shouldn't tell you.**

**BBQ : Oh...Don't worry!**

**Zeref : Just don't commit the 7 Sins.**

**BBQ : Alright, mister! Enjoy the party! Do you want some drinks?**

**...**

**Wendy : Look, a moon!**

**Charle : Yeah, a moon between the stars.**

**Wendy : No matter how it tries to shine, the stars will shine brighter...**

**Charle : ...What's wrong with you?**


	30. Chapter 29 : Night of the Demon

**Yahooo! Everyone! I'm in the storyyy!**

**Well, If you believe :P**

**This is a Fairy Tail Couples Festival!**

**passwordrawr, thank you for your inspirational quote!**

**Everyone, thank you sooo much! This is the 30th chapter, isn't it? Well, the sinister plot begins...**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 29 : Night of the Demon**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Ahhh! See that handsome man over there! Look at his sash! I think he's from a guild!" a noble girl squealed, followed by her friends. "Oh! So the rumors that there are so much hot guys in some guilds are true!"

"Whoa! That girl over there's pretty cute!" a noble guy exclaimed, "Dude, She's wearing a sash! She's from a guild!" one of his peers pointed at the girl.

For mages from some guilds, including guild masters, each of them was given a red fancy sash, they're draping it from left shoulder to right hip because in Heartfilia Kingdom, a mage's occupation was highly respected by the Royal Families. The sash was their symbol of honor and gratefulness for them.

-With Natsu as an exception, because he was officially a member of Royal Families as Lucy's fiancée. And now, Natsu was talking happily with his comrades, who were actually wanted to crush and destroy him with so many questions but they had to be decorous and praiseworthy, while Lucy was busy with so many nobles who congratulated her.

"Juvia!" A very gentleman voice made a beautiful blue-haired woman with sleeveless ocean blue-colored gown, her gown was waving gently like a calm ocean wave as she turned her body, blushing, "Ah! I know you'll call me, Gray-sama-!"

A slim, muscular, really handsome young man with bluish silver spiky hair, wearing a tail coat with the color that _almost_ matched her gown, he wore a red sash and that meant he's from a guild. And so, instead of Juvia's beloved Gray-sama, Lyon Vastia appeared.

"Lyon-sama-!" Before Juvia could babble, Lyon immediately knelt in front of her and kissed her hand, "Oh, Juvia! The softness of your hand is no match! I've been waiting for this day, from the moment I wake up from my sleep, as my heart continue seeking for salvation, to stop an unbearable desire! Is this love? I can't tell! However, I always waiting for you from my slumber, because I know you so well! So, now, let's go through a new journey-!"

"Oi, Oi, OI! Everyone's looking at you!" a familiar voice appeared as a dark-haired man with a suit that _matched_ Juvia's gown, grabbing Lyon's shoulder forcefully.

In Juvia's vision, that man was enveloped in sparkling lights.

"GRAY-SAMA!"

"Yeah, it's me. Please don't shout," Gray pleaded, because everyone was actually staring at them and blushing from the beginning.

"Gray! What a coincidence!" Lyon smiled, bowing like a gentleman. "I just want to ask Juvia for a date,"

"I thought you want to propose her," Gray snorted, Juvia blushed madly, "Ggg-Gray-sama...you want Lyon-sama to propose _you_...?"

"HELL NO!" Gray almost shouted but immediately slapped his mouth, Lyon just smiled and blushed, imagining his date with Juvia. "By the way, I believe the princess and Natsu will dance soon," Lyon grabbed Juvia's waist, she squeaked, "So I want to ask her for a dance. Besides, look! Our clothes are matched!" he grabbed Juvia's hand, holding it like a treasure.

"Almost!" Gray protested, "Your blue-colored tailcoat is slightly different from her color!", "Oh? If you compare my suit and your suit, my suit is fitter!" Lyon proclaimed with determination.

Gray gritted his teeth, thinking about any possibility and that he should proclaim that _his _suit is the _only one _matched with Juvia's. He eyed Juvia for a long time, making the beautiful woman blushed. The battle of 'Who-much-fitter' lasted in-

"HA!" Gray pointed at his tie, finding an idea, "Look at my tie! This blue, ocean-colored tie is matched with her gown!" he said proudly.

Dramatic thunder struck Lyon's head while Juvia gasped.

"But it's only the tie!" he protested, "Ha! Even so, it obviously makes my suit is matched with her gown!" Gray grinned in satisfaction. Lyon gritted his teeth, "Well, if you compared my suit with her it's more like the color of ocean and sky, but it's much fitter!" he said, but Gray replied by a smirk, "Well, well, the ocean is beneath us, but the sky is above us! That makes them different!"

"I said about the color!" Lyon snapped, "Not the fact! Besides, if Juvia is the ocean and I am the sky, then who are you?!"

Gray clenched his fist, "I am...the-!"

Gray didn't understand himself. Why the heck he tried desperately to kick Lyon away from Juvia? Besides, he could see Juvia in the guild anytime he wants, he could do a mission together with her, while Lyon couldn't. And sometimes, Juvia irritated him.

But now, why did he feel like Juvia doesn't irritate him at all? Instead, why did he want to_ take_ Juvia away from Lyon, something that'd make both of them irritate to him? And why the heck he blushed when he saw Juvia from afar?

If Lyon was the sky, Juvia was the ocean, then, what was he?

"-Wait, wait! Since when are we arguing about the laws of universe?!"

The three of them froze. Gray and Lyon shot glares at each other while Juvia blubbered about Pandemonium of Gray-sama's Love.

"Gray-san!" Suddenly, a cute little voice echoed, as the second princess of Heartfilia Kingdom, wearing her cute gown, a resemblance to Lucy's gown, except it was a long-sleeve gown with the color of the blue sky ran across them, dragging a petite pink-haired young girl with a pink gown, her new friend.

"Your suit sure matches Juvia-san's!"

"You look great, too, Lyon-sama!" Chelia Blendy praised the older man, as she and the princess laughed together and left them.

...

"...Did the princess's sister just say..." Lyon's whole body trembled, wide-eyed.

"Wendy-san..." Juvia covered her mouth, holding her excitement as Gray sighed in relief.

"Lyon," Gray patted his rival's shoulder, making a serious face, slowly taking Juvia away from him, "The princess's statement is really, utterly, totally, conclusively _absolute_,"

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Eh...Uhm...How should I put this..." Levy blushed, rubbing her fingers as a group of noble men surrounded her "I've already...had a partner..." but one of them took her hand and kissed it, making her shrieked, "I bet he's a very, attractive man. And I believe he'll understand that I want to have you as my partner in just a momomommoo..."

His last word was interrupted by a silhouette of a very, monstrous black-haired man behind the small cute young girl, glaring at him like he's a sack of meat edible to eat. The noble man almost peed in his pants before his friends pulled him away from Levy. The blue-haired girl blinked in confusion before she saw a huge shadow beneath her, and immediately turned back.

"Wha-Since when you're there?!" She shrieked as Gajeel was standing behind her, grumbling. "You're so small that I can't see you," he said, Levy's brain exploded in anger and almost cast her spell before Gajeel sighed and crossed his arms, "So don't leave my side,"

Levy froze, blushed, and slowly nodded.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"KYAA! It's Sting-samaaa!" the noble girls squealed in delight after seeing the sight of the handsome former prince of Eucliffe. The white prince with the charm of an angel, Sting Dragneel, who made the noble women lost their mind.

"Sting-sama! Let's dance together again!"

"Sting-sama! I'm here, remember me?!",

"Sting-sama! You're my eternal prince!"

"Sting-sama! I'm the one you dumped some years ago because of my manly voice!"

"Sting-sama! Please dance with me for the 11 times-GUOOH?!"

The noble girls fell to the ground hard as they saw a beautiful girl with the whiteness of the snow walking together with their prince hand-in-hand.

"Who is she?! How dare she take my Sting-sama?!"

"I'll tell this to Papa!"

"Damn it! I'll call an assassin!"

"Sting Dragneel..." Lisanna whispered to him in dark voice, squeezing his hand tightly that he flinched in pain, **"I am so going to kill you..."**

"No way, our prince is blinded by her magic! Look, she's from a guild!"

"I bet she used a love potion!"

"What an unladylike behavior, stealing a prince's heart in such a dirty way!"

"**Before I kill those noisy girls..."** Lisanna put a fake, dark, devilish smile that in the eyes of the girls, it looked like she enjoyed Sting's hand as she clutched it so tight, making the girls gritted and glared at her in jealousy.

"Whoa, Lisanna-nee!" Suddenly, Romeo ran across them from the crowd of nobles, waving his hand happily, "To two look great together!" He praised them, laughed and ran off.

Both of them unknowingly blushed.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Lucy-sama! Happy birthday and congratulations!" the Lady of Aguira, Yukino Aguira, bowed to the princess, "And for having such a handsome man as your fiancée," Lucy blushed, "Thank you, Yukino. Drop the formalities, you're one of us!"

"Ah, Lucy!" a womanly voice appeared as a beautiful green-haired young woman with the Fiore Kingdom's cloak covering her beautiful gown approached them, "And Yukino! It's been so long!" the Princess of Fiore, Hisui E. Fiore.

"Hisui!" Lucy cheered, greeting her childhood friend, "Hisui-sama! It's nice to see you again!" Yukino greeted her and bowed "Happy birthday, Lucy! I'm waiting for your present!" she joked, Lucy just laughed.

Yukino viewed her surroundings, searching for someone among the crowd of nobles.

"I've talked to Sting," Hisui said, sighing "I feel bad about the Eucliffe Empire, I'm really glad that he's fine," the princess grinned, "And his dance partner is really cute!". Lucy giggled, "Wait until you know that my fiancé is actually his lost brother,"

"He is what?!" Hisui and Yukino gasped, "Yeah, world is sure a narrow place!" Lucy stated, "If you want to know much, just ask his loyal butler, okay? Hey, Yukino~?" Lucy made a teasing tone, realizing that the young lady was mysteriously blushing.

"Did someone call me?" Like a shadow from nowhere, Rogue suddenly appeared behind Yukino, wearing a butler outfit, "Ah! R-Rogue-sama! You startled me!" she gasped, blushing. Lucy and Hisui grinned at each other.

"Rogue, where's Arcadios?" Hisui asked, "Oh, he's with the guards and Fairy Tail mages, he said he wants to guard this ceremony too since it's his job as your bodyguard, as well,"

"Well, he should take a day off," Hisui said, grabbing Lucy's hand, "Well, then, we'll meet him! Rogue, please take care of her~!" the two princesses waved and left, leaving Yukino and Rogue alone.

"Um...Rogue-sama..." Yukino whispered, "Yes?" the butler answered, "I'm sorry...about the Empire..."

Rogue made a small smile, "It's alright, Milady," he bent down and kissed her hand, "You look charming today," he praised like a loyal butler. Yukino blushed and bowed to him, "...Thank you,"

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Oh, my! Did you see her face? She's blushing!" Lucy chuckled, Hisui held her laugh, "Rogue's also blushing, you know! Oh my, I feel like I'm a match-maker!" she said. "So, Lucy, since Sting already got his dance partner, Rogue will probably with Yukino and you're with Natsu-san, then what about Wendy-"

"Before I find a flying fish, **I. Won't. Let. Her."** Lucy's overly protective instinct appeared.

"Is that so? Then, do you know that there's a flying fish species called-"

"Before I eat its meat,"

"...Okay,"

"Lucy! Hisui-san!" Wendy appeared from nowhere and greeted them, dragging her new friend. "Oh, Wendy! You're so cute as always!" Hisui picked her up and hugged her. "Oh, what a cute girl you are! May I ask your name?" Lucy praised and asked Wendy's new friend. She blushed and bowed towards her, "Princess Lucy! My name is Chelia Blendy from Lamia Scale. Happy birthday, and thank you for inviting me!"

"It's an honor to have you here," Lucy bowed back politely, "Wendy, what a cute friend you have! She's a mage, too! You should introduce her to Romelia-wait, where's Romelia?"

"Um...We promised we'll meet outside!" Wendy answered, "I want to introduce Chelia, too!" the little girl opened her arms as Lucy bent down to hug her, "Happy birthday, sis! I love you! What should I give to you?" Wendy asked from her shoulder. And then Lucy remembered what Hisui had said.

"Oh, Wendy, darling, please be my _innocent_ little sister for eternity-"

"Give her a flying fish!" It was Hisui who pulled Wendy away from her overprotective sister, for her own sake, "Wendy, I bet your friend's waiting for you!" she said, Wendy nodded and grabbed Chelia's hand again, they waved their hands and left, their giggles and laughs made the nobles chuckled because of their cuteness.

"...What was that for?" Lucy glared at her friend, pouting, Hisui sighed, "Seriously, you haven't changed at all,"

"Luce!" Natsu's voice appeared, and then Lucy's fiancée Natsu approached them with food on each hand, "This BBQ meat's tasty!" He stated and chewed it, "Want some?"

The princesses shook their heads. Natsu gasped, "Don't tell me you're vegetarians?!"

"Natsu-san, please give her a flying fish," Hisui asked pleadingly, Lucy shot a glare at her. "A flying fish?" Natsu blinked, "Oh, Happy can do that! Alright, I'll ask him-"

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted his name, grabbing his hand, "I think it's time for dance!" As she said that, Natsu's eyes sparkled. At that time, a nobleman suddenly asked Hisui for a dance. Hisui gladly accepted as they went to the main ballroom.

Natsu and Lucy saw that almost everyone had ready to dance. There're Sting and Lisanna chatting, or probably mocking at each other, Rogue and Yukino smiling at each other, Gray trying to keep Juvia away from Lyon, Levy blushing and Gajeel drinking a wine, the fully mask Jellal teaching Erza the first step to dance properly, Meredy desperately searching for a partner while Ultear got easily, and then Happy and Charle flying around, more like Happy chasing Charle, while the nobles stared at them amazingly.

"Oi, the princess's coming," Laxus pulled Cana away from the wine bar to the ballroom, "Gah! I still want some-!" Cana snapped but then Laxus grumbled, "You can drink until you faint after we dance!" and then he whispered, "Because Gramps and Mira'll give us Heartfilia's brand new beer if we dance,"

Makarov, who was drinking wine together with the older men of Fairy Tail and other guild masters, burped.

Cana snapped her eyes open, "Then tomorrow, _drinking contest_," she challenged him, Laxus smirked, "Don't bawl when you lose,"

Cana immediately stood up, "Gimme your best move, hottie!" as she said that, Cana's attitude change d180 degrees into a fine, proper young woman while Laxus changed 360 degrees, which meant no change at all.

"I've taught Laxus and Bickslow to dance," Fried said proudly, Mira smiled, "Thank you, Fried! You're really a great help! Besides, I think you're the only gentleman in Fairy Tail," Mira giggled, Fried unwillingly blushed at her compliment, "And now, I think I can dance in peace," Mira sighed in relief. Fried then bowed at her, "May I have this dance?"

Mira smiled and nodded, "I'd love to,"

"Dancing is manly!" Elfman declared, dragging Evergreen, "Let's do a manly dance!" Evergreen smacked his back, "For 135 times, I'm a woman!" she hissed, Elfman rubbed his back and then remembered about Fried's dance lesson, he bowed to Evergreen and kissed her hand, "Then, may I have this manly dance with a beautiful manly woman?"

Evergreen blushed and accepted him, "I'll erase the 'manly' thing," she whispered to herself.

Bisca and Alzack giggled at the sight of Asuka and Lily dancing together, while Laki convinced Bickslow not to call his dolls while they're dancing. Max and Warren amazingly got their partners.

"Ren! Oh, you look so manly! I can't stop loving you!" Sherry Blendy, Chelia's older cousin praised her fiancée lovingly, Ren Akatsuki of Blue Pegasus, but he gritted his teeth, "Stop flirting with me," He said, trembling, "Because I'll love you more!"

"Men," Ichiya whispered to himself, "Men will definitely dance! Let's dance, men!" Ichiya just did his poses repeatedly, hoping a very kind girl would accept him. Eve Tearm and Hibiki Lates already got their partners, thanks to their handsome looks.

And some mages of Quattro Cerberus asked the ladies of Mermaid Heel to dance.

"Luce!" Natsu called her, Lucy went back to reality as Natsu held her hand, "Let's dance!" Lucy realized that they had been standing in the center of the ballroom, everyone waiting for them to dance first. Lucy smiled warmly as Natsu knelt to her, kissing her hand, "May I have this dance?"

The beautiful princess nodded, placing her hand on Natsu's shoulder as he wrapped his hand around her waist, their other hands holding each other. "My greatest pleasure!"

The sound of the waltz chimed in as Lucy and Natsu led the dance together, with all guests following them willingly, the sight of the golden princess of the star dancing together with the fire dragon of the sun, her hero, followed by their trustful friends and subjects, there's no more beautiful sight there except that.

The High King stared at his daughter proudly from his special place, he didn't want to dance with anyone because his one and only, dance companion was his beloved wife.

His deceased, most beautiful woman, Layla Heartfilia.

...

"...That's strange," Jude suddenly rubbed his beard, thinking, "I know she's still underage, but where's Wendy?"

**XXXXXXXXX**

"I'm sorry that I brought you here!" Wendy cried, apologizing to her friends, "But...I can't dance...because I'm still underage! And I don't even know how to dance!"

"Wendy, it's okay!" Chelia comforted her, "I can't dance, too, you know. Actually, I almost wanted to go home if I didn't meet you and play together!"

"Yeah, Wendy! Let's play with us!" Romeo said happily, "We can play hide-and-seek or just chatting in here!"

The three of them were outside the Royal Castle, they went far to the Royal Garden, something that'd make Lucy worried, because the Royal Garden was actually near the castle's gate, and the castle was surrounded by large forest. The garden lamps were making cozy lights. A maid almost prevented them if Wendy didn't fake crying. Romeo assured that they'd be alright.

Because Romeo was the Fire Mage of Fairy Tail, Chelia was the Sky God Slayer, and Wendy, their princess, was the Sky Dragon Slayer, even though they're still young.

Now, they were sitting on the garden's huge baroque main fountain, enjoying the sound of the water in the silent night while chatting.

"Chelia! I can't believe you're a God Slayer!" Wendy exclaimed, "And you have the same element as mine!" Chelia smiled widely, "Me, too! I think we can be good partners!"

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Romeo pouted, "Besides, I have more experiences than you guys!" the girls laughed. They chatted together about Romeo's guild Fairy Tail and Chelia's Lamia Scale, making Wendy laughed about their ridiculous experiences for a long time. That's it, until the princess suddenly sobbed as tears falling from her eyes.

"We-Wendy!" Chelia cried in panic, "What's wrong? Did I say something bad?!" Romeo also jumped in panic, trying to make funny faces. Wendy tried her best to giggle, "No...It's just..." she wiped her tears, smiling weakly, "I'm so happy...because it's my first time chatting with my friends about the outer world..."

"You know...I've never had real friends before...since they just used me to meet Lucy...The nobles, the princes and princesses, and even the citizens only know me as Lucy's little sister..."

"They're just asking me about Lucy...So it's my first time talking with you as my friends...about the real world...not about Lucy...I'm so happy..." Wendy sobbed, "It's not like I'm not proud of her as my sis, but...I just..."

Chelia made a small smile, she sat beside Wendy and patted her back. She knew that feelings, the feelings of being overshadowed by someone. Besides, sometimes she felt the same way. Her older cousin Sherry sometimes overshadowed her because of her beauty and status as Ren's fiancée. Thankfully, because of her God Slaying Magic, she managed to overcome her feelings and even made her cousin proud.

"Wendy, look!" Cheria tried to brighten her mood, "It's a full moon!" she pointed at the full moon above them, "So beautiful, right?"

"Yeah!" Romeo tried to help, "Especially with the stars around it!" Romeo said in awe, looking at the starry sky. Wendy lifted her head, looking at the full moon between the stars.

_Moon and stars..._

"The full moon...is shining..." Wendy whispered, Chelia agreed by nodding, "Yeah! So do the stars!" Romeo sat on Wendy's other side. They just stared at the sky.

"No matter how the moon tries to shine," suddenly, Wendy said in a low voice, "The stars will shine brighter," she lowered her head in silence.

Chelia froze, not knowing what to say. Suddenly, her feelings of being overshadowed appeared again.

Romeo blinked at the sudden change of the girls.

"...So what?" Romeo asked, stretching his arms, "They're beautiful in their own way! And together, they become the night sky!" he said, smiling.

The overshadowed girls widened their eyes at him.

"...What? I'm just saying," Romeo rubbed his head, "If you like the moon better, then it's your choice,"

Chelia and Wendy blushed, thinking about Romeo's words. As their gazes met, they suddenly released a relieving laugh together. Romeo, not knowing what happened, just shared his laugh together with them, relieved that the girls went back to normal.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Lucy took a deep breath, inhaling the night air outside the Royal Hall. While Wendy and her friends went as far to the castle's main fountain in the Royal Garden, which was in front of the castle's gate without her knowing, Lucy just went to the balcony outside the Royal Hall.

The dance was over. Now, her guests were enjoying the Heartfilia's five-star cuisines again while the musicians played some waltz for entertaining. She always went outside and be alone every time in a party.

"Luucyy!" Natsu called her. Lucy opened her eyes and turned back, seeing Natsu waved his hand and walked towards her. The princess just smiled and waved back.

But now, it's different, because Lucy had Natsu to stay with her. Her fiancée approached her in confusion, "What's wrong, Luce? Everyone's enjoying the food!" he asked, eating some bread. Lucy brushed her hair behind her ear, sighing, "I just want some fresh air. Don't worry, I'll be back soon,"

"Then I want some air, too," Natsu stated, breathing deeply. He gave Lucy a piece of bread, which she gladly accepted. The princess sat on the railing, Natsu sat beside her.

"Hey, Natsu," Lucy said, Natsu turned to her, "You know, I'm kinda bothered about something,"

"What? About what?!" Natsu asked, gritting his teeth, "Did someone hurt you? I'll-"

"Before they hurt me, I'll destroy them, relax," Lucy assured calmly, that made Natsu flinched in fear. "One of the nobles told me about this," Lucy said as she stared straightly at her fiancée.

"_Princess, I'd like to express my heartfelt congratulations on your ceremony. From now on, you'll have the privilege to rule the Heartfilia Kingdom with your fiancée, so-_

_-There will be many who draw near to you that they may use you and your status._

_There will be those who seek great wealth of the Kingdom of Gold. Yet, there will be also be those who want to take your authorities with force, with their hidden power, as they may endanger the lives of you and your precious ones._

_Also, every one of them will merely place your mother's image upon you,"_

Natsu froze, staring at the princess who covered her eyes with her bangs. Natsu swore that he'd give the one who said that a piece of his mind. Out of instinct, he grabbed Lucy's hands and held them tightly in front of his face.

"So what? Luce?! Don't worry about it!" Natsu brought his face closer to Lucy's redden face, "Don't forget this! I'll always be by your side. I'll protect you, I'll protect your world. I'll be someone who gives you support! Seriously!" He snarled, "Next time, when you want to talk with someone, bring me in!"

Lucy blinked.

...

And then she laughed.

Natsu just blinked, but then he laughed, also. Lucy stopped laughing as she rested herself against Natsu's chest, "Yeah, right. You're always by my side..." she giggled quietly, "I'm sorry I forgot..."

Natsu wrapped his arms around the princess, patting her back. Lucy clutched his arms, not wanting to let go. It was just a moment later when Natsu lifted Lucy's chin by his hand, kissing her. Lucy closed her eyes, caressing Natsu's cheek with her hand and brought his face closer to her, sharing a loudly kiss.

Each time their lips pulled apart, they'd just kiss again repeatedly. Moments later, Lucy pulled Natsu into her chest as she kissed his head while he kissed her neck. Suddenly, Natsu's leg, which was balancing their positions, slipped as together they fell to the ground unwillingly. Natsu managed to pull Lucy into his arms as he let himself fall first, protecting the princess from the impact.

Both of them laughed, Lucy stood up and helped Natsu. The young man gave her his usual grin, Lucy's cheek blushed as she chuckled and let her fiancée take her hand, kissing it and then-

**I'm coming...**

They snapped their eyes.

Both of them felt an unfamiliar presence. Natsu's dragon instinct told him that there's a very, sinister presence coming towards them.

**In front of the strongest existence, say thy name...**

"Wha-" Natsu immediately stretched his hand in front of the princess, "Lucy, did you feel-"

Natsu froze, as he saw the princess in an unbalanced state. Just like in that night, the first time he saw her breakdown.

_This menace...This wavering..._

"Na..." Lucy gripped Natsu's arm tightly with her trembled hands, "Natsu, I..."

Lucy almost fell to her knees if Natsu didn't catch her, embracing the trembling princess tightly, "Lucy!" he cried his name, "I'm here! It's alright, It's-!"

**Gehehehhehee...**

**GAHAHAHAAAAAAAAHAAAA!**

**SAY THY NAME, MONGREL!**

Natsu embraced Lucy tighter as he felt an enormous evil power surrounded them. Natsu couldn't believe himself that the beautiful sight of night suddenly changed into a dark void with no light. The Fire Dragon Slayer fell into his knees because he felt the air suddenly became abnormally heavy. He felt a tremendous resistance that made his body heavy to move, painful to stand. All he could do just embrace Lucy tightly to protect her from any harm.

At the same time, the sound of everyone's voices in the Royal Hall, the light of the stars, all disappeared from there, replaced by an endless darkness.

"Lu..." he tried to call the princess, who was overflowing with tears, clutching his body tightly.

_This void...This presence..._

_**I saw the moon from the huge window in there, it turned red. The moonlight automatically became red as it shone the Royal Palace with the color of a gallant and beautiful crimson rose-**_

_**-With the color of blood.**_

_**The murderer was pointing at my sister, saying that she'll die.**_

_**I could never forget that time. The presence, the feelings...**_

Lucy couldn't even scream. Natsu widened his eyes at the sight of a black-haired man standing in front of them with a beastly creature behind him. A creature enveloped in dark flames, or an existence full of darkness. The collection of darkness made a huge form of a pair of skeleton wings, above the wings it made a shape of a faceless face of a creature with horns like a minotaur, sharp fangs like a ferocious lion.

It's been a long time since Natsu's whole body trembled.

"Stop it..." the black-haired man said in a deep voice, grabbing the flames of darkness with his hand.

"Stop it, _Lucifer_!"

**Yes, My Lord.**

With a single command, the creature disappeared along with the void instantly.

The sight of the night sky and the voices of everyone from the Royal Hall appeared once again.

Natsu and Lucy fell into their knees, panting heavily. Immediately, Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy, shielding her while glaring at the black-haired man. "What the hell are you doing here..." he hissed, while Lucy widened her eyes when seeing the Black Wizard in front of her.

"Natsu, Lucy," Zeref called their names in serious gaze, his expression was like when he was in Eucliffe Empire, "Which one of you called one of the demons?"

* * *

**BBQ : I'M IN THE STORY! WOHOO! EVERYONE! I'M THE CHEF OF THE BBQ MEATS! AND I'M THE BARMAID OF THE BAR STAANDD!**

**Lucy : Did you dance, too?**

**BBQ : Yeah, I danced with a lifeless chicken.**

**Romeo : Hey, weren't you the maid who tried to prevent me, Wendy, and Chelia to go outside?**

**BBQ : Yyyesss...**

**Erza : Thank you, BBQ. For being our seamstress!**

**BBQ : Your welcome...**

**Lisanna : Hey! You're one of the noisy girls!**

**BBQ : THAT'S IT!**


	31. Chapter 30 : Lucifer

**Hi :D**

**Please wish me luck. Really, for everything :'(**

**I'm sorry if I made so many mistakes, me is big bad at Engrish -_-**

**Like I said, prepare for so many surprises!**

******I think you can guess yourselves XD**

**Beware of evil BBQ ahead!**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 30 : Lucifer**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Oi, Lottie!" a young girl's voice echoed in the middle of Heartfilia Kingdom at night. It was so quiet and almost no citizen outside, "Wait for me!" then, sounds of footsteps chimed. The street lamps were brightening the way, making cozy light. Even so, the Royal Castle could be seen from there because of its size and light. The Royal Castle was so bright from afar.

Besides, the Princess's Coming Age Ceremony was being held in there now.

"Hey, Look at this!" another young girl's voice, more childish, appeared, "This ancient magazine is interesting!"

And so, in the middle of the night, two small figures covered in black cloak from head to toe, except for the lower part of the face, walking through the streets of Heartfilia Kingdom. One of them was holding the Sorcerer's Weekly Magazine with the headline of 'Natsu Dragneel becomes our beloved Princess Lucy's one and only fiancée!' at the front page, reading it, "The receipt of BBQ Fried Rice seems delicious!"

The cloaked figure was reading the magazine's 'Cooking Corner'.

As she read the magazine excitedly, another cloaked girl, her friend, silently stared at the majestic castle.

"That...didn't change, at all," she slowly whispered, making a small smirk. "Did you feel their presence, too?" she turned to her friend, who was humming quietly, "Hmm...Sadly, unwillingly, yeah,"

"Young Majesty!" _another_ girlish but very serious voice similar like Virgo the maid spirit appeared, coming from a small flying figure, even though it's bigger than a normal bird, also covered in small dark cloak and a pair of wings spread on the figure's back, landed in front of the cloaked girls, "As your guardian, I hereby warn you about the demons. Do be careful, Young Majesty, Lady Liselotte."

"Come on, Chappy!" one of them chuckled, "Don't be so serious. Besides, just think that this is our _normal_ vacation, kay? Okaaayy?" she tried to convince her. The calm cloaked girl beside her sighed. "Hey, why don't we make this fried rice after we go back? Hey, Na-"

"Let's go, Lottie," she pulled her friend's hand, revealing a small hand with seemingly long white shirt, "Time to know how this world ends," and then she dragged her.

"Wait, do we have any rice?" the cheerful one asked, the more serious one rolled her eyes while the flying figure followed them, "No, I just bought a dozen eggs yesterday, by the way, nice headline!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Natsu shouted, gritting his teeth with flaming eyes, shielding the princess with his body, "SO YOU CAME FROM A WEALTHY FAMILY, HUH? I DON'T REMEMBER INVITING YOU BUT WAIT, I DON'T EVEN KNOW THE GUEST LIST!"

"NATSU!" Lucy shouted, annoyed, "DON'T YELL NEAR MY EAR!"

"HEY!" Natsu shouted back at her, covering his ear, "MY EARS ARE MORE SENSITIVE THAN YOU!"

"THEN WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"WELL YOU SHOUTED FIRST!"

"THEN DON'T FOLLOW ME!"

"Excuse me," Zeref interrupted, "I want to tell you something,"

"PLEASE DO, MR!" The couple shouted together in anger. Lucy rubbed her head, "Ugh, I bet my father and Wendy heard us," Natsu just whistled.

"No," Zeref said with his serious expression, "They won't hear any voice from here, thanks to Lucifer's power of presence concealment,"

_Lucifer._

Two of them froze.

Natsu still felt the dark aura burst out from Zeref's body, "Lucy," the princess lifted her head to see him, widening her eyes as she saw Natsu's expression. The cheerful man suddenly became so serious, a sweat fell on his cheek. "Don't go anywhere,"

Lucy nodded and grasped Natsu's arms with both hands.

"...I remember you," Lucy began the conversation, "You're...from the Eucliffe Empire," as she said that, Zeref stared at the ground sadly, "So...both of you don't remember me..."

Natsu clutched Lucy tighter. "...Natsu?" Lucy called his name worriedly. "...I still can't forgive you," the Fire Dragon Slayer glared at Zeref, "You hurt our siblings!"

"...You mean the Emperor?" Zeref asked, "..._We_ _only_ _killed him_, I don't remember..."

Natsu and Lucy widened their eyes.

"YOU MURDERER!" Natsu hollered, he released his hand from Lucy and clenched his flaming fist, "You hurt Wendy!" Lucy shouted in anger, ready to call her spirits, Zeref suddenly opened his mouth-

"We healed Wendy,"

They froze, again.

"...Wait," Lucy said in serious tone, still filled with anger, "...What do you mean about _we_?"

"Maybe he speaks in an old-fashioned language, Luce," Natsu tried to answer.

"No," Zeref answered, "Me and_ Lucifer_,"

"Hey!" Natsu snapped while Lucy widened her eyes in shock, "Just who is this Luci-"

"**DO NOT CALL ITS NAME!"** the Killing Mage suddenly roared loudly, Natsu immediately shielded Lucy again as they gasped. Zeref then clutched his head, trying to hold his dizziness.

"Just let me talk, listen to me!" he pleaded, "Or I'll _accidentally_ kill you..."

Natsu didn't care, he almost wanted to unleash his Dragon's Roar when Lucy grasped his waist, "Natsu, wait!"

"Lucy!" Natsu protested, struggling but then the princess clutched him tighter, "WAIT! I know what he meant!"

Her fiancée blinked at her hesitantly, Lucy coughed and glanced back at the black man, "...The Demon of Pride," she said, glaring at him. "7 Demons of Deadly Sins," Slowly, the princess reached Natsu's hand, holding it tightly. "You're...the holder of Pride the Arrogant,"

Natsu froze at how _deadly _the name was.

Zeref made a small smile, "So you know," and then, his black eyes turned into crimson red eyes, eyes of the Demon, "_So you know me, Princess_," his voice was a mixture of Zeref's own voice and an evil deep voice.

"Natsu," Lucy called his name again, her voice was full of worry and fear, "Please, listen! Just let him talk, don't do anything reckless! I beg you, Natsu," she clutched his hand pleadingly, "He's...dangerous, especially the demon!" she whispered quietly.

Natsu didn't want to see Lucy plead like that, so he nodded and stayed silent. "What the heck is that 'demon' thing?" he whispered back, "It's an old legend that I used to tell Wendy," Lucy answered, "I'll tell you later," she said, not sure if they'd be _alive_ later.

The Demon of Pride, Lucifer, continued its talk.

"_Seriously, my Lord is such a reckless man. Forming a 'friendship' with humans like you long ago, you almost turned my Lord into as hopeless as you are!"_

Lucy blinked in confusion, but Natsu remembered about Zeref's words in the Eucliffe Empire, so he clutched her hand tighter.

"_However, I want to thank you, Princess, because you've chosen that Dragon Slayer over him, he almost lost his pride as the strongest wizard. But, I managed to tempt him and made him stronger than before!_

_And then, I made him to hold a grudge against you who stole his pride as the strongest wizard by choosing an ordinary human over him! Both of you! You've made a wrong move, Princess. It's just like you declared a war for demon kind!"_

Lucy covered her mouth, Natsu glared at him that even his veins appeared. "I...I don't..." Lucy's voice soaked, "I don't...even know him..."

"_You should have known that I can slice the Dragon Slayer in front of you any time my Lord wants."_

"NO!" Lucy shouted madly, stretching her hands in front of Natsu to shield him, "LUCY! DON'T!" Natsu shouted in panic, hugging her waist.

"_What an interesting sight. A dragon and a human! Do you know that you've just broken the law of universe? Humans, Dragons, and Demons could never be together! They ended up killing each other!"_

"Natsu is a human!" Lucy shouted angrily. Lucifer ignored her shout.

"_That's why, when we choose our vessels, they slowly turned into an extraordinary creature, a creature who breaks the law of universe, a threat for the world. Dragon Slayers can be considered as one. Even so, because they were made to slay Dragons, taught by their own Dragons, it's still a mystery, neither have they picked the side of Humans or Dragons that made them a special kind._

_Therefore, listen to my declaration, Humans! The time for us, demons, to govern over the world, to avenge our grudge, will come! Soon, I'll gather my army, those who have been possessed by the 7 Demons will become the strongest army! I am the leader of Demons, Lucifer! When the time has come, I'll declare a war to Humans and Dragons!"_

Lucifer released a maniac laugh.

Natsu and Lucy, taking too much shock, fell into their knees. They were trembling madly. The red eyes slowly turned into black, as Zeref released his hand from his head, turning into normal.

"Natsu, I hope you don't die," Zeref said sadly, "I still consider you as my friend,"

Natsu just froze, didn't move a single move.

"Lucy," he turned to her, "When I healed Wendy, Lucifer took an interest to her," he said, "It's a rare, you know," slowly, dark shadows appeared once again, flying around the Black Wizard.

"This wouldn't happen..." Zeref's voice slowly faded as he was being swallowed by his shadows, _"...If you had chosen me from the beginning..."_

With that, the dark shadows swallowed him, as he disappeared from there. The atmosphere turned into normal, not as tense and dread as before.

However, they remained in their place, freezing.

"...Natsu..." Lucy tried to crawl towards him, wanting to hug him tightly. But Natsu rushed to hug her first, as he let the princess cried on his chest. He gritted his teeth, cursing those who made his princess cry.

"I'm sorry..." Lucy apologized weakly, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." thinking about Lucifer's words about slicing her own fiancée, she clutched his chest, scared of losing him. Natsu's bangs were covering his eyes.

He thought one, single thing that made him determined to grow stronger.

Zeref and The Demons, those dangerous ones were after his princess.

"I'll protect you, Luce," he whispered, kissing her forehead, "I'll protect you, I'll protect your world-"

And that's when Natsu sensed a Dragon's Roar.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_This menace...This wavering..._

"And then Gray stripped his clothes again in the market-Is something wrong, Ultear?"

Ultear snapped her eyes, going back to reality. "Uh...Sorry, Lyon, I didn't listen," she apologized, bowing politely. "I'm sorry, I think I should get Meredy. There's something...wrong..."

Lyon put a serious face, "What's wrong?" he suddenly froze, eyes widened, and then he leaned to Ultear's ear and whispered, "...Actually, I've been feeling a dark, powerful magic, did you feel it, too?" Ultear widened her eyes. She nodded, "Yes, I have to tell Jellal immediately. Nice dancing with you, Lyon," she said and waved her hand, leaving him. Lyon waved back, smiling.

"Meredy-chan? Hey, Meredy-chan?" Eve waved his hand in front of the girl's face, Meredy flinched after that, "Ah! Eve-kun! I'm sorry...I think I have to get going!" She said, running off. "Nice talking to you!" She shouted from afar, Eve shouted back, "You're beautiful!"

"Jellal," Erza whispered in serious tone, "I've been feeling something strange and powerful around here, we should stop this," Jellal gritted his teeth and nodded, stopping their dance lesson. "Erza, where's Lucy and Natsu? We have to tell them!"

Erza searched for Lucy and Natsu, and then she widened her eyes, because they were nowhere to be seen.

"Gray-sama,"

"What again-" Gray almost grunted but he stopped after he saw Juvia's strange behavior, the Water Mage gripped his arm like she was...scared, "The water...the water is crying for help..."

"...Gajeel?" Levy called the muscular man worriedly, because he had been freezing in his place. Levy tapped his arm, "Are you-"

Gajeel immediately covered Levy's mouth.

"Where's the bunny princess and Salamander?" he cowered over her, Levy shook her head while blushing. Gajeel hissed, "Shit!" he suddenly grabbed Levy's small hand, ignoring her yells, and dragged her away.

"I sensed a Dragon's Roar!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Moments Ago**

"Hey, I think we should go back," Chelia convinced, "Everyone will be worried," Wendy gasped, "Oh, no! Especially Lucy!" she hopped from the fountain. Romeo rubbed his neck, "Aww, I still want to chat with you guys!" he whined, the girls lowered their heads sadly.

"Hey, how about this," a light bulb appeared above Wendy's head, "Romeo, let's just say the truth about Romelia," she said sadly and then Romeo gasped.

"Romelia?" Chelia tilted her head, "Your sister?" she asked Romeo, who shook his head frantically.

"I mean, so you can have a real permission to go to the castle and play with me as my friend!" Wendy said happily, "And Chelia, you'll come too, right?" Wendy pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Let's see, if you want so, I can come anytime you want!" Chelia smiled widely, Wendy hugged her new female friend happily.

"Wait, wait! Is there any option? Anything but that?" Romeo asked in hope, "I meant, maybe we can say...She got a carriage accident when coming home from the castle?"

"Romeo, it'll disgrace Heartfilia's name," Wendy answered sadly.

"Uh...what about she went to another, far away country?"

"Lucy will never stop ask me even if she's gone far away!" the second princess wailed.

"What about we accidentally killed her?"

"Then we'll go to prison," Chelia answered simply.

Romeo, Wendy, and Chelia fell to their knees in desperation.

"I just...want to show Lucy that I have new friends," Wendy stated sadly, "Real friends, and I don't have to depend on her anymore..."

"Wendy, stop saying that!" Romeo sighed, "It makes you look overshadowed by her,"

Chelia froze as she saw Wendy lowered her head in silence. She shushed Romeo quietly, "Did I say something bad?!" he asked in panic.

"Wendy, hey," Chelia patted her back, "Remember, moon and stars!" she stated, "If you think your sister is the stars and you're the moon, remember! Together, they-"

_WHOOOSH!_

Suddenly, a strong, mysterious wind blew towards them, Wendy and Chelia had to hold their gowns while Romeo covered his eyes. Wendy and Chelia, being the Sky Dragon and Sky God Slayer, shrieked in confusion, "What's happening?!" as they felt something strange with the wind.

The strong wind made the black clouds in the night sky covered both the moon and stars, Romeo could see the beautiful flowers in the garden were ripped off because of the strong wind, the trees were also shaking vigorously.

_WHOOOOOSHHH!_

The wind was unbelievably, became so strong that it blew the water of the fountain and splashed the three of them. They fell into the ground as they slipped on the watery ground.

"Gah!" Romeo groaned in pain, rubbing his butt. "Wendy! Romeo!" Chelia cried in fear, "Are you guys okay?!"

_WHOOOOOOOSSHHHH!_

The wind blew stronger, Romeo and Chelia shut their eyes and had to struggle hard to remain on their place. "WENDY!" They cried the princess's name worriedly. The princess tried to crawl towards her friend, she didn't care about her wet gown as she crawled across a puddle front of her.

Her hand splashed the puddle. Wendy suddenly stopped because she saw the puddle of water slowly made her reflection-

No.

It wasn't her reflection.

It was _Lucy's._

Wendy widened her eyes in hysterical shock.

_"**GgYyYYAAAAaAaAaAaAAAAAaaAAAA!"**_

"**WENDY!"** Chelia burst into crying, Romeo, who was covering his eyes with his arm, tried to see the princess desperately as he saw something with his own eyes-

-A strange, black shadow emerged from the fountain.

"Ah..ah..." Romeo's whole body trembled from head to toe, overflowing with tears of fear. The mysterious black shadows was coming out from the _water_, the puddles and the fountain, as they floated in the mid-air, colliding together with the help of the ferocious wind and slowly, it formed a pair of sharp black fangs.

Romeo saw as the shadows formed themselves into one, single creature. The shape of the creature was that of a huge, dark flame-scaled sea monster, the cursed sea snake.

Chelia really tried to attack the strange creature with her Sky God's Howl, and then collided it with Wendy's Dragon Roar to form a Unison Raid, even so, it was just her imagination, her false hope.

-Because the young Sky God Slayer couldn't move even an inch in front of the strongest creature.

And then, mysterious evil voice echoed in their ears.

**Such a false story, a moon is a moon. The stars are the stars. The stars can shine brighter because they can produce their own light. While the moon just _reflects_ the light of the mighty sun! Without the sun, the moon can't even shine!**

**Every time humans see the night sky, they only praise the beauty of the stars. The moon is always hidden in the darkness of dark clouds!**

**Yes, stars are more beautiful than the moon. The stars are the diamonds in the sky, while the moon is just a single weathered rock floating alone in the sky like a lost child! Like an abandoned child!**

**No matter how the moon tries to shine, a rock can never be a diamond! The stars will shine brighter!**

"SHUT UP!" Romeo shouted, crying, "SHUT UP, SHUT UP! _SHUT UP!" _he tried to call his Natsu-nii, his idols, and his father, even went as far as to call his deceased mother.

**What an inspirational philosophy! And that was being said by a single, lonely child!**

"WENDY!" Chelia cried her friend's name hysterically, stretching her trembling hand into the empty air. The voice was utterly scared her to death, she even felt that she _drank _her tears which fell straightly to her mouth.

The princess squeezed her hair tightly like she wanted to rip it off, her widened eyes were overflowed with unstoppable tears while the ghostly reflection of her own sister was _laughing _maniacally at her.

_I know this, I know this pressure! _Chelia thought in fear, _Ooba Babasaama told me...that I have to run for my life...something that God and Dragon can't even slay..._the young girl tried to stand up, to grab both Wendy and Romeo and run away, telling this to the older mages. "Wendy! Romeo! Run!" As she took a single step to stand, "It's a Demon-!"

_**GGGGGRAAAAAAHHHH!**_

In unbelievable speed, the mouth of the creature was suddenly in front of her, roaring madly at her. Chelia fell to her knees again as she saw the fangs and mouth of a huge, malignant snake. Romeo and Wendy widened their eyes as they saw their friend collapsed from too much shock that she didn't even shut her dull eyes.

And then the last thing Romeo heard was a loud evil laugh, and the last thing he saw was the crimson red eyes of the _demon_ before he collapsed.

"Chelia..." Wendy's trembling voice could be heard, "...Romeo..."

**Oh, what is it? Calling for help? Will you call your sister for a help? Oh my, so the 'I don't want to depend on her anymore!' statement is a lie?**

"Lu..." Wendy trailed off, "...Natsu-"

**What a poor child! You should have known that everyone around you were just pitying your loneliness! Living in the shadow of a perfect woman, everyone just used you so they could be with her!**

Wendy tried to fight back, she tried to remember Romeo's words. But the demon in front of her could read her mind.

**Yes, dear, there are no worthless people. Even so, there are worthy people who become worthless because of someone! Now, girl, have you ever heard about the story of a hero? A hero always defeats his enemy to save his princess. But what if his enemy is actually **_**another**_** hero? What if the enemy is actually a worthy person but then becomes worthless because of the 'hero' who you admire?**

Wendy froze, remembering how Lucy and Natsu idolized the ideal of Hero of Justice.

**Oh, so that's actually the story of your life? You're so hopeless! Beyond hopeless! Then, girl, think about this: What if that Natsu guy is the hero, your sister is the princess-**

**-And you're their **_**accidental**_** enemy?**

**They'll kill you mercilessly!**

Wendy released her loudly shrill while the demon laughed maniacally. Even so, just like what the Black Wizard said about a demon's ability to conceal its presence and surroundings, no one could hear her shrill. Romeo and Chelia already fell unconscious.

The demon's black flames surrounded her, like wrapping her in a cold embrace.

**Then child, I'll show you the reality of a hero. Accept my existence, call my name. I bet you know me. Your sister once told you about my story as a bedtime story, right?**

Wendy's voiced soaked, she couldn't scream anymore, and she's already trembling too much that she stopped and froze like a cold statue. For the first time, she recognized this creature, the cursed creature. The old legend of the Great War.

**I am the holder of your cursed feelings. Your jealousy towards your own sister, I desire it. I desire you! For the first time, let's make a story where the enemy turns both the hero and his princess into worthless people! Show them no mercy, how they turn you into a worthless person because of their own will. To make it true, I need you. I need your feelings, I need your power!**

Wendy's eyes slowly turned blank, like her heart was turned into cold ice. She knew that she shouldn't have envied her sister, because it's _sinful_. She'd commit the _Deadly Sin_.

**I am the Demon of the Sea, the beast of the ocean. I am the mouth of Hell. I am one of the strongest. I am one of the Demons. I am the holder of Envy the Jealous.**

**I am the Demon of Envy.**

**You should have known my name, **_**princess**_**.**

Wendy didn't have any other choice, as her mouth slowly opened, releasing her trembling voice. Demon of Envy. She remembered the old legend, she remembered the time when Lucy told her that.

_Do not commit the 7 Sins._

The second, overshadowed princess unconsciously made a small, devilish smile.

"...**Levia**-"

_JRAAAASHHH!_

After hearing the sudden sound, Wendy's eyes turned to normal as she felt someone's presence behind her. She widened her eyes as she saw something like a glowing arrow blasted the demon into half. The demon released a painful scream.

"Nice one, Lottie!" Wendy heard a girl's voice behind her, as she turned around, two cloaked figures were standing right behind her, one of them holding a bow. She could tell that they're almost at the same height as her.

"Wha-" Wendy almost screamed, "No time, Princess Wendy! Gosh, I can't believe you're _the_ Princess Wendy!" the one holding the bow said in amazement, "I mean, you're cuter than I think!" she said in a childish voice.

It's not the time for that but Wendy blushed.

"Chappy, take them away!" she said. "Understood, Lady Liselotte!" a small girly voice said. And then, a flying figure fled fast and grabbed Romeo's collar, dragging him to Chelia's place. As the figure grabbed Chelia, she flapped her wings and lifted the two of them and then fled away.

"Wai-" Wendy couldn't continue her sentence, "Opps! It's coming again!" the cheerful girl gasped.

The demon slowly recovered, the torn shadows collided once again, turning it into its form like that of a huge snake and approached the three of them.

**Wait, WAIT! How could an ordinary arrow like that hit me?!**

Wendy could tell that the demon was really shocked.

"Too bad for you," Another girl, more serious than the cheerful one, chuckled, "It's a technology from the future," Wendy felt a familiar presence from her. As she thought how similar it was when she met Natsu, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue-

-Even more strangely, she had a familiar scent like her sister.

"Yes! It's one of my creations!" the cheerful one squealed proudly. "But I haven't named it," suddenly, she whispered darkly. The demon roared madly at her, unleashing a destructive whirlwind. Before Wendy could rush to help her, the one who had the familiar scent grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away from there at the speed of light.

It was really fast that Wendy hadn't finished her blink.

The girl with the bow's hand suddenly glowed, and before the whirlwind could hit her, the bow turned into a small white one-handed sword with her glowing hand. Wendy widened in shock as the girl slashed the whirlwind into half with her sword, not even harming her. Even so, half of the whirlwind approached Wendy and the cloaked girl.

**Armor!**

Wendy jumped forward, stretching her hands and made a barrier of wind with her magic to protect them. As it collided with her barrier, Wendy's whole body trembled because of the whirlwind's force. Suddenly, the cloaked girl grabbed her shoulder, as Wendy felt an enormous power suddenly appeared from her.

From afar, the sea demon almost roared again before the sword girl threw her sword straightly to its mouth, piercing it. Wendy gasped in shock as the demon roared in pain and anger. Both the whirlwind and her barrier disappeared, creating dust everywhere.

The mysterious girl stepped forward, standing in front of her.

Wendy could see strands of beautiful, long pink hair emerged from the cloak, her hair. She suddenly clapped her cheeks with her hands, "My, it's been a long time since I used this weak attack," she sighed, brushing her bangs with her finger as the hood fell down, revealing her ponytail hairstyle. The princess gasped at how beautiful she was even when being seen from behind.

From the dust, Wendy saw the sword girl removed her hood, revealing her long white hair like the whiteness of the snow, pure whiteness, and her beautiful dark-blue eyes. She approached them, juggling her other sword from nowhere, a black sword with the same design like the white sword playfully. "H-Hey!" Wendy screeched worriedly.

The pink pony-tailed girl turned her head towards her, blinking. A pair of chocolate eyes, the same as Wendy and Lucy's eyes, Wendy's first thought was she's her long-lost other sister. Hopefully, her_ younger_ sister.

The pink-haired girl went back to the demon, smirking evilly, revealing her small sharp fangs while the recovered demon rivaled her devious smirk, ready for another blast. She outstretched her hands, as suddenly, wave of light from nowhere surrounded them and she sucked it into her mouth.

Wendy gasped, _this air, this sense! Don't tell me-!_

"_**Wrong move, Serpent,"**_

The white-haired one shouted excitedly, "Blow it off, _Nashi_!"

**Stellar Dragon's Roar!**

* * *

**-BBQ Fried Rice-**

**Chefs : The new characters from the future: Nashi, Liselotte, and Chappy!**

** Ingredients :**

**-Rice (If you have)**

**-Egg**

**-Another egg**

**-Another egg**

**-Another, another, and another eggs**

**-Instant Fried Rice BBQ flavor**

** Tools :**

**-World's largest frying pan**

**-Two identical swords**

**-A glowing arrow**

**-An actually unneeded little feeling of Envy**

**-Microwave**

** Steps :**

**-Cook the rice into a fried rice, if you have the rice.**

**-Insert an egg into the the frying pan**

**-Insert another egg**

**-Another egg**

**-Another, another, and another eggs**

**-If a little feeling of Envy makes it tastes yucky, kill it with the arrow. If it appears again, blow it with a Dragon's Roar**

**-Make a freaking large five-star plain omelette**

**-Cut the omelette into pieces with the swords**

**-Put the Instant Fried Rice into the microwave**

**-Enjoy with a spoon, if you don't want to burn your hand**

**-If you have the rice, please ignore this recipe**


	32. Chapter 31 : Which One Is A Lie?

**Hi, everyone. It's been a while :)**

**That's right, Mr./Ms. Guest!**

**Even so, these girls from the future are kinda different. I've read so many Nashi stories, and this Nashi is...just wow.**

**After this chapter, I'll skip into the next day. Oh, and I'll definitely exaggerate the romance, ROMANCE, especially NaLu! StiLi is the second. Prepare for so much romance :3 That's the good news. The bad news is, Nashi and Liselotte will bring you to a pair of dark family problems. And there'll be so much explanations about the Demons. Remember, BBQ is turning crazy because she watched too many Gen Urobuchi's animes.**

**Looks can be deceived.**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 31 : Which One Is A Lie?**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Damn it, Sting! Wait up!" Lisanna yelled while panting, chasing the White Dragon Slayer who suddenly ran away from the ballroom, and now was running through the corridor. He unconsciously dragged the white-haired girl along, and because Lisanna wanted to run away from the noble girls who wanted to kill her.

"Sting-sama!" a voice echoed, "Sting!" another voice, as Lisanna and Sting turned around to see Rogue running after them, while carrying Lady Yukino bridal style.

"Rogue-Whoa?! What the-Lady Yukino?!" Lisanna and Sting yelled furiously, the lady blushed, "R-Rogue-sama suddenly felt something...And I want to come, too! He's carrying me because I'm a slow runner!" she explained in embarrassment, Rogue just nodded, a tiny blush appeared on each cheek.

Sting blinked suspiciously at his butler, "Oh, so you took a chance to-Alright, just ignore that. Did you feel that Dragon's Roar, too?" he asked him. Lisanna and Yukino gasped as Rogue nodded, running faster. "I think it's from the garden!"

"We have to tell Natsu!" Lisanna said in panic, "Well, where's he?!" Sting snarled, "Just when I felt something strange he went with his lovely Blondie and-wait, who's there?!"

The three of them stopped running. They narrowed their eyes to see two small figures lying on the corridor in front of them. Silence came, and then, Lisanna gasped.

"-Romeo!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Mirajane couldn't stop shivering.

She felt something strange, something dark and powerful. And she believed she had experienced those feelings before. Her inner thoughts told her that she should go to find the source of that, the menacing feelings of a cursed creature.

_No...I know this feeling...I know..._

_...Because it's also belonged to me...?_

_Mira the Demon_

The white-haired idol snapped her eyes as she heard Juvia's faint sob from afar, thanks to her abnormal sense, she turned to see her from afar and saw Gray dragging the Water Mage worriedly to outside.

"Mirajane,"

She turned around to see the Master of Fairy Tail standing right behind her, with a very serious expression. A mysterious little girl with long wavy blonde hair was _floating _right behind him. Only those who had the mark of Fairy Tail could see her. She was the first master of Fairy Tail. She was the holy spirit of the guild.

-The spirit of the first Fairy Tail master, Mavis Vermilion.

"Go," Mavis ordered her, pointing at the running Gray and Juvia. Mira stopped shivering, after taking a long breath, she nodded determinedly at her masters and chased the Ice and Water Mages immediately.

"Gramps," Laxus suddenly approached them from the crowd of nobles, dragging a very drunk Cana. "I felt a Dragon's Roar," he told them with serious eyes. Mavis nodded at him, "Stay around here," she ordered him, "If something bad might happen, we can protect the nobles together," Mavis said, remembering their task as the guards. Laxus nodded and left, still dragging Cana, who yelled 'Vodka Dragon's Roar!' repeatedly.

"First, what should we do now?" Makarov asked the floating spirit, Mavis stared at him seriously, and then she suddenly pointed at the Princess of Fiore and her loyal knight Arcadios from afar. They seemed like talking about something.

"They know what's going on here," she explained, Makarov widened his eyes, "Third, all we have to do is just waiting for them," Mavis gave him an encouraging, small smile, "Believe in them, and don't tell anyone about this before they back," the Third Master fell silent, but then he closed his eyes and nodded, trying to believe the first master.

With a last smile, Mavis disappeared from there.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Salamander!"

"Gajeel!"

"Whoa, Gray!"

"Erza!"

"Lucy!"

"Levy-san!"

"Juvia!"

"Mirajane!" Mira said to herself.

"Hi Ultear!" Meredy waved to her surrogate mother, who whacked her head, "Stop joking around!"

"Did all of you feel that strange presence, too?!" Jellal asked seriously, "I felt a Dragon's Roar!" Natsu said in panic, "Whoa, I thought it's your Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel exclaimed. "I just followed him!" Lucy and Levy said in unison while pointing at the Dragon Slayers.

"The water!" Juvia cried in panic, "The water...is crying for help...!" she almost sobbed.

"How-" Lucy almost asked before Levy told her that Juvia was a Water Mage, while she also confused at how Juvia was able tell _the water_ was crying for help.

"Mira, did you-" Ultear tried to asked Mira before she nodded worriedly, realizing Mira's magic. Taking a breath, Mira asked them all.

"Did all of you, by any chance, see a Demon?"

Natsu and Lucy flinched, while everyone froze after hearing the word of 'Demon'.

"...Natsu?" Erza saw their sudden expressions, "Don't tell me-" she widened her eyes as Lucy suddenly sobbed. Natsu wrapped an arm around her, "Let's talk about that later," he said seriously, everyone was looking at them worriedly, "Let's talk about the crying water and the Dragon's Roar now!"

"Juvia can feel it," Juvia explained and suddenly shivered, hugging her arms, "The calm water suddenly turned _violent_, the water suddenly released such a very wavering cry, the sounds of the wave was just like the cries of a tortured child..." everyone gulped at the sobbing young woman, Gray tried to calm her down by holding her trembling shoulders.

"What about the Dragon's Roar?" Meredy tried to change the topic for Juvia's sake, Gajeel crossed his arms, "I thought it's coming from Salamander, but because it wasn't maybe that came from my shitty disciple and his beauty prince-"

"MIRA-NEE!"

The familiar cry of Lisanna echoed, "Lisanna!" Mira called her sister in panic, as everyone turned around to the direction of the voice and saw a panic Lisanna and Rogue carrying Yukino ran towards them.

"Slow down, you freaking witch!" Sting's yell echoed, and far away behind them, the former prince was carrying two children in both arms while panting. Natsu was the first one to yell.

"ROMEO!" He shouted madly, rushing towards his brother and the boy with Lucy followed behind, after seeing Chelia, Wendy's friend-

Lucy stopped running.

That thought was like a thunder strike.

Natsu took the unconscious boy from Sting while Mira and Erza aided Chelia, "Romeo, damn it! Wake up!" Natsu yelled worriedly at his face, shaking him vigorously. "We found them unconscious!" Lisanna cried, "There's no injury but they were knocked out!"

"Did you feel a Dragon's Roar?!" Rogue asked Gajeel after placing Yukino on the ground, Gajeel froze, "If that wasn't coming from you then..."

Everyone froze.

Lucy's protective instinct surpassed the limits as she bellowed hysterically.

"_**WHERE'S WENDY-"**_

"I'M HERE!"

Everyone almost jumped at the sight of the second princess running towards them from nowhere, with Happy, Charle, and Lily flying behind. She ran past Lucy who wanted to hug her, "Sorry, sis!" she apologized and went to her unconscious friends.

"I'll heal them!" Wendy said with her glowing hands, sitting on the floor while Erza and Natsu placed her friends in front of her, "Everyone, please go back! Lucy, you should tell Father about this," she said while placing her hands on Chelia and Romeo's chests, healing them slowly.

"But-" her sister tried to protest, "She'll be fine, I'll be with her!" Charle ensured her, "Yeah! And I'll be with her-" Happy said before Charle shot a glare at him. "Leave me alone!" she hissed. Wendy mysteriously giggled.

"Did you feel a Dragon's Roar, too?" Levy crouched down beside the little girl, Wendy fell silent, her bangs were covered her face.

"I...I don't know,"

"I see," Levy said sadly, everyone gazed at each other with worry, "Maybe that was Laxus?" Lisanna guessed, but then Mira shook her head, "I don't think so, Laxus has been in the ballroom with Cana and Master," she said while everyone eyed her.

Uneasy feelings surrounded them while Wendy tried to heal her friends quietly.

"My ceremony is almost over," suddenly, Lucy spoke calmly, "I guess it's time for us to go back," she tried to calm herself down and not to be a troublesome for them. Natsu glanced at her worriedly, but the princess just gave him a small smile.

"I understand," Erza obeyed her, "Gray, take Juvia with you and calm her down," the Ice Mage nodded and by wrapping his arm around Juvia's waist, he dragged her to somewhere. Sting then yawned sleepily, "I'm tired dancing with her, mind if I sleep first?" he pointed at the blushing Lisanna, everyone nodded at him.

"Alright! Let's go, _maid_," he smirked and grabbed Lisanna's arm, dragging her. Lisanna stretched her arm towards her sister, begging for salvation, but her beloved sister just smiled and waved at her happily. "Lady Yukino, I'll escort you first," Rogue politely bowed at Yukino, the lady bowed back, "Thank you, Rogue-sama, but first," she then glanced at Lucy.

"Lucy-sama, there's something I wanted to tell you and Hisui-sama. But I'm afraid that now it's too late, please forgive me," she sighed and bowed to her, Lucy sighed at her and waved her hand, "Seriously, I'm tired of your politeness, just tell me tomorrow, okay?" she winked, "You'll stay in your old room here, won't you?"

"I will," Yukino smiled. Rogue politely took her hand, as she took it, they bid farewell and left to a special room prepared for Yukino, Lucy's pen pal from ancient times. Sting's room was actually a special room, too. There's also one for Hisui, Lucy's childhood friend and many important noble guests. The Royal Castle was truly big, after all. The princess convinced Levy to stay with Gajeel, strangely, the muscular man dragged her to his room first with Lily.

"Natsu, Lucy, you should go back," Erza said, "I'll stay with Wendy-"

"No, thank you, Erza-san," Wendy answered, still healing her friends, "I can be alone,"

"No way!" Lucy protested, "After what had just happened, you think I want to leave you here alone?"

"I can stay with her," Charle proposed, again, "Yeah!" Happy agreed, "I can stay, too-"

"Get lost, he-cat," she hissed, Happy then became unhappy, again.

"We'll stay here," Natsu declared, "Who'll carry your friends, anyway? You can't do it alone!" Somehow, he also had Lucy's high protectiveness level, or maybe higher.

"It's too dangerous, Princess! Maybe the enemy's still nearby!" Meredy said worriedly, "Besides, if they're truly targeting the princesses, then-"

"Don't worry about that, I'll protect them!" Natsu declared, holding Lucy's hand tightly. Unbeknownst to all of them, Wendy gritted her teeth quietly.

_Just when will they stop treating me like a weakling?_

Trying to forget that, the healer princess unleashed more healing magic from her hands. After thinking it's enough, she sighed in relief.

"I'm done!" Wendy smiled in delight, "They should be fine right now!" with that, she released her glowing hands from them. Jellal and Erza offered to carry them up, but Wendy politely rejected their offer.

"How could they faint?" Ultear suddenly asked, "What should we tell to their family or guardian?"

Lucy bit her lips, "I'll...apologize to them right away,"

"No,"

Suddenly, Wendy said that in a low voice, everyone turned to her.

"It's my fault," the princess explained sadly, "I was playing hide-and-seek with them but after more than 5 minutes, I couldn't find them, so I searched for them for my entire time and met Charle and the others in the Royal Garden,"

"So that's why you were in the garden?" Charle eyed her suspiciously, Wendy slowly nodded. "We sensed a strange presence that time, so we went to check on you guys," Happy explained. "When we went to the garden, we found Wendy alone,"

The older princess widened her eyes, not believing what they said. Wendy knew that Lucy must be very angry at her. She waited for her anger right then, but it didn't come.

Instead, Lucy sighed sadly, staring at her sister with a disappointed look, "You're truly in so much trouble, young lady. I'll tell this to Father and their families. Just wake your friends up and apologize," Lucy gave her sister a strict glare and turned away, Natsu stared sadly at the sisters as he held Lucy's hand tighter.

Wendy lowered her head, "I'm sorry..."

Lucy ignored her and took a step to leave, Natsu didn't have any choice but followed her while holding her hand. He took a last glance at Wendy, the younger princess was lowering her head in silence. Thinking that it's also the best for her, the older Dragon Slayer turned away and left with the princess and his cat. Erza, Mira, Jellal, Meredy and Ultear also left after giving her an apologetic look.

Only Charle remained there.

"Wendy," the white cat prepared to lecture her mistress, "You've made us worry and threatened your friend's lives, and by your attitude, I can tell that you're hiding something," Charle crossed her arms, glaring at her. For someone who had been living with her for a very long time, Charle could tell if Wendy was lying or not, even if Lucy could do that, too. But that time, the older princess was too tired and too disappointed at her.

Silence occurred for a short time as Wendy slowly lifted her head-

-While crying.

Charle widened her eyes and froze.

"...I'm sorry..." Wendy rubbed her teary eyes, even so, her tears wouldn't stop falling, and her palms were wet because of her tears. Charle stared at her unbelievably. Wendy continuously sniffled and sobbed like an unstoppable crying spoiled child. The last time Wendy cried like that was...

...The time when the High King and Lucy had a fight because of her, which was also the time when Lucy was being forced to hold the Key of the Dragon Queen to protect her.

_Every time she tried to escape from Lucy's protection, every time the others compared her to her sister, and every time she heard Lucy crying alone inside her bedroom, mourning over their deceased mother._

Wendy heard their conversation. How Lucy sacrificed everything for her, how the King, their own father, used her to force her sister to hold the dangerous key.

_Always being protected, always harming everyone, and always hiding inside her shadow..._

"I'm sorry," Wendy still covered her face with her palms, "_I'm sorry..."_

"Wendy, enough," Charle began to worry, "Please, stop. That's enough-"

"Charle..." Wendy stared at her with her swollen eyes, "I'm sorry..."

"**I'm sorry,"**

An unfamiliar voice appeared behind her, as she heard some small steps from the shadows.

Charle grimaced at the unfamiliar presence behind her, she shrieked and jumped while Wendy just stood in her place, watching as Charle turned her head around-

-And saw three mysterious cloaked figures.

BAM!

**XXXXXXXXX**

_**Geheheeehee...**_

_The cursed creature slowly began to dissolve in shadows because of the blast of light coming from the pink-haired girl. As it slowly began to disappear, the demon of envy managed to embrace Wendy, who was sitting on the ground, with its shadow from behind, whispering the prompting of a devil._

_**Hehehe...That's fine...**_

_The voice of the creature echoed, Wendy could feel two cold arms were wrapped around her, the arms of devil. The Stellar Dragon Slayer watched silently as the princess was trembling madly._

"_Be gone," the white-haired girl said in a very, dark voice and a sharp glare, "Demon of Envy,"_

_Wendy could hear a dark chuckle coming out from the demon._

_**I'm waiting...You're calling my name...**_

_**I found you, my key...**_

_WHOOOOSHH!_

_As the cold breeze blew around once again, the shadows disappeared, the tense and dreadful atmosphere were also gone away, leaving the trembling princess with the two mysterious girls alone. The collapsing trees and flowers mysteriously disappeared, and everything went back to normal._

"_That's it," Suddenly, the sword girl said, "We've changed the flow of__fate,"_

"_Yeah," the pink-haired girl twirled her hair, "That was easier than I thought,"_

"_...Who..." Wendy whispered weakly, lifting her head to look at the two girls in front of her. The pink-haired girl with such a beautiful pair of onyx eyes lowered her head to her, so did the white-haired girl with the pure beauty of a snow princess. They stared at each other for a long time_

"_Here," the white one kindly stretched her hand towards Wendy, as she hesitantly took it, Wendy felt surprised because she pulled her up gently and helped her stand on her feet._

"_Oh my," the pink one gasped quietly, "How rude of us, messing with your beautiful gown like that! Please forgive us," she bowed politely, Wendy felt even more surprised. "No! That's alright. Thank you so much for saving me and my friends...from that...Le-"_

"_Don't call its name!" the pink one shrieked, Wendy almost jumped from too many surprises. Realizing her rudeness, she coughed and apologized. Wendy smiled, happy that the girls in front of her were such a kind and polite girl-_

"_Wait!" Wendy snapped her eyes, "How could you do a Dragon's Roar?! Especially, Stellar Dragon's Roar?! The Stellar Dragon Asteria has been sealed in the Celestial Spirit World with my sister's key and why do I feel so familiar with you?! Could it be that you're my long-lost sister?! My younger sister-?!"_

"_Take a breath, Princess," the white one sweat dropped, Wendy did like what she said. "I'm sorry," she apologized politely, "My name is Wendy Heartfilia, the second princess of Heartfilia Kingdom. Please give me your answer," she asked politely like a princess would do._

"_My pleasure," the two girls answered, "However, Princess, please try your best not to freak out or faint, because you'll be hearing something impossible but actually possible," the white one asked a request, Wendy just nodded, "I'm used to it," she said proudly, thinking that her life was already full of surprises._

_The two girls stared at each other, they took a deep breath, and opened their mouth for the surprises._

_The first one, was the pink-haired one._

"_My real name is Natasha," she introduced herself, even though without her family's name, "However, that name was actually a request from the former king Jude Heartfilia. My parents, the High King Dragneel and the Royal Queen Heartfilia gave me the name 'Nashi', as my equals and relatives call me that, you can call me either of that since you'll be an important person of mine,"_

_Wendy blinked._

"_I am the Stellar Dragon Slayer under the guidance of the Sky Dragon Slayer, my teacher, the Sky Sorceress, as fellow female Dragon Slayers," Nashi pointed at the white girl, "She's Liselotte, my one and only partner, the only one who can stand and fight alongside me, and my cousin,"_

"_Oh, my, you're praising me too much!" Liselotte squealed in delight, "Even so, Nashi, I have no right to be called your cousin-"_

"_Scratch that, we're in the middle of introduction," Nashi said strictly, "And as I see that you're blinking in confusion why I mentioned the King and Queen, Wendy Heartfilia, I am not your long-lost sister. I am your future apprentice, you are my future aunt,"_

"_Simply," Liselotte said, "We came from the future,"_

_..._

_.._

_._

"_...You came from the future," Wendy repeated, "You're Lucy and Natsu-san's future daughter, you're the Stellar Dragon Slayer under the future me's guidance, and you're not my long-lost younger sister?"_

"_Actually," Nashi flipped her ponytail, "I'm fourteen,"_

_Wendy gasped in pure shock. _

"_Umm..." Liselotte saw the princess glanced at her with teary eyes, "I'm actually...3 months younger than her...but I'm also fourteen,"_

"_...You're fourteen..." Wendy unconsciously dropped a tear, "...And I'm ten..." she stared sadly at her breasts._

"_Uh-Oh, hi Chappy!" Liselotte waved her hand towards a flying figure. The flying figure removed the hood and landed in front of Wendy, revealing a blue female Exceed with the same eyes as Charle's, and Wendy obviously knew who she was._

"_It's an honor to meet you, Young Sky Sorceress," she politely bowed at her, Wendy just froze, taking too much shock."I've taken Mr. Conbolt and Ms. Blendy to a safe place," Chappy informed them, Nashi patted the Exceed proudly-_

"_Someone's coming!" suddenly, Nashi said and put her hood on, so did Liselotte and Chappy. "H-Hey!" Wendy desperately cried, "Don't worry, we'll be right behind you!" Liselotte assured, "Listen," Nashi gazed at Wendy seriously._

"_Whatever happens, do not tell anyone about us," she said with a sharp glare, Wendy gulped at her own future niece. Nashi grabbed Liselotte and Chappy, before Wendy could even finish her blink, they had disappeared without a trace._

_And then, Wendy heard Lily, Charle and Happy cried her name from afar._

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Did I smack her too hard?" Chappy guiltily asked Wendy, holding a wooden stick. Wendy gulped and slowly picked the unconscious Charle into her arms. She smiled at Chappy who repeatedly apologized, "Uh...Nashi-san, Lottie-san!" she called them politely, "I think we should go to my room-"

Wendy stopped.

Nashi and Lottie were staring at the direction where everyone left. Wendy dropped a sweat as she saw Liselote. The cheerful girl was staring there _darkly,_ like when she attacked the demon mercilessly.

"Liselotte," Nashi slowly grabbed Lottie's shoulder, her voice reflected her seriousness, "Wait for a little longer," she leaned forward to Lottie's ear, as Wendy saw Nashi made a devilish smirk. Wendy's ears perked up as she tried to hear Nashi's whisper with her Dragon sense...slowly...

**"...revenge..."  
**

The princess clutched Charle tighter in fear.

"..Na...Nashi..."

"Yes?" Nashi's dark attitude changed drastically as she smiled at Wendy gently, "Oh, you want us to help you carry them?" she glanced at the sleeping Romeo and Chelia. Liselotte's expression also changed as she smiled widely and walked over them, "I'll give them my special product 'Lottie's Please Forget Everything That Happened' potion!" she then stretched her hand into the mid-air, as a dark hole suddenly appeared, much to Wendy's shock, Lottie stretched her hand into the hole, "Let's see...here!" Lottie then pulled her hand from the hole, grabbing a small bottle.

Wendy saw as Lottie poured her potion into Romeo's and Chelia's mouths, and then she slowly turned around to saw Nashi, her future niece, who was silently still staring there.

_Is she...truly...?_

Unbeknownst to her, Natasha made a very, ferocious glare towards the corridor.

"**...Liar..."**

_I don't believe in Heroes._

* * *

**BBQ : Natasha, should I call you that or Nashi?**

**"Since you're the writer of this story, your position is higher than me, so do the readers, you can call me Nashi,"**

Natasha : ナターシャ

Nashi : ナシ

**BBQ : Well...You're such a polite young girl! Not to mention that you're incredibly strong and beautiful!**

**"Thank you. My great teacher, the future Wendy Heartfilia did train me perfectly, even though I've never trained with the High King Dragneel, and I usually trained with Asteria every time the Royal Queen invited me to the Celestial Spirit World. I see my Dragon hasn't appeared, yet,"**

**BBQ : Really, I thought you'll have the same attitude like your dad-wait, did you just call your own parents 'King' and 'Queen'?**

**"Yes, is something wrong?"**

**BBQ : No...It's just...You can drop the formalities, you know. They're your parents.**

**"I understand. They are my parents, even so, their job as the rulers of Heartfilia Kingdom is more important than their job as my parents. To appreciate my parent's role, I have to treat and respect them like they're my King and Queen,"**

**BBQ : ...What kind of respect is that?**

**"I have to. I have to show them that I love them, I respect them, and I obey their orders. Even though I really hate their ideals of Hero of Justice, I have to accept it, or they will...do _that_ to me...like her-"**

**BBQ : Alright, too much spoiler...Why don't you believe in Heroes?**

**"If you want to live happily ever after, you have to pay the price. Believing in heroes or even miracles means you believe that if someone is happy, someone is suffering. To wish for a miracle means you have to sacrifice something, that's just a waste,"**

**BBQ : ...I see. I presume that's one of the reasons you, Liselotte, and Chappy stumbled to the past, hm?**

**"...You can say that. Before we got here, Liselotte and I wished for something, I don't know if our wishes will come true here. Even so, to be stuck in the past like this, you can say that this is the price of our wishes,"**

**BBQ : ...You wished for something, something that made you went to the past?**

**"...Yes. But don't get me wrong. I love my parents, I really do, they raised me lovingly and they love me and each other so much. I've ever seen them doing **** and **** multiple times and-"**

**BBQ : Alright, please stop.**

**"Okay. Next one is the interview with Lottie. But trust me, If you still want your head on, don't talk about her parents." **


	33. Chapter 32 : Past, Present, Future

**Hi guys. It's been a while!**

**REALLLYYY! IT'S ALMOST A MONTH!**

**My myopia increased, please help me :(**

**You see, I'm really busy because of what one may call 'School' -_-**

**Do you know the Grandfather Paradox? And also John Titor?**

**I really love Fate/Zero! Saber, Archer, Rider, the Three Kings!**

**This time-travelling thing makes me confused.**

**Nobody's perfect! Please forgive my mistakes!**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 32 : Past, Present, Future**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Wuhai...ddid yu haft tu...liv Wendie..."

"Here," Lucy threw a plastic bag over him, which Natsu gladly accepted and then vomited into it with all his might. Lucy then glanced at her servants who were busy collecting a mountain of Natsu's vomit plastic bags on the floor.

Bluefrgrhgh!

"What a very disgusting sight," Charle grumbled while covering her eyes, "Don't worry, Charle! I'm used to it! Just look at my face and you'll be okay-", just before Happy could pat his chest proudly, Charle jolted out from Lucy's private and luxurious train compartment.

"Charle, wait!" Happy cried and went after her, flying through the train's aisle. Lucy groaned, it had been 10 minutes after they departed from the Royal Castle with her luxurious and private train, one of the special vehicles for Royal Families, to go to the 'strongest' guild, Fairy Tail.

And now, the one who invited her from the first place was sobbing and vomiting because of his motion-sickness. "Lucy, Dragon Slayers are very weak when it comes to transportation," Erza explained, looking at the madly shrieking Levy who tried her best to drag Gajeel away to the toilet, so he can throw up happily.

"Don't forget about_ them_," Gray gestured at Rogue, who sat on the floor and buried his face into one of the comfortable seats, half-unconscious. And then to Sting, who was lying on the floor like a corpse beside him until a certain white-haired maid mercilessly splashed a bucket of water into his paled face.

It was Lisanna, who dressed in a white-kitty maid outfit. Yes, she had a white tail with a cute red ribbon on it, not to mention that she threw the bucket with her paws.

"OH, COME ON!" She yelled angrily, "Don't tell me you went to the Royal Castle like this?!"

"Actually, we walked by our own," Gray explained, "3 hours just to go to the Royal Castle on foot,"

"Whai...didn't...wi just...wolk..." Natsu stammered while Lucy gave him another plastic bag, "Oh, come on! I don't like wasting time! We can go to your guild in just 45 minutes by this train!" Lucy said.

"We prefer walking!" Natsu, Sting, and Rogue yelled in unison before throwing up again. Lucy could hear Levy's scream from the toilet. Sighing, she asked one of her servants to bring some medicines.

One of the maids gave her an envelope, and Lucy just gave her a quizzical look. When Lucy opened it, there's a letter and 4 blue pills. The princess then read the letter.

_I know I'm still being punished, but I just want to help._

_Give these pills to Natsu-san and everyone if they have their motion-sickness._

_Love you, sis!_

Lucy smiled, "Oh, Wendy, you're such a sweet-"

_Oh, these medicines will only work through 'mouth-to-mouth' way! Have a nice trip!_

"-devilish underage young lady!"

Lucy ripped the letter into half and threw the pills out of the train's window.

Levy's yell echoed, followed by Pantherlily's.

"Calm yourself, Lucy," the princess mumbled under her breath, "With some guys having a motion sickness, what could possibly go wrong?"

**15 Minutes Later**

'GET ME OUT OF THIS HELL!' was Lucy's thought, after Natsu accidentally vomited into her fancy gown when she tried to calm him down by hugging him, Lucy then knocked him out and changed her gown with Virgo's help. Lisanna followed Lucy's example as she knocked Sting out by a holy bucket. "Sorry," Gray apologized as he smacked Rogue's head until he fell unconscious. Moments later, Levy appeared with a messy look as she carried the unconscious Gajeel with Erza's help.

The servants laid Natsu down on the seat, Lucy sat down beside him and put Natsu's head on her lap. "Just wait a little longer, okay? We'll be arrived soon," she sighed and brushed Natsu's hair gently, "Well, even though we'll use a carriage to go there-" Natsu stirred after hearing the forbidden word 'carriage', "I-I meant! I'll treat you beef bacon after we get there! I promise!" Lucy blabbered, and then Natsu snored happily and went to sleep.

"Is there any fish kebab in the station?" Happy asked, mouth drooling, Charle just hid behind Pantherlily, much to Happy's annoyance.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Alright! Listen everyone!" Mirajane clapped her hands as all Fairy Tail mages stared at her from their places. "When Princess Lucy arrives, we'll sing Heartfilia's National Anthem! Kinana, have you laid the red carpet?!" Kinana raised her eyebrow, "It's already been there all the time?"

"Bisca, Alzack, don't forget the gun salute! Asuka, be the flower-girl! Elfman, Evergreen, prepare the flowers!" Out of instinct, Bisca and Alzack held their guns while Elfman and Evergreen grabbed some bouquets from nowhere.

"HEY GUYS!" A familiar voice came out from a certain pink-haired young man as he slammed the front door of the Fairy Tail building, followed by a red-haired armored woman and a shirtless man, "WHAT THE?" was what he shouted while a blue-haired girl rushed over him and shouted "GRAY-SAMA!" with sparkling eyes.

"Oh yes! I've prepared a huge cake for the princess! And new brand wines!" Mirajane ignored them, so did everyone, "Laki! Be the conductor! Master! Be the priest! I'll...I'll prepare the rings-!" Mirajane was turning crazy.

"...Is there a marriage ceremony here?" a gentle voice of a princess appeared, as Lucy walked in followed by Sting and Rogue.

"YES!" Mira shouted madly, "I DECLARE YOU AS A LEGAL COUPLE!"

Levy and Gajeel blinked.

"...Mira-nee?" a call from Lisanna snapped Mira's thought as she went back into reality, with everyone staring at her confusingly. Mira just blinked, frozen, as her so-called guests of honor had already arrived before she knew it.

"...Uh..." Mira waved at the princess awkwardly, "...Welcome to Fairy Tail?"

Her statement was followed by the welcoming cheers from all Fairy Tail mages.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"There's some gold," Makarov muttered, standing in front of a large stack of gold brought by Lucy's servants, including some of her Twelve Knights of Zodiac, inside his office with Macao and Wakaba.

"There's a stack of gold," Macao replied.

"There's a stack of gold for us," Wakaba continued.

"This stack of gold is worth more than million jewels," Loke explained, handing one of the gold to Makarov politely, "This is your reward for successfully guarding the princess Coming Age Ceremony, and for allowing one of your mages to become Princess Lucy's fiancée, I, as the leader of the Twelve Knights of Zodiac, hereby express our thanks by giving you this-"

"Gold,"

"There's a stack of gold,"

"There's a stack of gold for us,"

Outside the Master's office, the princess was chatting happily with her new friends while her fiancée and the boys were fighting like usual, Sting, Rogue, and Gajeel joined as Natsu invited them in, by force. Lucy already tried to stop them, but the girls just said let them be and so Lucy didn't care about her noisy surrounding, enjoying her chat with Fairy Tail girls.

Lucy saw as Laki and Evergreen laughed at Lisanna because of her white-kitty maid outfit, the maid then threw a table over them furiously like a tigress. Mira gave Erza a strawberry cheese cake, with the size of a wedding cake, and Cana happily made a drinking contest with Laxus and Juvia was talking with her Gray-sama happily.

And for the uncountable times, Charle rejected Happy's fish.

"Lu-chan, let's go to Fairy Tail's library!" Levy chirped and held her hand, Lucy's eyes sparkled as she heard the 'library' word. As she began to stand up, a small young girl accidentally bumped into her legs.

"...Mommy?" Lucy lowered her head to see Asuka, Bisca and Alzack's daughter, hugging her legs. Lucy couldn't hold her squeal as she picked the young girl up and hugged her tightly, "Oh my God! She's sooooo cute!" Lucy squealed loudly.

_Even so, my Wendy's cuter._

"Asuka!" Bisca called her daughter's name, "Oh my, I'm sorry, Princess! Did my daughter do something wrong?" she asked the princess politely, Lucy gently gave Asuka to her, "No! She's just too cute! Oh, she has your eyes!" Lucy stated.

Bisca blushed and thanked her, "By the way, Lu-chan," Levy whispered suddenly, "Asuka is Bisca's daughter,"

Lucy froze, "...Eh?"

"There you are, Asuka!" Alzack approached them, and then he patted his daughter's head playfully.

_I thought she's her little sister-_

"Come to think of it~" Levy suddenly whispered in a teasing tone, "Will your future child have your eyes?"

"AIEEE!" Lucy shrieked, blushing in thousand shades of red, "Or maybe your future child will have your husband's eyes! Let's see what Natsu's eyes like~"

"L-Levy-chan! Just bring me to the library!" Lucy stammered, _It's onyx, _she thought in her mind while dragging Levy away from the main hall. "Princess!" Alzack shouted, "The library's to the left!" he said before Lucy almost went to the right. The princess yelped, Levy laughed at her best friend before 2 slices of Erza's cake hit their faces from nowhere.

...

"WHERE'S MY CAKE?!" Erza hollered, pointing at her empty plate.

"WHO DID THIS?!" Lucy and Levy bellowed in unison.

"RUN!" It was Natsu who gave the final order, as the boys scampered out from the guild hall.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Are you trying to hold your sneeze?"

"Achoo! At least I tried," Natasha rubbed her nose elegantly with a tissue. Liselotte was lying on Wendy's luxurious king-sized bed, "It's been a while since I felt this fanciful sensation!" she said happily, hugging Wendy's fluffy pillow. "I agree, the inn we've rented now is a bit...comfortless," Chappy commented, sitting on Wendy's bed.

"Honey Bee wasn't that bad," Nashi defended the inn, "Besides, we didn't rent the Superior room, just a normal one," she said, "Even though I have lots of savings,"

"How thoughtful," Wendy commented, brushing her wet hair with a towel, she had just taken a bath, "Who's next?" Somewhat, Wendy felt like she's already used to Nashi, Lottie, and Chappy's existences, treating them like normal relatives.

"Me!" Lottie hopped off the bed and went to the bathroom, "Wait, what about your change-"

"We have lots of clothes," Nashi explained, "Thanks to her 'black hole', we managed to keep some clothes, savings, weapons, books, snacks, and her own things that I don't know,"

"What kind of magic is that?" Wendy asked Nashi curiously, "Creating a black hole which contains countless things?" Wendy remembered how Lottie used her weapons from nowhere.

Nashi smiled, "Lost Magic," she said proudly, "Just like us," she threw a blue pill, the exact pill like what Wendy gave to Lucy, and caught it repeatedly, playing with it.

"About the pills," Wendy suddenly said, "You said it was my creation, my future self's creation," Wendy said as she caught the pill from her future niece, "I still have tons of it," she said, smiling, "So you used a vehicle to go to this castle?" Wendy asked, "Well, even though you went here by destroying my chimney, I'm still curious,"

_I wonder if Lucy would really follow my 'instruction' there._

"You did call us, by the way," Nashi brushed her now twin-tailed hair, "I told you all you have to do is just call our names every time you want to meet us. And I'm a teleporter,"

"The fastest teleporter in the world, Young Majesty," Chappy praised, "Yeah, I'm also weak at transportation, I prefer teleporting than using transportations," Nashi grinned, Wendy giggled at her, "Seems like us, female Dragon Slayers are the strongest when it comes to transportation!"

"You gave these pills to Natsu and the others, right?" Nashi asked her, Wendy nodded and blinked, "I thought Lucy would forgive you right away and allow you to go but she's as strict as always, huh?"

"Wait," Wendy interrupted, "Yesterday, you called them by such honorifics, but now, you called them, your own parents, by their-"

"They're not my parents,"

Wendy froze.

Nashi eyed the frozen princess, and sighed, "I meant, they're not, _yet_. Besides, the chance of me being born as Natsu and Lucy's daughter is still unknown here,"

Wendy blinked in confusion, "To put it simply," Chappy explained, "Our existences in this world are still unknown, because we haven't existed," the beautiful blue cat stared at the sky through the window, "We have changed the flow of fate. And because we've changed it, the chance of our existences disappear from this world's reality appears," Wendy gasped in shock.

"Don't worry, we won't disappear," Nashi calmed her down, "This reality and our reality are completely different. We've existed in our reality, our 'Present', the one what you called 'Future'. While you called this world's reality as 'Present', we called it as 'Past'," she smiled, "Do you know that there are so many alternate realities you couldn't ever imagine?"

"Like Edolas," Wendy answered, "Our predecessors could only identify one, alternate reality," she said, remembering her lesson, "If there is a reality we can't identify, we'll call it as an 'Alternate Universe', that's why, Time-Travelling magic cannot be said exist, because we have the power to change the unknown 'Future', and nothing to change the 'Past', all we can do is just use this reality called 'Present',"

"We do not hold such power to change the 'Past'," Nashi took a deep breath, "All we can do is just travel to another reality where we can identify as the 'Past', and then change it, but it will never change the real 'Present' we have,"

"So anything you do in this world..." Wendy whispered, "...It won't change anything in your 'Present',"

"That's right!" Lottie's voice chimed in as the girl came out from the bathroom, brushing her long white hair with Wendy's comb while humming, she wore a red long sleeve shirt with a white cute tie and a white long skirt, "From that theory, one conclusion is found," Lottie sat beside Nashi, and they spoke together, "Time-Travelling Magic doesn't exist..."

"...But World-Travelling Magic does,"

Wendy nodded in understanding, "Then you casted that 'World-Travelling Magic' to go to your 'Past', but actually my 'Present'?" Nashi, Lottie and Chappy shared a glance, but then shook their heads, making Wendy blinked in confusion.

"It was an accident," Lottie answered, "The three of us went to somewhere to finish a quest...and then...did something...and then...Voila! We're here!"

"That's not helping," Wendy and Nashi said in unison, Liselotte pouted, "At least I tried!"

"So all I have to do is making sure you will be born as Lucy and Natsu-san's child," Wendy whispered to herself, looking at Nashi determinedly, "The three of you, Chappy, Lottie, trust me, you will be born! And I will be your aunt!"

The girls from the future blinked at her.

"But... When did you change this world's flow of fate?" Wendy asked curiously, Nashi closed her eyes, "...Yesterday, when that demon attacked you,"

The princess froze, she knew this conversation would reveal her unknown future.

"That time..." Nashi whispered, "...You should've been possessed by it right now," the girl from the future quietly bit her lips for unknown reason.

"...I see," Wendy said in low voice. Nashi looked at her wide-eyed, confused at how she could accept that truth easily. "But...That's the good part, Wendy!" Lottie tried to cheer her up, "The demon didn't posses you because we saved you, and now, you're safe, that way they won't-!"

Fast like a flying arrow, Lottie slapped her mouth before Nashi and Chappy glared at her.

"...Ouch, I bit my own tongue, ow..." she groaned weakly, Wendy just sweat-dropped. "Then, do you have any idea how to go back to your own reality?" Wendy asked them, Chappy shook her head again, "We still don't know,"

"Don't be rush, guys," Nashi cut in, "We've already changed Wendy's fate that time, that means, it's our responsibility to stay here and see how she'll change her own future," she said in a rather excited manner, Wendy raised an eyebrow, "What? Maybe it'll help us to go back," Nashi said.

"That's right! If you want to stay away from the demon, we can help you!" Lottie volunteered happily as Wendy smiled brightly, "Really? Thank you so much!" she held Lottie and Nashi's hands and shook them, "I've heard about the 7 Demons," she said quietly, "And I know I almost committed one of the Deadly Sins..."

"You still have to be careful," Chappy reminded her, "Once you met a Demon, it will memorize your existence, and in your case, it'll do anything to make you as its vessel," Wendy nodded determinedly, "I'll try my best!"

The girls smiled at each other, and suddenly, Lottie turned her head towards Nashi, her warm happy eyes changed drastically, into the eyes of a witch.

"...We can do 'that', too, right?" Liselotte asked the future Dragon Slayer quietly, Natasha stared at her for a short time, and then all Wendy saw was a mischievous aura behind the gentle smile she made, "...Yes..."

Deep in her heart, Wendy reminded herself that she should be careful about the Demons, especially the Demon of Envy, and besides that, she should be _more _careful with these girls, because they held the mysteries of her future.

Even so, before that...

"...Who wants pickled plums?"

**XXXXXXXXX**

"-And when I woke up, I saw Lushy and Natsu snuggling together~"

A flying book hit Happy's face directly.

"DAMN IT NATSU!" all men of Fairy Tail chased after him for 'unknown reason' while he had to avoid so many flying chairs from the girls. "WHAT THE HECK IS MY SIN?" Natsu shouted angrily, burning an expensive chair and then regretted it because he had to repay it.

"Dddd-Don't look at me like that!" Lucy yelled, hiding under a table, _a princess was hiding under a table_, while the girls eyed her with sparkling eyes. "Oh~ don't worry, _Princess_, it's just that you're finally found your knight in a shining armor~!" Laki squealed, suddenly making a huge wooden sculpture of a knight Natsu with Lucy in his arms, together riding a white horse towards the beautiful sunset, the princess shrieked.

"My child...has grown this much..." Makarov sobbed proudly like a proud father, holding so many tissues together with the old men, enjoying the 'spirit of the youth' they saw.

"Hhhhe-He _started_ it first!" Lucy just blabbered, everyone shrieked, "I-I meant! He-He barged into my room first!"

"I THOUGHT THAT'S OKAY, LUCE!" Natsu shouted, jumping over a frozen table from Gray (who enjoyed the riot), everyone shrieked louder, "W-WELL! I told you to sleep on the couch!" Lucy answered while blushing madly, covering her face with her hands.

"You said I can sleep in your bed!" Natsu being a very honest idiot yelled back.

"1 meter away from me!"

"But you snuggled closer first!"

"B-Because you took the blanket for yourself!"

"Natsu and Lucy~ Let's say it again! K-I-S-S-I-N-G~"

"SHUT UP, HAPPY!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Noisy is my very first impression,"

"Said someone who wailed uncontrollably in the train," Lisanna said to the fact, Sting glared at her. The white-haired girl couldn't hold her laugh, "HAHAHA-It's just...You're so...ridiculous!"

"Said someone who wears a kitty maid outfit," Sting attacked back, Lisanna felt like there's a mocking spear pierced her proudly chest. "S-Shut up! Just what do you want from me now?!" she asked angrily, to the point there were alone together at the balcony on the second floor of Fairy Tail building, while everyone was berserk on the first floor.

"What? I want to be alone, enjoying the sunlight," he said, brushing his hair like a gentleman and sitting on a chair (Makarov's chair, it's the most expensive-_-), "And I'll need my personal maid to bring me some juices,"

"Where's your lovely butler, by the way?" Lisanna hissed, Sting shrugged, "Who knows, maybe he's dreaming about the Aguira girl,"

At Fairy Tail's infirmary (because there's no bed left), Rogue was sleeping.

Lisanna sighed, she took a glass of juice prepared for Sting (she made it herself, Mira didn't want to help her) and cursed her life as she handed it over to Sting, who sat on the Master's chair like a lazy man, "Here's your drink, _My Lord_,"

Sting snickered, Lisanna held the glass in front of his face, but he didn't take it, he just stared at it. "What the heck is your problem?" the white-haired girl raised her eyebrow, Sting rested his head over his arms.

"I can't drink it by myself," he said, "I'm resting here,"

"There's a straw, dumbass," Lisanna growled, staring at the straw while unconsciously rocking the glass to hold her anger, the former prince of Eucliffe sighed, "You don't know the 'Royal' way, huh?"

"What way?" Lisanna raised her eyebrow again, Sting smirked and suddenly held Lisanna's chin, before she even shrieked.

"The 'Royal' way is the 'mouth-to-mouth' &)^%*(&*&^ #^(^?!"

Lisanna forcefully grabbed Sting's hair, and then poured the juice into his mouth like a mad woman, ignoring his struggles to breathe.

"GAH!" Sting pulled Lisanna's hand away from him, she then dropped the glass as it shattered into the floor. "H-HEY!" Lisanna shrieked in shock as she lost her balance, almost falling to the floor if she didn't pull Sting's collar by force. "GYAA!" They both shouted in unison as Sting pulled Lisanna towards him, preventing both of them to fall. Out of choice, Lisanna let herself bump into Sting's muscular body and-

-CHUU!

...

..

.

_...What was that sound... _

"Lis, Sting-san!" Mira suddenly appeared with a huge smile, "Let's go inside! We'll make a welcoming party for the princess and Sting-" she paused.

Lisanna and Sting were together in one chair, Sting's hand wrapped around her waist while his other hand pulled her hand (to prevent the fall), Lisanna's other hand grabbed his shoulder, like they were hugging each other. As they opened their eyes, they widened their eyes after that...

...Mirajane's face was absolute crimson.

"...Oh my..."

Lisanna and Sting, were, K-I-S-S-I-N-

"**GGGYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

* * *

**BBQ : Presenting to you, the greatest sword girl in history, Liselotte!**

**"HI THERE EVERYONE! YOU'RE PRAISING ME TOO MUCH! THANK YOU! OH MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M TALKING TO A BBQ CHEF! LET'S MAKE A BBQ FRIED RICE TOGETHER! WHY DON'T WE MAKE A RESTAURANT AND-"**

**BBQ : Take a deep breath, girl. **

**"Alright, I'm sorry :3"**

**BBQ : So, you and Chappy said in your 'reality', Nashi is the fastest teleporter, is that true?**

**"Both Nashi and Wendy have their own way to travel. So far, Wendy is the only Dragon Slayer with no motion-sickness, We really adore her for that! And Nashi...She can teleport, her speed is unrivaled as she can conquer a whole army herself in 1 hour!"**

**BBQ : WHAT KIND OF SORCERY IS THAT?!**

**"That's the Stellar Dragon Slayer for you! Moving in the speed of light with ease! While everyone adores Queen Lucy as the 'Queen of Heroes' where all heroes worship her, Nashi is _feared_ as the 'Queen of Conquerors' because no one can conquer so much army like she did! Let me tell you, the first time she slain a dragon was when she's at Wendy's age, and it only took 30 minutes.**

**BBQ : So scary...Then...let's talk about your power...just what kind of this D*r**m*n's 4-dimensional pocket Magic you have?**

**"Oh! You see...It's a Lost Magic...It's just an ordinary Magic, actually...Nashi was just praising me too much,"**

**BBQ : Chappy told me you have countless weapons in your 'black hole', and you made them by yourself. Your weapons even surprised the Demon! You're so great!**

**"Uh...Let me tell you something...I had a sickness long ago,"**

**BBQ : Oh, my! Are you alright now?!**

**"Yes! Thanks to Wendy...And my Magic is actually useless, and with my sickness, I was...considered as a failure..."**

**BBQ : ...**

**"But then Nashi helped me, while everyone marked me as a failure. She brought me to Wendy, she healed me. And then I trained swordsmanship under Mrs. Fernandes's guidance. Nashi is so kind, she let me, a failure, to fight by her side. I don't want to disappoint her. I know my sword skill is still weak. So I decided that I'll create something to fight. That's why, I created so many swords, I created thousands swords and other weapons to fight. That is the concept of my magic, the 'Power of Creation',"**

**BBQ : I believe you Magic isn't useless. You're strong, Liselotte! Besides, you're Nashi's cousin!**

**"Thank you! But I don't have any right to be called her cousin,"**

**BBQ : Stop underestimating yourself. Judging from your appearance, I can tell that you're her cousin because of your par...par...par...**

**"Par?"**

**BBQ : ...Help me. (...ents.)**


	34. Chapter 33 : Night of July the 2nd

**BEE DO BEE DO BEE DO!**

**I'm crazy of Minions! XD**

**Yay, I get some holidays! Maybe I can update this story faster! **

**And let me say this again, thank you so much for everyone who follows and favorites this story, thank you so much for reviewing and reading my story! Tank yu! Tulaliloo ti amo!**

**Thank you, now I have more than 100 followers and more than 80 favorites, thank you so much!**

**I'll try my best to write 'pure' NaLu romance! So, maybe after this chapter or some later, I'll write a special NaLu chapter! And there'll be other pairing's special chapters, too! Thank you for your request, Exxcaliburr!  
**

**I'm sorry if I made some mistakes, especially grammar-_-v**

**Poopaye!**

**And review please :3**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 33 : Night of July the 2nd**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"So...Um...Welcome to Fairy Tail?"

Gajeel replied by a burp, asking Fried, the suddenly-hired Fairy Tail's butler, another glass.

Levy sighed, staring at the Iron Dragon Slayer who was sipping his wine like an old man. She thought Gajeel had nowhere to stay except in his guest room in Lucy's castle, but she knew he couldn't stay there forever. That's why, looking at the black Fairy Tail insignia on his left shoulder, she just smiled at him. Moments ago...

Gajeel almost wanted to go again, to travel around the world with his companion Lily, Natsu almost prevented him to go by fighting him again, but it's no avail. Natsu was actually _happy _that he met another Dragon Slayer, and he also liked his strength, even though he knew why Gajeel really wanted to go, because he wanted to search for his dragon. Metallicana, the Iron Dragon.

But they had fought together, acting like partners, so that made him their comrade, too, right?

Lucy was such a very wise princess, she just accepted Gajeel's choice thoughtfully, and gave him his promised rewards, plus a bonus much to Gajeel's delight, she later told him that he's free to go back to her castle, to the Heartfilia Kingdom, as her important guest. If Wendy was there, she would just hug him by her little form and cry.

Not to forget that Rogue almost wanted to go with him, but Sting forbade him, because he's still his loyal butler, his one and only trustful friend. And if he wanted to go, he should have told Lady Yukino from the beginning, because she'd be so sad if he left without a farewell, that's what Lucy had told him.

And for some reasons, Levy felt a slight pain in her chest when she saw Gajeel picked all his things, waving his muscular hand to everyone, bidding a farewell, and took a prideful step to go to the outside world from Fairy Tail's gate-

-Until Levy hurriedly invited him to Fairy Tail.

"We-We can search for him together! We'll-We'll help you out! You can't just go to search for your dragon alone! Fairy Tail will definitely help you to find him! We've lost so many beloved ones, Natsu's still searching for Igneel, and I know you're _dying_ to find Metallicana! But together, we can find the dragons faster and easier! And while we're searching for them, we'll fill the hole of loss in each other's heart by our friendship, our love, so you don't have to bear your sadness alone!"

"In Fairy Tail, someone's happiness is everyone's happiness, someone's sadness is everyone's sadness. When you lost someone you loved, you can find everyone you'll love in this guild! To fill each other's heart, to protect each other's back, that's what comrades are for!"

"From the time when you entered the guild's gate, the time when you introduced yourself to us, Gajeel, for me, for us...You're already our comrade,"

And then Makarov approved, grinning widely, "For me, you're my new son," as he stretched his hand to the wanderer in front of him, followed by Natsu, Lucy, Levy and everyone's smiles. Happy was begging Pantherlily not to leave, and Charle just looked away, hiding her small tear.

And so, Gajeel, giving a last glance to Levy, took Makarov's hand and shook it gently, Levy couldn't hide the sparkles in her eyes as everyone cheered for happiness.

Then, _another_ party to welcome Gajeel started until night.

2 hours after the princess left with her fiancée and his team, after Sting dragged Lisanna again, and Mirajane was invited for mysterious reason, the Fairy Tail building was a huge Armageddon for any housekeeper.

"So you don't go with them?" Levy took a seat, 2 seats away from Gajeel, who burped loudly again, "Meh, why should I? I'm bored like a baked potato there," Levy rested her chin on her hand, "So then, when will you go on your first mission?"

"Whah should Ah?" he chewed a spoon, Levy blinked, _Oh, right, Lu-chan gave him a mountain of money, so why should he take a mission to get some money again?, _Levy sweat-dropped.

"But if that's to get his first experience," Lily suddenly approached them, "Then I'll humbly ask you to be his personal guide, Levy,"

Levy blinked again.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"My*mumblemumble*first*mumblemumble*kiss*mumblemum ble*..."

"What's wrong with you?"Sting put his hands into his pocket while walking through the cozy streets of Magnolia, the capital city of Heartfilia Kingdom, **(A/N : Let's just say Magnolia is not a part of Fiore, it's the capital city of Heartfilia while the capital city of Fiore is still Crocus, kay?) **to go to the castle, since he didn't want to go with the train of hell again. There's a huge bump on his head that made all citizens raised their eyebrows when looking at him, and also spotted a humanized white kitty (read: maid) with a cloudy aura around her.

Lisanna didn't have any choice but followed him, while desperately regretted her life, well, not much.

"Your sister's sure scary," Sting rubbed his swollen head, groaning, "Shit, what's wrong with a sudden, accidental kiss? I've done that to some women multiple times and I meant it!"

_I gave my first kiss to the King of Womanizers..._

She hid her face with a kitty mask, so everyone couldn't guess what's wrong with her face.

"My baby sister got her very first kiss," Mirajane wiped her tears with a tissue proudly, walking behind them, "I'm so proud of her," while releasing a very devious aura which rivaled Lucy's overprotective aura to their little sisters.

Rogue blinked at her, he was walking beside the beautiful idol mage, which made every man around them shot a glare at him. But all he thought while looking at the long-haired woman was another, beautiful young woman with a slight resemblance as her-

"Lisanna told me that Lady Yukino looks similar to her," Mira suddenly said to him, "They became fast friends, is that true?"

"Ah," Rogue snapped his eyes, going back to reality, "Uh...Yeah, I think so, and you look just like her too, well, with long hair,"

Mira, who was an idol with a mad matchmaker instinct, easily realized Rogue's sudden expression and smiled teasingly, the butler just looked away.

"...Gray-san and Erza-san take the train," Rogue informed her, "Natsu-san and Lucy go to the castle by their way. But I believe Lucy'll be okay because Natsu-san is with her,"

"Of course I know," Mira nodded happily, "I'm so happy that you, Sting-san and Lucy want to be parts of Fairy Tail," she smiled, "Even though you came from such a wealthy, honored family, you want to join Fairy Tail,"

"We're not one of them," Rogue explained, a faint smile on his face, "We're just a regular person, no, _orphans_,"

"But from now on, you're a part of Fairy Tail, a family," Mira patted his shoulder like a thoughtful older sister while watching her baby sister smacked Sting's head. Rogue smiled and nodded, happy to be accepted.

"But seriously," Mira giggled lightly, "Natsu invited you, Sting, and Lucy to Fairy Tail? What'll everyone say if the Princess of Heartfilia and the Prince of Eucliffe join a guild?"

**XXXXXXXXX**

"YOU'RE KIDDING MEEEE!"

Lucy cried hysterically, squeezing Natsu's neck for dear life as he carried her bridal style while jumping over houses under the moonlight.

"I TOLD YOU THIS'LL BE FASTER!" Natsu shouted, gripping her tighter, "IF YOU STOP STRUGGLING!"

"THEN GET DOWN!" Lucy yelled, "I'M SCARED OF FALLING!"

"WELL I DON'T HAVE WINGS!"

"NEITHER DO I!"

"Ah," Charle said, watching the duo from afar with Happy while flying with their wings, "They've been jumping for over 30 minutes,"

"And they haven't even reached the castle," Happy continued, "I bet Gray and Erza already arrived there,"

"Seriously, I haven't met Wendy," Charle crossed her arms, "What is she doing now?"

Meanwhile, Wendy was playing chess with the girls from the future.

"Let's just leave them be!" Happy grabbed Charle's hand, and they flew away, leaving Natsu and Lucy alone.

"Up and Go!" Natsu grinned as he stomped over a housetop, and then jumped again, floating in the night sky with the princess in his arms. Lucy wrapped her arms around him tightly, shutting her eyes.

"Come on, Luce!" Natsu cheered, "Look! It's a great sight down there!" he said, running on a rooftop. Lucy squeezed her eyes and Natsu's neck. Up and down repeatedly while shutting her eyes gave her a small nausea, so she didn't have any choice but opened her eyes slowly.

"Hold me tighter!" She ordered him hesitantly, clutching Natsu's shoulders tighter, Natsu pulled her closer after jumping from the rooftop, "I _have _you, Luce!" he said determinedly.

Natsu, who had a superhuman strength, and with the help of his flaming legs like a rocket, was able to jump over 20 feet above ground while carrying Lucy. Slowly, the princess opened her eyes, and from Natsu's shoulder, she widened her eyes at the sight of her own beautiful country.

Magnolia was _blooming,_ golden, cozy light surrounded it, the citizens on the streets were just like small ants, and from afar, the Royal Castle was _shining_. Lucy looked at the sky, the moon was above her head, surrounded by the beautiful stars, guiding them to their castle. Lucy blushed at the sight of Natsu, his face was close to hers, and the moonlight made his face shone, the breeze blew his spiky pink hair, and Lucy could smell Natsu's scent.

The fear of falling disappeared and changed to the sensation when someone you loved held you closely.

"Don't worry, Luce," Natsu whispered to her, after jumping from another rooftop, holding Lucy's hand, there was a pink Fairy Tail insignia on it, Lucy had joined Fairy Tail, "We'll be there soon,"

Lucy rested her head on his chest, clutching his scarf tightly, allowing him to pull her closer, "No..." she muttered softly, gently wrapping her arm around his shoulder, "...Make it slower, please..." she whispered while closing her eyes.

_So you can hold me longer..._

**XXXXXXXXX**

There're only Gray, Erza, Crime Sorciere, and the High King in the Royal Palace.

"It's almost late," Jude said while sighing, "They waste their times just to avoid a train, seriously,"

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"So you don't mind Lucy to join Fairy Tail?" Erza asked him, the King smiled, "Well, it's her choice,"

Gray smiled, Jude had become such a good father now.

_I've let our daughters to choose their own paths...Are you happy now, Layla? _Jude thought silently while smiling, _our own beloved daughters. That's why, I'll also protect them with all my might._

"I asked Mira to come here," Erza informed while kneeling towards the High King, who rubbed his beard, "The famous Mira the Demon? It's my utmost pleasure to have her here again,"

"We've told her," Gray explained, "About the Demons, and we didn't even get surprise when she said she already knew,"

"Of course she knew," Meredy flipped her long hair, "Because she's a legendary!"

"Maybe she can help us," Ultear rubbed her chin, "If she can 'call' the Demon, and let us 'talk' to it-"

"She definitely can," Jellal said determinedly, "Because the reason why Mirajane Strauss is one of the most feared S-Class Mage in the word..."

Erza stared at him, and nodded,

"...Because she's the first human who can tame _Satan._"

**XXXXXXXX**

"You said I should learn from Mira-san?" Wendy asked, blinking, "To tame a Demon?"

"There's no Demon Taming, Slaying, or blah blah Magic," Lottie said, resting on Wendy's bed, "You _have_ to tame the Demon by yourself, no magic, use your strategy,"

"Demons and humans never interact with each other except for this circumstance," Nashi explained, "There are no Demon Slaying Magic, Demon Manipulation Magic, because Demons themselves hide their real powers from humanity, so we can't use any magic to annihilate them, because we have to know their powers first,"

"Lady Strauss is a Take-Over mage," Chappy continued, "I think after taming the Demon of Wrath, she used its power under the rules of Take-Over Magic, taking over its power to create _Satan Soul_ as her strongest magic,"

"So that's why it's called 'Take-Over Magic'," Wendy said thoughtfully, "taking over someone or something's power to fight, what a strong magic it is!"

Lottie gave her a small smile.

"Let's imagine when Wendy really tames it," Nashi giggled, "Maybe you can be a Sky Demon Dragon Slayer?"

"It sounds scary," Wendy puffed her cheeks, "I'm a Dragon Slayer, but I never want to slay a dragon, neither any living creature,"

Nashi and Lottie shared a glance, Chappy crossed her arms in thoughts.

"...You're a good girl," Nashi smiled at her, somewhat, her expression seemed...sorrowful, "...So good that I want to be like you,"

Wendy blushed, "...Tha...Thank you, Nashi..."

"You'll always be a good girl," Lottie smiled faintly, "So good...that I can't believe myself..."

"...Eh?"

"Don't worry, Wendy," Nashi and Lottie sat up in front of her, smiling, but their smiles made Wendy shivered, and she could do nothing but stared at them in disbelief, fear in her eyes.

"Even if the Demon gets you...Even if you turns into the most terrifying witch...Even if the hands of yours are covered in fresh blood..."

_For us...who've bathed in our prey's pool of blood...who've seen the dirtiness of human nature... _

"**You'll always be a good girl..."**

**XXXXXXXXX**

_...Lucifer..._

**Yes, My Lord?**

_Where's Leviathan?_

'**She' went to the little girl, if you're confused, soon, Leviathan will be a 'she'.**

_Wait! Don't harm Lucy's little sister!_

**We will never harm her, My Lord. She called us, she called Leviathan by her own.**

_...Then...Will she help me...to have Lucy back...? Or Leviathan will be trapped like Satan?_

**She definitely will. Satan will definitely come back soon, they'll come to us, believe me.**

_I see...But...even if they come back to us...will I have Lucy...? Can I really break the law of universe? Or will Natsu have her-_

**Don't lose your confidence, My Lord. That Fire Dragon Slayer, even though he's a human, he can never break the law of universe without the Fire Dragon King's help, which means you are far stronger than him.**

_Natsu is my friend...I want him...to let me have Lucy..._

**He will let you have the 'Princess of the World', you're free to have anything you want. You're the true ruler of the world. If he won't gave her to you...**

**...Then we'll just give him a 'lesson'.**

* * *

**BBQ : So...Uh...The last and actually the least, Chappy!**

**"Bello!"**

**BBQ : Huh, what?**

**"Ah, I'm sorry. He's my new friend, a part of Minions,"**

**BBQ : Wait, wait, what is he doing here?! Besides, this is your interview-**

**"Me want banana!"**

**BBQ : Oh, who cares? Let me ask you some question, okay, Chappy?**

**"My pleasure,"**

**"Tatata bala tu!"**

**"Here, I have one,"**

**"Tulalioo ti amo!"**

**BBQ : Shut it. So, Chappy, Nashi told me you have some siblings, and you're the oldest one, am I right?**

**"Yes, that's right. I have 2 younger siblings. We're triplets, you can say that,"**

**"Sae!"**

**"My fur has the same color as my dad, but my eyes and wings are the same as my mom. My younger sister, the middle sibling, is a miniature version of my mom, she also has the same attitude as her, so do I. And then, my youngest sibling, h****e's the only son, my youngest brother is my dad's other self, he's so childish, sloppy, mushy, stupid-"**

**BBQ : Are you holding a grudge at him?**

**"He ate my fish!"**

**"Underwear...!"**

**BBQ : Yes, Mr. Banana, I know you're angry,too. So what are their names?**

**"Well, I am the oldest one, my name is Chappy, a combination of my parent's names, and my younger sister is Sapphire, and my youngest brother is Yippie,"**

**"Po ka?"**

**BBQ : B'FHPH!**

**"So, when will my masters Natasha and Liselotte meet their respective...family?"**

**BBQ : Ah...let me ask you, Chappy...Do they really want to meet them?**

**"...Who knows..."**


End file.
